


Arrivé de nulle part

by Snips_Skyguy



Category: Alternate Universe - Fandom, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anisoka sibling, Barriss and Trilla are befriends with Ahsoka, Childhood Trauma, F/M, Family, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Motherhood, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Love, Snips - Freeform, Suicide Attempt, Teen Pregnancy, denying of pregnancy, skyguy
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 32
Words: 80,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23429881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snips_Skyguy/pseuds/Snips_Skyguy
Summary: Un événement totalement imprévu et inattendu c'est produit et va bouleverser la vie d'Ahsoka Tano mais également celles de ses proches. Mais cela pourrait contrecarré les plan de Dark Sidious.All right belongs to Lucasfilm ldt and later Disney.Bonne lecture..Histoire également sur: Wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/845731056-arriv%C3%A9-de-nulle-part-i-en-fuiteet sur Fanfiction.Net:https://m.fanfiction.net/s/13516105/1/
Relationships: Ahsoka & Twins, Ahsoka/Trilla/Barriss, Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Anakin Skywalker/Ahsoka Tano, CT-7567 | Rex & Ahsoka Tano, Morai & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Satine Kryze, Padmé Amidala & Ahsoka Tano, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 16
Kudos: 5





	1. En fuite

Ahsoka Tano, seule enfermée dans sa cellule pour le meurtre de Letta Turmond, la commanditaire a utilisée des nano-droides ayant conduit à la mort de plusieurs Jedi et Clones. Alors qu'elle était avec Letta les caméras sont devenues hors services et quand ils ont débarqués, ils y ont vu leur Commandant avec la suspecte morte et ils l'ont arrêtée et enfermée dans une cellule pensant qu'elle l'avait tuée.

En parallèle, Anakin s'est rendu au bloc de détention dans l'intention de parler avec sa Padawan, croyant sans aucun doute en son innocence, il a tenté de forcer le passage et d'entrer mais les Clones et le Commandant Fox lui ont fait barrage, ne le laissant par entrer, il repart en colère et frustré.

Pendant ce temps dans sa cellule, Ahsoka remarqua quelque chose sur le sol. “Une carte-clé ! Maître, je savais que vous ne m'abandonneriez pas !”

Elle utilisa la carte-clé à l'aide de la Force et le bouclier rouge qui gardait la cellule fermée se désactiva elle sort avec prudence en regardant partout autour d'elle. “Je me demande ce que vous avez prévu d'autre ?” se demanda t-elle.

Elle se précipita dans le hall d'entrée et vit des Clones morts, elle se baissa et y ramassa ses sabres lasers et un com-link qu'elle fixa à son poignet. Avant quelle ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit le Commandant Fox l'a surprise et déclenche des alarmes qui ont retenti dans toute la prison et ses environs. _“Le Commandant Ahsoka Tano, s'était échappée de sa cellule et a tuée des soldats ! Arrêtez Là !”._

Ahsoka continue de courir et y rencontre des Clones et fais demi-tour. “Commandant Tano ! Stop !” un des Clones pressa un bouton espérant l'arrêter mais elle réussit à passer et à s'échapper.

_“Commandant, elle se dirige vers le Couloir Nord de la prison !”_ Elle passe juste devant le Commandant Fox qui se mets à lui tirer dessus en découvrant des hommes à lui morts. _“CODE ROUGE ! La suspecte a tué trois Clones ! Si vous la voyait abattez là !”._

“Annulez cet Ordre Commandant Fox !” lui ordonna Anakin qui venait d'arriver sur les lieux avec Rex.

“Elle les a tuées !”

“Je connais le Commandant Tano ! Elle n'aurait jamais fait une chose pareille !” lui rétorqua Rex. 

“Alors qui est-ce ?” Lui demanda t-il. 

“Taisez-Vous !” leur demanda Anakin en s'approchant et les bousculant légèrement s'adressant à sa Padawan. “Ahsoka ! C'est Moi, Anakin !”.

Elle l'entendit de l'autre côté de la prison et s'arrête un instant pour reprendre son souffle et respire lourdement. “Arrête de t'enfuir !” lui ordonna t-il.

“Vous ne pouvez pas m'aider, Maître ! Quelqu'un ici cherche à me piéger !”.

“Je te crois, Ahsoka !”.

“Mais personne d'autre ne me croira !”.

Anakin sentant son Apprentie s'éloigner à nouveau. “Poursuivez les recherches jusqu'à ce qu'on la trouve !” Puis se tourne vers son Capitaine Clone. “Rex, contactez la sécurité dites leur qu'on a besoin de fouiller toute la base ! C'est un ordre !”.

Le Chevalier Jedi se lance à sa poursuite tandis que Rex s'exécute.

_“Le Général Skywalker vient de lancer un avis de recherche sur le Commandant Ahsoka Tano ! Elle a tué trois Clones, nous pensons qu'elle est armée et potentiellement dangereuse !”._


	2. "Je La Veux Vivante !"

Ayant entendu l'alarme et l'avis de recherche émit par Rex sur ordre du Général Skywalker tout les soldats Clones sont à la recherche d'Ahsoka.

Elle est perchée en hauteur sur la tête d'une statue cherchant un moyen de s'enfuir. “Elle est là ! Contactez le Commandant Fox ! Attrapez-la avant qu'elle ne s'échappe !” ordonna un Clone.

Ahsoka saute et atterrie sur le sol avec tout les Clones à sa poursuite.

_“Ne la laissez pas s'échapper ! On arrive !”._

“Que se passe-t-il ?” lui demanda Anakin. 

Le Commandant Fox se tournant vers lui. “On la trouvée ! Elle se dirige vers la zone industrielle pipeline !”.

“Réglez vos armes en mode neutralisant ! Je la veux vivante !” leur ordonna le Chevalier Jedi avant de se lancer avec Rex à la poursuite de sa Padawan.

Des Canonnières remplies de soldats Clones armés, s'ouvrent sur Ahsoka qui se dirige vers une passerelle tente d'éviter les tirs paralysant des Clones et activa son sabre et son shoto pour les contrer.

 _“NE LUI FAITES PAS DE MAL ! NE L'ABATTEZ PAS ! JE LA VEUX VIVANTE ! ESSAYEZ DE LA COINCÉE ! NE LA LAISSEZ PAS S'ÉCHAPPER !”_ leur ordonna Anakin à travers le comlink tout en continuant à courir aux côtés du Capitaine Rex et du Commandant Fox.

Voyant qu'ils ne parviendraient pas à l'arrêter un soldat sort un canon et tire sur la passerelle où se trouve Ahsoka, elle perdit l'équilibre et lâche ses sabres lasers, mais elle réussie à se relever et utilise la Force pour sauter en hauteur et atterrie sur une tourelle rappelant à elle ses sabres lasers et continue de s'enfuir.

Elle se retrouve très vite cernée par les canonnières, les vaisseaux “Pas Si Vite Commandant !” lui assura Oddball. Et les soldats Clones sur le sol. “Rendez-Vous !” lui ordonna un soldat.

Ahsoka aperçue sur la passerelle d'en face son Maître mort d'inquiétude pour elle, avec Rex et Fox à ses côtés, ne voyant pas d'autres issues elle saute sur un tunnel. “Ahsoka !” l'appela son Maître mais n'y prêta pas attention et découpa une entrée dans le tunnel et sauta à l'intérieur, éteignit ses sabres et se mit à courir car les Clones et son Maître se mettent à la poursuivre dans les tunnels.

\----

Elle glissa dans une flaque d'eau mais se releva rapidement car elle les entendirent se rapprocher d'elle. Anakin, fermant les yeux, utilise son lien avec elle pour la retrouver, elle continue de courir jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive au bout du tunnel. Ne voyant aucune autre issue sachant que personne ne l'aiderai, la jeune Padawan sortie un morceau de verre qu'elle avait trouvé, un peu plus tôt et le porta à son poignet.

“Ahsoka, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?” lui demanda Anakin, confus et incertain en se rapprochant d'elle.

Son Apprentie se tournant vers lui. “N'approchez pas ! Vous n'avez même pas essayer de venir m'aider !”.

Anakin vit le morceau de verre qu'elle portait à son poignet. “Ahsoka ! Ne fais pas ça ! Ils ont refusé de me laisser entrer pour te parler !”.

“Vous auriez pu si vous aviez essayé !”. 

“Et de quoi ça aurait eu l'air à ton avis, Ahsoka ?” lui demanda son Maître en se rapprochant un peu plus. “Entrer de force ! T'aurai faite paraître encore plus coupable !”.

“Argh, Mais je ne suis pas coupable !”. 

“Alors on doit prouver ton innocence ! Et pour ça tu dois repartir avec moi !”. 

“Je ne sais pas à qui, je dois faire confiance !” lui confia t-elle en détournant le regard.

Anakin prit un instant pour la regarder, elle semble tellement désemparée et apeurée, il pouvait sentir sa tristesse et sa confusion. “Écoute ...” lui dit-il et a ses paroles, elle releva la tête pour croiser son regard et ses bleus emplis d'inquiétude. “Je ne laisserai jamais personne te faire du mal, Chipie ! JAMAIS ! Mais tu dois repartir avec moi et plaider ta cause devant le Conseil !”.

“NON ! JE REFUSE D'ENDOSSER LA RESPONSABILITÉ DE QUELQUE CHOSE QUE JE N'AI PAS FAIT !”.

“JE T'ORDONNES DE POSER TES SABRES LASERS ET DE VENIR AVEC MOI ! MAINTENANT !” Puis d'un ton plus doux. “Fais-moi confiance !”.

“Général Skywalker ! Où êtes-vous ?” demanda la voix lointaine de Rex.

“J'ai confiance en vous !” Elle se mit à reculer plus proche du bord. “Mais vous savez aussi bien que moi que personne d'autre ne me croira !”

Elle baissa les yeux et vit un navire descendre dans les profondeurs de Coruscant et se retourna pour faire face à son Maître.

“Ahsoka, je crois en toi, je sais que tu es innocente !” lui affirma-t-il en se rapprochant, mais elle l'arrêta.

“Je vous crois ! Mais vous ne pourrez rien faire pour m'aider !”.

Anakin tentant de se rapprochait d'elle en levant les mains tentant de la calmer et de lui retirer le verre qu'elle avait entre ses mains. “Ahsoka ! Je t'en prie ! Poses-ça ! Je t'aiderai à prouver ton innocence, ne fais pas ça !”

Sentant les Clones arrivés et avant que son Maître ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, elle lui jeta un dernier regard qui la suppliée de ne pas le faire, avant de se tailler les poignets avec le morceau de verre.

“Ahsoka !” l'appela son Maître d'une voix brisée en voyant le sang coulait de ses poignets et la vit se laisser tomber dans le vide.

Anakin se précipita près de l'endroit où elle s'est laissée tomber. “NON !” et ferma les yeux en utilisant la Force pour la rattraper, elle ne pouvait rien y faire et avant même qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, elle était dans les bras de son Maître. “Je te tiens !”.

“Restez, où vous êtes !” ordonna-t-il à Rex et Fox.

Son Apprentie tente de se dégager de son emprise et de sauter dans les bas fonds de Coruscant. “Lâchez-moi !”.

“Chipie ! Calmes toi ! Je veux seulement t'aider !”.

Anakin remarqua pendant un instant que ses yeux normalement bleus étaient jaune ce qui signifiait qu'elle avait la haine contre lui. “NON ! LÂCHEZ-MOI ! NE M'APPELAIS PAS COMME ÇA ! JE DÉTESTE QUAND VOUS M'APPELEZ COMME ÇA !”.

Et se remémore ainsi _ce souvenir de Mortis dans lequel le Fils avait corrompue Ahsoka du Côté Obscur et que lorsqu'ils se sont battus, elle lui avait crachée cette même haine et la revoyait le fixer de ses même yeux jaunes maladifs._

**“Tu présumes un peu de tes forces, Chipie !”**   
_**“NE M'APPELAIS PAS COMME ÇA ! JE DÉTESTE QUAND VOUS M'APPELEZ COMME ÇA !”** _

Il avait de plus en plus de mal à contenir la vive attitude de sa Padawan. “Tu ne me laisses pas le choix !”. Il agita sa main devant ses yeux pour la tranquilliser, mais elle tenta de lutter contre sa suggestion de sommeil.

“NON ! LAISSEZ-MOI TRANQUILLE ! NON ! MAÎTRE !”.

“Chut, calmes toi ! Arrêtes de lutter, Chipie !”.

“NON ! JE REFUSE !”.

“Je fais ça pour ton bien !”

“NON !”

Anakin lui envoyait des suggestions de Force de plus en plus forte “C'est ça ... Détends-toi !” il pouvait la sentir lutter, “NON !” puis se détendre à travers la Force et son corps devient alors mou et s'évanouit, la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne touche le sol et la porta dans ses bras, il vit des gouttes de sang coulaient de ses poignets et lui chuchota d'une voix brisée. “Tout va bien se passer, Ahsoka !”.

Puis il se tourna vers ses hommes. “Rex, Contactez vos troupes et dites leurs que nous l'avons rattrapée ! Et demandez également une trousse de secours ! Vite !”.

 _“À toutes les troupes le Général Skywalker a rattrapé le Commandant Ahsoka Tano ! Nous aurions besoin d'une trousse de secours ! Cessez les recherches et retourner tous à vos postes !”_ leur ordonna Rex à travers le comlink.

Puis il prit un instant pour observer la jeune Jedi inconsciente dans les bras de son Maître et regardait ses poignets qu'elle avait tranchés, elle continuait à se vider de son sang lentement. Il avait le cœur brisé pour elle, continuait de croire qu'elle ne pouvait qu'être innocente. Il la connaissait depuis suffisamment longtemps pour savoir qu'elle ne ferait jamais une telle chose. Ils sortent du tunnel par le trou fait par Ahsoka.

\----

Le Chevalier Jedi sauta et atterri sur la plateforme toujours avec sa Padawan dans les bras puis il l'a déposit au sol prudemment et Rex lui tendis la trousse de secours. “Va t-elle s'en sortir, Général ?” lui demanda Rex inquiet.

Anakin en se tournant vers lui pouvait ressentir son inquiétude, il acquiesça. “Ça ne me paraît pas trop grave, ses entailles sont peu profondes !”.

“Pourquoi a-t-elle fait cela ? Voulait-elle vraiment mourir ?” lui demanda Rex d'une voix brisée.

“Elle n'a pas préméditée son geste ... mais lorsqu'elle s'est sentie poursuivie dans les tunnels par ses amis et par moi elle a dû croire que ça serait sa seule issue !” lui expliqua son Général.

Rex pouvait sentir l'inquiétude dans sa voix et continua de fixer la jeune Jedi. “Accroches-toi, Petite, nous savons que tu es innocente ! Je regrette juste de n'avoir rien pu faire pour t'aider !”.

“Vous n'auriez rien pu faire, Rex ! Je suis sûre qu'elle ne vous en voudra pas !” lui dit Anakin en posant une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de son ami.

Il continua de lui désinfecter les plaies et entoura ses poignets avec des bandages pour faire stopper le sang. “Mon Général, les yeux du Commandant Tano sont bleus normalement ?” lui demanda t-il.

Il acquiesça à sa réponse. “Alors pourquoi les avaient-elle jaunes ?”.

Anakin soupira et lui expliqua ce qu'il s'était passé il y a quelques mois. “C'était juste avant de partir à la Citadelle, un mois plus tôt environ, le Conseil nous avez envoyés pour enquêter sur un signal de détresse détectée d'une méthode disparue depuis fort longtemps et rappelez-vous, nous avions perdu le contact !”.

Il acquiesça. “Oui, je m'en souviens, Général ! Vous aviez dit également qu'il s'était écoulé plus qu'un moment ! Que s'est-il passé ?”.

“Pour faire court, nous avons atterri sur une planète en dehors de notre propre Galaxie "Mortis" dirigé par trois êtres neutres de la Force : Le Père maintenait un équilibre précaire entre sa Fille du Côté Lumineux et son Fils du Côté Obscur !”.

“Que voulaient-ils ?”.

“Ils voulaient connaître la vérité sur ma nature profonde !”. 

“Je ne comprends pas, mon Général !”.

“Ils étaient convaincus tout comme le Conseil Jedi et Maître Qui Gon Jinn que j'étais l'Élu: celui qui apportera l'équilibre dans la Force !”

“Et c'est le cas ?”. 

Il acquiesça. “Oui, je suis bien l'Élu de la Prophétie ! Il m'a fait passer un test !”

“En quoi consisté ce test exactement ?” lui demanda le Capitaine.

“Le Père avait ordonné à ses enfants de tuer Obi-Wan et Ahsoka me forçant ainsi à faire un choix ! Je refusai de choisir entre mon meilleur ami et ma Padawan et je suis parvenu à les faire relâcher et le Père a dit que seul l'Élu pouvait maîtriser simultanément ses deux enfants. Il voulait également que je reste pour maintenir l'équilibre mais j'ai refusé et nous sommes repartis !” finit-il de lui expliquer.

Rex en observa sa jeune amie inconsciente remarquer une morsure sur son avant-bras. “Mon Général, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette morsure ?”.

“C'est le Fils !”. 

“Pourquoi l'a-t-il mordue ?”.

“Alors que nous nous apprêtions à rentrer, le Fils a tenté de me rallier à sa cause mais j'ai refusé. Alors que je m'apprêtais à aller aider Obi-Wan à piloter, j'entends Ahsoka se débattre et la porte s'est verrouiller derrière moi.

Le Fils l'a tenue à la gorge et sachant que je ne partirai pas sans elle il l'a enlevée, nous nous sommes lancés à sa poursuite mais nous l'avons perdu !

Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'il lui a fait, mais quand je l'ai retrouvée, elle avait changé physiquement: ses veines était noires, ses lekku étaient craquelés et ses yeux étaient jaunes, nous nous sommes battus, Obi-Wan nous a rejoint et le Fils a tenté de tuer son Père alors Obi-Wan m'a jeté une dague capable de tuer ou de le contrôler, mais Ahsoka s'est interposée, l'a intercepté et la donner au Fils.

Il a dit qu'elle ne lui servait plus à rien et a posés deux doigts sur son front et elle est tombée inanimée sur le sol en lâchant ses sabres lasers !”

“Le Commandant Tano était ... morte ?” lui demanda Rex sous le choc.

Il acquiesça. “Mais s'il l'a tuée, comment elle peut être là ?”.

Anakin fermant les yeux, revoit les événements, sa Padawan inanimée au sol et la Fille mourante, il soupira. Des voix raisonnées à l'intérieur de sa tête. **“Pas de lumière ! Le Côté Obscur va la consumer ! Non, Vous devez la sauvez ! Il ne reste aucun espoir !”**

“Je me suis précipité vers elle, ses yeux étaient blancs sans couleur et sans vie, le Fils voulait poignarder son Père, mais la Fille s'est interposée et a pris le coup mortel, son Frère s'est envolé en hurlant de douleur.

Je l'ai supplié de la sauver, mais le Père m'a dit qu'il ne pouvait rien y faire, mais la Fille étant mourante a choisie de la sauver en ce servant de moi comme réceptacle, son Essence de vie, m'a traversé jusqu'à Ahsoka.

La Fille succomba, mais elle l'avait ramenée, quand elle s'est réveillée elle ne se souvenait plus de quoi que ce soit !” finissa t-il de lui expliquer.

“Le sait-elle ?”. 

Il hocha la tête négativement. “Non, elle ne le sais pas ! Elle m'a demandé ce qu'il s'était passé mais je ne lui ai jamais répondu ! Et honnêtement je n'avais pas très envie qu'elle se rappelle qu'elle avait été corrompue et presque tuée !”.

Rex en soupirant. “C'est peut-être mieux ainsi ! Que leurs est-ils arrivés ?”.

Anakin acquiesça. “Oui, elle est en vie et c'est la seule chose qui importe. Ils sont morts, c'est tout ce qu'il y a savoir !” finit-il de lui expliquer d'un ton sombre, puis il referma la trousse de secours et se prépara à se relever avec elle.

“Où allez-vous, mon Général ?” Lui demanda Rex en se relevant.

“J'emmène Ahsoka au Conseil Jedi il est temps que tout cela s'arrête !” lui répondit Anakin en se relevant avec Ahsoka dans les bras.

Le Commandant Fox l'arrêta. “Général avec tout le respect que je vous dois, le Commandant Tano, doit retourner dans sa cellule !”.

“Vous n'êtes pas sérieux !?” lui demanda Rex.

“C'est hors de question ! Vous avez vu ce qui s'est passé ! Elle a tenté de se suicider !” lui affirma son Maître.

“Mais les Ordres de L'Amiral Tarkin-”

“AU DIABLE SES ORDRES ! SI ELLE A FAIT ÇA, C'EST PARCE QUE PERSONNE NE L'A CRU ! JE L'EMMÈNE AVEC MOI !” le coupa Anakin.

Puis il se tourna vers Rex. “Rex, allons y !”. Il acquiesça et le suivit, ils regagnent le speeder dans lequel, ils sont venu. Rex était assis à l'avant et conduisait tandis qu'Anakin était sur le siège passager avec Ahsoka dans ses bras. Ils se rendirent au Temple, voir le Conseil Jedi. 


	3. Promesse

Anakin venait d'arriver au Temple Jedi avec Ahsoka dans les bras et se précipita dans la Chambre du Conseil Jedi. Obi-Wan le voyant arriver avec sa Padawan dans ses bras. “Anakin ! Que s'est-il passé ? Pourquoi Ahsoka n'est-elle pas dans sa cellule ?”. Puis ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et remarqua les poignets d'Ahsoka. “Pourquoi ses poignets sont-ils bandés ?” Lui demande t-il.

“Parce qu'elle s'est enfuit et que vu que personne ne croyait en son innocence, elle a tenté de mettre fin à ses jours !” Puis il se tourna vers tout les autres membres du Conseil présents dans la pièce.

“J'espère que vous n'avez plus le moindre doutes concernant son innocence ?” leur demanda Anakin frustré.

Ils étaient tous sous le choc de ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre et regardaient très attentivement la jeune Jedi dans les bras de son Maître.

“Pauvre Enfant !” s'exclama Shaak-ti. 

“Comment s'est-elle échappée ?” lui demanda Maître Windu.

“Honnêtement, je n'en sais rien ! Mais dès que je suis arrivé le Commandant Fox a dit qu'Ahsoka avait tuée des Clones. J'ai d'abord tenté de la raisonner et lui aie demandée de se rendre mais elle savait que personne ne la croirait alors elle s'est enfuie je leur ai ordonné de régler leurs armes en mode neutralisant et de ne pas lui faire de mal ! Après l'avoir cernée de tout les côtés elle a sautée dans un tunnel et c'est là que je l'ai trouvée, un bout de verre à la main prête à se trancher le poignet avec ! J'ai tenté de la rassurer et de l'en dissuader mais je n'ai rien pu faire elle s'est ouverte les veines et voulait se jetait dans le vide, mais j'ai réussi à l'empêcher de sauter.

J'ai d'abord tenté de la calmer en vain alors je lui aie envoyées de puissantes suggestions de sommeil à travers la Force mais elle les repoussaient. Après en avoir relancé des suffisamment puissantes elle a finie par céder et s'est évanouie puis j'ai soigné ses poignets !” termina de leur expliquer Anakin.

“Innocente crois-tu qu'elle est ?” lui demanda Maître Yoda.

“Oui, Maître ! Le fait qu'elle est tentée de se suicider le prouve ! Il faut beaucoup de chose pour la briser ! Et elle a dû croire que c'était sa seule issue !” lui expliqua Anakin.

“La réveiller il te faut !” lui demanda Maître Yoda. 

Anakin acquiesça et déposa délicatement sa Padawan sur le sol, posa une main sur son front et ferma les yeux pour la trouver à travers leur lien **“Ahsoka ! Réveilles-toi !”.**

Cela à prit quelques minutes avant que son Maître n'entende Ahsoka respirer fortement et la vis ouvrir les yeux, il était soulagé que ses yeux soit revenus à leur couleur bleus naturels et le vit penchait au-dessus d'elle les yeux emplis d'inquiétude. “M … Maître ?” lui demanda t-elle.

Il lui sourit. “Ça va Chipie ?” lui demanda t-il. Elle acquiesça et remarqua le bandage à ses poignets et soudain tout lui reviens. Il l'aida à se relever et vit qu'elle se trouvait dans la chambre du Conseil.

“Pourquoi as-tu fait ça, Petite'Soka ?” lui demanda Maître Plo-Koon en désignant ses poignets.

“Je refusai de vivre dans un monde où l'ont me croyait capable de commettre des actes aussi épouvantables ! Je n'aurai jamais fait cela ! Le Temple Jedi est ma maison, les valeurs Jedi sont sacrées à mes yeux et je n'aurais jamais pris la vie de pauvres innocents !” lui explique t-elle.

“Comment t'es-tu échappé, Ahsoka ?” lui demanda Obi-Wan.

“J'ai vu une carte-clé à l'extérieur de ma cellule, je pensai que c'était Anakin qui l'avait laissé là alors je m'en suis servie et je suis sortie puis, je me suis dirigé vers le hall d'entrée et j'y ai vu des Clones assassinés ainsi que mes sabres lasers ainsi qu'un comlink posaient par terre à côtés des corps et le temps que je les récupère le Commandant Fox m'a surprise et a déclenché l'alarme ! Je n'ai même pas pu m'expliquer alors je me suis enfui !” lui expliqua t-elle.

“Quelqu'un les as laissaient là pour qu'Ahsoka soit accusée et qu'elle puisse s'échapper ! C'est évident !” leur affirma Anakin.

“Je suis innocente ! Vous devez me croire !” les supplie t-elle aux bords des larmes. Anakin lui posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule.

“Désolés nous sommes de ne pas avoir cru en toi, jeune Ahsoka !” lui dit Yoda.

“Merci, Maître Yoda !” le salue t-elle. 

“Va t-elle devoir retourner en Cellule ?” leur demanda Anakin.

“Non, Anakin, elle peut retourner dans ses quartiers avec toi !” lui affirme Obi-Wan.

“Merci ! Maîtres !” Les salua Anakin et Ahsoka avant de quitter la chambre du Conseil Jedi et de se diriger vers leur quartiers .   
  
\----

Arrivés à leurs quartiers qu'ils partageaient ensemble, à vrai dire c'était plus ceux d'Ahsoka que les siens car lui dormait régulièrement chez sa femme mais il décide de rester avec elle réalisant qu'avec tout ce qu'elle venait de vivre elle avait besoin de lui. Ils entrèrent dans la pièce et Ahsoka s'assit sur son lit son Maître la regarda et décida de s'asseoir à ses côtés.

“Ahsoka ! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?”. Elle leva les yeux vers lui et il y vit des larmes, il passa un bras autour d'elle pour la réconforter.

“Tout va bien ! C'est fini ! Tu vas être innocenté et tout cela bientôt ne sera plus qu'un mauvais souvenir !”. Elle acquiesça.

“Et mais si l'Amiral Tarkin débarque ici et qu'il veut me ramener en cellule ! Je ne veux pas y retourner, Maître !” le supplit-elle alors qu'une larme coule sur sa joue en silence qu'il essuya avec son autre main en geste de réconfort.

“Chuuut, rassures-toi, tu ne vas nulle part ! Je ne le laisserai pas faire ! Tu n'as absolument rien à te reprocher !” la rassura t-il.

“Je voudrais vous remercier !”.

Il sourit et continua de la bercer. “Tu n'as pas à me remercier, Ahsoka ! Je te connais suffisamment pour savoir que tu en es bien incapable parce que je t'aime et que je tiens énormément à toi !”.

Ce qui la fit sourire à son tour. ”Moi aussi je vous aime Maître et vous comptez aussi énormément pour moi !”

“Je veux que tu me fasses une promesse, Chipie !”.

Intriguée elle le regarda dans les yeux et vit des larmes menaçantes de couler. “Promets-moi, que plus jamais tu n'essaieras de t'ôter la vie ! Tu m'as vraiment fait peur ! Je ne sais pas ce que je ferai si je venais à te perdre toi aussi !”.

Elle acquiesça et sécha ses larmes. “Ne vous en faites pas vous êtes coincé avec moi, Skyman !”.

Anakin sourit en repensant à la Bataille de Christophsis, le jour où Ahsoka lui a était attribué sans prévenir **_“vous êtes coincé avec moi, Skyman !”_**

“Et tu es coincé avec moi, Chipie !”.

Ils restèrent comme ça un instant avant qu'Anakin ne brise leur étreinte à contre cœur en lui faisant signe d'aller se reposer. Elle s'allongea dans son lit et sentant qu'elle aurait du mal à dormir il lui envoya une suggestion de sommeil à travers la Force comme il l'avait fait dans les tunnels, avant de s'endormir elle lui sourit. “Bonne nuit, Maître !”.

Il lui sourit en retour “Bonne nuit, Chipie !” et se pencha délicatement pour l'embrasser sur le front tendrement et se leva pour aller se reposer dans le lit d'en face.

\---

Deux coups martèlent à la porte, réveille Ahsoka et Anakin, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à se levait son Maître lui fait signe de ne pas bouger. “Chipie, ne bouge pas j'y vais !”

Elle acquiesça doucement et Anakin lui sourit avant de se diriger vers la porte, il appuya sur le bouton pour l'ouvrir et ce qu'il vit le mis en colère, un homme phasme grisonnant, militaire, à l'attitude hautaine, l'Amiral Tarkin avec le Commandant Fox et deux autres clones se tenaient devant la porte de ses quartiers,

“Amiral Tarkin, j'espère que vous avez une bonne raison pour venir au Temple à cette heure-ci !”

“Sur Ordre du Chancelier Palpatine, je suis venu vous demander de nous remettre Ahsoka Tano pour être interrogé !” lui dit Tarkin.

Anakin sentit la colère montée en lui à ses paroles, il avait promis à Ahsoka qu'il ne laisserait personne l'emmener et il avait bien l'intention de tenir parole quand bien même que cet ordre puisse être (émane) du Chancelier, son amitié avec Ahsoka était plus importante à ses yeux et s'il devait défier son autorité pour la protéger, il n'hésitera pas,

“C'est hors de question !” dit Anakin indigné.

“La fugitive doit retourner dans sa cellule ! C'est un ordre émanant du Chancelier !” dit Tarkin en faisant signe aux clones de pénétrer dans la pièce pour la récupérer.

Anakin tente de bloquer l'entrée de ses quartiers pour les empêcher d'entré. “Je vous interdis de l'approcher ! Elle est innocente ! Laissez-la tranquille !” dit-il frustré.

“Vous défiez un Ordre émanant de notre très estimé Chancelier ?” lui demande Tarkin froidement. “Sous peine d'être vous et le Conseil Jedi accusés de sédition et de trahison envers la Republique ?”

Ahsoka, assise sur son lit, les genoux contre sa poitrine écouter chaque mots prononcé par Anakin qui lui avait promis de ne pas les laisser l'emmener et elle lui en était infiniment reconnaissante pour cela mais en ayant entendu qu'il pourrait être accusé de sédition et de trahison, elle ne pouvait - voulait - pas qu'il ait des ennuis à cause d'elle alors elle décida de se rendre,

“Je vous interdis de vous approcher d'elle !” grogne Anakin menaçant.

“Laissez-le tranquille ! C'est moi que vous voulez !” intervient Ahsoka.

“Padawan Tano, veuillez me suivre !” dit Tarkin froidement mais ravi, d'un sourire malsain quant à ce retournement de situation.

“Si j'accepte de venir avec vous, Le laisseriez-vous tranquille, lui et le Conseil ?” demanda Ahsoka alors qu'Anakin l'a supplié du regard de ne pas faire cela.

“Cela va de soi !” réponds Tarkin en s'avançant pour attraper le menton d'Ahsoka, et comme la dernière fois dans sa cellule, elle tourna la tête, tenant son regard menaçant pour lui faire lâcher, Anakin était dégoûté et écœuré qu'il l'a touche, il n'aimait pas son geste ni son attitude envers sa petite Chipie, cet homme était cruel, hautain se croyant au-dessus de tout le monde, puis Tarkin fait signe aux Clones de s'avancer alors qu'Anakin continuer de bloquer l'entrée pour les empêcher de l'emmener.

**“Chipie, ne fais pas ça !”** dit Anakin à travers leur lien.

**_“Je suis désolée, Maître mais je ne veux pas que vous ayez des ennuis à cause de moi ! … C'est le seul moyen !”_ **

**“Mais tu n'as rien fais, tu n'as absolument rien à faire là-bas ! Qui sait ce qui t'attend là bas ? Je t'en supplie ne fais pas ça !”** la supplia Anakin. **“Tu es innocente ! Ne fais pas ça !”**

Ahsoka lui sourit tristement. **_“Je suis désolée, Anakin mais vous comptez beaucoup pour moi plus que n'importe qui et je ne peux pas vous laisser vous attirer des ennuis pour moi ni vous ni le Conseil !”_**

**“Ça m'est égal ! Je ne veux pas te perdre ! … Sais-tu ce que veux dire pour y être interrogé ?”**

 **_“Oui, qu'il y aura un procès ! … Vous devez me laissez partir, Skyman ! Merci pour tout ! Je ne regrette rien ! Ce_ ** **_fût_ ** **_un honneur d'être votre Padawan ! Au revoir, Maître !”_ **

**“Non, je t'aime, Chipie ! … Ne fais pas ça … Tu es innocente, tu vas être jugé et condamné pour un crime que tu n'as pas commis !”**

**_“Je sais, moi aussi, Skyman ! Mais vous ne pourrez rien faire pour m'aider !”_ **

“Non … Vous n'avez pas le droit !” dit Anakin en résistant mais Tarkin l'ignora en faisant signe aux Clones armés de bâtons électriques et Anakin tombe à genoux en ayant reçu des décharges électriques dans l'estomac.

“Maître !” cria Ahsoka en tombant à genoux à ses côtés inquiète. “Pourquoi ? Vous m'aviez assuré que vous le laisseriez tranquille si je venais ?”

Tarkin l'ignora et les Clones attrapèrent Ahsoka par le bras pour la tirer hors de leurs quartiers sous les yeux de son Maître impuissant. “Non, Ahsoka !” dit-il avant de se relever et de recevoir un coup à la tête et de s'effondrer sur le sol inconscient en entendant les cris et les protestations d'Ahsoka.

\----

Obi-Wan se promène dans les couloirs du Temple revenant d'une réunion du Conseil concernant ce qui arrive à Ahsoka, bien qu'elle soit innocente sous l'insistance de l'Amiral Tarkin, certains membres veulent l'expulser de L'Ordre pour qu'elle puisse être jugée par le Sénat et subir un tribunal militaire, Obi-Wan, Maître Plo-Koon, Maître Shaak-ti et heureusement Maître Yoda sont contre cette demande, en regagnant ses propres quartiers il voit la porte des quartiers d'Anakin et d'Ahsoka ouverte avant de découvrir son Ancien Élève inconscient sur le sol mais aucune trace d'Ahsoka, il tomba à genoux à côtés de lui.

“Anakin ! Anakin, tu m'entends ?” dit Obi-Wan inquiet en prenant son pouls. “Anakin !” le secoua-t-il par les épaules.

\---

“Maître Skywalker a un léger traumatisme crânien et quelques contusions mais à part ça tout va bien, Maître Kenobi !”

“Vous êtes sûre ?” demande Obi-Wan.

“Oui, c'est juste le coup à la tête qui lui a fait perdre connaissance mais rien de grave ! … Il devrait revenir à lui !”

“Il est hors de danger ?”

“Oui, on lui donne de la morphine pour la douleur et son œdème s'est résorbé de lui-même !”

Anakin gémit en s'éveillant dans la Baie Médicale, groggy avec un mal de tête, soudain tout lui revient - Ahsoka ! Tarkin l'a emmené ! - sa vision dans un premier temps flou s'éclaircit de minutes en minutes en regardant autour de lui il remarqua des murs blancs stériles et ennuyants ! Il était à la Baie Médicale ! Il détestait être ici ! Il distingue deux silhouettes discutant devant lui - Obi-Wan et Vokara Che, une guérisseuse -,

“Obi-Wan ?” dit Anakin faiblement.

“Anakin …” dit Obi-Wan en venant s'asseoir dans le siège à côté de lui. “Comment tu te sens ?”

“Un peu dans les vapes et un peu mal à la tête mais sinon ça va ! …”

“C'est normal vous avez un traumatisme crânien et de multiples contusions on vous donne de la morphine pour la douleur !” expliqua le Docteur Che.

“Tout s'explique ! ... Quand pourrai-je sortir ?” demande Anakin impatient.

“Je ne vois aucune raison de vous garder ici ! Tous vos examens cliniques sont bons ! D'ici la fin de la journée vous pourrez partir ! … Cependant, vous devez vous reposer vous avez eu un traumatisme crânien et de multiples contusions mais l'oedème s'est résorbé !”

Anakin acquiesça. “Merci, Maître Che !” dit Obi-Wan, elle lui fait un signe de tête avant de quitter la pièce.

“Tu te souviens de ce qu'il s'est passé ?” demande Obi-Wan.

Anakin acquiesça. “Tarkin ! … Il a emmené Ahsoka et j'ai été assommé !” répondit-il en se tenant un côté de la tête. “Où est-elle ?”

Obi-Wan ne réponds pas à sa question et Anakin commence à s'inquiéter. “Obi-Wan où est Ahsoka ? Que se passe-t-il ?”

“Tarkin a fait pression pour qu'elle soit expulsée de l'Ordre Jedi pour être jugée par un tribunal militaire !”

“QUOI ? … Et vous l'avez fait ? Vous l'avez tous abandonné ?”

“Non, j'étais contre, tout comme Plo-Koon, Shaak-ti et Maître Yoda mais cela n'a rien changé !”

Anakin s'adoucit un peu à ses paroles mais sa colère et sa fureur envers le Conseil ne s'est pas calmé. “Ils n'ont pas le droit ! Elle est innocente ! … Elle a tenté de se suicider, je vous rappelle !”

“Je sais, Anakin ! … Le verdict a été rendu il y a quelques jours ! Padmé la défendue et au moment où le Chancelier s'apprêtait à rendre son verdict nous avons trouvé des vidéos de surveillance démontrant une silhouette masquée et encapuchonné déposé la carte-clé devant la cellule d'Ahsoka et se servir de ses sabres lasers pour tuer les Clones et la faire accuser !”

“Quel aurait été le verdict ?”

“La peine de mort.”

“Oh Force ! … Où est-elle ?”

“Elle se repose dans vos quartiers mais je dois te parler de quelque chose !”

“Quoi ?”

“Ahsoka était trop émotive et éprouvé par le procès, une fois libéré et mise hors de cause elle a passé ses nuits ici avec toi à ton chevet, elle n'arrêtait pas de dire que c'était de sa faute si tu avais été blessé car tu as essayé de l'aider, elle était épuisée et est tombé malade, elle avait de la fièvre alors avec Rex nous l'avons contrainte à aller se reposer mais juste avant de partir elle m'a dit qu'elle ne reviendrait pas dans l'Ordre car la moitié du Conseil l'a abandonné et elle a presque été exécuté !”

“Quoi ? Il faut que je la voie !” dit-il en se redressant pour sortir du lit. “Comment va t-elle ? Elle a vu un médecin ?” demanda t-il inquiet.

“Oui, ils ont dit que c'était dû à tout ce qu'elle avait traversée ses derniers jours, le stress, l'angoisse et l'anxiété c'était trop pour elle et après plusieurs nuits à être malade, à vomir et à convulser elle va mieux ! Je suis passé la voire régulièrement tout comme Rex et Fives et votre légion nous avons veillé sur elle !”

“Merci d'avoir veillé sur elle !” dit Anakin reconnaissant.

“De rien, Il faut que tu te reposes !” dit Obi-Wan en l'immobilisant.

“Je me suis assez reposé, Maître ! Il faut que je la voie ! Je me sens très bien !” dit Anakin en se dégageant de sa prise avant de se lever et de tirer le rideau pour s'habiller.

“Très bien je sais que toute discussion est peine perdue avec toi !” soupira Obi-Wan.

\----

Anakin avait quitté la Baie Médicale, avec de la morphine que les guérisseurs lui ont donné pour soulager la douleur ! Mais cela n'était rien comparé à la douleur et la fureur qu'il ressentait quant aux derniers événements survenu cette semaine pendant qu'il était inconscient ! À tout ce qu'Ahsoka avait vécue, il avait échoué à la protéger et avait laissé Tarkin l'enmener, il n'était pas là pour la soutenir ! Sa petite Chipie qu'il considérait comme sa fille, sa propre enfant est tombé malade et il n'était pas là pour prendre soin d'elle, cependant il leur en était reconnaissant d'avoir veillé sur elle pour lui !

Même si Obi-Wan, Plo-Koon, Shaak-ti et Maître Yoda l'ont soutenus, il était furieux contre le Conseil la raison pour laquelle ils l'ont expulsé est parce qu'ils ne voulaient pas se mettre à dos le Sénat et la République ! La peine de mort ? Ahsoka est la gentillesse, la générosité et la douceur incarnée ! Obi-Wan lui a dit qu'elle n'avait pas l'intention de revenir dans l'Ordre Jedi, il ne pouvait pas lui reprochait de tout remettre en question au vu de tout ce qu'elle a vécu,

Il poussa la porte de leurs quartiers pour y trouver Ahsoka allongeait sur son lit, les yeux fermés, il parvient à esquisser un sourire en traversant la pièce jusqu'à elle, il tomba à genoux en lui caressant tendrement la joue, il était soulagé qu'elle soit guérie et qu'elle ait était acquittée de toute cette histoire et de toutes ses preuves de toute évidence montées de toutes pièces faussées et dénuées de sens !

Il la regarda dormir, en continuant à lui caresser la joue jusqu'à ce qu'il la sente remuer dans son sommeil, “Mmm …” gémit-elle.

“Ahsoka, … Chipie tu m'entends ?” dit Anakin sans jamais cessé de lui caresser la joue.

Elle papillonne des paupières à plusieurs reprises avant d'ouvrir les yeux et de voir Anakin, elle lui sourit. “Skyman !” s'exclame t-elle avant de se redresser et de lui sauter au cou, pris au dépourvu il se figea une seconde avant d'accepter l'étreinte et d'enrouler ses bras autour d'elle.

Après quelques instants, il la sentit légèrement trembler contre sa poitrine et se rendit compte qu'elle pleurait. “J'étais tellement inquiète pour vous lorsque je vous ai vous effondrez à cause de moi ! … Je …” s'effondra-t-elle en larmes.

Anakin la serra fort contre lui en caressant le lekku et ses montrals pour la réconforter avant de briser l'étreinte et d'attraper son visage délicatement entre ses mains effaçant ses larmes avant de l'embrasser sur le front entre ses montrals. “Ce n'était pas de ta faute ! … Ça va, Ahsoka ! Tout va bien, rassure-toi ! … j'étais tellement inquiet lorsqu'il t'a emmené ! … Obi-Wan m'a raconté tout ce qu'il s'était passé ! Je te demande pardon de ne pas avoir était là pour te soutenir !”

“Mais de quoi Maître ? Ce n'est pas de votre faute ! Tout va bien maintenant ! Je suis heureuse de voir éveillé ! Quand j'ai étais disculpé, j'étais à votre chevet, j'avais tellement peur que vous ne vous réveilliez pas !” dit-elle alors qu'une larme coula sur sa joue. “Ils m'ont forcé à venir me reposer !”

“C'est normal, Obi-Wan m'a dit que tu étais tombé malade ! … Oh … Chipie !” dit-il doucement, souriant en lui caressant la joue. “Je vais bien, je te le promets ! … Ça va mieux ?”

Elle lui sourit en retour et acquiesça doucement, il lui sourit en retour. “Obi-Wan m'a également parlé de ta décision !” dit Anakin.

Ahsoka soupira puis détourna le regard, “Je ne sais pas si je vais rester !” dit-elle alors qu'il lui attrapa le menton pour la forcer à le regarder dans les yeux. “J'ai l'impression de ne plus pouvoir faire confiance à personne ! … Ils ont brisé ma confiance en moi et en les autres !” dit-elle en se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas pleurer. “Presque tout le monde m'a abandonné et j'ai bien failli être mise à mort pour un crime que je n'avais pas commis ! … Je ne sais plus qui je suis ni qui je suis censé être ! … Je sais que nous ne sommes pas censés avoir d'attachements ni de rancœur mais … c'est plus fort que moi je n'arrive pas à leur pardonner !”

**“Oh Chipie ! Moi non plus je n'arrive pas à leur pardonner !”** pensa t-il tristement mais en colère.

“Je comprends Chipie, mais tu n'as pas à leur pardonner ! La façon dont tu as été traité était inacceptable et injuste ! Je regrette de ne pas avoir été là pour te soutenir mais je suis heureux que tu n'aies pas était toute seule pour affronter tout cela !”

“Je remets tout en question et doute de tout !” soupira-t-elle avant de poursuivre. “Je n'arrête pas de me dire et si je finissais par vous faire tuer ou Rex ou les Garçons sur le champ de Bataille en doutant de moi et de mes compétences lors d'une mission ?”

“Hé … Hé … Hé …” dit Anakin en lui attrapant le visage. “Moi j'ai une confiance absolue en toi ! … Je comprends que tu doutes de tout, de toi et de tes compétences mais il ne faut pas ! Ne laisses pas le Conseil te faire douter de toi, de qui tu es, de tes compétences, tu m'entends ! … Je crois en toi et Rex et les Garçons aussi ! … Tu es forte, courageuse, spontanée, têtue, désintéressée, espiègle, sournoise mais surtout altruiste et généreuse ! Ne l'oublie jamais d'accord ? N'oublie jamais qu'il y a des planètes, des peuples à sauver et à protéger de l'infamie, de la corruption et de l'injustice qui ont besoin de nous ! Ce conflit ravageur prendra fin d'une façon ou d'une autre ! Je te le promets !”

Ahsoka acquiesça, émue par ses paroles réconfortantes et sincères, des larmes de bonheur et de joie coulaient par milliers sur ses joues. “Merci …” dit-elle avec émotions alors qu'Anakin les essuieyaient en souriant tendrement.

“Reviens, s'îl te plaît !” demande, doucement Anakin.

“Je ne sais pas … j'ai besoin de temps pour réfléchir à tout ça !” lui dit Ahsoka en détournant le regard.

“Je comprends. Me permettrais-tu au moins de t'emmener quelque part ?” demande Anakin.

“Où ça ?”

“Fais-moi confiance.” dit Anakin d'un sourire arrogant et sur de lui mais gentil.

Elle acquiesça et le laissa l'emmener hors du Temple, elle ne connaissait pas leur destination mais elle avait confiance en lui.

\---  
Anakin avait décidé de l'emmener chez Padmé, il voulait la revoir et la remercier d'avoir défendu Ahsoka. Cependant sa colère envers le Conseil Jedi sauf quelques membres qui l'ont soutenue et on tenté de l'aider, il ne parvenait toujours pas à y croire ! La peine de mort ? Tarkin avait un problème avec elle, ça c'est certain ! Mais il ne saurait dire lequel ? Quelque soit son problème avec Ahsoka, il ne le laissera plus jamais l'emmener ! Il doit la protéger et la soutenir, et il était prêt à tout pour cela y compris à défier l'autorité de son ami le Chancelier Palpatine, son amitié et sa relation avec Ahsoka était plus importante que tout ! Si elle avait était mise à mort pendant qu'il était inconscient, il ne leurs aurait jamais pardonné ni au Conseil, ni à Palpatine ! Et Tarkin en aurait payé le prix - extrêmement - cher !

Avec toute cette histoire, Anakin réalise qu'Ahsoka n'est pas à l'abri ! Le Conseil l'a abandonné et lui a tourné le dos sans arrière-pensée ! Elle a faillie se suicider à cause de tout cela et il pensait quoi ? Qu'elle avait simulé ? Qu'elle n'avait fais cela que pour détourner les soupçons ? C'est ridicule ! Il aurait très bien pu la perdre à cause d'eux ! Heureusement, elle était là vivante et saine et sauve, bien qu'il en serait triste, il ne lui en voudrait pas si jamais elle décidait de ne pas revenir ! Elle avait besoin de quelqu'un qui ne l'abandonnerait pas au moindre problèmes et lui et Padmé serait toujours là pour elle.

“Maître, que faisons-nous, ici ?” demande Ahsoka en sortant avec lui du speeder.

“Tu verras !” lui dit Anakin en ouvrant la porte pour qu'elle puisse entré. Ils entrèrent tout deux dans l'appartement de Padmé - leur appartement -, Ahsoka pu admirer la splendeur et la beauté de la pièce, Anakin lui fait signe d'aller s'installer dans le salon pendant qu'il va allait la chercher. Il l'a trouva dans leurs chambre en train de répéter un discours pour une réunion au Sénat, il écouta ne voulant pas l'interrompre, une fois qu'elle avait terminée il choisi de faire son entrée.

“C'était spontané et tu m'as inspiré !” dit Anakin.

Padmé sourit et se retourna pour l'embrasser avant de lui sauter au cou. “Ani … J'étais tellement inquiète !”

Anakin sourit en lui rendant son étreinte. “Je vais bien maintenant ! … Obi-Wan m'a raconté tout ce qui s'est passé pendant que j'étais inconscient ! Merci d'avoir défendu Ahsoka !”

“Tu n'as pas à le faire, je ferai n'importe quoi pour elle ! Je ne parviens toujours pas à croire la tournure des événements ! Comment pourraient-ils la condamner à mort alors qu'elle était innocente ? Malgré toutes les preuves, je n'y croyais pas ! Ahsoka est la douceur incarnée, elle n'aurait jamais fait cela !”

“Je sais. Eh bien, nous sommes deux ! Je ne comprend pas moi-même ! Bien qu'elle soit ma responsabilité ! Je ne suis même pas son tuteur légal ? Tu y crois ça ?”

“Je sais … Comment va t-elle ?”

“Pas très bien ! Elle ne sait pas si elle va revenir dans l'Ordre ! Elle remets tout en questions ! Ses compétences, sa raison d'être tout ! Elle a perdu confiance en elle et en les autres !”

“Je me rends compte que nous aurions pu la perdre ! … Elle a besoin d'une situation stable ! D'un foyer ! De personnes qui ne l'abandonneront jamais quelle que soit la situation ! Alors je me disais … Ani, Tu te souviens de ce dont nous avons parlé il y a quelque temps ?”

“À propos d'Ahsoka ?” demande Anakin. 

“Oui, es-tu sûre de vouloir te lancer là-dedans ?” demande Padmé.

“Uniquement si tu l'es ?” lui réponds Anakin d'un sourire narquois mais sincère.

“Crois-tu qu'elle acceptera ?” demande Padmé. “Je sais que nous avions prévu d'attendre son anniversaire mais … après tout ça …”

“Il n'y a qu'une seule façon de le savoir ! Attendons d'abord de voir ce qu'elle va décider ! Si jamais elle décide de revenir dans l'Ordre ! Nous lui en parlerons plus tard ! … Cela fait plus de deux ans que nous attendons ! Nous pouvons attendre encore un peu !”

“Cela a était si long ! J'ai tellement hâte !” dit Padmé.

“Moi aussi !” réponds Anakin. “Elle est dans le salon ! Elle nous attends !”

Padmé sourit à sa remarque. “Alors allons y !” dit-elle en quittant tout les deux la pièce pour aller au salon.

\---

Padmé et Anakin retournent au salon et sourire en voyant Ahsoka endormie sur le canapé. Anakin s'approchait d'elle en posant sa main sur le front d'abord inquiet qu'elle ait de la fièvre mais forte heureusement elle était juste épuisée.

Il sourit en la regardant dormir en lui caressant la joue et elle s'éveilla. “Salut Chipie !”

“Désolée Maître, je me suis assoupie !”

“Ça ne fais rien ! Tu te sens mieux ?”

Elle acquiesça et se redressa. “Ahsoka !” s'exclama Padmé en l'attirant dans ses bras alors qu'Ahsoka lui retourna l'étreinte en enroulant ses bras autour d'elle. “Comme je suis contente de te revoir !” dit-elle en se retirant pour prendre son visage en coupe tendrement. “Ça va, Tu n'as rien ?”

Ahsoka sourit et acquiesça. “Oui, ça va ! Merci pour votre aide sans vous je pense que je ne m'en serai pas sortie !”

“Je t'en prie !” réponds Padmé en passant son bras autour épaules en s'asseyant à côté d'elle avec Anakin.

Ahsoka, les genoux contre sa poitrine, soupira tristement. “Je ne sais pas quoi faire ! Je suis perdu ! …”

Padmé se rapprocha d'elle en lui caressant le lekku arrière pour la réconforter. “Ne laisses pas le Conseil te faire douter de toi ! ... Tu es une bonne personne, courageuse, altruiste et généreuse ! Penses à toutes ses planètes, ses systèmes, peuples que tu as aidés et sauvé ! Tu as un cœur en or et pure, ne l'oublies jamais !”

“C'est gentil !” dit Ahsoka en esquissant un petit sourire.

“Ahsoka …” commença Anakin. “Il faut que je te dise quelque chose ! … Padmé et moi sommes mariés …”

Anakin et Padmé échangent des regards confus, n'ayant pas compris sa réaction, Ahsoka s'est mise à rire aux éclats. “Vous en avez mis du temps pour me le dire !” gloussa Ahsoka entre-deux rires.

“Tu le savais ?” demande Anakin abasourdi.

“Que vous étiez mariés ? … Non, mais j'avais mes soupçons ! Je savais qu'ils se passaient quelque chose entre vous … plus que de l'amitié !” réponds Ahsoka.

“Comment ?”

“J'ai passé suffisamment de temps avec vous pour savoir qu'à chaque fois que Padmé s'est retrouvé en danger vous étiez mort d'inquiétude et prêt à tout y compris à défier le Conseil ou Maître Obi-Wan compromettant la mission ! … Mais j'ai commencé à avoir mes soupçons surtout durant la crise du virus de l'Ombre bleu ! Vous étiez terrifié à l'idée de la perdre !”

“Tu as raison, j'avais peur !” soupira Anakin. “J'étais terrifié à l'idée de la perdre mais j'étais également mort d'inquiétude pour toi, Ahsoka ! J'avais tellement peur de te perdre et Rex et les Garçons aussi !”

Elle lui fait un sourire rassurant. “Depuis quand ?”

“C'était quelques mois avant de te rencontrer sur Christophsis, après la Bataille de Géonosis, nous nous sommes mariés en secret sur Naboo avec pour seuls témoins R2 et 3-PO !” réponds Anakin.

“Ne vous en faites pas votre secret est en sécurité avec moi, Skyman !” dit Ahsoka.

“Merci Chipie !” réponds Anakin en souriant.

“Tiens à ce propos comment vous êtes-vous attribuer ses surnoms ?” demande Padmé avec curiosité.

“C'est une histoire très divertissante !” réponds Ahsoka avec un sourire malicieux.

“C'est toi qui as commencé en m'appelant Skyman !” dis Anakin d'un ton accusateur.

“Vous m'avez énervé ! J'ai horreur d'être traité et considéré comme une Jeune Novice et vous ne vous êtes pas gêné pour me présenter comme telle devant les Garçons !”

“En réponse, tu m'as humilié devant Rex ! Devant mes hommes !” expliqua Anakin indigné.

“Soit dit en passant votre tête était mémorable !” ricana Ahsoka avec le même sourire malicieux qu'elle lui avait fait le jour de leur rencontre sur Christophsis.

Anakin lui lança un regard noir. “Je suis Général, j'ai une réputation à tenir et une Jeune Novice de quatorze ans espiègle et sournoise sans aucun respect pour l'autorité a tout chamboulé et avait un avis sur tout ce que je disais ou faisais ! Alors il fallait bien que je t'en trouve un aussi et “Chipie” était parfait pour toi !” répliqua t-il fièrement. “Ce qui me rappelle tu as bien failli me tuer !”

“Je vous ai sauvé ce jour-là, bien que vous ayez dit et je vous cite : “J'étais parfaitement Maître de la situation !” l'imita Ahsoka.

“C'était le cas !” proteste Anakin.

Ahsoka roula des yeux. “Oui, Maître de la situation de rien du tout ! … Vous ne vouliez surtout pas que quelqu'un sache que le Grand et puissant Chevalier Jedi Anakin Skywalker avait était sauvé par sa jeune Padawan de quatorze ans !” gloussa Ahsoka.

Padmé ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire aux éclats à leurs interactions et de sourire tendrement.

“Très bien, tu as raison ! Tu m'as sauvé un nombre de fois incalculable ! C'est pour cela que j'ai besoin de toi pour assurer mes arrières et celles des Garçons ! … Que ferai-je sans toi ?”

Ahsoka lui sourit et repensa à tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu, même si elle était profondément blessée, elle ne pouvait pas abandonner Anakin, Rex, Fives, les Garçons, Obi-Wan et les peuples qui ont besoin d'elle.

“Alors acceptes-tu de revenir ?” demande Anakin.

“Oui,” réponds Ahsoka.

“Tu permets ?” demande Anakin, elle acquiesça et lui tends sa tresse Padawan pour qu'il puisse la rattacher à sa coiffe de Akul sur son lekku.

“La voilà revenue à sa place !” dit Anakin en lui souriant. “C'est bon de t'avoir de retour, Chipie !”

“Merci Skyman !” réponds Ahsoka en souriant.


	4. Douleurs

_Mission sur Felucia, envoyé par le Conseil Jedi, Anakin Skywalker et sa Padawan Ahsoka Tano, accompagnés du Capitaine Rex et de la 501ᵉ ont pour mission de trouver une base d'écoute Séparatiste et de la détruire._

Au milieu du champ de Bataille, alors qu'ils se battent contre des droïdes, Ahsoka se mit à respirer fortement et se figea un instant son ventre lui faisait mal et ressentait une douleur lancinante dans le bas du dos.

Rex le remarqua et s'approcha d'elle : "Tout va bien, Commandant ?" lui demanda t-il en posant une main réconfortante sur son épaule. 

Elle acquiesça et lui sourit. "Oui, Rex merci, allez avec vos hommes poursuivez la mission il faut détruire cette base d'écoute, ne vous en faites pas pour moi !" lui ordonna t-elle. 

Rex s'exécute et s'éloigne. "À vos ordres, Commandant !" lui répondit-il. 

Une fois le combat terminé et la mission achevée Anakin félicite ses hommes : "Bien joué Rex, Messieurs ! Vous pouvez disposer et aller vous reposez vous l'avez bien mérité ! Nous approcherons très bientôt de Coruscant !" (Rex et les clones le saluèrent et quittèrent la pièce) 

Anakin mets le vaisseau en pilote automatique et l'ayant au loin vu souffrir se rapprocha d'elle : "Est ce que tout va bien, Chipie ?" lui demanda t-il. 

Se retourna pour lui faire face en forçant un sourire et acquiesça. "Oui, Skyman. Pourquoi ?" lui demanda t-elle. "Je t'ai vu au loin, tu t'es figé un court instant, on n'aurait dit que tu souffrais ?"

Alors qu'elle était sur le point de lui répondre elle se mit à souffrir à nouveau et a respiré lourdement. 

Anakin s'inquiétant encore plus, l'attrapa par la taille : "Chipie ? Ahsoka ? Tu n'as pas l'air bien. Je t'emmène à l'infirmerie !" lui dit-il. 

Ahsoka, le fixant dans les yeux, en tentant de se dégager de l'emprise de son Maître : "Non, Maître ce n'est pas nécessaire ! Je n'ai plus mal !" lui dit-elle en se tenant l'estomac et respirant difficilement.

"Tu souffres, Ahsoka ! Et l'un de mes nombreux devoirs en tant que Maître est de m'assurer que tu vas bien !" lui assura t-il.

"Maître, je vais... Alors qu'elle était sur la point de lui répondre elle se mit à souffrir à nouveau, respire lourdement et s'évanouit dans les bras de son maître. 

Anakin inquiet, la rattrapant dans ses bras avant qu'elle ne touche le sol. "Non, tu ne vas pas bien, Ahsoka !"

Il l'observa, inconsciente, dans ses bras de plus en plus inquiet et lui déclara : "Cette fois c'est décidé je t'emmène à l'infirmerie !"


	5. Inquiétudes

Le Twilight vient d'accoster sur Coruscant et Anakin transporte Ahsoka, inconsciente dans ses bras, jusqu'à l'Infirmerie, étant arrivé il demande un Médecin : "Un Médecin, vite j'ai besoin d'aide".

Un droide Médecin vient à sa rencontre : "Maître Jedi ? Que ce passe t-il ?".

Anakin inquiet lui désignant la silhouette inconsciente de sa Padawan dans ses bras : "C'est ma Padawan, elle a était prise de violentes douleurs abdominales ainsi que dans le bas du dos, et elle a perdu connaissance !".

"Il y a Combien de temps ?"

"Une dizaine de Minutes, je dirai !".

"Très bien, on va lui faire des examens et un bilan sanguin !".

Le Droide Médecin lui demande de le suivre, Anakin s'exécute et allonge Ahsoka sur le lit, les yeux rivés sur son Apprentie refusant de la quitter des yeux : "Est-ce que c'est grave ?".

"Je ne sais pas Monsieur, nous en sauront plus après avoir reçu les résultats d'analyses !".

Anakin laisse le Droide avec Ahsoka et décide de contacter Obi-Wan : Au Temple Jedi, Obi-Wan dans ses quartiers en pleine méditation, entends son communicateur sonner et décide d'y répondre :

_"Ici Kenobi !"_

_"Obi-Wan ! Ici Anakin ! Vous pourriez venir me rejoindre !"._

_"Te rejoindre où ça ?"_

_"À L'Infirmerie !"_

_"Tu commences à m'inquiéter, Anakin ! Pourquoi es-tu à l'Infirmerie ? Es-tu blessé ?"_

_"Moi non, c'est Ahsoka !"_

_"Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ?"_

_"Je ne sais pas !"_

_"Très bien, j'arrive !"_

_\---_

Obi-Wan quitte ses quartiers et se dirigea vers l'Infirmerie pour y rencontrer Anakin : Il le vit assis là, attendant des nouvelles d'Ahsoka. "Anakin, je suis là qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?"

"On venait d'accomplir notre Mission sur Felucia, et au loin j'ai vu qu'Ahsoka souffrait. Alors en mettant le vaisseau sur pilote automatique je suis allé la voir. Elle m'a dit que ça allait puis elle s'est remise de souffrir et a refusée d'aller à l'infirmerie. Elle a finie par s'effondrer dans mes bras alors je l'ai conduite ici".

"Où avait-elle mal, exactement ?" "Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait mal au ventre et dans le bas du dos !".

"Je vois !".

Anakin s'inquiétant du silence de son ancien Maître. "Maître, vous pensez que c'est grave ?".

Obi-Wan tentant de le réconforter, pose sa main sur son épaule : "Je ne sais pas, Anakin !".

Le Droide Médecin se dirige vers eux, avec des nouvelles d'Ahsoka. Anakin, se lève et s'adresse au droide : "Alors, comment va t-elle ?"

"Difficile à dire ! Nous ne savons pas ce qu'elle a !".

Obi-Wan sentant la confusion d'Anakin et sa colère contre le Droide, décide de parler avant qu'Anakin ne le mette en pièce détachées. "Comment ça vous ne savez pas !".

"Nous avons eu les résultats et nous ne comprenons pas comment un phénomène pareil peut-être possible !".

Anakin de plus en plus inquiet pour son Apprentie : "Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?".

"Il semble que votre Padawan soit enceinte, Maître Skywalker !". Obi-Wan et Anakin sont aussi choqués l'un que l'autre et confus refusant d'y croire.

"Pardon ?" l'interrogea le Maître Jedi.

"Elle a 17 ans, C'est pas possible, ma Padawan n'est pas enceinte ? Elle n'a pas de ventre ! Son corps n'a pas changé !.. Si elle était enceinte je l'aurai vu !".

"Calme-toi, Anakin !"

"Il y a plus !"

"Comment ça ?" lui demande Anakin.

"Il semble qu'elle n'ait aucune conscience de ce qui est en train de se passer et qu'elle soit enceinte de huit mois et demi, ses douleurs sont la preuve que le travail approche, ce qui veut dire qu'elle va bientôt accoucher !".

"Peut-on la voir ?" lui demande Anakin.

Le Droide Acquiesça. "Bien sûr !".

\----

Anakin et Obi-Wan entrent dans la chambre et aperçoivent Ahsoka endormie dans le lit. Son Maître s'approche d'elle et lui prend la main. "Chipie, Ahsoka, tu m'entends ?"

Ahsoka ouvrit lentement les yeux et aperçoit Anakin et Obi-Wan à ses côtés puis réalise qu'elle est à l'Infirmerie : "Maître ?.. Qu'est-ce.. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?.. Maître Obi-Wan, que faites-vous là ?".

Anakin décide de parler le premier : "Ahsoka, tu te rappelles de ce qui s'est passé ?".

Elle acquiesça : "Oui, on parlait et j'ai commencé à avoir affreusement mal dans le bas du dos et après c'est le trou noir ! Je me suis évanouie, c'est ça ?"

Anakin acquiesçant à sa réponse. "Oui, Chipie et je t'ai amenée ici !" lui expliqua t-il.

Obi-Wan s'approcha d'elle en prenant garde de ne pas la brusquer ni de l'effrayer encore plus et confuse qu'elle ne semblait l'être. "Ahsoka, les droides médecins t'on fait des examens ainsi qu'un bilan sanguin... Et nous avons tes résultats !".

"Je vais mourir c'est ça ?"

"Pas exactement, Chipie, je sais que ça va être difficile à entendre mais...

Ahsoka inquiète se demande de quoi il veut parler : "Mais quoi ?".

Anakin incapable de poursuivre Obi-Wan décide de prendre les choses en main : "Ahsoka, tu sais ce qu'est un déni de grossesse ?".

Ahsoka sous le choc et confuse dont les yeux s'écarquillèrent. "Quoi ?.. Un déni de grossesse ?".

Anakin prenant une seconde pour la regarder ressentit sa confusion, il soupira et lui déclara. "Chipie, tu fais un déni de grossesse et tu es enceinte de huit mois et demi !"

Ahsoka commence à s'hyperventiller et secoua la tête négativement. "C'est pas possible ! C'est forcément autre chose ".

Obi-Wan tentant de la calmer : "Ahsoka, tu vas avoir un bébé !"

"Non, c'est forcément autre chose !..."

"Chipie..."

"Non, je vous dis que c'est pas ça ! Pourquoi vous m'écoutez pas ?".

Ahsoka ce mets à se tordre de douleur. "Aaaaaah ! Je comprends pas ça me fais hyper mal !".

"On t'écoutes, Chipie mais tu ne prends pas en compte tous ce qu'on te dis !" lui expliqua son Maître en caressant son lekku.

Ahsoka choquée, totalement dans le déni gémit de douleur et un liquide se mets à couler entre ses cuisses.  
Elle respire lourdement puis elle se mit à paniquer. "Aaaah ! C'est quoi ça, Maître ?".

"Tu perds les eaux, Ahsoka !"  
"T'es en train d'accoucher !".

"Il y a pas de bébé !" leur affirma t-elle toujours dans le déni.

Obi-Wan tentant de la calmer en posant une main sur le front. "Le travail a commencé et les contractions aussi ! Ahsoka, tu vas avoir un bébé, il est là (en posant une main sur son abdomen plat) il a besoin de toi pour l'accompagner !".

Ahsoka les regardant dans les yeux et a bout de nerf se redressant. "JE VEUX PAS DE BÉBÉ ! JE VEUX PAS !" leur dit-elle avant de s'effondrer de douleur en serrant les dents pour ne pas crier.


	6. Naissance

Ahsoka toujours dans le déni de ce qui est en train de lui arriver, ne parvient toujours pas à croire ce qu'Anakin et Obi-Wan lui ont annoncé.

La jeune Jedi a été conduite dans une salle où elle allait mettre au monde son bébé, déjà en travail depuis plusieurs heures. Les contractions étaient de plus en plus rapprochées, fortes et douloureuses, d'après le Droïde Obstétricien, le bébé ne devrait plus tarder, allongée sur le lit, un dogme à était placé autour de sa zone inférieure avec un Droide Médical à l'autre extrémité prêt à accueillir l'enfant. 

Elle est entourée d'Anakin et d'Obi-Wan, l'encourageant et la soutenant du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient. 

“Chipie, c'est très bien !” lui dit son Maître. Elle se tourne vers lui en respirant lourdement. 

Le Droïde Médical en regardant où ça en est. “Vous êtes complètement dilatée. Les prochaines contractions vont commençaient. Lorsque la prochaine frappera, commencez à pousser !”. 

Ahsoka poussait à chaque nouvelle contraction, mais le bébé ne sortait que très légèrement. 

À la fin, elle s'effondra pour reprendre son souffle et récupérer du mieux qu'elle le pouvait. “Respirez, Padawan Tano vous en sortez très bien la Naissance est pour bientôt !”

Obi-Wan lui tenant la main s'adresse à elle. “Respires, tu t'en sors très bien à la prochaine contraction tu bloques et tu pousses !”

Ahsoka à bout de forces. “J'en peux plus ! J'en ai marre !”

Anakin toujours entrain de lui tenir la main, avant qu'une autre contraction ne la frappe, et que sa main ne serre fortement la sienne. “Tu vas y arriver, Chipie tu es très courageuse, forte et têtue. Tu peux le faire !”. 

Le Droïde Médical vérifiant chaque progrès qu'Ahsoka faisait pour le mettre au monde. “C'est bien Padawan Tano ! Le bébé va bientôt naître ! J'aperçois la tête !”. 

“Allez c'est presque fini, Ahsoka, encore une dernière fois, tu bloques et tu pousses de toutes tes forces !” lui dit son Maître en serrant sa main. 

“Vous y êtes presque ! N'abandonnez pas !” lui demande le Droide Obstétricien. 

\-----

Une heure plus tard, lors de la dernière contraction, la jeune maman se mit à pousser de toutes ses forces et le bébé est enfin sortit et se mit à pleurer.

Le Droïde Obstétricien le nettoie, coupe le cordon ombilical, et emmaillote le bébé dans une couverture bleu. “Félicitations ! C'est un magnifique petit garçon en pleine santé !”.

Le Droïde Médical sur le point de le poser sur le ventre de la jeune Togruta, mais elle refuse, voyant sa réaction Obi-Wan intervient et prends le bébé dans ses bras pendant qu'Anakin s'occupe d'elle en lui caressant ses lekku: “C'est bon respires, tout va bien ! Je suis fier de toi ... Tu as étais très forte et courageuse !”. 

Ahsoka en larmes, détourne le regard refusant catégoriquement de regarder son bébé. Alors qu'Anakin était sur le point de la plonger dans un profond sommeil estimant qu'elle avait besoin de repos, elle se mits à gémir de nouveau et à serrer les dents pour ne pas crier. 

“Que se passe-t-il ?” Demanda Anakin au Droïde. 

Le Droïde Obstétricien en regardant vers sa zone inférieure. “Il semble qu'il y en ait un deuxième !”

“Oh Force !” jura Anakin.

Anakin et Obi-Wan échangent un regard alors que le Maître Jedi tenait le petit garçon dans ses bras, impuissant à la souffrance de la jeune fille qui mets à gémir. 

“Padawan Tano, vous avez des jumeaux ! Il va falloir que vous poussiez à nouveau !” Lui dit le Droide.

Ahsoka sous le choc du faite qu'elle ne portait pas un mais deux bébés, elle n'arrivait déjà pas à y croire, elle était épuisée, à bout de forces, la douleur était insupportable et il y avait une deuxième naissance.

“Quoi ? ... Aaaaah ! Non, Pas encore !” gémit-elle.

Son Maître à ses côtés lui attrapa la main qu'elle se mits à serrer. Ahsoka lève les yeux vers lui, son visage strié de larmes. “C'est bien Chipie, respire ! C'est presque fini ...” Lui dit-il. 

\----

Quatre heures plus tard, comme pour la naissance du petit garçon, Ahsoka se mits à pousser de toutes ses forces et s'effondra sur le lit d'épuisement, un cri empli la pièce. 

Le Droïde Médical coupe le cordon ombilical et le nettoie avant de l'emmailloté dans une couverture rose. “Félicitations c'est une adorable fille !”

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à la poser sur son ventre, Ahsoka détourna le regard refusant de la regarder, Anakin lui fait signe de la passer au Droïde à côté de lui. 

Anakin, abasourdi, caressa le lekku de sa Padawan pour la réconforter et tentait de la calmer alors que des larmes coulaient sur ses joues par milliers. "C'est fini Chipie, tu as était très forte et courageuse !" Lui murmura t-il avant de lui envoyer une suggestion de sommeil qu'elle accepta et se laissa être envahie par elle.

Une fois endormie, son Maître l'embrasse sur le front puis se lève, pour laisser les droïdes l'emmener dans sa chambre, et va voir le fille d'Ahsoka dans les bras du Droide qu'il récupéra et se dirigea vers Obi-Wan qui détenait son fils: ils avait tout deux une peau orange clair avec des marques faciales légèrement différentes de celles de leur mère, mais pas de petits lekku ni montrals juste quelques cheveux blond sable et de grands yeux bleus comme elle: “Ils sont magnifique, ils ressemblent à Ahsoka !”.

Obi-Wan acquiesca: “Oui, je me demande toujours comment est ce possible !”.

Anakin en regardant le bébé dans les bras de son Ancien Maître: “Je m'inquiètes pour Ahsoka ! ça va être très difficile pour elle !”

“Il va falloir la soutenir, Anakin et l'entourer ce qu'elle vient de vivre risque d'être très traumatisant pour elle !”.

Obi-Wan lui confie le bébé et quitte la pièce, devant aller rendre le rapport de leur mission sur Felucia au Conseil.

“Tiens prends le !”

“Maître, où allez-vous ?” lui demande t-il en prenant le deuxième enfant.

“Rendre votre rapport au Conseil Jedi sur Felucia !”

“Non, Ce n'est pas nécessaire, Maître c'est à moi d'y aller !”

“Anakin, elle a besoin de toi ! Je vais le leur expliquer !”.

“Comment allez-vous leurs annoncer qu'Ahsoka vient d'avoir non pas un mais deux bébés ? Ils vont tout de suite la juger et la réprimander, et elle n'a pas besoin de ça maintenant !”.

“Je le sais Anakin, ne t'inquiètes pas je saurai le leur expliquer !. On se voit plus tard !”.

Obi-Wan quitta la pièce et laisse Anakin seul avec les nouveaux nés dans les bras qu'il se mit à bercer celui-ci se mettant à pleurer: “Chuuut ... Chuuuut ... ça va aller ! On va être potes tout les trois ! C'est comme avec votre maman vous savez c'est pas qu'elle s'en fiche de vous, en réalité c'est une personne incroyablement dévouée et attentionnée elle va avoir besoin de temps !” lui murmura t-ils.

Anakin quitta la salle d'accouchement avec les nourissons et se dirige vers la chambre d'Ahsoka. Il dépose les jumeaux endormis dans le berceau et attire une chaise grâce à la Force à lui dans laquelle il s'asseoit aux côtés de sa Padawan, attendant qu'elle se réveille, mais finit par s'endormir.


	7. Révélation

Obi-Wan se dirige vers la Chambre du Conseil, ses inquiétudes se tournant vers la Jeune Jedi la tête emplie de questions et d'incertitudes, s'incline avant de parler : “Maîtres. Je viens faire le rapport de la Mission d'Anakin et d'Ahsoka sur Felucia qui est un succès”.

“Où sont Skywalker et sa Padawan ?” l'interrogea Maître Yoda.

“À l'Infirmerie, Maître Yoda !”

  
“Pour quelles raisons ne sont-ils pas là à votre place ?” exigea Maître Windu.

Ne savant pas trop comment leur expliquer, il décida qu'il n'y avait pas de bonne façon de l'annoncer. “Il s'est passé quelque chose sur Felucia, Maîtres …”

Le Conseil toujours intrigué, il poursuit : Au cours de la Mission, Ahsoka a était prise de violents spasmes abdominaux et de douleurs atroces dans le bas du dos elle a finit par s'évanouir, Anakin a donc dû la conduire d'urgence à l'Infirmerie, ici, sur Coruscant ! Alors qu'il attendait les résultats, je suis arrivé et le Droide Médical nous a annoncé qu'Ahsoka faisait un déni de grossesse qu'elle était enceinte de huit mois et demi et que ses douleurs étaient la preuve que le travail approchait ! Nous sommes nous même choqués alors je comprends ce que vous ressentez !”.

Chaque Membres du Conseil Jedi, se regardant chacun tour à tour, pensant avoir mal compris, ils essayent de parler, en vain aucun mots ne parvenaient à sortir de leurs bouches, la révélation des récents événements les avaient rendu complètement choqués et sans voix.

“Si j'ai bien tout saisie Maître Kenobi ! Vous êtes en train de nous dire qu'Ahsoka est enceinte ? Comment est ce possible ? Elle n'a pas de ventre ! Ni aucuns symptômes pouvant s'appareillés à une grossesse !” lui demanda Shaak-ti.

“Honnêtement Maître Ti je n'en sais pas plus que vous mais d'après ce que je sais : c'est le principe d'un déni de grossesse !” lui réponds Obi-Wan.

“Un déni de grossesse, Maître Kenobi, dis-tu ?” lui demanda le Grand Maître Jedi.

“Oui, Maître Yoda !”

  
“Ahsoka n'avait absolument aucune conscience de ce qui était en train de se passer !” leur affirma t-il.

“Comment cela a-t-il pu arriver ?” lui demanda Mace Windu abasourdi.

“Je vous arrête tout de suite Maître Windu, Ahsoka n'y est pour rien !" lui réponds Obi-Wan tentant de le calmer.

“Mais pendant neufs mois il y avait donc bien un bébé qui grandissait en elle ! Où était-il pendant tout ce temps ?” demanda Maître Windu.

“J'ai fais quelques recherches et d'après ce que j'ai pu lire, le bébé se cache parce qu'il sent que sa mère ne veut pas le voir, il s'est donc développé le long de la colonne vertébrale, sous les côtes et pour la protéger de ce traumatisme son psychisme a ordonné à son corps de cacher tout les symptômes, donc pas de ventre ni vomissements rien ne laisse transparaître !”.

“Comment a t-elle réagi ?” s'inquiétant Maître Plo-Koon.

Obi-Wan le regardant. “Je ne vais pas vous mentir, elle a très mal réagi ... Elle vient tout juste d'accoucher et elle est toujours dans le déni. Elle ne les a même pas regarder, elle rejette ses enfants. Alors Anakin est resté avec elle et l'a plongée dans un sommeil profond estimant qu'elle avait besoin de repos !” réponds t-il au Kel-Dor.

“Elle a déjà accouchée ?” demanda Maître Windu abasourdi.

Obi-Wan acquiesça. “Oui, après un travail long et douloureux de plusieurs heures, elle a finie par donner naissance à un petit garçon et à une petite fille !” lui réponds t-il.

“DES JUMEAUX !?” S'exclama Mace Windu sous le choc.

“Maîtres, nous ne savons pas le pourquoi du comment Ahsoka a fait un déni de grossesse mais elle n'y est pour rien ?”

“Maître Kenobi, enquêtez dessus il te faut !” s'adressant Yoda à lui.

Obi-Wan s'incline et quitte la chambre du Conseil. “Oui, Maîtres !”.


	8. Dans le déni

Ahsoka s'éveille dans la Baie Médicale, refusant de croire ce qui lui était arrivée. Elle aperçue Anakin endormi sur une chaise à ses côtés une main tenant la sienne. Il ouvrit les yeux et lui sourit. “Salut, Chipie ! Comment te sens-tu ?”

“Je me sens toute cassée !” lui répondit-elle.

“Ahsoka, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé !” lui demanda son Maître.

Ahsoka totalement abasourdie, toujours dans le déni encore sous le choc, tente de réfléchir à comment les choses ont pu si mal tournées : “J'en sais rien, Maître je n'ai jamais couchée avec qui que ce soit. Je vous le jure, je comprends pas comment s'est possible ! Comment ce truc m'est tombé dessus !”.

Anakin posant une main sur son avant-bras. “Je te crois ! ...” lui assura t-il.

Son Maître en jetant un œil au nourrisson décide d'entamer la conversation, mais ayant peur qu'Ahsoka se braque, ça serait en douceur. Car pour lui sa Padawan était toujours dans le déni, depuis la Naissance elle refusait toujours de regarder ses enfants.

“Qui y a-t-il ?” lui demande t-elle. 

“Je voudrais qu'on parle des jumeaux !” lui réponds t-il.

Ahsoka regardant son Maître détourne le regard aussitôt. “Oh non ! Vous n'allez pas vous y mettre !”.

“S'il te plaît, Ahsoka, écoutes moi je sais que c'est difficile !”.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui. “Foutez-moi la paix avec ça ! Tout le monde me dit ce que je dois faire ! Mais moi j'ai jamais voulue avoir un bébé !”.

“Mais ils sont là, ils ont besoin de toi !”. 

“Et moi, j'ai besoin qu'on me laisse tranquille !”.

“Regardes-les, Chipie !”. 

Ahsoka refusant les yeux brillants emplis de larmes. “Non ... j'ai rien demandé !”.

Anakin voyant sa réaction tente de la réconforter. “Eux non plus ils ont rien demandés, tout ça c'est pas leur faute ! Ils y sont pour rien !”.

Ahsoka baissant les yeux. “Je sais ...” puis relevant les yeux vers son Maître.

“C'est juste des petits bouts ! Des innocents et nous on les protègent les innocents, non” lui demanda t-il en désignant les nourrissons.

Ahsoka, le regarde les yeux emplis de larmes. “Mais j'arrive pas à croire que c'est les miens ! ... Que c'est mes bébés !”.

Anakin tente de la réconforter en lui envoyant des vagues de réconfort à travers la Force. “Ahsoka, on va trouver ce qui s'est passé ! Mais en attendant il va bien falloir que tu prennes une décision : sois-tu les reconnais et les élèves !” commença t-il.

“Sois je les abandonnent et renonce ainsi à mes droits parentaux !” finit-elle pour lui.

“Je sais pas, je ne comprends toujours pas comment c'est possible, comment me suis-je retrouver enceinte !”

“Je ne sais pas Chipie, je ne sais pas !”. Il l'a prise dans ses bras lui caressant son lekku arrière tentant de l'apaiser : “Ils vont avoir besoin d'un prénom pour les déclarer à l'État Civil ! Tu y as pensé ?”

Ahsoka rejette cette idée, ne comprenant pas comment il pouvait lui demander une chose pareil. “J'en sais rien ! ... J'ai pas trop envie d'y penser pour le moment !”.

\----

Obi-Wan entre dans la chambre. “Bonjour Ahsoka, comment te sens-tu ?” se détachant de l'emprise de son Maître : “Bonjour Maître Obi-Wan ! Pas terrible !”

“Anakin je peux te parler en privé ?” Il acquiesça, se lève, “Bien sûr, je reviens Chipie !” (elle acquiesça) et le suit puis sort de la chambre en refermant la porte : “Comment a réagi le Conseil ?”

“Mal, ils étaient tous sous le choc surtout le fait qu'Ahsoka est déjà accouchée et qu'elle est fait un déni de grossesse ! Ils m'ont chargé d'enquêter et de découvrir le pourquoi du comment”.

En regardant Ahsoka et jetant un œil au bébé : “Comment elle va ? Avec eux je veux dire ?”

Anakin croisant les bras et le fixant : “Elle est toujours dans le déni et elle les rejettent ! Elle refuse de les regarder j'ai beau lui expliquer qu'ils n'y sont pour rien, elle ne veut rien n'entendre !”

“C'est normal, Anakin elle va avoir besoin de temps ! Mais est ce qu'un jour Ahsoka sera capable d'accepter ses enfants, je ne peux pas te dire !”.

“Elle m'a jurée qu'elle n'avait jamais couchée avec qui que ce soit ! Et je la crois !” lui affirma Anakin déterminé.

“Malheureusement, si ce qu'elle affirme s'avère exacte il ne peut exister qu'une seule hypothèse possible !” réfléchissant Obi-Wan.

Anakin comprenant son résonnement : “C'est qu'on l'ai forcée ! Donc les ... les jumeaux ...”

“Sont le fruit de ce viol ! Oui ! Ce qui explique son déni de grossesse ?” finit-il pour lui.

Anakin totalement désemparé et le regardant s'asseyant un instant, la tête baissait entre ses mains, passant ses mains dans ses cheveux. “Mais par qui et pourquoi ?” lui demanda t-il.

Obi-Wan posant sa main sur son épaule et s'assied à-côtés de lui : “C'est ce que nous allons découvrir !”

“Comment comptez-vous vous y prendre ?”

“J'ai déjà demandé à ce que les Médecins fassent des prélèvements sur les enfants et peut-être une reconnaissance ADN ! J'attends les résultats !”

Anakin de plus en plus énervé de ce que son Apprentie venait de subir. “SI JE TENAIS CELUI QUI LUI A FAIT ÇA !”.

Obi-Wan tentant de le calmer : “Calme-toi, Anakin ... ça n'aidera pas Ahsoka !”.

Anakin respire et fait tout pour se calmer réalisant que son ancien Maître avait raison. “Vous avez raison, Maître c'est juste que je ne comprends pas comment on n'a pu lui faire ça ! Pas à elle, elle est tellement jeune ! C'est de ma faute ! Je n'ai pas été assez présent pour elle ! Si seulement j'avais été plus à l'écoute elle ne se serait jamais ...”

“Anakin, ce n'est pas de ta faute, tu n'y es pour rien ! Tu t'en sors merveilleusement bien avec elle ! Je t'assures elle progresse de jours en jours et quand elle me parle de toi, elle semble si fière d'être ton Apprentie !” le coupa Obi-Wan.

Le Droïde approche avec les résultats en main : “Vous avez du nouveau ?” lui demanda l'Élu.

Il acquiesça. “Maîtres Jedi, nous avons fait des prélèvements sur les enfants à votre demande et les résultats viennent d'arriver !”

“Et Alors ?” demanda Anakin furieux et impatient. 

“Veuillez excuser mon ami pour son impatience mais nous devons connaître les résultats ! Êtes-vous parvenu à une reconnaissance ADN ?” lui dit demanda t-il. 

“Oui ou Non ?” demanda l'Élu agacé. 

“Oui, mais pas une reconnaissance ADN, tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est que la conception remonte au mois de juillet dernier et qu'il s'agit d'un humain !”

“Juillet ? ... Ça veut dire qu'elle ...” balbutia t-il 

Obi-Wan acquiesça solennellement mais sous le choc. “Oui, Anakin elle avait 15 ans au moment des faits ! Autre chose ?”

“Les résultats démontrent également que les enfants sont sensibles à la Force des deux côtés !” leur répondit le Droïde. 

Anakin confus se demanda de quoi ce tas de ferraille voulait parler. “Des deux Côtés qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?” exigea t-il.

“Que les jumeaux d'Ahsoka sont sensibles des deux côtés de la Force : Du Lumineux par leur mère ...” Lui expliqua Obi-Wan.

“Et du Côté Obscur par leur "père" !” finit Anakin.

“Ce qui signifie que la personne qui a abusé d'elle est probablement un Sith !”.

“UN SITH ? Mais lequel et pourquoi ?” répéta Anakin furieux et sous le choc.

“Je ne sais pas peut-être qu'il avait besoin d'une personne puissante surtout sensible à la Force et qui de mieux que la Padawan de l'Élu !” proposa Obi-Wan.

“Je déteste être appelé comme ça !” lui fit remarquer Anakin.

“Je le sais mais c'est pourtant ce que tu es, rappelles toi sur Mortis et lorsque le moment sera venu tu devras accomplir la prophétie : "Rétablir l'équilibre dans la Force !” lui expliqua t-il.

“Je ne sais toujours pas ce que cela signifie !” lui dit l'Élu.

“Tu le comprendra le moment venu !” lui assura son ancien Maître.

Anakin change de sujet, confus. “Un Sith Humain ? Il n'y en a que deux connus des Jedi ! Dooku ou le Seigneur Sith dont nous soupçonnons l'existence !”

Obi-Wan pensif et réfléchissant un instant. “Dooku a beau être cruel je ne l'imagine pas une seule seconde violé une enfant !” finit par lui dire le Maître Jedi.

“Je n'aurai jamais imaginé dire ça de lui mais je suis d'accord !” lui répondit Anakin.

“Donc ils ne nous restent plus qu'une seule possibilité : le Seigneur Sith Mystérieux !” lui affirma le chevalier jedi.

“Je vais aller rendre visite au Conseil pour le tenir au courant (en désignant la jeune maman dans la chambre) Toi restes avec elle ! Ahsoka a besoin de toi !” lui dit-il.

\---

Obi-Wan quitte l'Infirmerie et se dirigea vers le Conseil Jedi avant de parler il s'incline : Maître Yoda parla le premier : “Maître Kenobi, du nouveau as-tu ?”

Obi-Wan acquiesça. “Oui, Il semble qu'Ahsoka est était violée !” lui expliqua t-il.

“Oh ! La Pauvre Enfant !” s'exclama Maître-Ti sous le choc.

“En es-tu certain Obi-Wan, Padawan Tano aurait pu former un attachement avec un autre Padawan ! Ça ne serait pas la première fois qu'elle enfreindrait le Code tout comme Skywalker ! Je reste persuadé que c'était un erreur de les associer ! Nous n'avions pas besoin d'un deuxième Skywalker dans l'Ordre !” affirma froidement Mace Windu.

Obi-Wan ne pouvait empêcher la colère de monter en lui à ses paroles, comment osé t-il mettre la parole d'Ahsoka en doute comme la dernière fois ? Maître Windu faisait parti de ceux qui ont votés pour son expulsion de l'Ordre, alors qu'elle était innocente ! Il était prêt à la laisser se faire exécutée pour un crime qu'elle n'avait pas commis, sans ses vidéos de surveillance trouvées au derniers moments ! Ahsoka ne serait plus de ce monde et les jumeaux ne seraient même jamais nés !

Quelqu'un clairement comploté et avait peut-être tout orchestré depuis le début mais pour quelles raisons ? Dans quel but ? Et sans l'intervention d'Anakin et de Padmé elle serait partie ! 

Comment osé-t-il rejetait la faute sur son Maître, sur Anakin qui est resté inconscient durant toute une semaine après avoir été assommé pour avoir tenté d'empêcher Tarkin et ses clones d'emmener Ahsoka ! Obi-Wan ignorait la profondeur des sentiments d'Anakin envers Ahsoka mais il savait qu'ils étaient forts et qu'il était très attaché envers elle. 

“La conception remonte au mois de juillet dernier, Ahsoka avait 15 ans au moment des faits, l'âge de consentement sur Coruscant est de 16 ans ! C'est un viol ! L'âge de consentement sur Shili ne compte pas seul celui-ci importe !”

“Maître Kenobi poursuis, je te pris !” lui demande Maître Yoda.

“J'ai demandé au Droïde de faire des prélèvements sur les jumeaux et ainsi lancé une reconnaissance ADN du père et nous avons découvert que les enfants d'Ahsoka sont sensibles des deux côtés de la Force : du Côté Lumineux par leur mère et du Côté Obscur par leur père qui est humain !”

“Ce qui revient à dire que son violeur est sensible à la Force ? Et qui plus est un Sith ?” dit Mace Windu furieux.

“Et Petite'Soka, comment va t-elle et les jumeaux ?” demanda Maître Plo-Koon.

“Très mal, Maître Plo, elle refuse toujours de les regarder et elle les rejettent !” lui réponds Obi-Wan.

“Du temps, il va lui falloir ! Le sait-elle ?” intervient Maître Yoda.

Il acquiesça: “Oui Maître Yoda, Anakin le lui a dit !” lui répond Obi-Wan.

“Mais qui a pu lui faire ça ?” demanda Maître Ti.

“Un Sith ! Oui mais lequel !” s'interrogea Maître Windu.

“Justement nous y avons pas mal réfléchis et il s'avère qu'il n'y a que deux Siths Humains connus des Jedi : Dooku et le Mystérieux Sith celui dont nous soupçonnons l'existence !” déclare Obi-Wan.

“D'une telle chose Dooku capable je ne le crois pas ! Le Mystérieux Sith possible il l'est !” affirma Maître Yoda.

“Je partage votre avis Maître Yoda !” lui réponds Obi-Wan.

“Découvrir de qui il s'agit-il te faut Maître Kenobi ! D'aider la Jeune Ahsoka le seul moyen est !” lui ordonna Maître Yoda.

“Tu peux disposer !” déclara Maître Windu.

“Oui Maître !” Obi-Wan s'inclina, sortit de la Chambre du Conseil et se dirigea vers l'Infirmerie pour y retrouver Anakin.

\--- 

**À la Baie Médicale,**

**POV Anakin :**

**J'entre dans sa chambre et la vis endormie, je m'inquiète pour elle, je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire ma pauvre petite Chipie, elle est comme la petite sœur que je n'ai pas eu et ma fille, comment quelqu'un a pu oser abuser d'elle, elle avait 15 ans au moments des faits.**

**Je ressens sa confusion et ses craintes. Ses enfants n'y sont pour rien et elle non plus. Mon devoir en tant que son Maître est de la soutenir et de l'aider à accepter ce qui vient de lui arriver. Mais si elle refuse même de les regarder comment pourrais-je l'aider ?**

**Je me dirige vers le berceau de ses enfants qui dorment également. Je les regardent dormir : ils lui ressemblent tellement. Quels pauvres petits bouts de chou, le garçon commence à pleurer alors je le prends dans mes bras en lui chuchotant des mots doux, il finit par se rendormir alors je le dépose délicatement dans son berceau prenant garde de ne pas le réveiller ni sa soeur. Je fais de mon mieux pour eux mais ils ont besoin de l'amour de leur maman.**

**Je m'assois dans une chaise à côté du lit d'Ahsoka lui prenant la main et attendant qu'elle se réveille.**


	9. Totalement Fermée

**_Ahsoka POV:_ **

**_Je comprends pas ce qui se passe, tout le monde n'arrête pas de me dire ce que je dois faire. Mais j'en veux pas, c'est pas mes bébés ! Je refuse d'y croire ! Comment est ce possible ! Anakin est là, je le sais, je sens sa présence lorsqu'il est à côté de moi. Il va encore vouloir me parler d'eux mais je refuse._**

 ** _Anakin s'adresse à moi et me demande comment je vais :_** “Salut Ahsoka, comment tu te sens ?”

_**Je détourne le regard :**_ “Comment je me sens pas facile à dire !”

**_Il me regarde, l'air inquiet et je lui demande ce qu'il ne va pas :_** “Avec Obi-Wan, on a demandé au Droïde Médecin d'effectuer des prélèvements sur tes enfants !”

**_Je détourne le regarde lorsqu'il dit que c'est "mes enfants" mais Skyman le remarque :_** “Chipie, je sais que c'est difficile à entendre pour toi ! Mais même si tu ne veux pas en entendre parler ni les voirent c'est tes jumeaux !”

**_Il me demande de le regarder mais je refuse de le faire : c'est pas mes bébés, il persévère et je mon regard fini par rencontrer le sien :_** “Les résultats démontrent que tu as était abusée !”

**_Sous le choc je le regarde le monde venait de s'écrouler autour de moi :_**  
“Quoi ? Comment ça, abusée ? Vous voulez dire que je me suis faite violer !?”.

**_Il acquiesça douloureusement :_** “Oui, Chipie, c'est comme ça que tu t'es retrouvée enceinte. C'est ce qui explique ton déni de grossesse !”.

**_Les yeux emplis de larmes je lui demande comment et qui :_** “D'après, les résultats, les bébés sont sensibles à la Force des deux côtés : Le Côté Lumineux par toi et le Côté Obscur par leur "père" ce qui reviens à dire que la personne qui a abusé de toi est un Sith !”.

**_Je suis abasourdie et j'ai du mal à respirer, Anakin vient de me dire que la personne responsable de mon malheur est un Sith mais lequel ?_**

**_Je commence à m'hyperventiller et il tente de me calmer en posant sa main sur mon front et m'envoie des vagues de réconfort à travers notre lien :_** “Ahsoka, respires ça va aller !”

**_Me regardant droit dans les yeux._**  
“Je te jure que je vais retrouver celui qui t'a fait ça !”.

**_Je détourne le regard, je veux qu'il me laisse tranquille, j'en peux plus ! :_** “Je veux dormir maintenant !”

**_Malgré le ton froid avec lequel je lui ai répondu il se montra compréhensif._** “Oui bien sûr, je te laisses ! Je vais revenir d'accord ?” **_dit-il en m'embrassant sur le front avant de quitter la pièce._**

**_Je tourne le dos au berceau et finis par m'endormir mais les bébés se mettent à pleurer je donnerai n'importe quoi pour qu'ils arrêtent._**

 ** _Mon Maître ressent mes craintes et mes angoisses alors il revient et les calment :_** “Chuuut ... Chuuut ... Ça va aller, les enfants ! Je pense qu'ils ont faim, tu veux pas essayer de leur donner leur biberon ?”

**_Totalement fermée à cette idée, je refuse de m'occuper de lui ou d'elle:_** “Non !”

**_Il réessaye :_** “Chipie ...”

“JE VEUX PAS LES VOIRENT ! SORTEZ-LES DE MA CHAMBRE !”

**_Les bébés continuent de pleurer alors je ferme les yeux tentant d'ignorer ses pleurs. Anakin finit par quitter la pièce avec_** ** _eux_** ** _et je finis par m'endormir._**

0•0•0•0•0•0


	10. Sous le choc

**Anakin POV:**

**Puisqu'Ahsoka refuse de les nourrir, j'avais déjà nourrit le petit garçon que j'avais replacer dans le petit lit en face de moi, puis je donne le biberon à sa sœur bien que je ne sache pas exactement ce que je fais, un Droide m'a montré comment faire puis est reparti, Chipie a toujours était plus douée que moi en ce qui concerne les enfants. Je suis inquiet pour elle, complètement fermée à cette idée de les regarder ni même de s'occuper d'eux. Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça.**

**Alors que j'étais perdu dans mes pensées, je n'avais même pas remarqué qu'Obi-Wan venait de faire irruption dans la pièce, et qu'il s'était installé sur le lit en face de moi.**

“Comment elle va ? Et que fais-tu avec la fille d'Ahsoka ?” **me demanda t-il.**

**Je continue de regarder le bébé qui est en train de finir son biberon :** “Je lui donne à manger, parce qu'elle refuse de le faire !” **lui réponds dis-je.**

**Puis je lève les yeux vers lui.** “Vous l'auriez vu, Maître, elle est complètement fermée à l'idée de s'occuper d'eux !”

“Est ce qu'elle les a regardées ?” **me demanda t-il.**

“Non, elle refuse toujours de les voirent ! Elle les rejettent !” **lui dis-je en secouant la tête.**

“Lui as-tu dis d'où provenaient les jumeaux ?” **me demanda Obi-Wan.**

**J'acquiesce.** “Oui, Maître, elle est complètement perdue et désemparée !”

“C'est compréhensible, Anakin ... Il y a encore une semaine elle ne savait même pas qu'elle était enceinte !” **me réponds t-il.**

**Une fois qu'elle a finit de manger, Obi-Wan fixa l'Enfant dans mes bras :** “Qu'allons-nous faire d'eux Maître, je ne sais pas comment la convaincre de leur existences !”.

“Je ne sais pas, Anakin ! La seule manière d'aider Ahsoka est de retrouver la personne qui lui a fait ça !”.

**Et j'étais d'accord avec lui, nous devons retrouver cet Ordure pour elle et pour lui mais ça m'inquiète de la laisser toute seule en ce moment.** “Oui, il faut le retrouver. Je vais demander à la Sénatrice Amidala de veiller sur elle. Allons-y !”.

**Je prends le nourrisson puis sa sœur et m'apprête à quitter la pièce. Obi-Wan m'arrête :** “Anakin, pourquoi ne les laisses-tu pas dans la chambre avec Ahsoka !” 

**Je soupire et me tourna vers lui en lui passant le petit garçon.** “Parce qu'Ahsoka doit se reposer et Padmé saura s'occuper d'eux !” **lui assurai-je.**

“Tu as raison allons y !” **me répondis t-il en partant avec le bébé.**

**Nous quittons l'Infirmerie avec les jumeaux d'Ahsoka en direction de l'appartement de Padmé. J'espère qu'elle pourra aider Ahsoka.**

\---

Anakin avec la Fille et Obi-Wan avec le Fils d'Ahsoka arrivent en speeder à l'Appartement de Padmé et toque à la porte:

Padmé leur ouvrit la porte et se demande pour quelle raison son mari et son Ancien Maître ont-ils chacun un bébé dans les bras: “C'est une longue histoire, Padmé !” lui dit Anakin en ayant lut dans ses pensées.

“Salutations Sénatrice Amidala !” la salua Obi-Wan.

“Salutations Maître Kenobi !” lui répondit-elle.

Padmé les invitent à entrer et à s'installer confortablement dans le salon elle leur ramène des tasses de thé et s'assoie en face d'eux, regardant toujours les bébés: “Alors Ani, pourquoi ses enfants ressemblent étrangement à Ahsoka ?” l'interrogea t-elle.

Anakin jetant un œil au bébé en premier, à son frère dans les bras d'Obi-Wan puis à sa femme en se mordant la lèvre inférieur puis décide de lui répondre. “Parce que c'est ses bébés !” lui affirma Anakin.

Sa femme totalement abasourdie : “Quoi ? Comment ? Ahsoka n'était pas enceinte ?” s'exclame Padmé.

“C'est une longue histoire !” lui dit Obi-Wan.

“Alors que nous étions en Mission sur Felucia, Ahsoka a commencée à avoir mal au ventre et dans le bas du dos ! Une fois la Bataille et la Mission accomplie, je suis allé la voir lui demander si elle allait bien, elle m'a répondu que oui mais je pouvais sentir à travers notre lien qu'elle souffrait ! Pourtant elle refusait tout de même d'aller à l'Infirmerie et a fini par s'évanouir dans mes bras alors je l'ai conduite à la Baie Médicale où ils lui ont fait un bilan sanguin et des tas d'examens ! Obi-Wan est venu me rejoindre et le Droïde Médical a finit par nous communiquer ses résultats d'analyses:

Padmé inquiète lui fait signe de poursuivre.

“Il s'est avéré qu'Ahsoka faisait en faite un déni de grossesse, qu'elle était enceinte de huit mois et demi et que ses douleurs étaient la preuve que le travail approchait !” lui raconta Anakin.

Sa femme sans voix, toujours en train de traiter les informations que son mari venait de lui transmettre. “Quoi ? Enceinte mais elle a peine 16 ans et puis et elle est pas plus enceinte que moi ! Elle n'a même pas de ventre !” leur demanda t-elle.

“Elle est beaucoup plus enceinte que toi, je t'assures ! Elle faisait un déni de grossesse elle n'avait aucune conscience de ce qui était en train de se passer !” lui expliqua son mari.

“Un déni de grossesse ?” leur demanda t-elle.

“Oui, Sénatrice, et c'est le principe du déni de grossesse: le bébé sentant qu'il n'est pas le bienvenu, se cache parce que sa mère ne veut pas le voir alors il se développe comme il le peut: le long de la colonne vertébrale et sous les côtes et pour la protéger de ce traumatisme son psychisme a ordonner à son corps de cacher tout les symptômes: donc pas de ventre ni vomissements, ce qui explique ses douleurs abdominales et dans le bas du dos !” lui expliqua le Maître Jedi.

“Oh ! Mon dieu la pauvre Enfant ! C'est terrible ! Comment elle va ?” leur demanda Padmé inquiète.

“Pas très bien après plusieurs heures de travail longues et douloureuses elle a finie par mettre au monde des jumeaux et au moment où ils sont naît elle refusait de les voirent, elle n'y parvient toujours pas, elle les rejettent et refuse de s'occuper d'eux ! Elle se braque chaque fois que j'essaye de lui en parler, elle est totalement fermée à cette idée de croire que c'est ses enfants !” lui expliqua Anakin.

“Oh ma pauvre chérie, elle est tellement jeune pourquoi et comment s'est-elle retrouver enceinte ? Je veux dire elle n'a pas de petit ami ?”

Anakin regardant sa femme d'un regard inquiet et grave. Padmé comprends que quoi qu'il se soit passer, c'est pas bon signe.

“Non, elle n'en a pas ...” commença son mari en prenant une grande respiration tentant de se calmer : “En réalité elle s'est ... elle s'est ...” tenta de le lui expliquer.

“Anakin, veux-tu que je poursuive ?” lui demanda son ami préoccupé en posant une main sur son épaule.

“Non, ça va aller merci, je vais y arriver !” lui assura Anakin.

Padmé comprenant son inquiétude, réalisa enfin ce qu'il avait tant de mal à lui dire. “Oh non ! ne me dis pas que ? Ani, je t'en prie ! Ne me dis pas qu'elle s'est faite ?...” lui demanda t-elle incapable de finir sa phrase.

“Si Padmé, Ahsoka s'est faite violée ! On a abusée d'elle !” finit Anakin désemparé.

Padmé s'effondre à l'idée que la jeune Padawan ait pu subir une chose aussi inhumaine Anakin l'a prends dans ses bras, pour eux Ahsoka était comme leur fille et faisait partie de leur famille.

C'était dur pour eux de vivre dans le mensonge et leur mariage en cachette mais même si le poids de ce secret était parfois un peu trop lourd à porter, Obi-Wan et Ahsoka le savait depuis quelques temps déjà et les soutenaient.

Le Maître Jedi le regarde, il était si fier de lui et de la façon dont il a élevé Ahsoka qui était une Jeune Jedi si forte et courageuse et en voyant le bébé dans les bras d'Anakin, puis son frère dans les siens réalise qu'elle est désormais Jedi et jeune maman, ça allait être très difficile pour elle de l'accepter.

Après qu'Anakin est réussi à la calmer. Toujours dans ses bras leur demande: “Avez-vous retrouver la personne qui lui a fais ça ?”

“Pas encore, mais nous avons des éléments qui vont nous permettre de l'identifier ?” lui répondit Obi-Wan.

“Quels éléments ? Qu'est-ce que vous savez que vous ne me dites pas ?” leur demanda t-elle.

“Padmé …”

“Ani ! Je veux savoir qui a osé s'en prendre à notre Fille !” leur exigea t-elle.

“Nous avons essayé de lancé une reconnaissance ADN en effectuant des prélèvements sur les jumeaux et ainsi découvert qu'un Sith a abusé d'elle car ses enfants sont sensibles des deux Côtés de la Force !” lui expliqua Obi-Wan.

“Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?” les interrogea t-elle.

“Que les enfants sont sensibles du Côté Lumineux par leur mère et du Côté Obscur par leur "père" !” termina Anakin.

“UN SITH ? MAIS LEQUEL ?” s'énerva t-elle.

“Un Sith humain, nous n'en connaissant que deux: Dooku et le Mystérieux Sith ! Après y avoir réfléchi nous en sommes venu à la conclusion que Dooku avait beau être cruel il serait incapable de faire une telle chose mais le Mystérieux Sith peut l'être !” lui expliqua Obi-Wan.

“Il y a plus, n'est-ce pas ? Qu'est-ce que vous savez que vous ne me dites pas ?” Demande Padmé.

“La conception remonte à juillet dernier, ...” Anakin s'interrompit en serrant son poing de colère. “Ahsoka avait 15 ans !”

À ses paroles, Padmé, horrifiée eut l'impression qu'elle allait être malade, cette jeune enfant, qu'ils considérait et aimait tout deux comme leur propre enfant avait était abusée et imprégnée alors qu'elle n'avait que 15 ans !

“Ani ... Promets-moi que vous allez retrouver cet Ordure qui a blessé notre petite fille chérie ?” demanda t-elle à son mari.

“Je te le promets, mon Ange !” lui jura t-il. “Je voudrai te demander quelque chose:

“Je t'écoute, Ani !” lui dit-elle.

“Nous aimerions que tu t'occupes d'eux et que tu veilles sur Ahsoka, pendant notre absence !” en désignant le nourrisson dans ses bras et dans ceux d'Obi-Wan.

Padmé acquiesça et son mari lui confie la Fille d'Ahsoka, ils s'embrassent brièvement. “Merci Padmé !” puis en se tournant vers son ancien Maître: “Allons-y, Maître !”

Obi-Wan acquiesça, et passa à Anakin le bébé qu'il passa à femme et ils se lèvent s'apprêtant à partir lorsque qu'elle les arrêtent: “Où allez vous ?”

Son mari se tourne vers elle: “Trouvez l'identité de cet Ordure ! Je vais lui faire payer au centuple de ce qu'il a fait à notre Fille !” lui jura Anakin déterminé.

Ils quittent l'appartement et se dirigèrent vers leur speeder pour trouver l'identité de l'agresseur d'Ahsoka. Padmé se retrouvant seule avec les nouveau-nés décide de se rendre à l'Infirmerie pour aller voir Ahsoka.


	11. Le Prénom

Padmé arrive à la Baie Médicale avec les bébés elle les déposent dans le lit tout calme et endormi puis s'assoit dans une chaise aux côtés d'Ahsoka lui attrapant la main attendant qu'elle se réveille. 

“Ahsoka ! Est-ce que tu m'entends ?” lui demanda Padmé. 

Ahsoka ouvrit les yeux et découvre la femme de son Maître à ses côtés. “Padmé ? Que faites-vous là ? Où est Anakin ?” dit-elle en regardant autour d'elle. 

Padmé en tentant de la rassurer lui tenant toujours la main. “Il est parti avec Maître Kenobi trouvez le responsable ! Mais ils ne voulaient pas que tu restes seule alors ils m'ont demandé de veiller sur toi et sur eux !” dit-elle en les désignant. 

Ahsoka se fige à la simple mention de Padmé au sujet de ses jumeaux. “Vous êtes au courant ?” lui demanda t-elle. 

Elle acquiesça en guise de réponse. "Ahsoka ...” essaya t-elle. 

La jeune Togruta se braque refusant d'en parler lassé que tout le monde lui dise quoi faire. “Oh non ! S'il vous plaît ! Pas vous ... Tout le monde arrête pas de me parler des jumeaux ! Mais il y a pas que ça dans la vie !” la supplia t-elle. 

“Ahsoka, je sais que c'est difficile pour toi mais ils sont dans ta vie ! C'est tout nouveau alors c'est normal d'en parler non ?” lui fit remarquer Padmé. 

“Oui !” finit-elle par reconnaître. Et leva les yeux vers elle “Mais je vais pas faire que ça non plus ! En plus ils ont tous qui leur faut et ils vont bien !”

“Pas tout non, ils leur faut un prénom pour les déclarer à l'État Civil ?” lui fit remarquer Padmé. 

La jeune Padawan se mit à soupirer et finie par céder. “J'en sais rien, Il y a pas des prénoms qui vous plaisent à vous ?” lui demanda Ahsoka.

Padmé ce mets à lui sourire. “Il y a plein de magnifiques prénoms, que tu pourrais choisir ! On peut chercher ensemble si tu veux ?” Lui proposa t-elle.

“Ok” lui dit Ahsoka. 

“Alors voyons voir pour le petit garçon : “Luke ? Liam ? Aaron ? Noah ? Hayden ? César ? Robin ? Henry ? Ben ?” lui cita Padmé. 

“Je sais pas trop ! Lequel qui vous plaît le plus à vous ?” lui demanda Ahsoka. 

“Pourquoi Pas César ?” lui dit Padmé. 

Ahsoka réfléchissant un instant et semble prendre conscience de son rôle de maman et de son existence petit à petit. Elle finit par se tourner et regarde son fils pour la première fois depuis sa Naissance. 

“César ...” répéta t-elle.


	12. Ventress

Anakin et Obi-Wan sont dans les bas-fonds de Coruscant à la recherche de l'Ancienne Apprentie et Tueuse à gage de Dooku : Asajj Ventress.

“Maître, êtes-vous sûr que Ventress pourra nous aidez ?” lui demanda Anakin.

“Oui, je le pense ! Ayant était trahi par Dooku elle risque de vouloir se venger” lui répondit-il.

“Mais si ce n'est pas le cas ! Je saurai la faire parler !” répondit-il avec un regard sombre.

Obi-Wan s'inquiétant du regard sombre lancé par son ancien Élève bien que toutes personnes soit capable du bien comme du mal, chacun à sa part d'ombre, mais Anakin plus que n'importe qui, surtout lorsqu'une personne qui lui est cher était visée, il n'hésite jamais à faire ce qui doit être fait, faisant ainsi appel à la torture et à la violence. “Anakin, calmes-toi ! Maîtrises tes émotions elles te trahissent ! Ça n'aidera pas Ahsoka !” lui adressa t-il.

“Au contraire, la seule chose qui puisse aider Ahsoka et ses enfants à se reconstruirent c'est qu'on retrouve cette Ordure !” lui répondit-il en le fixant.

“Anakin ...” il leva sa main pour le couper. “Je sais la Vengeance n'est pas la Voie du Jedi ! Ce ne pas une vengeance il s'agit de justice !” lui répliqua t-il.

Il acquiesça en guise de réponse. “Quoi qu'il en soit être en dehors de l'influence de Dooku l'a changée. Elle n'est pas Jedi, bien sûr, mais elle n'est pas non plus une Sith ! Ce n'est plus la même personne lors de notre rencontre, pour la première fois, sur Christophsis !”, a répondu Obi-Wan. **Le souvenir récent du Maître Jedi et de Ventress combattant côte à côte contre les deux Dathomirian Sith lui traversa l'esprit.**

Anakin vit qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées. “À quoi pensez-vous ?” lui demanda t-il.

“Que Ventress m'a une fois sauvé la vie, Maître Adi Gallia et moi étions sur Florrum pour arrêter Maul et Savage Opress son frère. Pendant que je me battais contre Maul, Maître Gallia elle était contre Savage mais elle n'a pas survécu ! J'ai cru que j'allais y passer mais elle est intervenue et m'a aidé à m'échapper !” finit-il de lui raconter.

“En effet, Maître Kenobi, vous m'êtes toujours redevable !” lui fit remarquer Ventress en sortant des ténèbres et se présentant devant eux. 

“Bonjour Ventress !” la salua Obi-Wan. 

“Bonjour Kenobi, Skywalker !” Les salua Ventress.

“Ventress !” la salua Anakin. 

“Que puis-je faire pour vous ?” leur demande t-elle. 

“Ahsoka a était violé puis imprégnée par un Sith !” lui annonce Obi-Wan.

Ventress semblait choquée par les révélations des Jedi. Ce n'est pas qu'elle appréciait beaucoup Kenobi, Skywalker et son Animal de Compagnie qui lui sert d'Apprentie. “Vous voulez trouver Dooku ?” leur demande t-elle.

“Non, Nous cherchons son Maître !” exigea Anakin.

“Ah ! C'est Dark Sidious que vous cherchez ?” les interrogea t-elle.

“Oui, tu sais qui c'est ?” lui demanda Obi-Wan.

“Non, mais tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il contrôlait les Jedi !” Leur révéla t-elle.

“Tu peux développer ?” Exigea Anakin.

“Non. Je regrette !”

“Tu en sais plus que tu ne le dis ! Allons Parle !”

“Même si je savais quelque chose ce qui n'est pas le cas ! Pourquoi vous le dirai-je ?”

“J'ai des moyens de te faire parler !” Dit L'Élu menaçant.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre, elle eut l'impression d'étouffer en effet elle sentie une pression se refermer autour de sa gorge.

“DIS-MOI CE QUE TU SAIS !” Grogne t-il.

“Anakin !” Le réprimanda Obi-Wan dont les yeux s'écarquillèrent en lui attrapant la main mais il l'ignora. “Relâche-Là, Cela n'aidera pas Ahsoka !” à ses paroles il la relâcha et elle s'effondra sur le sol, se tenant la gorge en toussant pour reprendre son souffle et se releva difficilement.

Le silence devenait pesant et de minutes en minutes, Anakin devenait de plus en plus énervé en serrant le poing, Obi-Wan pouvait le sentir et décide d'intervenir avant qu'il ne finisse par céder aux Ténèbres à nouveau.

“Ventress, Dis-nous ce que tu sais !” Lui Dit Obi-Wan.

“Et Moi qu'est-ce que j'y gagne dans tout ça ?”

“La vie sauve !” Lui Dit Anakin menaçant en serrant le poing.

“Anakin !” Le réprimanda Obi-Wan avant de se tourner vers elle. “Qu'est-ce que tu veux Ventress ?”

“Être relaxée pour mes crimes passés commis en tant que tueuse à gages de Dooku !” leur demande t-elle.

“Accordé !” lui dit Obi-Wan. 

“MAINTENANT DIS-NOUS CE QUE TU SAIS !” Beugle Anakin.

Ventress soupira. “Que pourrai-je bien vous dire d'autre ?” Dit-elle en réfléchissant. “Qu'Il est le maître de Dark Maul et de Dark Tyrannus (Dooku).”

“NOUS LE SAVONS DÉJÀ !” Grogna Anakin.

Elle l'ignore et poursuivi. “Que Sidious se cache sous le nez des Jedi depuis des années et qu'il est extrêmement   
manipulateur ! Contrôlant à la fois les Séparatistes et la République, il veille à faire durer la Guerre des Clones, lui permettant ainsi d'accroître sa main mise sur la Galaxie et le Sénat. C'est tout ce que je sais ! Dooku ne me faisait pas confiance je ne connais son plan !”

Anakin et Obi-Wan se regardent et semblent véritablement choqués par ce que Ventress venait de leur révéler.  
La Guerre des Clones pourrait être une mascarade ? Mais par qui et pourquoi ?

Ils quittent Ventress et se dirigent vers la Baie Médicale retrouvées Ahsoka et Padmé.

\---

Revenu à leur speeder, en route pour la Baie Médicale. Obi-Wan ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour Anakin il connaissait son penchant pour les Ténèbres et malgré sa formation il n'a pas étais capable de la calmer, il est toujours obtus et peu enclin à l'équilibre cependant il a remarqué que depuis qu'Ahsoka était apparue dans leur vie, pour une raison obscure et indéterminée, il semblait plus calme et plus posé avec un bien meilleur contrôle sur lui-même.

Il l'avait déjà vu sombrer et faire appel à ses tendances les plus sombres mais il n'avait jamais ressenti autant de colère et de haine. Mais contre qui est ce dirigé ? Ventress ? Lui-même pour avoir échoué à protéger Ahsoka ?

“Anakin, veux-tu qu'on parle de ce qui vient de se passer ?”

“Non. C'est inutile ! Il n'y a rien à ajouter !”

“Tu l'as presque tuée !” 

Anakin rit amèrement. “Elle est vivante non ? ... Et puis même si ça avait était le cas ... Elle n'aurait pas pesée lourd sur ma conscience”.

“Anakin, je comprends ta rage et ta colère mais cela ne sera d'aucune aide à Ahsoka ! Calme-toi !”

Anakin soupira et acquiesça avant de déclarer. “Vous y croyez vous ?... Que la Guerre des Clones n'est qu'une mascarade ? Un moyen pour Sidious de garder la main mise sur le Sénat et pour pouvoir mener le front des Deux Côtés ?”

“Je ne sais pas, Anakin !” Dit-il après un moment de réflexion.

“Allez-vous en parlez au Conseil ?”

“Je ne sais pas, Anakin !”

“Vous savez aussi bien que moi qu'ils voudront des preuves ! Ils n'y croiront pas ! La République aurait le temps de tomber avant qu'ils ne fassent quelque chose !” Dit-il sarcastiquement.

Obi-Wan soupira et admit. “Seulement ce qu'ils ont besoin de savoir pour le reste c'est Incertain ! Je leur dirai en tant voulu !”.


	13. Premiers Pas

  
Ahsoka, assise sur son lit avec Padmé à ses côtés, toujours en train de regarder son fils endormi dans son berceau, à coté de sa sœur. Lorsqu'Obi-Wan et Anakin font irruption dans la chambre. Son Maître se rue à ses côtés et enlace sa Padawan, ce côté d'Anakin lui était inconnu, il ne l'avait enlacée qu'une fois et c'était sur Mortis quand elle s'était réveillée sur le sol aux côtés de son Maître et d'Obi-Wan, Anakin avait toujours refusé de lui dire ce qu'il s'était passé mais elle avait sentie qu'il était mort d'inquiétude, et l'embrasse tendrement sur le front.

“Salut, Chipie !” la saluait Anakin.

“Bonjour Maître ! Bonjour Maître Obi-Wan !” les saluait-elle en rendant l'étreinte à son Maître.

“J'ai trouvée un prénom !” leur dit Ahsoka. Anakin se retourna face à elle et lui souris en lui prenant la main.

“C'est une bonne nouvelle, ça ! Tu vas les appeler comment ?” lui demande son Maître.

“César !” lui répondit-elle.

“Oh ! C'est joli César, très bon choix, Chipie !” lui répondit Anakin en jetant un œil au bébé.

“C'était le prénom préféré de Padmé parmi tous les autres !” lui répondit-elle.

“Et pour la petite fille ?” l'interrogea Obi-Wan.

“Nous n'avons pas encore trouvé.” lui réponds la jeune maman.

“Pourtant les prénoms c'est pas ça qui manque : Leia ? Luna ? Emma ? Clara ? Abby ? Lucy ?” Lui cita Anakin.

Obi-Wan réfléchissant pendant un instant avant de déclarer. “Puis-je ?”

“Si vous avez des suggestions, je suis partante !” Leur dit Ahsoka.

“Je crois me souvenir "qu'Ashla" signifie Lumière dans ta langue, N'est-ce pas ?”.

“Exact ... C'est également le nom d'une divinité sur Shili ...”

Comme pour César elle posa ses yeux sur sa sœur pour la première depuis leur venu au monde.

“Ashla ...” répéta t-elle.

“Ça leur va très bien !” lui répondis son Maître en se levant pour faire face aux bébés et de prendre son fils dans ses bras espérant le faire porter par Ahsoka.

“Tu crois que tu voudrais les prendre un petit peu avec toi aujourd'hui ?” lui demanda t-il en se rapprochant d'elle avec son fils dans les bras.

Ahsoka en regardant toujours le bébé dans les bras de son Maître réfléchissant à cette idée. “Non, enfin je sais pas trop !” lui répondit-elle.

Anakin espérant toujours qu'Ahsoka finisse par accepter, décide de faire une seconde tentative espérant que ça serait la bonne.

“Je peux t'aider si tu veux ? On essaye ?” lui proposa t-il.

“Ok” lui réponds Ahsoka en acquiesçant. 

Anakin l'ayant toujours dans les bras, le dépose délicatement dans ceux de son Apprentie.

“Tout doucement ! Maintenant relèves un tout petit peu ton coude !” lui conseilla Padmé en lui montrant le geste.

“C'est juste pour éviter que sa tête tombe en arrière !” finit-elle.

“Je lui fais mal ?” lui dit-elle en le regardant.

“Non, au contraire c'est super !” lui assura Padmé.

Ahsoka regarde le bébé dans ses bras et lui prends délicatement le bras et fini par lui sourir légèrement. Anakin, Obi-Wan et Padmé restent attendri envers le premier pas qu'a fait Ahsoka envers son Fils.

“C'est bien Chipie !” la félicita Anakin. Ahsoka continue de regarder son bébé et de lui sourire.

\----

**POV Anakin**

**Je suis si fier d'elle, je savais qu'elle pouvait le faire. Je la regarde attendrie toujours en train de tenir son fils** **puis Padmé le récupére et lui passe sa** **fille** **dans** **les** **bras** **à qui elle sourit également.**

**Je suis soulagé au moins elle ne nie plus leur existences. Et elle a acceptée de les prendre dans ses bras mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'elle ne va pas avoir besoin de temps pour se reconstruire et se faire à la situation.**

**Je dois impérativement découvrir l'identité de cet Ordure de Sith pour qu'elle puisse se reconstruire avec César & Ashla. Elle n'a pas parlé de les abandonner mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'elle n'y pense pas, je l'espère pas, abandonner ses enfants risque de la hanter et de la traumatiser mais nous ne pouvons pas prendre cette décision pour elle. **

**Je sors de la chambre d'Ahsoka et active mon communicateur bien décidé à contacter Rex pour lui expliquer la situation et lui donner des nouvelles d'Ahsoka, la 501e et lui qui l'a considérée comme leur petite sœur, estimant qu'ils avaient le droit de savoir.** “Capitaine Rex, répondez Ici Skywalker !”

**Quelques minutes plus tard je finis par entendre sa voix.** _“Mon Général ! Êtes-vous avec le Commandant Tano, elle n'avait pas l'air d'aller bien ?”_ **me demanda Rex.**

“Oui, en effet je suis avec Ahsoka et il s'est passé quelque chose !” **lui répondis-je.**

**Rex l'air inquiet a l'idée que quelque chose de grave ait pu lui arriver mais je calme très vite ses peurs.**

“Qu'est-ce qu'elle a elle ? Est ce grave ?” **m'interrogea Rex.**

“Non, elle va bien ! Il s'est juste passé quelque chose d'inattendu !” **lui dis-je.**

**Avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, je lui donne rendez-vous à l'Infirmerie dans un quart d'heures.**

Rex ayant rompu la conversation avec lui se demandant de ce qu'il a voulu dire par "inattendu", il quitte ses quartiers rempli d'incertitudes et se dirige vers le point de rendez-vous pour y retrouver Anakin.

”Mon Général !” **me salua t-il. Je lui fis signe de me suivre avant qu'il ne me submerge de questions, Rex s'exécute et me suit dans une chambre vide.**

“Rex, ce que je vais vous dire va probablement vous choquer mais …”

**Le Capitaine Clone, inquiets me fit signe de continuer. Quoi que cela puisse être il voulait le savoir.**

“Durant notre Mission sur Felucia elle a était prise de violentes douleurs abdominales et dans le bas du dos alors qu'elle refusait d'aller à l'Infirmerie elle s'est évanouie dans mes bras alors je l'ai conduite ici !” **lui expliquais-je.**

“Je l'ai remarqué sur le champ de Bataille, je suis allé la voir mais elle m'a dit que ça allait et d'accomplir la Mission !” **me confessa Rex.**

**Cette remarque me fit sourire, c'est tout elle ça, pensais-je.**

“Et ils ont trouvé ce qu'elle a Général ?” m'interrogea Rex.

**Je pris une profonde inspiration et lui expliqua ce qu'Ahsoka traverse en ce moment.** “Ils lui ont fait des examens et un bilan sanguin qui ont annoncés qu'Ahsoka faisait en faite ce qu'on appelle "un déni de grossesse", qu'elle était enceinte de huit mois et demi et que ses douleurs signifiées que le travail approchait !” **finissais-je de lui raconter.**

Rex, abasourdi se demandant en premier lieu si c'était une plaisanterie mais en voyant l'expression de son Général il comprit que c'était sérieux.

“Commandant Tano enceinte ? C'est pas possible elle à peine 16 ans. Je ne sais pas grand-chose sur la gestation mais je suis à peu près sûr que lorsque qu'une femme attends un enfant son corps change, non ?” **me demanda t-il.**

“Oui, en effet !” **lui répondis-je.**

“Alors mon Général, comment expliquez-vous le faite que son corps n'ai pas changé ?” **m'interrogea t-il.**

“C'est le principe du déni de grossesse ! Ahsoka n'avait absolument aucune conscience de ce qui était en train de lui arriver, Rex ! Le bébé sentant qu'il n'ait pas le bienvenu se cache en se développant le long de la colonne vertébrale et sous les côtes et pour la protéger de ce traumatisme son psychisme a ordonné à son corps de masquer tout les symptômes !”

“C'est stupéfiant ! Le sait-elle ? Comment a-t-elle réagi ? Comment est ce arrivé ?” **me demanda Rex.**

“Oui, elle le sait et elle a très mal réagit, même après sa naissance après un travail long et douloureux, elle refusait de croire que c'était ses bébés, elle refusait de les regarder et de s'en occuper !”.

Rex sans voix, mais intériorise la nouvelle, _“SES BÉBÉS !?”_ pensa t-il en prenant connaissance que son Commandant était enceinte et qu'en plus elle avait déjà accouchée non pas d'un mais de deux bébés.

“Comment vont-ils ?” **m'interrogea Rex.**

“Elle et ses enfants, vont bien elle semble prendre conscience petit à petit de son nouveau rôle de maman et a fait un premier pas envers eux elle est parvenue à les regarder, leur a donné un prénom et elle accepta de les prendre dans ses bras pour la première fois depuis leur naissance !”

“C'est super qu'elle est réussie, comment s'appellent-ils ?” **me dis Rex en me sortant de mes pensées.**

“César, le petit garçon et la petite fille, Ashla !”

“Ça semble adorable ! Et pourtant je sens que vous ne me dites pas tout, Général ?” **me demanda t-il.**

“Vous n'avez toujours pas répondu à ma question Monsieur : Comment s'est t elle retrouvée enceinte ?” **exigea respectueusement Rex.**

“En effet, les examens démontrent également qu'Ahsoka a était violée et imprégnée par un Sith !” **lui affirmais-je.**

“PARDON ? MAIS PAR QUI ET POURQUOI ?” **me demanda Rex furieux et sous le choc.**

“C'est ce que nous cherchons à découvrir !”

**Je lui demande s'il voulait rencontrer les jumeaux je compris ensuite que oui et lui fait signe de me suivre jusqu'à la chambre d'Ahsoka.**

 **Arrivés devant la porte de sa chambre, nous voyons qu'elle s'était endormie et que Padmé tenait César dans ses bras** **.**

**Obi-Wan était parti voir le Conseil leur donné des nouvelles d'Ahsoka et des bébés et surtout de l'avancer de l'enquête.**

**Nous nous dirigeâmes vers le nourrisson calme et paisible dans les bras de Padmé.** “Salutations, Sénatrice Amidala !” **Lui chuchota Rex voulant ne pas réveiller Ahsoka et les jumeaux.**

“Salutations Capitaine Rex !” **lui chuchota t-elle.**

**Rex joue avec César voyant à quel point il ressemblait à Ahsoka. Padmé lui proposa de le prendre ce que Rex accepta volontiers.** “Salut bonhomme ! Enchanté de te rencontrer, César ! Je m'appelle Rex et je connais bien ta maman !” **lui chuchota t-il en lui souriant.** **Puis il se tourna vers le berceau et y vit Ashla enformie à qui il sourit** **tendrement** **.**

**Bientôt Ahsoka s'éveille en ayant entendue les babillages de son fils mais elle refuse toujours néanmoins de s'en occuper. Je me précipite à ses côtés et lui sourit.** “Salut, Chipie ! Comment te sens-tu ?”. **Elle me regarde et me sourie en retour**. “Mieux Maître, merci !”

**Puis son attention se dirigea son ami.** “Rex, que faites-vous là ?” **lui demande-t-elle. Rex tenant toujours César dans les bras se tourne vers elle pour lui faire face.**

“Je suis venu prendre de vos nouvelles Commandant ! Et puis rencontrer le petit nouveau et sa sœur !” **Dit-il en désignant le nourrisson niché dans ses bras et celui endormie** **dans** **le** **petit** **lit** **.**

“Comment êtes-vous au courant ?” **lui demande-t-elle.**

“Le Général Skywalker, Commandant !” **lui répondit Rex.**

Ahsoka ne semblait pas surprise par sa réponse. Elle regardait toujours son fils dans les bras du clone. Se demandant toujours pourquoi ce truc lui était tombé dessus. Rex la sortie de ses pensées en discutant avec le bébé calme dans ses bras. 

“Comment te sens-tu, Petite ?” **lui demanda t-il en ayant toujours le bébé dans ses bras endormi, décida de le passer à sa mère mais elle refusa. Alors je lui fais signe de me le confier et je le dépose dans son petit lit aux côtés de sa sœur.**

“J'ai connue des jours meilleurs, Rex !” **lui dit-elle.** Lassée de parler de tout ça, Ahsoka leur demande de la laisser tranquille. “Maître, Padmé, Rex je voudrai dormir maintenant !”.

**D'un air compréhensif, je lui sourit nous sortons tous de la chambre laissant Ahsoka perdue dans ses pensées.**


	14. "Je Lui Ai Donné Ma Parole !"

Dans la Salle du Conseil Jedi, Obi-Wan discutaient avec les membres du Conseil les tenant ainsi au courant de l'avancé de l'enquête et des progrès d'Ahsoka.

"Maître Kenobi, la jeune Ahsoka, elle va comment ?" lui demanda Maître Yoda.

"Oui, Maître Yoda. Ahsoka va un peu mieux elle a trouvée un prénom pour ses enfants et a accepté de les prendre dans ses bras ! Cependant elle est loin d'être guérie elle refuse toujours de s'en occuper !" lui expliqua t-il.

Les membres du Conseil souriaient intérieurement sauf Mace Windu bien évidemment, et semblaient fiers des progrès de la jeune maman mais Maître Plo Koon semblait l'être plus que les autres. "Comment s'appellent-ils ?" lui demanda t-il.

Se tournant vers lui "Les enfants se prénomment César et Ashla, Maître Plo !" lui affirma t-il.

"Du nouveau sur l'identité du géniteur des enfants, Maître Kenobi ?" lui demanda Shaak-ti.

Obi-Wan repense à sa promesse faite à Ventress pour les avoirs aidés. "Oui, en effet, nous en avons appris un peu plus !" leur expliqua t-il.

"De quelle façon ?" demanda Maître Windu.

"Grâce à Asajj Ventress, étant sortie de l'influence de Dooku, elle a changé et nous a dit quelque chose d'intéressant qui va nous permettre de l'identifier !" lui dit-il.

Ils étaient tous sans voix du fait de l'implication de Ventress dans cette histoire

"Qu'a t-elle dit ?" demanda Maître Ti.

"Elle nous a dit que le Sith que nous recherchons contrôle les Jedi !" leur expliqua t-il.

"Nous Contrôler, capable il est dis-tu, Maître Obi-Wan ?" lui demanda le Grand Maître du Conseil.

"Oui, Maître Yoda, cela pourrait signifier que c'est une personne très influençable sur nous et qui est probablement à l'origine de cette Guerre !" leur expliqua t-il.

"Méditer dessus je vais !" intervient Yoda.

"En échange de cette information, Ventress souhaite être graciée pour ses crimes passés !" leur expliqua t-il.

"La graciée ? Vraiment !" explosa Maître Ti.

"Maîtres, je suis bien conscient de ses crimes passés ! Mais elle a changée et puis tout le monde mérite une seconde chance ! Nous sommes les premiers à dire que l'on a tous la capacité de changer ! Et je lui aie donné ma parole !" finit-il.

"Son approbation le Conseil te donne : Ventress gracier elle est !" lui accorda t-il.

"Tu peux disposer !" lui dit Maître Windu.

Obi-Wan s'incline avant de quitter la chambre du Conseil. Se dirigeant vers l'infirmerie. "Merci Maîtres !".


	15. C'est mes bébés et je ressens rien pour eux !"

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine qu'Ahsoka avait accouchée et qu'elle était sortie de la Baie Médicale avec les jumeaux. Anakin et Padmé on décidé qu'ils viendraient vivre à la maison pour l'aider au quotidien avec César et Ashla. Ahsoka ne s'en occupait pas beaucoup, perdant vite patience, cependant Anakin et Padmé se relayaient pour prendre soin des petits.

Le Conseil avait décidé de lui laisser du temps pour se remettre en dehors du champ de bataille et pour s'occuper des jumeaux.

Anakin était en mission dans le système Saleucamai pour mettre un terme aux agissements du Général Grievous espérant ainsi le capturés, avec Obi-Wan accompagnés de Rex, Cody et des 501ᵉ et 212ᵉ légions pendant que Padmé était en réunion avec les Sénateurs Organa, Farr, Bonteri, Mothma et Chuchi discutant d'un nouveau compromis avec les Séparatistes pour mettre un terme à la Guerre.

Ahsoka était toute seule à l'appartement de Padmé avec César, complètement paniquée car il ne cesse de pleurer depuis deux heures et elle ignore pourquoi. “Qu'est ce qui il y a ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Pourquoi tu pleures ?” lui demande t-elle en train de le bercer il semble s'arrêter puis recommence à pleurer. “Qu'est-ce qu'il y a tu veux venir dans mes bras c'est ça !?” elle le prit dans ses bras mais ce mets à pleurer encore plus fort alors elle le repose dans son couffin aux côtes d'Ashla qui dormait paisiblement.

Ahsoka n'en peut plus et ce mets à paniquer complètement dépassée “T'as pris ton biberon, ta couche est propre ! ... César arrête, Je t'en supplie, arrêtes !”. Elle reste assise sur le canapé mettant ses mains sur ses oreilles pour ne plus l'entendre mais le bébé se mets à pleurer encore plus fort.

Il était 17 h et Padmé venait à peine de rentrée de sa réunion qui n'a pas aboutie à leur volonté, elle entendit les pleurs du nourrisson et vit Ahsoka endormie dans le canapé. Elle prit César dans ses bras qui se calme aussitôt et finit par s'endormir.

\----

Ahsoka se réveilla deux heures plus tard, et vit Padmé en train de finir de préparer le repas elle la rejoignit. “Bien dormis ?”.

Ahsoka la regarda. “Oui, merci !” la Sénatrice Amidala lui montra le dîner : il y avait : un bœuf bourguignon et ses légumes ainsi qu'une alternative vegan pour elle (étant allergique à beaucoup de chose elle n'a pas eu d'autre choix que de changer son alimentation de façon radical) : du curry panant aux légumes avec du tofu fumé à la japonaise.

Elles se mirent à table et s'installèrent : Ahsoka était stupéfaite. “Vous avez préparé ça rien que pour moi !”.

Padmé la regarda. “Bien sûr, ma chérie ! C'est bon ?”.

En acquiesçant : “c'est délicieux, vous n'auriez pas du vous donner tant de mal !”.

Elle sourie à sa remarque. “Ce n'était pas très long ! Et puis il faut que tu t'alimentes correctement pour éviter les carences !”.

La jeune Togruta lui sourie “Merci, Sénatrice !”.

"Combien de fois vais-je devoir te le dire c'est "Padmé" ?”.

Ahsoka gênée à sa remarque. “Désolée, je vais essayer, Padmé ! Avez-vous eu des nouvelles d'Anakin ?”.

“Oui, il m'a appelé tout à l'heure pendant que tu dormais, lui et Obi-Wan ont stoppé Grievous dans ses agissements mais ils n'ont pas réussi à l'attraper !”.

“Ça ne me surprend pas ! Quand va t-il rentrer ?”

“Dans la soirée je pense !”. 

“Et votre réunion qu'est-ce que ça a donné ?” lui demanda la jeune fille.

“Ça n'a pas eu l'effet escompté !” lui répondit-elle.

Elles finissaient de manger et elles ont débarrassé puis au moment où Ahsoka s'apprêtait à aller dans sa chambre. Padmé l'arrêta. “Je pense qu'ils ne vont pas tarder à se réveiller tu vas pouvoir leur donner leur bain ?” Lui dit-elle en désignant les jumeaux.

Ahsoka se fige. “Je préfère pas !” 

Padmé en tentant de la rassurer. “Ne t'inquiètes pas, Ahsoka je vais t'aider, ça va aller !”.

“J'aimerais bien me poser un peu là !”. 

La jeune maman tente de partir mais elle l'arrêta. “C'est un moment important pour eux ! Et puis tu sais dans l'eau ils retrouvent exactement les mêmes sensations qu'ils avaient dans ton ventre !”.

“Alors vous avez qu'à vous en occuper !” En les désignant, “Toute de façon, je vous les gérais mieux que moi !”. Elle monte les escaliers qui mènent à sa chambre.

\----

Il est 20 h 30, Padmé s'occupe de César qui s'est réveiller puis d'Ashla les changent et leur donnent à manger tandis que sa sœur dort, son frère ce mets à pleurer elle tente de le calmer et le nourrisson s'endort.

Elle le dépose dans son petit berceau aux côtés de sa sœur qui est dans sa chambre et décide d'aller voir Ahsoka elle toque à la porte.

“Entrez !” entendit-elle et ouvre la porte.

“Ils ont bu tout leur biberon !”.

Ahsoka assise sur son lit en tailleur avec un cousin dans ses bras semblant perdue dans ses pensées. “Ok !”.

L'épouse d'Anakin poursuit : “César a un petit peu pleurer avant de s'endormir !”.

“J'ai entendue, je ne sais jamais comment le calmer quand il fait ça !”

Padmé en entrant dans la chambre et ne s'asseyant à côté d'elle tentant de la rassurer. “Les premiers temps sont intenses mais ça va pas durer et puis César et Ashla vont finir par trouver ses marques eux aussi !”.

En la regardant. “De toute façon je m'en sors pas avec lui ni avec elle, je m'en occupe mal, je suis nulle ! Je fais rien de bien !”.

En lui prenant la main. “Ahsoka, t'es juste entrain d'apprendre ! Ça fait seulement une semaine donne-toi du temps ! Tu ne peux pas t'adapter à l'arrivée d'un bébé et encore moins de deux du jour au lendemain ! C'est pas possible ça !”.

“Tout le monde n'arrête pas de me dire que César et Ashla ont besoin de moi, que je dois les protéger !” Puis d'une petite voix. “Mais j'en suis pas capable !” en posant sa main sur son cœur elle fondit en larmes. “C'est mes bébés et je ressens rien pour eux, Padmé !”.

En lui tenant toujours la main. “Ma chérie, ça va venir !” tente t-elle de la rassurer.

“Mais non c'est horrible vous comprenez pas, s'ils disparaissaient, ça me ferait rien, je le sais !” elle baissa les yeux en agitant les mains “Je n'arrive pas à les aimer !” puis leva les yeux vers elle “j'essaye mais j'y arriverai jamais, jamais !” lui dit-elle en s'effondrant en larmes.

Padmé la prise dans ses bras l'attirant dans une étreinte serrée et lui embrassa le haut de la tête en lui caressant tendrement ses lekku. Ahsoka resserrait sa prise sur elle la serrant fortement, la laissa pleurer et la réconforta du mieux qu'elle le pouvait.

Au bout d'un quart d'heures, épuisée elle finie par s'endormir, elle l'a détachée de ses bras et la déposa délicatement sur son lit la couvrant puis elle quitte sa chambre en refermant doucement la porte pour ne pas la réveiller.

\----

Elle redescend et y trouve Anakin installé dans le salon elle se jette dans ses bras. “Ani !” s'exclame t-elle.

Il lui rendit l'étreinte. “Padmé !”. Puis ils s'embrassent. Puis en regardant autour de lui “Où est Ahsoka ?” lui demande t-il.

Lui attrapant la main calmant ses inquiétudes. “Elle vient tout juste de s'endormir !” le rassure t-elle.

“Et avec César, et Ashla comment elle s'en sort ?” lui demande t-il inquiet.

“Elle a passée la journée avec eux, mais quand je suis rentrée Ashla dormait mais César pleurait et elle dormait dans le canapé !”.

Anakin ne semblait pas surpris. “Elle va avoir besoin de temps pour acquérir les bons gestes !”.

“Oui, mais il n'y a pas que cela !” lui dit-elle.

Le Chevalier Jedi inquiet par ses paroles. “Comment ça ?”

“J'étais avec elle tout à l'heure et elle s'est littéralement effondrée en larmes en me disant qu'elle ne ressentait rien pour eux !” lui explique t-elle.

Anakin soupirant inquiet pour elle. “Je l'ai senti paniquée à travers notre lien, c'est normal, pour l'instant mais on va être là pour elle, on va l'entourer elle n'est pas toute seule !” lui dit-il.

“Je sais !” lui répondit-elle en souriant. 

“Je déteste la voire comme ça ! Elle va mal et je ne peux rien faire pour l'aider !” lui confessa Anakin.

Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou. “Je sais moi aussi ! Elle est tellement jeune ça doit être déroutant pour elle !” lui exprime t-elle.

“Oui, mais pour être honnête c'est le fait qu'elle refuse de s'occuper d'eux qui m'inquiète, ça pourrait l'aider ses petits moments ça crée du lien ! J'ai peur qu'elle ne soit traumatisée par tout ça !” lui confessa t-il.

“Je lui ai proposée de donner le bain aux jumeaux et elle s'est tout de suite figée !” lui apprends-elle.

“Je ne suis pas surpris ! Elle va avoir besoin de temps pour se faire à la situation !” lui répondit-il.

“Comme nous tous ! J'ai encore du mal à réaliser !” lui confessa t-elle.

“Moi aussi mais ils sont là et il va falloir la soutenir pour qu'elle arrive à dépasser tout ça !” lui dit-il.

Puis ils vont dans la chambre. Anakin regarde César et Ashla endormi et ils éteignent la lumière pour aller dormir.


	16. "Et j'arriverai pas à m'attacher à ses enfants !"

Deux semaines plus tard, Ahsoka était seule avec César et Ashla dans leur maxi cosy posaient sur la petite table basse et Rex était venu leurs rendre visite. Elle l'accueillit et ils s'installèrent dans le salon.

“Ils sont adorable, Commandant !” lui fit-il remarquer. Ahsoka le fixant toujours ignorant sa remarque envers ses jumeaux. Elle avait encore du mal avec ça, à se dire que c'était les siens.

“Vous trouvez ?” lui demande t-elle.

“Oui, ils sont super chou !” lui répondit-il.

En regardant ses enfants. “Moi je les trouvent pas mignon ! ... Moi je les trouvent … rien et je peux le dire à personne !” lui répondit la jeune maman en détournant le regard.

Rex la regardant toujours, compris qu'elle était complètement perdue et qu'elle en avait gros sur le cœur.  
“Si à moi vous pouvez, Commandant ! Je ne vous jugerez pas !” Lui dit-il.

La jeune Togruta hocha la tête négativement. “Je comprends pas Rex, pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi ce truc m'est tombé dessus ?” l'interrogea t-elle tout en continuant à le regarder et en jetant de temps en temps un œil aux bébés.

“Je ne sais pas, Petite !” lui répondit-il.

“Vous pouvez pas comprendre, c'est comme si on m'avait pris ma vie !” Rex toujours entrain de l'écouter elle poursuit : “Je sais que c'est pas de leur faute ! Mais ils me pourrissent la vie !” finit-elle.

En détournant le regard puis en le regardant “Vous devez me prendre pour une folle !”.

Rex lui sourit en la regardant. “Non bien sûr que non, Petite !”.

“Et puis je sais pas comment elles peuvent être aussi parfaites avec leurs enfants ! Maître Skywalker et la Sénatrice ils sont tellement … tellement parfaits avec eux !”

“Et vous ?” lui demanda Rex.

En regardant César puis Ashla. “Moi je suis pas comme eux !” En regardant le Capitaine Clone. “Je suis pas une bonne mère !".

Rex tentant de la rassurer. “Ça prends du temps avant de le devenir ! Sois patiente !”

Ahsoka en le regardant en secouant la tête. “Mais je m'en fous enfaite ! Moi j'ai seize ans ! Je suis censée passé les épreuves pour devenir Chevalier Jedi, Défendre la République, Combattre les Séparatistes et c'est tout !” en jetant un œil aux bébés. “Et pas changer les couches d'un nourrisson ! J'ai l'impression d'avoir atterri dans une vie d'adulte alors que je suis encore moi et que j'ai seize ans !” finit-elle de lui raconter.

“Tout le monde va bien dans la 501ᵉ ?” lui demanda Ahsoka.

“Oui, tout le monde va bien ! Ils demandent de vos nouvelles tout les jours à Maître Skywalker !" lui répondit-il.

“Qui ils ?”

“Tout le monde : Fives, Écho, Kix, Jesse vous comptez énormément pour nous, Commandant !” lui affirma Rex.

Elle lui sourit et avait une petite larme qui roulait sur sa joue, il le remarque. “Tout va bien, Commandant Ahsoka ?”.

Elle acquiesça. “Oui, ça va ! Quand nous sommes entre nous vous pouvez m'appelez, Ahsoka, Rex ! Nous sommes avant tout, amis !”.

Il lui sourit et acquiesça. “D'accord, Ahsoka !”.

“J'ai entendue dire que vous la 501ᵉ et la 212ᵉ étiez dans le système Saleucamai avec Anakin et Obi-Wan pour stopper Grievous !”

“Oui, mais il s'est enfui !”

“Je ne suis pas surprise ! Si vous saviez comme ça me manque de ne plus être sur le terrain ! J'en peux plus de rester enfermée ici !” lui confessa t-elle.

Alors qu'il était sur le point de lui répondre, Anakin fait irruption dans le salon et était surpris de voir Rex avec Ahsoka. “Rex, que vous faites là ?”.

Le Capitaine Clone le saluant. “Général, j'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas ? Je suis venu prendre des nouvelles du Commandant Tano et des jumeaux !”.

Anakin le rassurant avec un sourire.  
“Bien sûr que non ! Ça me fais plaisir que vous preniez de ses nouvelles !”.

Rex les regardant et les saluant. “Je vais y aller, mes hommes m'attendent ! À bientôt Commandant !” il s'inclina et s'adresse au bébé puis à sa sœur. “À bientôt, Commandants Juniors !” les nourrissons lui sourirent.

“Merci d'être passé, Rex !” lui dit-elle.

Il lui sourit. “Quand vous voulez, Commandant ! Puis se tournant vers Anakin, “Général !”. Puis il quitta l'appartement.

Anakin s'installe à côté d'elle. “Ça va, Chipie ?”.

En le regardant. “Oui, Skyman !”.

En désignant les bébés. “Et avec eux ?”. 

Ahsoka le regardant avec un sourire forcé. “Ça va, je gère !”.

Son Maître pouvait sentir qu'elle minimisait les choses et qu'elle était complètement perdue mais décida de faire comme s'il la croyait. Puis elle se mise à bailler et il le remarqua. “Tu peux aller te reposer si tu veux ! Je m'occupe d'eux !”.

Elle le regarde et hocha la tête négativement. “Non, ça va, merci !”.

Anakin la regardant. “Ahsoka, tu es épuisée, tu dors debout !” lui fit-il remarquer.

Elle se leva du canapé pour lui faire face et croisa les bras. “Non, Maître je ne suis pas fatiguée ! J'en peux plus de tout ça !” lui dit-elle énervée

Son Maître pouvait lire en elle comme dans un livre ouvert, il pouvait ressentir sa frustration.

“J'EN AI ASSEZ DE TOUT ÇA ! J'EN PEUX PLUS D'ÊTRE CONFINER ICI ! JE VEUX RETOURNER SUR LE TERRAIN !”

Il se leva à son tour et l'attrapa par les épaules tentant de la calmer “Je sais Ahsoka mais pour l'instant c'est pas possible tu as besoin de repos ! Avec ce que tu viens de vivre !”

Elle se dégagea de son emprise et le fixa dans les yeux. “NON, VOUS SAVEZ PAS CE QUE C'EST QUE DE SE SENTIR INUTILE ! JE ME SENS TRÈS BIEN !” lui affirma t-elle agacée en train de s'éloigner.

Puis elle commençait à se sentir faible, déambule légèrement et il semble le remarquer. “Je … je veux m'entraîner et retourner sur le terrain avec vous, Rex et les autres !”

“Chipie, ça fais seulement trois semaines ! Tu commences tout juste à récupérer ! Écoutes, je comprends que tu veuilles t'entraîner et retourner sur le terrain … mais tu tiens à peine debout !” lui fit-il remarquer.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse dire autre chose Anakin s'approche d'elle tout doucement et la plonge de force dans un profond sommeil, comme il l'avait fait le jour de la Naissance de César et d'Ashla, estimant qu'elle avait besoin de repos, puis la transporta dans ses bras jusqu'à sa chambre.

La dépose dans son lit et la couvre, sort et ferme délicatement la porte puis redescend au salon pour s'occuper des jumeaux.

\----

**POV Anakin:**

**Ce que Padmé m'a dit au sujet d'Ahsoka m'inquiètes énormément elle est complètement épuisée et dépassée par les événements. Je détestai la plonger de force dans un profond sommeil mais elle ne m'a laissée pas le choix elle avait besoin de dormir elle tenait à peine debout sur le point de s'effondrer, habituellement elle résister et lutter mais pas cette fois, je suppose qu'elle ne s'y attendait pas.**

**Je comprenais son ressenti et le fait qu'elle voulait retourner sur le champ de Bataille à sa formation mais son bien-être et sa santé passe avant tout, elle n'était pas prête à y retourner.**

**Je m'occupe de César qui babille dans mes bras et d'Ashla endormie** **dans** **son maxi cosy. Ils ressemblent tellement à Ahsoka c'est troublant ils ont tout prit du côté de leur maman et tant mieux pour eux. Je n'abandonnerai pas, j'y passerai ma vie s’il le faut mais je vais retrouver cette Ordure.**

**Cinq heures plus tard, il est 18 h 30 je suis en train de préparer le repas : des burgers et un burger vegan pour ma petite Chipie, en parlant du loup elle vient de se réveillée elle m'en voulais toujours pour l'avoir endormie de force mais elle a finie par comprendre que j'avais raison : qu'elle en avait besoin et Padmé était rentrée.**

**César se mets à pleurer alors je vais le voir, je touche son front avec ma main et je pouvais sentir à travers mon gant qu'il était brûlant alors je sors le thermomètre.**

“Padmé, César a 40 °C de fièvre !” 

**Elle accourt vers moi.** “On l'emmène aux urgences !” **me dit-elle.**

**Je prends le fils d'Ahsoka dans mes bras tandis que Padmé prend sa sœur et nous partons.**

\----

**Arrivés aux urgences, je demande un Médecin.** “Nous avons besoin d'aide ! Vite un médecin !” **après une demi-heure d'attente un droïde vient à notre encontre nous demander ce qu'il ne va pas. En désignant le nourrisson dans mes bras.** “C'est cet enfant, il a 40 °C de fièvre !”.

**Le droïde nous fait signe de le suivre et je le déposa dans un berceau. Je lui demande inquiet :** “Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?”.

**Le droïde Médical nous rassure :** “Ne vous en faites pas Maître Jedi, votre fils a seulement une petite gastro ! Un peu de sirop et il sera vite guéri”

“Merci mais ça n'est pas mon fils ! C'est celui de ma Padawan !” **Lui dis-je en désignant Ahsoka à côté de moi.**

**Le droïde en jetant un œil à la Togruta à mes côtés.** “Toutes mes excuses, Padawan !”

“Voilà de quoi faire baisser sa fièvre à lui donner deux fois par jours, le matin et le soir, pendant deux jours !”.

“Merci, au revoir !” **Lui dis-je puis nous quittons l'Infirmerie et nous rentrons à la maison.**

\---- 

Il était 21 h, ils avaient donné du sirop à César et couchait Ashla, ils s'apprêtaient à passer à table. “Vous pourriez vous asseoir deux minutes ?” leur demanda Ahsoka.

Padmé la regardant et l'interrogeant. “Maintenant ?”.

Ahsoka s'approchant et acquiesçant. “Il faudrait que vous parle !” leur dit-elle.

Anakin et Padmé acquiescèrent et s'installent autour de la table. “On t'écoute !” lui dit son Maître.

“Tout à l'heure, quand le Médecin nous a dit que César avait la gastro, ça m'a rien fait ! J'ai pas eu peur pour lui ! … J'ai rien ressenti ! …. Rien du tout !” elle lève les yeux pour les regardait.

“Et je sais très bien que c'est pas ce que doit ressentir une mère !”.

Padmé tentant de la rassurer. “Non, mais chérie laisses toi du temps !” lui demanda t-elle.

“Ça fais déjà trois semaines, il y a toujours pas de changement !” leur expliqua t-elle.

“Tu vas finir par y arriver, ça peut venir à n'importe quels moments !” lui expliqua t-il.

Ahsoka en hochant négativement la tête. “Je sais très bien que ça arrivera pas !” en se tournant vers Anakin. “Et ceux qui en souffrent le plus c'est les jumeaux !” lui dit-elle.

“T'as pas tort !” lui dit-il.

“Alors j'ai fais des recherches !”. 

Anakin et Padmé échangèrent des regards inquiets se demandant de quoi elle voulait parler.

“Sur quoi ? Tu veux parler de tout ça avec un psy ?” lui demanda Padmé. “Ça pourrais t'aider, je peux t'en trouver un très bien !”

Ahsoka la regarda en hochant la tête négativement. “C'est pas un psy, que je veux voir ! ... C'est un juge aux affaires familiales !” leur expliqua t-elle.

“Pourquoi ?” lui demanda Anakin étonné.

Ahsoka se tournant vers Padmé évitant les yeux de son Maître. “Je veux confier César et Ashla à l'Aide Sociale à l'Enfance !” leur expliqua t-elle.

“Quoi ?” lui demanda Padmé sous le choc.

“Chipie, tu peux pas faire ça !” tentant son Maître de l'en dissuader.

“C'est ce qui a de mieux pour eux !” leur affirma t-elle en le regardant.

“Mais si tu fais ça, tu vas le regretter toute ta vie !” lui dit son Maître sous le choc.

En hochant la tête de façon négative. “Non, c'est si je m'occupe d'eux alors que j'arrive pas à les aimer ! Que je vais le regretter toute ma vie !” leur confessa t-elle en captivant le regard de son Maître.

Padmé tentant de la rassurer. “Mais c'est tes enfants, ça va venir !” lui assura t-elle.

Ahsoka se tournant vers elle les larmes aux yeux. “Mais je suis pas comme vous Padmé ! Vous ... vous et Anakin serez des super parents ! J'en suis sûre !” d'une petite voix pleine de sanglots elle poursuit en jetant un œil à son Maître abasourdi puis reporta son attention sur son épouse. “Moi j'ai à peine 16 ans, j'ai perdue mes deux parents et je suis vouée aux Jedi ! … Je suis à des années lumières d'être maman ! … Si tentais que je le sois un jour ! … Et j'arriverai pas à m'attacher à ses enfants !” finit-elle d'une voix sans attache avec une larme coulant sur sa joue qu'elle essuya.

Anakin tentant de l'en dissuader. “Tu peux pas faire ça à César et Ashla ! T'as pas le droit Chipie !”

En détournant le regard. “Si ! Et vous pourrez pas m'en empêcher !” leur affirma t-elle.

Anakin et Padmé n'en revenaient toujours pas de la décision d'Ahsoka. Ils mangèrent dans le silence et montèrent se couchés, le couple regardent César et Ashla en train de dormir. Son Maître se mets en-tête de tout faire pour l'en dissuader de les confier à l'ASE. C'est avec elle qu'ils doivent être c'est elle leur mère.

Il comprenait cependant son ressenti et le fait de vouloir passer à autre chose mais il ne peut pas la laisser faire une chose pareille qu'elle finira par regretter elle ne semblait pas prendre en considération les conséquences de son geste.


	17. "C'est toi leur mère !"

Dès le lendemain, Ahsoka se mit à écrire une lettre de renonciation de ses droits parentaux dans laquelle elle explique son choix d'abandonner les jumeaux et de les confier à l'ASE.

Anakin revenant du Temple la surprends. “Qu'est-ce que t'écris ?” lui demanda t-il.

En continuant d'écrire. “Je fais une lettre de renonciation de mes droits parentaux !” lui expliqua t-elle.

Son Maître est sous le choc. “Mais enfin Chipie, tu ne peux pas rester sur cette décision ?” lui dit-il presque énervé.

“C'est déjà décidé !” lui dit-elle. Anakin lui prends des mains et se mit à la lire :

_Madame, Monsieur, le juge_

_Je soussignée Ahsoka Tano, Apprentie Jedi Padawan sous la tutelle de Maître Skywalker. Déclare en la présente lettre abandonner mon fils, César et ma fille, Ashla nés tout deux le 4 mai 2019 en 20 BBY sur Coruscant. Je renonce ainsi à mon autorité parentale et mes droits sur eux._

_Je fais ce choix pour leur donner toutes leur chances d'avoir une vraie famille et de bons parents aimants. Je demande également à ce que mon identité ne leur soit pas révélé à leurs majorités._

_Recevez Mme, Mr le juge, l'expression de mon respect._   


_A.Tano_

Anakin est sous le choc. “Tu demandes à ce que ton identité ne leur soit pas révélé !” lui demanda t-il.

“C'est ce qu'il y a de mieux pour eux !” lui affirma t-elle.

En désignant César et Ashla dans leur couffin à côté d'elle sur la table. “Tu réalises qu'après tout ça tu pourras plus jamais revoir ni ton fils ni ta fille ?” lui dit-il.

En acquiesçant : “Oui ! Et c'est ma décision !” lui affirma t-elle.

Anakin tentant de l'en dissuader. “Ahsoka, réfléchis encore un peu.” lui demanda t-il.

“Je fais que ça. C'est tout réfléchis, Maître !” .

“Tu finiras par le regretter !” .

Ahsoka le regardant abasourdi et en désignant les jumeaux. “Non, je veux qu'ils aient toutes leurs chances et ils les auront pas en étant avec moi ! Comment pourrai-je regretter, de vouloir ce qu'il y a de mieux pour eux ?” .

“Je ne peux pas te laisser commettre cette bêtise, Chipie !” .

Le regardant choqué et agacée : “César et Ashla seront beaucoup mieux sans moi. Ils seront heureux ! Et je changerai pas d'avis !” .

Anakin se rapprochant d'elle. “Ahsoka, j'ai déjà vu des enfants en foyer, ils vont aller de foyer en famille d'accueil ! C'est avec toi qu'ils doivent être ! C'est toi leur mère !” lui expliqua t-il.

Ahsoka, exaspérée en hochant la tête négativement : “Vous n'en savez rien ! Je suis sûre qu'ils seront très heureux ! Et de toute façon je n'ai pas à me justifier !” .

Sur ses dernières paroles, la Jeune Jedi se leva et monta dans sa chambre en claquant la porte.

Anakin était totalement désemparé, César se mit à pleurer et Ashla s'y mets également, il le pris dans ses bras et berça Ashla lorsqu'il entendit son communicateur sur la fréquence d'Obi-Wan.

“Skywalker, j'écoute !” 

_“Anakin, il faut qu'on se voit !”_

“Je ne peux pas me déplacer, Maître je m'occupe de César et d'Ashla !” .

_“J'arrive !” ._

  
\----

Et une demi-heure après Obi-Wan fit irruption dans l'appartement et remarqua le fils d'Ahsoka dans les bras de son ancien Padawan et lui attrape sa main. “Salut César, Comment elle va ?”  
Puis il baissa les yeux et vit Ashla endormie. "Salut Ashla, ..."

“Elle va bien. Elle veut les confier à l'Aide Sociale À L'Enfance ?” .

Obi-Wan était abasourdi. “À l'ASE ! Mais elle ne peut pas faire ça ?!” .

“Pourtant elle est bien décidée à le faire.” puis il lui tendit la lettre. “Tenez lisez !” .

Obi-Wan prenant la lettre : “Qu'est-ce que c'est ?” .

“Sa lettre de renonciation de ses droits parentaux !” 

Le Maître Jedi se mit à la lire :

_Madame, Monsieur, le juge_

_Je soussignée Ahsoka Tano, Apprentie Jedi Padawan sous la tutelle de Maître Skywalker. Déclare en la présente lettre abandonner mon fils, César_ _et_ _ma fille, Ashla nés tout deux le 4 mai 2019 en 20 BBY sur Coruscant. Je renonce ainsi à mon autorité parentale et mes droits sur eux._

_Je fais ce choix pour leur donner toutes leur_ _s chances d'avoir une vraie famille et de bons parents aimants. Je demande également à ce que mon identité ne leurs soit pas révélé à leurs majorités._

_Recevez Mme, Mr le juge, l'expression de mon respect._

  
_A.Tano_

Obi-Wan est abasourdi et sous le choc. “Il faut la raisonner !” .

“Nous avons déjà essayé avec Padmé ! Elle ne veut rien n'entendre ! Elle est persuadée qu'ils seront plus heureux sans elle !” .

“Le pire pour eux justement c'est d'être séparée d'elle !” lui fit remarquer Obi-Wan en désignant le nourrisson.

Anakin baisse les yeux vers le nouveau-né qui pleure, il se mit à le bercer : “Chuuut, Bonhomme !…” puis il lève les yeux vers son frère. “Elle pense à eux et dit qu'elle va le regretter si elle les garde alors qu'elle n'arrive pas à les aimer !” .

Tandis qu'Ashla se mit à pleurer également dans son couffin, Obi-Wan la prends dans ses bras et la berça pour la calmer. “Chuuut ...”

“Malheureusement, tu ne peux rien y faire !” lui fit remarquer Obi-Wan.

“Si, peut-être que si je pourrai en faisant jouer mon autorité sur elle ? En théorie elle est sous ma responsabilité, étant mineur, elle a 16 ans !” lui proposa t-il.

“Techniquement c'est vrai, mais tu ne peux pas la forcer à faire quelque chose qu'elle ne veut pas, la décision lui revient, Anakin !”.

“Alors il faut trouver une autre solution !” .

“J'aurai peut-être quelque chose à lui proposer cela lui éviterai de les confier à l'ASE !” lui dit-il en désignant le bébé toujours dans les bras d'Anakin et sa sœur dans son couffin.

Intrigué, il se demande de quoi son ancien Maître veut lui parler. “À quoi pensez-vous ?” .

“Ahsoka, n'est pas prête à les aimer mais moi et Satine, si !” .

“Vous voudriez que César et Ashla viennent vivre sur Mandalore ? Mais que va en penser Satine ?” .

“Elle sera d'accord et puis ça lui permettrais de faire le point … , en designant les bébés, et ce serait mieux pour eux, que de les confier à l'ASE !”

“Il faut lui poser la question.” 

\---

Pendant qu'Obi-Wan parlait avec Anakin, Ahsoka en avait profiter pour sortir à l'extérieur pour prendre l'air, pour respirer. Elle étouffait dans l'appartement, où elle était confinée depuis trois semaines, lassée que tout le monde lui dise quoi faire Anakin, Padmé, Obi-Wan, les guérisseurs, tout le monde. Pourquoi elle ? Pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas le droit de décider de ce qui était le mieux pour les Jumeaux ? Elle voulait juste oublier et reprendre sa vie normalement. 

Alors qu'elle errait comme une âme en peine, en marchant pendant des heures, ses pas l'amènent jusqu'à la Caserne où résidaient ses amis, ses frères d'armes: les Clones. Elle adorait passer du temps avec eux, à rire, à jouer, elle les aimait tous, elle aimerait juste oublier et reprendre sa vie normalement, elle aimerait aller de l'avant et tourner la page.

“Bonjour, Petite.”

À ses mots, elle leva la tête et vit son ami et frère d'armes. “Salut Rex.” répondit-elle.

“Tout va bien ?” demande-t-il en venant s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Elle acquiesça. “Comment vont César et Ashla ? Raconte-moi.”

“Bien.” dit-elle nonchalante, détournant le regard, en repliant ses genoux contre sa poitrine, 

“Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Dis-moi.” demande-t-il inquiet.

“J'ai pris une décision …” soupira-t-elle avant de lever les yeux vers son ami, inquiet. “Ça va pas vous plaire mais c'est la seule solution que j'aie trouvé.”

“De quoi tu parles ?” demande-t-il en fronçant les sourcils, confus.

“Je vais confier César & Ashla à l'Aide social à l'enfance.” déclara-t-elle.

À sa déclaration, son ami resta de glace, abasourdi. “Tu les abandonnes ?” 

“C'est ce qui a de mieux pour eux.” affirma-t-elle de façon déterminée. “Ils ont besoin d'une vraie famille. De vrai parents.”

“Mais c'est toi leur famille. Tu vas peut-être finir par y arriver, non ?”

“Je ressens rien pour eux.” dit-elle en secouant la tête, avant de détourner le regard. “Ils doivent le sentir forcément, … un bébé ça a besoin qu'on s'occupe de lui ... que qu'on ... qu'on l'écoute ... qu'on l'aide ...” elle leva les yeux vers lui. “Qu'on l'aime et moi toute seule j'y arrive pas.” 

Rex était abasourdi par sa décision, elle avait décidé de confier les jumeaux à l'ASE, il était partagé, cependant entre la dissuader de son choix et la laisser, les jumeaux méritaient de grandir avec leur mère et d'être aimé par elle mais c'est qu'une enfant, une adolescente d'à peine seize ans qui s'est retrouvée maman du jour au lendemain parce qu'une Ordure a abusé d'elle, il comprenait son ressentiment et le fait qu'elle avait envie de tourner la page et de reprendre sa vie normalement.

“Vous trouver que je suis égoïste ?” demande-t-elle “Que je suis injuste ?”

“Non.” dit-il en lui saisissant la main pour la réconforter, il ne pourrait jamais lui en vouloir, elle était son Commandant mais avant tout elle était sa vod'ika, son amie, elle était complètement perdue et avait besoin d'un ami.

“Je vous déçois ?” demande-t-elle en levant la tête, le regardant droit dans les yeux.

“Non. Pas du tout.” dit-il en faisant des petits mouvements circulaires avec son pouce pour la réconforter. “Tu dois faire ce que tu penses être le mieux pour toi. Pour eux.”

“Merci Rex.” répondit-elle, esquissant un sourire.


	18. "Ils se rappelleront ... pas de moi !"

Anakin, dans le salon, réfléchissant à l'offre d'Obi-Wan, d'emmener les jumeaux sur Mandalore avec lui pour les élever avec Satine, Padmé vient tout juste de rentrer, en le voyant perdu dans cette pensées, elle l'interpella. “Ani, à quoi tu penses ?”.

Elle parvient à attirer son attention et son mari la regarde enfin. “Ce matin en rentrant du Temple Jedi, j'ai surpris Ahsoka en train d'écrire une lettre de renonciation de ses droits parentaux pour les confier à l'ASE !”.

Padmé inquiète et sous le choc. “Déjà ?” puis lui fit signe de continuer.

En acquiesçant. “Obi-Wan est passé tout à l'heure il voulait me parler ! Je lui ai dit qu'Ahsoka voulait confier les jumeaux à l'ASE ! Il était sous le choc, alors il m'a proposé une autre alternative ...”

Padmé impatiente. “Quelle autre alternative ?”.

En la regardant toujours, il soupira puis poursuit. “Il m'a proposé de lui confier les jumeaux pour que lui et Satine puissent les élever sur Mandalore !”.

“C'est peut-être mieux que de les confier à l'ASE !” lui dit-elle en lui prenant la main.

Son mari réfléchissant à cette idée, soupira et fini par acquiescer. “Peut-être, oui !”.

“Qu'en pense Satine ?”.

  
“Obi-Wan l'a déjà contacté, elle est d'accord ! Ils vont venir dans la soirée avec Satine pour en parler avec Ahsoka !”.

\---- 

Il est presque 19 h, Ahsoka, yeux fermés, est assise dans le canapé en train de méditer, Padmé s'occuper des jumeaux avant de les replacer dans leur couffins et Anakin préparer le dîner : des lasagnes et une version vegan pour sa Padawan. Un quart d'heure plus tard, Obi-Wan et Satine sont arrivés.

Le Maître Jedi les saluent. “Anakin. Padme !”

“Maître !” le saluait Anakin.

“Obi-Wan !” le saluait-elle. Puis elle se tourne vers sa compagne et lui sourit. “Bonjour Satine !”.

“Bonjour chère amie ! Comment allez-vous ?” en la serrant dans ses bras.

Padmé lui rends son étreinte. “Très bien !”.

Anakin la salue et lui baise la main. “Duchesse Satine, ravi de vous revoir !”.

Elle le salue en retour. “Bonjour, Maître Skywalker !” puis son regard se tourne vers la jeune Togruta assise dans le canapé.

Le Maître s'adressant à son Apprentie. “Ahsoka, Obi-Wan et Satine sont arrivés ! Viens-les saluaient !”

En se tournant vers lui elle ouvrit les yeux en lui souriant. “Géniale !” et se leva pour venir les saluer. “Bonjour Maître Obi-Wan !”.

“Bonjour !”. Puis il se tourne vers Satine faisant les présentations. “Ahsoka, je te présente la Duchesse Satine Kryze de Mandalore, ma compagne !”

Puis en regardant sa bien-aimée. “Satine, je te présente Ahsoka Tano, la Padawan d'Anakin !”.

Elle lui sourit. “Enchantée de te rencontrer, Ahsoka”.

La Jeune Jedi lui sourie en retour et s'incline. “Tout le plaisir est pour moi, Duchesse !”.

Tandis qu'Ashla restait silencieuse, César se mit à pleurer ce qui mets Ahsoka en panique car elle ne sait jamais comment le calmer quand il fait cela. Padmé sentant son inquiétude, se dirigea vers lui et le prends dans ses bras, se calmant aussitôt et se dirigea vers Satine pour lui présenter le bébé. “Satine, je vous présente César, le fils d'Ahsoka et le frère d'Ashla !”.

La Duchesse sourie au nourrisson. “Enchanté de te rencontrer, César ! Quel âge ont-ils ?”.

“Ils ont trois semaines !” lui expliqua Padmé.

Le nourrisson se remets à s'agiter, Padmé le berça en vain en regardant l'heure sachant qu'il avait mangé à 16 h et qu'il était 19 h 30 elle leva les yeux vers Ahsoka. “Je pense qu'il a faim ! Tu veux pas essayer de lui donner son biberon ?”

Elle secoua la tête en guise de réponse. “Non, j'ai un truc à faire là je peux pas !” lui répondit-elle avant de monter à l'étage alors que son fils continuait de pleurer encore plus fort.

Padme baissa les yeux vers le nourrisson niché dans ses bras et leva les yeux vers Satine qui avait les yeux rivés sur le nourrisson. “Voulez-vous le prendre ?” lui demanda t-elle.

“Oui, avec plaisir !” et elle lui déposa dans les bras alors qu'elle alla à la cuisine pour préparer son biberon elle revient à Satine qui murmurait des paroles inaudibles au nourisson qui semblait calme. “Il est vraiment adorable.” lui fit remarquer Satine en voyant Padmé arrivait avec le biberon.

“Voulez-vous lui donner ?” lui demanda t-elle.

Satine leva les yeux vers elle abasourdie par sa question mais elle n'hésita pas longtemps et acquiesça et en guise de réponse elle reçut le biberon qu'elle lui donna immédiatement.

Obi-Wan en ayant vu la jeune Padawan partir, inquiet se tourna vers Anakin. “Ça ne s'arrange pas on dirait ?”

“Non.”

“Elle ne s'en occupe jamais ?”

“Si, Ahsoka elle s'en occupe mais elle perd vite patience elle ne sait pas comment le calmer ! Elle laisse souvent Padmé ou moi le faire !”

Avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit ils entendirent la jeune fille redescendre au salon. Alors que le nourrisson venait de finir de manger et avait fait son rot, Ahsoka voyait la façon dont Satine le regardait et elle l'enviait, elle avait les yeux emplis de tendresse et d'amour pour son fils. Anakin l'a sortie de ses pensées. “Chipie !”. Elle leva les yeux vers lui. “À table !”

Pendant que Satine suivie Padme a l'étage pour y déposer les jumeaux et redescendirent, elle s'exécuta et ils s'assoient autour de la table. Anakin fit le service pour tout le monde. Ils mangèrent et tous trouvaient le repas délicieux.

Puis Satine s'adressa à la Jeune Togruta perdue dans ses pensées. “Ahsoka, nous pouvons imaginer à quel point l'arrivée de ses enfants doivent être difficile à vivre pour toi !”.

Ahsoka se tournant vers elle. “Je ne vais pas les garder, je vais confier César et Ashla à l'ASE qui leur trouveront des parents aimants !”

La jeune Jedi sentie que son Maître allait argumenter elle l'arrêta. “Maître, je sais ce que vous pensez mais c'est tout réfléchi et je changerai pas d'avis !”.

Obi-Wan intervient pour calmer les ardeurs de la jeune fille. “Ahsoka, nous le savons, c'est pourquoi nous aimerions te proposer une alternative !” lui dit-il.

Ahsoka levant les yeux vers lui se demandant de quoi il voulait parler et lui fit signe de continuer.

“Au lieu de les confier à l'ASE, Satine et moi nous pourrions les emmener sur Mandalore pendant quelque temps et les élever ! Ainsi tu pourrais, réfléchir plus sérieusement à ce que tu veux vraiment ! Et tu pourrais reprendre ta vie d'avant !” finit-il de lui expliquer.

Ahsoka avoue qu'elle n'y avait jamais songer. “Je ne sais pas trop ! Je veux tourner la page et de cette façon ils seront toujours dans ma vie ! …” elle fit une pause et soupira. “Mandalore n'est pas loin je serai constamment confronté à ce choix me posant constamment les mêmes questions : est ce que j'ai envie de les élever de me laisser être appelée : "maman" ? Où est ce que je veux les laisser vivre leur vie sans moi ? J'ai pas envie de ça !” leur confessa t-elle.

Anakin lui serrant l'épaule doucement elle leva les yeux vers lui. “Chipie, ça serait peut-être la meilleure option pour les jumeaux, tu ne crois pas ?” lui demande t-il.

La Jeune Jedi pense en effet que ce serait une meilleure alternative que de les confier à L'ASE, elle voulait refusait mais elle ne peut s'empêcher de penser à la façon dont Satine le regardait elle soupira et leva les yeux vers son Maître.

Elle soupira et s'adressa à eux. “Tout ce que je veux pour eux c'est qu'ils est de bons parents aimants et une belle vie !” En se tournant vers Obi-Wan. “Et je vous connais suffisamment Maître Obi-Wan pour savoir que vous et Satine feriez de bon parents pour César et pour Ashla, qui l'aimeront et les protégeront ! Alors j'accepte ! Vous pouvez les emmener, le plus tôt possible !”. Anakin et Padmé étaient soulagés ainsi que Satine et Obi-Wan.

\----

Deux heures plus tard, ils avaient fini de manger et Obi-Wan et Satine s'apprêtaient à partir avec les jumeaux lorsque celui-ci se mit à pleurer comme s'il savait ce qui était en train de se passer, qu'il allait être séparé de sa maman.

Anakin et Padmé leur dirent au revoir et les embrassèrent sur le front. Le Chevalier Jedi s'approcha de sa Padawan avec son fils dans les bras. “Tu ne veux pas lui dire au revoir ?”.

Ahsoka hochant la tête négativement refusant de le regarder. “À quoi ça servirai ils ne se rappelleront même pas de moi de toute façon !” lui dit-elle d'un ton froid et distant.

Il se redirigea vers Satine avec César qui pleurait toujours ne voulant pas être séparé d'elle et lui déposa le nourrisson dans les bras, alors que le Maître Jedi tenait Ashla qui pleurait également et leur couffins dans lesquel il y avait leurs couvertures grises à étoiles et leurs sucettes. Puis ils s'en allèrent avec eux qui ne cesse de pleurer.

“Puisque Mandalore est à deux rotations de Coruscant et qu'il se fait tard ! Tu pourrais peut-être dormir à la Maison et repartir très tôt, demain matin, qu'en dis-tu ?” lui proposa t-elle.

Il leva les yeux vers elle et lui sourit. “Excellente idée !” lui répondit-il avant de l'embrasser.

“Je t'aime !” lui dit-elle après qu'ils se soient séparés.

“Je t'aime aussi !” lui répondit-il. Obi-Wan fit démarrer le vaisseau et raccompagna les jumeaux et Satine sur Mandalore.


	19. En manque d'amour

Deux semaines plus tard, Ahsoka assise sur ses genoux au sol et yeux fermés tentant de méditer pour se vider la tête. **_"Je fais un avec la Force et la Force est avec moi !"_** se dit-elle pour se concentrer.

**_"Je fais avec la Force et la Force est avec moi ! Je fais un avec la Force et la Force est avec moi ! Je fais un avec la Force et la Force est avec moi ! Je fais un avec la Force et la Force est avec moi !"_ **

\----

Au bout de deux heures en vain, elle réalisa très vite qu'elle ne pouvait pas alors elle abandonna l'idée, se releva et se réinstalla dans son lit attira son datapad à l'aide de la Force, pour surfer un peu sur l'holo-net tentant de se changer les idées, mais elle vit que la page de l'historique de navigation était ouverte et elle se rendit compte que Padmé ou Anakin avait dû faire des recherches pour prendre soin d'un nourrisson sur la façon de le changer et de le nourrir cela n'étant pas très naturels pour eux ni pour elle, et avaient oublié de l'effacer.

Elle le posa à côté d'elle amenant ses genoux contre sa poitrine, se sentant encore plus coupable de les avoir abandonnés, elle savait qu'elle avait prise la bonne décision et qu'elle ne devrait pas mais depuis qu'elle a laissée Satine et Obi-Wan les emmenaient, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à César et Ashla qui occupaient constamment ses pensées.

Quelques jours après qu'ils aient été emmenés sur Mandalore, dans sa chambre, dans un tiroir dont elle ignorait le contenu, les affaires du bébé, dans lequel s'y trouvés leurs doudous préférés, elle savait qu'ils ne dormaient jamais sans eux, après avoir cogité longuement sur ce qu'elle devait en faire, elle avait décidé de contacter Obi-Wan pour qu'il leurs donne, ayant pris sa décision, elle ne pouvait pas les garder, elle devait tourner la page ce qui était son intention.

Assise en tailleur elle le reprit entre ses mains et parcourra ses photos pour y trouver du réconfort et de bons souvenirs, alors qu'elle les fit défilaient elle y voyait : Rex, Jesse, Fives, Kix, Écho et bien d'autre de la 501ᵉ, il y avait également Anakin et Padmé, Obi-Wan, ses amies Barriss et Trilla qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis des mois, elle se demandait où elles étaient et espéraient qu'elles allaient bien.

La jeune Jedi continua à faire défiler les bons souvenirs jusqu'à ce que la prochaine en soit une de César et d'Ashla, elle s'étonnait de voir des photos des jumeaux car elle n'en avait jamais pris mais Padme avait dû en prendre quand elle s'en occupait, il y en avait plusieurs : à la Baie-Medicale dans leur berceau quelques jours après leur venue au monde, puis une autre sur laquelle avec les yeux grands ouverts, allongés dans leur couffin, la jeune Togruta resta à les observaient pendant un moment avant de l'agrandir pour avoir leur visages et leurs yeux bleus en gros plan, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir de la culpabilité, des regrets et de la tristesse bien qu'elle ignorait pourquoi elle ressentait cette vague d'émotions contradictoires, elle sentie une larme coulait sur sa joue qu'elle essuya d'un revers de la main.

Comme Anakin lui avait appris elle fit en sorte de bien renforcer ses boucliers mentaux pour protéger ses pensées et l'empêcher de les ressentir à travers leur lien.

 _ **"J'ai pris la bonne décision ils seront heureux ! C'est ce qui a de mieux pour eux !"**_ pensa t-elle.

Un coup à la porte la sortie de ses pensées. "Chipie ? Je peux entrer ?" entendit-elle à travers la porte.

"Bien sûr !" lui répondit-elle. 

Elle se dépêcha d'éteindre le datapad et de se placer en position de médiation et de fermer les yeux.

Elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir et sentie sa présence pénétrer la pièce. Les yeux toujours fermés elle lui demanda. "Que puis-je faire pour vous, Maître ?"

"Je suis désolé, Chipie je ne voulais pas te déranger !" s'excusa t-il.

Elle fit un sourire forcé, faisant semblant que tout allait bien ne voulant pas l'inquiéter. "Tout va bien, j'avais fini de toute façon !" lui dit-elle en ouvrant les yeux pour le regarder.  
"Qui y a-t-il ?" lui demanda t-elle.

"Je voulais aller au Temple pour nous entraîner un peu ?" lui dit-il.

"Bien sûr, allons y." lui répondit-elle en se levant et le suivant hors de la pièce en refermant la porte.

0•0•0•0•0•0

Deux semaines plus tard, sur Mandalore, alors que Satine s'occupait de César et d'Ashla, elle remarqua que le nourrisson mangeait très peu et que depuis quelques jours ils refusaient tout deux se nourrir, et ne régissait plus à rien, complètement amorphe. Elle décida de les emmener à l'hôpital de Mandalore.

Arrivé sur les lieux elle demande un Médecin : "Vite un Médecin, j'ai besoin d'aide !".

Le Médecin voyant les nourrissons dans leur couffin l'interroge. "Que leur arrivent-ils ?".

Satine les yeux toujours rivés sur César puis Ashla. "Je ne sais pas, il est complètement amorphe, ne réagit plus et lui et sa sœur refusent de se nourrir depuis quelques jours !".

Le Médecin lui fit signe de la suivre dans une pièce et de les allonger sur un lit, les auscultent, écoute leur cœurs et les trouvent dépressifs et gravement dénutris et déshydratés.

Satine s'inquiétant du silence. "Savez-vous ce qu'ils ont ?".

Le Médecin se tournant vers elle en désignant les nourrissons. "Je pencherai plus pour un cas d'hospitalisme !".

En le regardant. "Qu'est-ce que c'est ?".

"La dépression du nourrisson !"

"Qu'est-ce que cela signifie exactement" lui demande t-elle inquiète.

"Ça arrive parfois lorsque qu'un enfant est séparé de ses parents ou s'il est en pouponnière. L'enfant est en manque d'amour ça passe par différentes étapes : le premier mois de séparation, il pleure, crie et cherche le contact.

Le deuxième mois, il dort mal, perd du poids, sa croissance est ralentie.

Le troisième mois, il semble détaché, indifférent et ne témoigne plus aucun intérêt ni pour les personnes ni pour le monde extérieur." lui expliqua t-il.

"Comment ça se soigne !" lui demande t-elle.

"Il faut que le bébé recommence à s'alimenter normalement. Je ne peux rien y faire c'est mental et émotionnel, il faut le mettre en présence de personnes familières et réconfortantes pour pouvoir le rassurer, le mettre en confiance qui va lui apporter l'attachement dont il a besoin pour grandir !" lui expliqua t-il.

"Et vous allez faire quoi ?" lui demande t-elle.

"Je vais vous laisser un peu de temps mais si je ne constate pas le moindre changements, je serai obligé de les mettre sous perfusion pour les nourrir et les réhydrater autrement ils risquent de mourir !" finit-il de lui expliquer.

Satine n'en revenait pas si César et Ashla étaient dans cet état c'est parce qu'ils ont été séparé de leur maman.

Elle sortie de la pièce et décida de contacter Obi-Wan au Temple Jedi sur Coruscant.

_"Ici Kenobi !"._

"Obi-Wan c'est Satine.".

_"Que se passe-t-il ?"_ lui demande t-il inquiet.

"Je suis à l'hôpital avec les jumeaux ils ne vont pas bien !".

_"Que s'est-il passé ?"_

"Depuis quelques jours, les jumeau refusent de se nourrir et sont gravement déshydratés ! Ils souffrent d'hospitalisme, de la séparation ! Seule Ahsoka peut les aider !".

_"Très bien je vais lui en parler ! Je te laisses !"._


	20. "Si vous voulez bien de moi comme maman ?"

Cela faisait déjà un mois, que Satine avait emmené les jumeaux sur Mandalore, qu'Ahsoka avait repris ses entraînements et qu'elle était revenue sur le terrain.

Le Conseil avait appris sa décision de les confier à l'ASE et même si tout le monde n'était pas d'accord ils respectaient son choix.

Alors qu'elle était dans la salle d'entraînement avec son Maître, et s'exerçait au sabre laser, Ahsoka pratiquait le Jar-Kai avec deux sabres en poignées inversées "Shien" avec sa forme de combat IV: Ataru, un classique de couleur verte et un petit shoto jaune vert tandis qu'Anakin pratiquait sa forme de combat V : Djem-So avec le sien de couleur bleu, alors qu'elle avait l'avantage sur lui elle semblait perdue dans ses pensées alors il en profita pour la déstabiliser et la fit tomber au sol.

“Chipie !” lui dit-il en train de la regarder la sortant immédiatement de ses pensées, Anakin avait remarqué que depuis qu'elle avait abandonnée les jumeaux, bien qu'elle ne le reconnaîtrai jamais, elle semblait ailleurs et préoccupée.

Cela faisait déjà un mois, que Satine les avaient emmené sur Mandalore et il recevait de leurs nouvelles régulièrement par Obi-Wan.

Selon lui depuis quelques jours, César mangé très peu et avait cessé de prendre du poids ce qui ralentissait sa croissance.

Mais il n'en avait pas encore parlé à Ahsoka, en attendant d'en savoir plus, il se reconcentra sur sa Padawan au sol.  
En lui tendant une main l'aidant à se relever. “Tu n'étais pas concentrée ! À quoi pensais-tu ?”.

Ahsoka le regardant. “Rien du tout !” lui répondit-elle exaspérée en s'éloignant elle lui tourna le dos.

“Bien essayé Ahsoka, tu peux te mentir à toi-même, à Padmé, à Obi-Wan ou encore au Conseil mais tu ne pourras jamais me mentir, je te connais trop bien !” lui dit-il avec un sourire malicieux.

Le dos tourné elle soupira et céda, “Je dors mal la nuit ! Je fais des cauchemars !" lui confessa t-elle en se retournant. Anakin inquiet pose une main sur son épaule. "C'est au sujet des jumeaux, n'est-ce pas ?”.

En le regardant elle finie par acquiescer. “De quoi rêves-tu ?” lui demande t-il.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui et il pouvait sentir son mal-être. “Qu'ils sont tout seuls, … quand je les aient pris dans mes bras ils étaient froids ! … Il respiraient plus ! Ils bougeaient plus, Maître !” lui dit-elle paniquée.

Anakin vit qu'elle était troublée et l'attira dans une étreinte tentant de la calmer. “Hé ! Ils sont entre de bonne main, tes bébés !” la rassura t-il.

Elle était au bord des larmes elle se mordait la lèvre pour ne pas pleurer mais elle ne put étouffer un sanglot dans sa voix, malheureusement Anakin le remarqua. “J'ai l'impression que c'est de ma faute ! … Est-ce que j'ai fait ça Maître ? Est-ce que j'ai fait ça ?” lui demande t-elle.

Anakin la tenant toujours dans ses bras tentant d'apaiser ses pensées et ses peurs en lui caressant délicatement son lekku arrière. “Chipie, bien sûr que non ! Tu n'y es pour rien !” lui assura t-il.

Elle se mordit la lèvre cherchant à étouffer ses larmes. “Alors pourquoi ça me hante comme ça ?” lui demande t-elle.

“Parce qu'abandonner son bébé n'est pas anodin, Chipie ! Avec le temps ça ira mieux !” lui assura t-il.

Ils restèrent ainsi pendant quelques instants enlacés dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Il brisa doucement l'étreinte une fois qu'elle c'était un peu calmée et la forçant à le regarder droit dans les yeux. “Chipie, pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ?” lui demande t-il.

Elle détourna le regard et baissa les yeux regardant le sol elle soupira ferma les yeux et prit quelques secondes pour se calmer. “Parce qu'un Jedi n'ai pas censé pleurer nous sommes censés mettre nos émotions de côtés et méditer pour les relâchées à travers la Force et il est interdit d'avoir toute forme d'attachement !”

Anakin croisant les bras face à elle pouvait sentir que ce n'était pas la seule raison. “Chipie ... Hé ! Regardes moi !” lui dit t il en attrapant son menton pour la forcer à le regarder.

“Je ne suis pas un Jedi des plus conventionnels ! Je ne veux pas que tu penses que tu ne peux pas venir vers moi si tu en éprouves le besoin, je ne vais pas te sermonner c'est naturel, quoi qu'ils puissent dire au sujet de l'attachement, d'accord ? Nous sommes des Jedi mais nous sommes avant tout des êtres vivants qui avons tous le droit de craqués et de pleurer de temps en temps bien qu'ils veuillent nous le faire croire nous ne sommes pas des robots sans émotions ! Ok ?” lui demande t-il en lui souriant. Elle acquiesça et lui rendit un petit sourire.

“Mais Ahsoka je veux la vraie raison il n'y a pas que cela le code c'est juste un prétexte !” lui demande t-il.

Ahsoka soupira elle aurait dû savoir qu'elle ne pourrait pas lui cacher quoi que ce soit et céda. “Je ne voulais pas vous causer plus d'inquiétudes vous l'êtes suffisamment pour moi ses derniers temps et puis je pensai que ça finirait par disparaître !” lui dit-elle.

Anakin posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule et elle leva les yeux vers lui. “Ahsoka, c'est mon devoir de m'inquiéter pour toi et de veiller sur toi ! Bien sûr que je m'inquiète parce que je t'aime et que je tiens à toi ! Tu comptes énormément pour moi !” lui affirma t-il.

“Moi aussi je vous aime, Maître !” lui répondit-elle.

Ils se souriaient mutuellement sachant exactement ce qu'il ressentait l'un pour l'autre : de l'amour fraternel et à bien des égards également paternel.

N'obtenant plus aucune réponse de sa part il remarqua qu'elle était perdue dans ses pensées. “Ahsoka, tu sembles préoccupée ! Qu'il y a-t-il ?” lui demande t-il inquiet.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui et soupira. “C'est juste que ... plus j'en rêve et plus j'ai l'impression que c'est réel comme s'il était vraiment en train de se passer quelque chose de grave !” lui confessa t-elle.

Alors qu'il était sur le point de lui répondre, son communicateur ce mets à biper :

“Skywalker, j'écoute !”

_“Anakin, ici Obi-Wan, il faudrait que je te parle ! Tu es avec Ahsoka ? ”._

“ _Oui, elle est à côté de moi ! Que ce passe-t-il ?_ ”

_“Parfait, je vous attends tout les deux dans le hangar !”._

“ _Pourquoi ?”_

_“Rendez-vous au Twilight ! Nous partons immédiatement !”._

“ _Où allons-nous ?”_

_“Je vous expliquerai tout en route ! ”_

“Compris ! On arrive !” 

Anakin coupe son lien de communication et se tourne vers Ahsoka. “En route, Chipie !”.

\----

Elle acquiesça et ils sortirent tout les deux de la salle d'entraînement passant devant les quartiers d'Obi-Wan, se dirigeant vers le hangar où était accosté le Twilight.

Le Maître Jedi les attendant déjà à l'intérieur. “Bienvenue à bord !” leur souhaita t-il.

“Maître, que ce passe-t-il ? Où allons-nous ?” lui demanda son Ancien Élève.

“Je vais tout vous expliquer, Anakin démarre !”

Anakin acquiesça et fit décoller le Twilight. Une fois entré dans l'hyperespace. Ahsoka toujours debout les bras croisés inconsciente de la situation remarqua que le Maître Jedi la fixait avec inquiétude.

Son Ancien Padawan lassé de mystère et de devinette voyant la façon dont son Ancien Maître regardait son Élève décida de briser le silence.

“Maître, où allons-nous ? Combien de temps allons-nous rester dans l'hyperespace ?” l'interrogea t-il.

“En deux rotations nous serons sur Mandalore, nous allons rester environ quatre heures dans l'hyperespace !” lui répondit-il.

“Pour quelle raison allons-nous là-bas ? Est-ce une mission mandatée par le Conseil ?” l'interrogea Anakin.

“Non, le Conseil n'est pas au courant c'est à titre personnel !” lui répondit-il.

“Il y a un problème avec Satine ?” l'interrogea Ahsoka.

“Non, pas avec Satine !”

  
“Mais avec qui ... ?” elle s'arrêta immédiatement comprenant la façon dont le Maître la fixait. “C'est les jumeaux ?” l'interrogea t-elle.

Il acquiesça en guise de réponse. “Satine m'a appelée pour me dire qu'elle avait emmenés César et Ashla à l'Hôpital !” leur a-t-il déclaré.

“Pourquoi ?” lui demande t-elle.

“Apparemment, ils refusent de se nourrir depuis quelques jours !” lui expliqua t-il.

Ahsoka abasourdie hochant la tête négativement. “Quoi non c'est pas possible ?” Elle se sentie étourdie pendant un instant et décida de s'asseoir. “Comme dans mes cauchemars, je l'ai sentie !” puis elle leva les yeux vers le Maître Jedi.  
“Mais qu'est-ce qui leur arrivent pourquoi ils refusent de s'alimenter ?” lui demande t-elle.

“Apparemment d'après ce que Satine m'a dit ils souffrent de votre séparation, Ahsoka ! Ça arrive en pouponnière ou lorsqu'il est séparé de ses parents !” Lui expliqua t-il.

La jeune Jedi ce mets à respirer fortement et a paniquée, ignorant les paroles d'Anakin lui demandant où elle va, Ahsoka se leva sans dire un mot et se dirigea vers le mess pour y être un peu seule.

Elle n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il venait de lui dire ils sont malades et c'est de sa faute parce qu'elle les a rejetés et ignoraient, les genoux repliés contre sa poitrine elle ne remarqua même pas son Maître s'installer en face d'elle et Obi-Wan lui tendant une tasse de thé. “Tiens ! Ceci devrait t'aider !” lui dit-il gentiment en lui souriant elle leva les yeux vers lui et l'accepta bien qu'elle fût incapable de sourire. “Merci.” puis il alla s'assoir en face d'elle à côté de son Maître.

Ayant fini de la boire elle posa la tasse sur la table et ne remarqua pas les regards inquiets des Jedi installés en face d'elle.

“Ahsoka ?” l'interrogea t-il s'inquiétant de son silence.

“C'est de ma faute si ils vont mal !” leur dit-elle en brisant le silence.

“Non, Chipie ... ça n'est ...” commença t-il en essayant de lui prendre la main mais elle le repoussa et l'interromptit.

“Si, c'est de ma faute si ils vont mal ! Parce que je les ai rejetés ! Vous l'avez dit vous-même, ils souffrent de notre séparation ! C'est de ma faute !” leur dit-elle en se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas pleurer.

Anakin se leva et aller s'asseoir à côté d'elle en passant un bras autour d'elle pour tenter de la réconforter et de la rassurer “Hé ! Chipie, ce n'est pas ta faute ! T'as fait un choix pour leur bien !”.

“Anakin a raison Ahsoka ce n'est pas ta faute !” lui dit Obi-Wan d'une voix compatissante.

“Comment ça se soigne ?” lui demande t-elle en levant les yeux vers lui.

Obi-Wan ne dit rien se levant à son tour se dirigeant vers eux et s'accroupit pour se mettre au niveau de ses yeux.

“Ahsoka, tu es la seule à pouvoir les aider !” Elle leva les yeux vers lui le regardant. “C'est pour ça qu'on n'est là pour que tu ailles les voir et que tu essayes de les nourir !”.

Ahsoka détourna le regard, se mordit la lèvre puis relève ses yeux vers lui. “Et si je viens pas qu'est-ce qu'ils va leur arriver ?” lui demande t-elle.

“Ils se laisseront mourir de faim, ils ont besoin de toi, Chipie ! Il ont besoin de leur maman !” lui expliqua Anakin.

Elle leva les yeux vers les deux Jedi et finit par acquiescer.

Malgré les paroles d'Obi-Wan et Anakin tentant de la déculpabiliser elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir coupable et morte d'inquiétude pour eux et sa tête boulonnait de questions : **_Qu'est-ce que d'hospitalisme exactement ? Pourquoi ne pouvaient-ils pas simplement être heureux avec Satine sur Mandalore qu'ils serait mieux avec elle plutôt qu'elle-même._**

\----

Ils atterrissent sur Mandalore et se rendent directement à l'hôpital. Ils trouvent la chambre des jumeaux assez rapidement, ils entrent dans la pièce et virent Satine qui le tenait dans ses bras, elle s'approche d'eux, les saluent et embrasse Obi-Wan mais son attention se tourne vers la jeune Togruta qui avait les yeux rivés sur César puis sur Ashla dans son berceau qui faisait des sourires en voyant sa maman.

Satine lui sourit. “Ahsoka, je suis contente de te voir !”.

La jeune fille se retourna et lui sourie en retour. “Bonjour, Duchesse moi aussi !”.

“Tu t'es frictionner les mains ?” lui demande t-elle.

Elle hocha la tête négativement et se frictionne les mains avec une solution hydro alcoolique.

Puis Satine regarde le nourrisson et lui murmura : “Regardes César, regardes qui est venu te voir !”.

Ahsoka inquiète se tournant vers son Maître. “Je ne sais pas si je vais y arriver !”.

“Tu vas y arriver, Chipie, ils ont besoin de toi !”.

Puis lui fait signe de s'installer. Elle acquiesça et s'installa dans un fauteuil et Satine lui déposa César délicatement dans les bras en lui donnant le biberon puis la jeune maman regarda son bébé et lui sourit se préparant à le nourrir en lui murmurant des mots doux et réconfortants. “Hé ! César, il faut manger pour bien grandir !”

Il se mits à pleurer et elle se décourage se tournant vers son Maître. “Il veut pas, ça marche pas !”.

“Mais si Chipie, réessaye !” lui dit-il.

“Écoutes César, il faut que tu manges ok ! T'en as besoin !” sa voix commence à se briser “pourquoi tu veux pas ?” puis elle se mords la lèvre pour ne pas pleurer.

"On réessaiera plus tard, d'accord tu veux essayer avec Ashla ?" Lui demanda Satine.

Ahsoka prit quelques secondes pour se calmer et hocha la tête. Satine récupéra le nourisson qu'elle déposa dans le petit lit puis elle récupéra Ashla et la déposa dans les bras de sa maman.

La jeune maman regarda sa fille dans ses bras avant de lui retirer sa sucette et de récupérer le biberon que Satine lui tends. "Hé Ashla, il faut que tu manges ! Ok ! Il faut que tu grandisses !"

Ashla se mits à pleurer comme pour son frère après la troisième tentative elle se découragea et leva les yeux vers son Maître. "Elle veut pas ça marche pas !"

Obi-Wan tente de la rassurer. “Ahsoka, n'oublies pas qu'ils sont sensibles à la Force ! Ils ressentent donc que tu as peur !” lui expliqua t-il.

“Mais oui Obi-Wan a raison, Chipie !” lui dit son Maître tenta de la rassurer.

La jeune Togruta hocha la tête négativement et levant les yeux vers son Maître et Obi-Wan. “Non, arrêtez, Vous voyez bien qu'il n'y a rien à faire de toute façon je fais tout de travers avec eux ! Ils ont même pas envie de me voir ! J'aurai pas dû venir !”. Puis elle la tends à Satine “Tenez prenez la ! Désolée ! J'y arrive pas !” et se lève.

Elle se dirige vers la porte mais son Maître l'attrape par le bras “Ahsoka ...” lui dit-il d'une voix compatissante, elle lève les yeux vers lui se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas pleurer. “Je peux pas ! ... Laissez-moi tranquille, j'ai besoin d'être seule !” lui dit-elle et malgré tout ses efforts pour la retenir “Chipie !” la supplia t-il elle leva les yeux vers lui et parvint à se détacher de son emprise et s'enfuit de la chambre.

Obi-Wan pouvait ressentir l'inquiétude de son petit frère. “Anakin !” lui dit-il en posant une main sur l'épaule. Il lève les yeux vers. “Tu devrais aller lui parler !” Anakin acquiesça et se lança à sa poursuite. “Ahsoka !” l'appela t-il.

Une fois qu'ils ont quittés la pièce, les jumeaux se mets à pleurer. “Ça va aller !” lui dit-elle en la berçant sans succès.

Obi-Wan s'approche d'eux et calme les nourrissons grâce à la Force. “Chuuut !” lui murmura t-il doucement.

Puis il leva les yeux vers sa compagne. “Ça va ?” lui demande t-il.

Elle acquiesça à sa réponse. “Oui, c'est juste que ...”

“Tu t'inquiètes pour Ahsoka ?” lui demande t-il en ayant lu dans ses pensées.

Elle acquiesça. “Ne t'inquiètes pas ! Nous savions que ça serait difficile ! Anakin va la retrouver et lui parler !” lui dit-il.

“Pourquoi est-ce si dur pour elle ? Enfin je veux dire comment elle peut ne rien ressentir pour eux ? Ce sont ses bébés.” lui demande t-elle.

“Elle est jeune, elle à peine 16 ans et du jour au lendemain elle se retrouve propulsée maman sans le vouloir, elle est perdue ! Tu sais pendant les neufs mois un lien se créer entre le bébé et sa maman mais là comme elle a fait un déni de grossesse ce lien là n'a pas été tissé !” lui expliqua t-il.

“Tu crois qu'elle parviendra à les aimer un jour ?” lui demande t-elle.

“Je peux pas te dire !” lui réponds t-il. 

\---

Ahsoka s'est enfuie de l'hôpital et s'effondra dans un coin contre un mur les genoux repliés contre sa poitrine, les bras croisés et la tête dans les genoux elle fondit en larmes.

“Ahsoka !” entendit-elle la voix lointaine de son Maître mais elle ne répondit pas.

Anakin ne tarda pas à la retrouver il l'a vit assise en larmes il s'approcha d'elle la tirant dans une étreinte serrée en lui massant le dos en faisant des petits mouvements circulaires.

“Ahsoka ... Je t'en supplies ! Parle-moi !” lui demande t-il.

Au bout de quelques minutes, elle leva les yeux vers lui et il vit son visage tacheté de larmes. “Qu'est-ce qui va pas chez moi ?” lui demande t-elle.

“Pourquoi tu dis ça ?” lui demande t-il concerné.

“Je fais tout de travers avec César & Ashla !”

“Chipie, t'as fait un déni de grossesse c'est normal que tu sois perdue ! Tu pouvais pas parfaitement assurer !”

“J'ai l'impression d'être un monstre !” lui dit-elle d'une voix brisée.

Anakin lui caressa la joue pour captiver son regard. “Hé ! Chipie ! T'es pas un monstre ! T'es la personne la plus dévouée que je connaisse !” lui dit-il.

“Alors pourquoi j'y arrive pas avec eux ?. Pourquoi j'arrive pas à m'attacher ? Pourquoi j'arrive même pas à les nourrir ?” lui demande t-elle.

“Tu te souviens Obi-Wan a dit que ça arrivait chez les bébés en pouponnière !” lui répondit-il.

“Eux ça leur arrivent parce que je les ai laissés !” elle détourna le regard. “Et même quand je reviens ils veulent pas manger !”

“Alors n'abandonnes pas ! Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit sur Teth lors de notre toute première mission ensemble ?”

Elle y réfléchit et se remémore ce flash-back **. “Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu ne m'écoutes pas ?”** lui demande Anakin.

 ** _“Je vous écoute, Maître ! Mais je ne n'aime pas que vous me traitiez comme une Jeune Nocive !”_** lui expliqua t-elle.

 **“Tu dois faire preuve de patience ! Qu'est-ce que tu cherches à prouver dis-moi ?”** lui demande t-il.

 ** _“Que je ne suis pas trop jeune pour être votre Padawan !”_** lui confessa t-elle.

Anakin se leva vers elle **“Ahsoka ...”** puis posa uyne main sur son épaule et elle leva les yeux vers elle **“Un Jedi très sage a dit un jour que rien n'arrive jamais par hasard ! C'est la Force qui a voulue que tu te retrouves à mes côtés ! Ce que je veux avant tout c'est te ramener entière !”**

Elle acquiesça. “Vous avez dit que rien n'arrive jamais par hasard ! Que la Force a voulue que je me retrouve à vos côtés !” lui répondit-elle.

“Exactement chaque choses, chaque instants seý produisent à un moment bien précis ! Peut-être que ça n'était pas le bon moment !” lui dit-il.

Elle détourne son regard de lui. “Ils savent que je ne suis pas une bonne personne !” lui dit-elle.

“Dis pas n'importe quoi ! Ils te jugent pas !” lui assura t-il.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui. “Ils sont en train de se laisser mourir parce que je les ai abandonnés ! ... Parce que je suis pas une bonne mère ! ... Vous y croyez-vous ?” lui demande t-elle d'une voix brisée.

“Hé !” Il attrapa son menton pour la forcer à le regarder. “Non, pas une seule seconde ! T'es forte, t'es courageuse et têtue comme l'enfer t'es pas du genre à laisser tomber !” lui dit-il.

“Eux je les ai laissés tomber !” lui affirma t-elle.

“T'as fais un choix pour leur bien !” lui assura t il.

“Ça s'est que je me disai mais aussi bien c'était juste un prétexte !” lui confessa t-elle.

Il relâcha sa prise sur son menton mais continuèrent à se regarder mutuellement.

“Sauf que tu savais que ça serait difficile pour toi et pourtant t'es retourné les voirent ! Tu te mets trop pression donnes toi un peu de temps !” lui conseilla t-il.

“Du temps ils en n'ont plus !” lui dit-elle en s'effondrant en sanglots.

Il l'entraîna dans une étreinte serrée en lui caressant le lekku arrière tentant de calmer ses peurs et ses larmes. ”Chipie, tu vas y arriver ! T'es la seule à pouvoir le faire ! Ils ont besoin de toi ! N'abandonne pas !” l'encouragea t-il.

Elle y trouva du réconfort dans ses paroles. Et leva les yeux vers lui et il essuya ses larmes. ”On y retourne ?” lui demanda t-il. Elle acquiesça à sa réponse et il l'aida à se relever et se dirigent tout deux vers la chambre des jumeaux.

\----

Ils franchissent la porte et y voyaient Ashla toujours dans les bras de Satine avec Obi-Wan à ses côtés qui leva les yeux vers eux. “Ça va ?” leur demande t-il.

“Oui ça va ?” lui répondit Anakin.

“Comment ça s'est passé ?” lui demande Obi-Wan.

“Elle est perdue mais elle est têtue comme l'enfer alors on pourrait dire que ça va !” lui expliqua t-il.

“Je me demande de qui elle peut bien tenir ça !” lui dit-il.

Anakin roula les yeux. “Oh ! Ça c'est très amusant !” lui répliqua t-il.

“Toi aussi t'es têtu comme l'enfer, impulsif et prends un malin plaisir à désobéir aux ordres !” lui expliqua t-il.

“Telle Maître, Telle Padawan !” lui affirma Anakin avec un sourire malicieux.

Elle se frictionna les mains à nouveau et s'approcha de Satine.

“Tu es prête à réessayer ?” lui demande t-elle.

Elle acquiesça et s'installa dans le fauteuil, Satine le dépose à nouveau dans les bras et lui tends le biberon puis les yeux rivés sur sa fille elle s'adresse à elle.

“Hé ! Ashla ...” elle tourna la tête alors qu'elle approchait le biberon de sa bouche.

Ahsoka se mordant la lèvre commença à paniquer et à se décourager mais repensa à ce qu'Anakin lui avait dit : “ **Ils ont besoin de leur maman ! N'abandonne pas !** ” Sa voix commença à se brisa et ne pu étouffer les sanglots dans sa voix. “Écoutes, je suis désolée d'accord, je pensais faire ce qui était le mieux pour toi et pour ton frère ! ...” une larme coula sur sa joue et elle leva les yeux vers elle plongeant son regard dans le sien. ”J'ai pas eu de mère alors je ne savais pas comment en être une ... mais je ne veux pas te perdre ni toi ni ton frère ! Alors il faut que tu manges d'accord ! On va réessayer c'est important ! On y va ? Allez tiens !”.

À sa grande surprise son bébé se mets à téter le biberon, soulagée, elle leva les yeux vers Anakin, Obi-Wan et Satine lui souriant en restant là attendrie par la scène.

Puis les yeux rivés sur sa fille qui continuait de manger, elle lui sourit. “C'est bien mon bébé !” lui murmura t-elle.

Anakin continuait à l'observer il était si fière d'elle il était persuadé qu'elle pouvait l'aider. La jeune maman continuait de regarder sa fille après avoir fini son biberon qui finit par s'endormir, Satine lui passa son fils qui accepta également de se nourrir et se leva pour les déposer tout les deux dans le petit lit qu'elle plaça à côté d'elle avant de se réinstaller dans le fauteuil pour les observer.

Son Maître s'approcha d'elle et posa sa main sur son épaule. Elle leva les yeux vers lui et il essuya ses larmes. “Je suis fière de toi, Chipie, j'étais sûr que tu y parviendrai !” lui assura t-il.

Ahsoka observant le biberon. ”J'en reviens pas qu'ils aient presque tout bu !” dit-elle.

Anakin sourit à son commentaire. “En même temps après n'avoir rien avalé pendant des jours, ils devaient avoir hyper faim !” lui expliqua t-il.

Ahsoka continua de les bercer et leur murmura. ”Je suis sûrement pas la maman que vous rêviez d'avoir mais il semble que je le sois un peu quand même ! Et après ce qui s'est passé, je réalise que vous avez besoin de moi ! Alors je vais faire de mon mieux pour me rattraper et faire les choses bien ! Si vous voulez bien de moi comme maman ?” leur demande t-elle.

Anakin l'ayant entendue ne peut s'empêcher de sourire fasse à sa déclaration.

“Chipie, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire avec eux maintenant ?” lui demande t-il.

Elle se tourne vers lui, Obi-Wan et Satine qui se trouvaient toujours dans la pièce. “Après ce qui vient de se passer, je réalise qu'ils ont besoin de moi que je suis leur mère ! Alors j'aimerais que César et Ashla rentrent à la maison avec moi !” leur expliqua t-elle.

Obi-Wan souriant en désignant les jumeaux blottis dans leur petit lit, endormis. “Tu veux les garder !” lui demanda t-il.

Satine s'adressant à elle. “C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ?” lui demande t-elle.

La jeune fille se tournant vers elle acquiesçant. “Ouais, je sais que ça peut paraître contradictoire après tout ce que j'ai dis mais je ressens une puissante connexion entre nous et je ne peux pas l'ignorait que ça me plaise ou non, alors j'ai envie d'être près d'eux et j'ai envie de savoir comment ils vont !”. Les regardant tous sans voix mais souriant. ”Vous comprenez ?.”

Anakin se levant pour venir s'asseoir à ses côtés et lui prendre la main. ”Mais bien sûr Chipie ! Et on va t'aider avec Padmé ça va aller cette fois !”.

Anakin, avec Ashla et Ahsoka avec César se levèrent se dirigeant vers Satine la remerciant d'avoir pris soin d'eux et la laisse les porter pour leur dire au revoir les embrassent sur le front et les rendirent à leur mère.

Satine et Obi-Wan s'embrassèrent et se dise au revoir lui promettant de la contacter dès que possible. Puis ils quittent tout les cinq Mandalore, Anakin les fait entrer dans l'hyperespace où ils y resteront cinq heures supplémentaires pour rentrer à Coruscant.

Ahsoka était dans le siège copilote aux côtés de son Maître avec son bébé toujours dans les bras et sa fille dans le couffin, calme et endormie. Elle ferma les yeux et se laissa tomber tout doucement dans les bras de Morphée perdant la notion du temps. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente une main sur son épaule la secouant gentiment elle ouvrit les yeux et rencontra ceux de son Maître lui souriant. ”On est arrivés, Chipie !” lui dit-il.

Elle voulue s'étirer mais se rendit compte qu'elle avait toujours son enfant dans les bras à la place elle se leva et sortie du Twilight ayant accosté dans le hangar, avec César suivit de très près par Anakin, tenant le couffin avec Ashla et Obi-Wan qui retourna au Temple. Tandis qu'Anakin et Ahsoka retournèrent chez Padmé avec les jumeaux.


	21. Besoin de Skywalker et sa Padawan nous allons avoir !"

Obi-Wan se dirigeait vers la Chambre du Conseil Jedi pour les tenir au courant des nouveaux évènements survenus. Les membres du Conseil Jedi étaient assis en pleine méditation les yeux fermés mais s'interrompirent en entendant la porte s'ouvrir. Maître Yoda toujours les yeux fermés reconnu la signature de force du Maître Jedi. “Des nouvelles d'Ahsoka aurais-tu, Maître Obi-Wan ?”.

“Oui, Maître Yoda, Ahsoka a décidée de récupérer César & Ashla !”. 

“Les récupérer dis-tu ?” dit-il en ouvrant les yeux se tournant vers lui.

En acquiesçant. “Oui, Maître Yoda, c'était un cas de force majeur !”. 

“Pourquoi a-t-elle changer d'avis ?” lui demanda Maître Windu septique.

“Ils étaient malades et souffraient en réalité de leur séparation avec leur mère !” lui répondit-il. 

“Qu'est-ce que c'est exactement ?” lui demanda Shaak-ti.

“Ils refusaient de se nourrir, perdaient du poids, ils étaient gravement déshydratés et complètement amorphes ce qui ralentissait dangereusement leurs croissances, ils étaient totalement indifférent à ce qui se passait autour d'eux !”

“Comment vont-ils ?” lui demanda Maître Plo-Koon. 

“Ils vont mieux, Maître Plo, Ahsoka était la seule à pouvoir les aider et elle est parvenue à les nourrir ! Et elle a réalisé qu'avec ce qui c'était passé les jumeaux avaient besoin d'elle alors elle nous a annoncé qu'elle renonçait à les abandonner et elle les a récupérés !”

“Son choix nous respectons !”. Lui annonça Maître Yoda. 

“Anakin et moi, n'avons pas beaucoup avancés et nous nous connaissons toujours pas l'identité du Sith !”

“Une petite chance, il existe qu'à travers, la Force, la vérité nous guide ! Besoin de Skywalker et sa Padawan nous allons avoir !”

“Oui, Maître Yoda ! Je vais les contacter !”

Obi-Wan les saluent et sort de la Chambre du Conseil prenant son comlink pour appeler Anakin.


	22. "Ils sont où mes bébés ?"

Anakin et Ahsoka viennent d'arriver à l'appartement de Padmé, la jeune maman ne quitta pas son fils, le tenant toujours dans ses bras, s'installa dans le salon.

Anakin, déposa Ashla, toujours endormie dans son couffin sur la table basse, s'installa à côté d'eux, l'observant jusqu'à ce que son Apprentie ne brise le silence et se tourna vers lui. “Maître, je ne parviens toujours pas à ressentir quoi que ce soit pour eux … J'ai l'impression que je n'y arriverai jamais !”.

Son Maître la regardant, posant une main réconfortante sur son épaule en désignant le nourrisson. “Tu vas y arriver, Ahsoka. Ce sont tes enfants.”

Ahsoka lui sourit légèrement, redirigeant son regard vers son fils et sa fille endormie. “J'espère que vous avez raison …”

“J'ai toujours raison !” la taquina-t-il avec un sourire qu'elle lui rendit et remarqua que le nourrisson s'était endormi dans ses bras.

Anakin s'occupa de sortir les affaires des jumeaux qu'ils avaient rangé avec Padmé quand sa Padawan avait confiée ses enfants à Satine: le chauffe-biberon, les baby-phones, les hochets et peluches ainsi que le berceau. “Ahsoka, le berceau où veux-tu que je le mette ?” lui demanda-t-il.

Son Apprentie levant les yeux vers lui. “Dans ma chambre, après tout ce qui s'est passé, il vaut mieux qu'ils restent avec moi.” lui expliqua-t-il.

Son Maître s'exécuta et le monta à l'étage dans la chambre de sa Padawan. Ahsoka se leva du canapé, récupèra un baby-phone et activa l'autre, puis elle le suit avec son fils, endormi dans sa chambre. Elle le déposa dans son berceau et laissa un baby-phone sur sa petite table de nuit pour entendre tout ce qui s'y passe. Puis Anakin et elle redescendent tout doucement au salon.

Son communicateur ce mets à sonner, le Chevalier Jedi décide d'y répondre.

“Skywalker, j'écoute.”

_“Anakin, Ici Obi-Wan. J'aurais besoin de toi et d'Ahsoka dans la Chambre du Conseil Jedi immédiatement !”._

“Maître, les jumeaux viennent tout juste de s'endormir. Est ce vraiment nécessaire, maintenant ?”.

 _“Oui, Anakin et j'en suis désolé, mais vous êtes tout les deux attendus par le Conseil Jedi !”._   
  
“Très bien, Maître nous arrivons.”

Anakin ayant coupé la communication, regarda son Apprentie à moitié endormie sur le canapé. “Ahsoka …” mais comme elle ne répondait pas, il l'a secoua gentiment et elle s'éveilla. “Il faut y aller, Chipie ! Le Conseil Jedi veut nous voir c'est urgent !”.

“Mais Maître, comment je vais faire avec les jumeaux ? Je ne vais quand même pas les laisser tout seul !”.

“Non. Bien sûr que non, Chipie ... On va les emmener avec nous.”

Anakin entendit le baby-phone et regarda sa Padawan. “Tiens, il vient de se réveiller !”.

Ahsoka se tournant vers lui. “On dirait bien oui, je vais le chercher !”. Elle monta à l'étage et prend son fils avec sa tétine dans la bouche, dans ses bras avec une couverture et son couffin, puis elle redescend au salon avec lui.

Elle l'enveloppa dans sa couverture et le mit dans le couffin, à côté de sa petite sœur, puis le transporta tout doucement et avec Anakin, ils quittent tout les quatre, l'appartement en direction du Conseil Jedi.

\----

Au Temple Jedi, Anakin et Ahsoka avec les jumeaux venaient d'arriver. Avant de se présenter au Conseil, la jeune maman eut soudainement une idée. “Maître, j'ai bien réfléchi et je pensais confier César & Ashla à Rex, pendant notre réunion.”

Son Maître, se tournant vers elle. “C'est une excellente idée, Chipie, allons-y !”.

Ils se dirigèrent vers les quartiers du Capitaine Clone, Rex, frappèrent à sa porte et entrent. Rex les saluent et remarqua les bébés dans leur couffin. “Général, Commandant !”.

Anakin et Ahsoka le saluent en retour. “Rex !”.

“Rex, j'aurai un petit service à vous demander.” lui demanda-t-elle.

“Tout ce que vous voulez, Commandant.”

En désignant les bébés. “Voilà, Anakin et moi devons-nous rendre au Conseil Jedi, est-ce que vous pourriez me les garder ?” lui demanda-t-elle.

Rex acquiesça, lui souriant. “Bien sûr, Commandant !”.

Ahsoka, soulagée, lui posa César & Ashla, toujours endormis dans leur couffin, sur le lit. “Merci, Rex !”

“Pas de problème, Commandant !”.

\----

Ils quittèrent tout les deux la pièce et se dirigèrent vers la Chambre du Conseil. Ils franchissent la porte et saluent ses membres avant de parler: “Maître Skywalker, Jeune Ahsoka, content de te voir aller bien, je suis.” lui confia Maître Yoda.

Ahsoka, se tournant vers lui, lui souriant. “Merci, Maître Yoda, moi aussi.”

“Ko-to-yah, Petite'Soka, je suis ravi de voir que tu te portes bien. Où sont les jumeaux ?” lui demanda Maître Plo-Koon.

Ahsoka, se tournant vers lui. “Ko-to-yah, Maître Plo-Koon, moi aussi, César et Ashla vont bien, j'ai demandée à Rex de les garder.”

“À un Clone, pourquoi ?” explosa Maître Windu.

Ahsoka, se tournant vers lui, choquée et énervée de sa remarque. “Oui, j'ai confiance en lui et il aime beaucoup César & Ashla !”.

Anakin décidant de changer de sujet. “Maîtres, pourquoi vouliez-vous nous voir ?”.

“Aucune idée de qui le Sith est ?” leur demanda le Grand Maître Jedi.

Anakin hochant la tête négativement. “Non, nous ne savons toujours pas.”

  
“Fâcheux, cela est ?” lui dit-il. 

“Pourquoi sommes nous ici ?” lui demanda la Jeune Jedi.

“César & Ashla, de connaître leur père, il nous faut.” lui expliqua Maître Yoda.

Anakin, sentant sa colère à la mention du "père" de ses enfants, décide de lui envoyer des vagues de réconfort à travers leur lien, ce qui la calma, prenant une profonde inspiration, “Oui, je sais, mais je ne m'en rappelle pas.”

“Possible, il est qu'à travers la Force, découvrir de qui il s'agit ! Cependant, une grande souffrance cela te causera, des souvenirs de ce qu'il s'est passé remontés, ils pourraient.” lui expliqua Maître Yoda.

Anakin, sentant son inquiétude. “Ahsoka, cela sera douloureux, tu risques de te souvenir de ce qu'il t'a fait.”

Ahsoka, se tournant vers lui. “Je sais, Maître, mais en découvrant de qui il s'agit, nous pourrions mettre fin à la Guerre des Clones et puis, je veux savoir ! Pourquoi moi ? Pour pouvoir avancer avec César & Ashla, je dois connaître la vérité !”.

Anakin acquiesçant, comprenant ce sentiment, lui aussi voulais savoir qui avait osé s'en prendre à elle et lui faire payer, bien que la vengeance ne soit pas la voie du Jedi.

Ahsoka ressentit soudain une forte douleur et mit la main sur son cœur, ainsi qu'une perturbation dans la Force, elle se mit à respirer lourdement, son Maître le remarqua et attrapa ses épaules doucement. “Ahsoka, que ce passe-t-il ?” lui demanda-t-il inquiet.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, affolée et paniquée. “Oh non, César, Ashla !”.

Puis sans aucun notre mot, elle se mit à courir, Anakin se lança à sa poursuite.

\----

Ils arrivent tout deux aux quartiers de Rex, le découvrant sur le sol, inconscient, la Jeune Togruta se penchant vers lui. “Rex, que s'est-il passé ?”.

“Ahsoka !” l'appela son Maître.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, pouvant sentir l'urgence dans sa voix, se leva, ils découvrent tout deux, avec effroi que le couffin de César & d'Ashla était vide, elle se mit à paniquer et a respirée fortement. “Ils sont où mes bébés ? Où sont César & Ashla ?”.

Anakin se tournant vers Rex encore un peu dans les vapes, il le secoue par les épaules. “Rex ? Rex ? Où sont les jumeaux ?”.

“Qui ça ?” lui demanda-t-il encore un peu sonné.

“Les jumeaux: César & Ashla !” lui répéta Anakin. 

La porte s'ouvrit et Fives entra tenant sa fille dans les bras, Ahsoka se dirigea vers eux, la prenant doucement des bras de son ami. “Ashla !”

“Que s'est-il passé ici ?” Demanda-t-il. 

“Pourquoi aviez-vous Ashla ?” L'interrogea-t-elle.

“Les Garçons voulaient la voire, je ne suis pas parti longtemps, Commandant, je vous le jure, à peine cinq minutes, j'allais venir pour récupérer son frère ! Je suis vraiment désolé …”  
  
“Je ne vous en veux pas Fives.” 

Rex se relevant, découvre avec effroi que le couffin était vide et s'adressa à Ahsoka. “Commandant, je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé ! J'étais en train de jouer avec le petit et soudain, on m'a assommé et j'ai perdu connaissance … Je suis désolé, Petite, il a été enlevé …”

Ahsoka, se tournant vers lui, posant une main sur son épaule. “Rex, je ne vous en veux pas ! Ce n'est pas de votre faute !”.

Anakin se tournant vers elle. “On va le retrouver, Chipie ! Je te le promets, maintenant, il faut retourner voir le Conseil et leur apprendre ce qu'il s'est passé !”.

\----

Elle acquiesça et le suivi, ils se rendent au Conseil et les saluent.

Obi-Wan, s'inquiète en voyant leurs expressions graves. “Anakin, Ahsoka que ce passe-t-il ?”.

Anakin regarda sa Padawan, tenant Ashla, toujours sous le choc et désemparée, puis se tournant vers lui. “Maîtres, César a été enlevé !”.

“Enlevé, Padawan Tano ?” demandant Mace Windu.

Ahsoka ne le regardant toujours pas, incapable de lui répondre, son Maître tenta de la réconforter et sans prévenir elle commença à vaciller et à se sentir partir, puis s'évanouit, Obi-Wan utilisa la Force pour faire léviter Ashla et l'attira dans ses bras, pour la protéger. “Ahsoka ...” son Maître l'accompagna au sol et s'agenouilla à ses côtés, lui tenant la main. “Ahsoka ?”.

Les membres du Conseil se lèvent de leurs chaises et viennent se rassembler autour d'eux. Obi-Wan tenant toujours la petite fille, s'agenouilla à leurs côtés et regarda la Jeune Togruta, inconsciente, sur le sol avec son Maître lui tenant la main, mort d'inquiétude. Il posa deux doigts sur un de ses poignets pour prendre son pouls. Il était soulagé de constater qu'elle était vivante juste exténuée et sous le choc.

“Skywalker, Retrouver César, nous allons !” lui jura Maître Yoda.

“Anakin, ramène là dans sa chambre, elle a besoin de repos !” lui demanda Obi-Wan.

“Et pour Ashla ?” 

“Je vais la garder, ne t'inquiète pas ! Je te la ramènerait après la réunion du Conseil !”

Anakin les yeux fixés sur sa Padawan, leva les yeux vers son ancien Maître et acquiesça. “Oui, Maître !”.

Toujours au sol avec elle, il se leva avec sa Padawan, passant ses mains sous ses jambes, sa tête reposant désormais contre sa poitrine, la portant dans ses bras, il les saluent avant de quitter la Chambre du Conseil Jedi et le Temple Jedi, se dirigeant vers son speeder et y déposa son Apprentie toujours inconsciente sur le siège avant à côté de lui et démarre en route de l'appartement de Padmé.

Une fois arrivé, il l'a monta dans sa chambre et l'allongea délicatement dans son lit, la couvrit et s'installa à ses côtés attendant qu'elle se réveille.

\----

Après le départ d'Anakin avec Ahsoka, ils se sont tout réinstallés dans leurs sièges respectifs.

“Enlevé ce jeune enfant a été.” fit remarquer Maître Yoda.

“En effet, la question est par qui et pourquoi ?” expliqua Mace Windu interrogatif.

“Qui aurait l'intérêt de l'enlever ?” demanda Maître Plo-Koon en regardant Ashla dans les bras d'Obi-Wan.

“Ce sont les jumeaux d'un Seigneur Sith et de la Padawan de l'Élu, la Force sera très puissante en eux ! Ils pourraient être dangereux entre de mauvaises mains !” Réalisa Maître Windu.

“En effet ce qui me fait penser ... ce n'est qu'une hypothèse mais ...”

Les Membres du Conseil intrigués lui font signe de continuer. “Et si la personne qui avait enlevé César était le Seigneur Sith en question !”.

“Enlevé par le Seigneur Sith, dis-tu Maître Obi-Wan !” lui demanda Maître Yoda.

Le Maître Jedi se tournant vers lui. “Oui, nous sommes sur le point de démasquer, alors il panique !”.

“Donc pour retrouver César, il faut le démasquer.” réalisa Mace Windu.  
  
“Besoin de Skywalker et sa Padawan, nous allons avoir !” leur annonça Maître Yoda.

\----

À la suite de la disparition de son fils, César, Ahsoka réveillée depuis peu, était dans un état second, avait sombré dans un mutisme absolu, malgré les pleurs de sa fille, - qu'Obi-Wan avait ramenée un peu plus tôt - elle ne bougeait pas d'un iota, livide regardant droit devant elle, sans un mot, sans aucune réaction, sans aucune préoccupation à ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle. “Ahsoka.” dit une voix qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien, - Anakin - faisant irruption dans la pièce, “Chipie ?” tenta-t-il une nouvelle fois d'attirer son attention, en vain, la jeune maman demeura livide, “C'est moi,” dit-il en lui saisissant doucement la main, “Anakin, … Skyman.” malgré le toucher, aucun changement ni aucune réaction ne suscite en elle. 

Anakin ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle s'était figée tout d'un coup, sans un mot, sans un bruit, il en connaissait cependant la raison, César a disparu, il lui a était arraché brutalement, ce devait l'être autant pour lui que pour elle, Ahsoka était assise sur son lit, la tête en arrière appuyée contre le mur, les genoux repliés contre sa poitrine, se balançant d'avant en arrière. 

Ne pouvant plus le supporter, Anakin, se lèva, sortit son comlink et quitta la pièce un instant pour contacter Obi-Wan pour lui demander son aide, pour qu'il apporte un guérisseur, n'importe qui pour l'aider. 

_“Ici Kenobi.”_

“Obi-Wan, ici Anakin. Pourriez-vous venir à l'appartement aussi vite que possible avec un guérisseur ou n'importe qui ?”

_“Je suppose, que se passe-t-il ?”_

“Ahsoka, elle ne va pas bien, elle ne bouge plus ... Je ne sais pas quoi faire pour l'aider-” 

_“Calme-toi, Anakin. J'arrive tout de suite.”_

“Merci, faites-vite.”

\---

“Maître Che.”

“Maître Skywalker.”

“Ahsoka ? Ahsoka ? … c'est moi, Obi-Wan.” dit-il en s'asseyant à ses côtés, forcé de constater que son Ancien Padawan avait raison, Ahsoka s'était … figée telle une statue sans aucune réaction, ne faisant rien pour indiquer qu'elle l'entendait. “Depuis quand est-elle dans cet état ?”

“Elle n'a pas dit un mot depuis que ça s'est produit.” répondit Anakin à la fois inquiet et totalement impuissant face à la situation. 

“Padawan Tano ?” demanda Maître Che en s'asseyant à ses côtés. “Ahsoka ? Ahsoka, Est-ce que tu m'entends ? Je suis Maître Vokara Che, je suis là pour t'aider.”

“Ahsoka ? Ahsoka, Chipie … c'est moi.” dit Anakin en posant sa main sur son genou, “Ahsoka,” insista-t-il encore en lui caressant la joue dans l'espoir qu'elle réagisse. “Ahsoka, Parle-moi, s'il te plaît. Je t'en supplies réponds-moi, Chipie.” la supplia-t-il en pressant son front contre le sien tout en lui caressant la joue. “Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ?” demande Anakin, après un moment de silence, inquiet, en levant les yeux vers la guérisseuse. 

“Son état catatonique est transitoire.”

“Qu'est-ce que c'est ?” demande Anakin. 

“Un état d'esprit, une sorte de mode pause que son système moteur a mise en place pour survivre, pour se protéger, elle va en sortir,” dit-elle. “A-t-elle déjà eut ce genre d'épisode catatonique auparavant ?” 

“Non, jamais.” répliqua Anakin en passant ses mains dans ses cheveux, nerveusement et mort d'inquiétude pour sa petite Chipie. 

“Une idée de ce qui a pu provoquer cela ?”

“César.” répondit Anakin tristement tandis qu'Obi-Wan hocha la tête en accord avec ses dires. 

“Je vous demande pardon ?” demande-t-elle, en fronçant les sourcils, confuse presque tout le monde au Temple savait pour les jumeaux et ce qu'elle avait subie, mais se demandait pourquoi il avait mentionné son fils. 

“Son fils a était enlevé il y a quelques heures, alors que nous étions en pleine réunion avec le Conseil.” Expliqua l'Élu sans quitter sa fille - petite sœur - des yeux. 

“Je vois.” dit-elle en regardant sa patiente, elle était figée, pupilles dilatées, regard fixe, insistant, hagard, d'une immobilité motrice et catalepsie, 

“On dirait …”

“Une statue ?” acheva-t-elle. Il acquiesça et elle poursuivi. “Elle donne cette impression d'absence d'activité psychomotrice et d'interaction. Je sais que cela peut paraître effrayant et impressionnant vue de l'extérieur, mais chaque cas est différents et chaque personne réagissent différemment,”

“Est-ce qu'elle nous entends ?” demande Anakin. 

“On ne peut jamais être vraiment sûre à 100 %, mais je pense qu'une partie d'elle, nous entends malgré tout,”

“Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ? Comment est-ce qu'on peut l'aider ?” demande Obi-Wan après un moment de réflexion.

“En lui parlant, de tout, surtout de choses qui la concerne alors même si cela peut vous paraître violent et étrange, parce-que vous voulez la protéger. Rien ne doit être Tabou. L'idée s'est … qu'elle réagisse.” expliqua-t-elle. 

Les pleurs d'Ashla s'intensifient et s'amplifient de plus en plus, tentant d'attirer l'attention de sa maman, sans succès, Ahsoka semblait totalement indifférente aux pleurs de sa fille. Obi-Wan se lèva et se dirigea vers le berceau de la petite fille pour la prendre dans ses bras. “Chuuut … Tout va bien.” lui murmura-t-il en la berçant. Il s'agenouilla devant Ahsoka avec sa fille pour lui mettre devant elle dans l'espoir de la faire réagir. “Ahsoka.” dit Obi-Wan. “Je sais que tu es triste et malheureuse, mais Ashla est toujours là et elle a besoin de toi.” 

Malgré les mots d'Obi-Wan et les pleurs de sa fille, Ahsoka demeura figée sans aucune réaction, dépité et déçu de son échec face à l'insensibilité et l'immobilité de la jeune fille, continua à bercer l'enfant dans ses bras qui se rendormit et qu'il abaissa délicatement dans son lit.

“Elle n'a eut aucune réaction aux pleurs de sa fille.” marmonna Anakin tristement face à son échec, “Pourquoi ?” il se sentait tellement impuissant et réprima des larmes pour les garder dans ses yeux et les empêcher de couler, malgré l'impuissance et la détresse dans laquelle il se trouvait, il devait rester fort pour elle, pour César et pour Ashla. 

“Il est possible qu'elle se sente faible, pathétique et inutile, qu'elle soit dans le déni, qu'elle ne comprenne même pas ce qu'il se passe, tout comme il est probable qu'elle comprenne et qu'elle culpabilise face à la situation, Ashla représente le résultat de son incapacité à le protéger, son enfant.”

Faible ?! Pathétique ?! Ahsoka était tout sauf faible, encore moins pathétique, elle était la personne la plus forte, courageuse, attentionnée, la plus gentille qu'il connaissait, Padmé avait raison, elle avait un cœur pur en or et elle était bienveillante, avec une générosité sans limites à bien des égards, elle lui ressemblait beaucoup, qui se ressemble, s'assemble après tout.

“Maintenant, je tiens à vous dire que ce n'est pas parce qu'elle se remet à parler qu'elle va mieux.” déclara-t-elle.

À ses mots, Anakin détourna les yeux d'Ahsoka et les posa sur Maître Che, “C'est-à-dire ?” demanda-t-il inquiet et préoccupé. 

“Dans le plus grand majeur des cas, elle peut déclencher des tendances dépressives, des phobies, des hallucinations.” expliqua-t-elle. 

“Et dans le pire des cas ?”

“Des pulsions suicidaires, des pulsions de scarifications, des crises de violence.” 

Anakin et Obi-Wan échangent des regards inquiets entre eux avant de reporter son attention sur Ahsoka toujours immobile. “Elle devoir prendre des médicaments ?” demande Obi-Wan. 

“Des Benzodiazépines à hautes doses, dans un premier temps pour l'aider à traiter les symptômes, puis d'autres si la situation se dégrade.”

“Combien de temps ?” demande Anakin. 

“Si d'ici 48 heures il n'y a toujours aucune amélioration, amenez-la moi à la Baie Médicale et elle sera hospitalisée.” 

“Est-ce qu'elle s'en souviendra ?” 

“De cet épisode catatonique ?” demande-t-elle. Il acquiesça. “C'est une possibilité, mais c'est peu probable.”

“Qu'est-ce que vous allez lui faire ?” demande Anakin, nerveux et inquiet en lui caressant la joue avant de presser son front contre le sien. “Chipie, Ahsoka ? Tu m'entends ?” demande-t-il à travers leur lien, sa question à sa grande tristesse demeura sans réponse, 

“Une injection pour la sédater et une injection de benzodiazépines,” dit-elle en sortant une seringue de sa mallette se dirigeant vers Ahsoka. “Étant donné qu'elle est sous votre tutelle, Maître Skywalker. Il me faut votre consentement.” 

Sans la regarder, Anakin tout en continuant à lui caressa la joue, lui fit un signe de tête, et l'aiguille pénétra dans sa peau, en quelques secondes, sous l'effet du tranquillisant, Ahsoka cessa de se balancer, d'avant en arrière et s'effondra dans les bras d'Anakin qui la maintenait fermement en posant son menton contre son montral droit, tout en continuant à le caresser pour l'assurer de sa présence à ses côtés, pendant que le sédatif la conduisait dans l'inconscience et l'obscurité du sommeil, une voix raisonnée dans ses montrals. **“Il faut que** **tu** **reposes Chipie, je vais retrouver ton bébé, je te le promets !”**

\---


	23. "Je suis ce qui pouvait arriver de pire à ces enfants !"

Quelques heures plus tard, à l'insu d'Anakin, Ahsoka s'était réveillée, confuse, perdue et désorientée, elle se leva de son lit, Ashla pleurait, mais elle ne se semblait pas l'entendre ni la voire, comme si elle était toute seule sans personne au alentours. Elle se détourna du berceau et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, elle ne semblait pas maîtresse ni consciente de ses faits et gestes, un peu comme si son esprit et son corps se détachaient, dans un état de confusion elle vit du sang coulaient de son poignet, elle ne se rappellait pas qu'ils aient saignés auparavant, elle ne comprenait pas et ne semblait pas s'en soucier, une seconde plus tard de plus en plus de sang coulaient de ses poignets, tachant le sol, ne ressentant aucune douleur, elle approfondit la coupure sur son poignet, de plus en plus profonde et commença à se sentir faible et vidée de toute énergie, elle ne se rappela pas s'être évanouie et encore moins avoir fermée les yeux, 

\---

“AHSOKA !!?” hurla Anakin en entrant dans la salle de bain, quelques minutes auparavant, il avait senti que quelque chose n'allait pas, une douleur, cela semblait provenir de son lien avec … Oh, non Ahsoka ! sans y réfléchir à deux fois, il se précipita hors du salon et monta les escaliers à toute vitesse, sa chambre, au deuxième étage, Ashla pleurait, il pouvait l'entendre à travers la porte, il entra et se précipita vers elle pour la calmer à l'aide de la Force. “Chuuut … petite princesse.” murmura-t-il tout doucement de manière rassurante. Ses inquiétudes grandissent de minutes en minutes Ahsoka n'était nulle part dans la pièce et son lit était vide, en se concentrant sur son lien avec Ahsoka était omniprésent mais sa signature de Force était faible et s'effaçait de plus en plus, mais comment ? Où est-elle ? Il suivit sa signature de Force qui le conduit à la salle de bain, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de choc, son sang se glaça, son cœur se serra, allongée par terre, un morceau de verre dans sa main droite, du sang coulaient de ses poignets, il s'effondra à genoux à ses côtés, “Ahsoka ?! Chipie, tu m'entends ?” paniqua-t-il lui attrapant le poignet y posant deux doigts, prenant son pouls, il soupira de soulagement, elle est toujours en vie ! C'était faible mais c'était là, elle avait un pouls, 

\---

Anakin après avoir appelé Obi-Wan pour lui confié Ashla, avait emmenée Ahsoka d'urgence à la Baie Médicale où il a été accueilli par la guerisseuse et Maître Vokara Che et qui l'a forcé à attendre dans la salle d'attente pendant qu'ils emmenaient la jeune fille, 

Il n'aurait jamais dû la laisser seule, il aurait dû rester avec elle, comme des mois auparavant lors de son sois disant bombardement contre le Temple Jedi duquel elle a était accusée, poursuivie par Anakin, Rex et les Clones, persuadée que personne ne la croirait avait tenté de mettre fin à ses jours, il lui avait fait promettre de ne plus jamais attenter à nouveau à sa vie mais elle l'avait rompue. Quand bien même la tristesse et la colère qu'il pouvait ressentir, il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, ce n'était pas sa faute, c'était la sienne: il avait échoué à la protéger, il avait faillit à son rôle de Maître, à la mission et l'engagement qu'il s'est vu confier celui de l'élever, de la former, de la protéger et même si cela était défendu, de l'aimer, oui, il aimait infiniment et de façon inconditionnelle sa petite Chipie, sans se soucier du Conseil Jedi et de leur Code, il avait rompu son engagement il y a des années en épousant Padmé.

Ses pensées furent interrompues par le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvre pour accueillir Maître Che, “Comment va-t-elle ?” demande Anakin en se levant.

“On a pu la stabiliser, cependant, elle ne s'est toujours pas réveiller, et nous sommes inquiets.”

“Elle va s'en sortir, n'est-ce pas ?”

“On fait tout pour.”

“Ça n'est pas une réponse ça ?”

“Il y a une possibilité qu'elle ne se réveille pas, son pronostic vital est engagé.”

“Puis-je la voire ?” 

“Bien sûr, suivez-moi.” dit-elle, en lui montrant la voie jusqu'à sa chambre, Anakin y entra et la vit allongée sur le lit, en blouse blanche, il attira à l'aide de la Force une chaise pour s'asseoir à son chevet, il lui attrapa sa tête, son visage entre ses mains, lui embrassant le front puis caressa sa joue espérant la réveiller, en vain. Dépité, il s'assied puis lui saisit sa main faisant des vas-et-viens en petits frottements, “Chipie. Je suis désolé. Je n'aurai jamais dû te laisser toute seule, j'aurai dû rester avec toi. César et Ashla ont besoin de toi. Et moi aussi, je ne peux pas te perdre. Je m'en veux tellement, Soka.” dit-il en embrassant sa main alors que des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. 

\---

Le temps passé et les jours devenaient plus longs et plus interminables, une semaine s'était écoulé, Anakin aux côtés, de sa fille - petite sœur - toujours inconsciente, les médecins étaient de plus en plus inquiets, elle n'avait toujours montrés aucuns signes de réveil, ils lui ont dit de se préparer à l'éventualité qu'elle ne se réveillera peut-être pas mais il refusait cette réalité, un monde dans lequel elle n'existait pas, il avait trop besoin d'elle et ses enfants aussi. Elle était forte. Elle allait se réveiller. Il allait retrouver César, cette ordure qui lui a prise son enfant allait le regretter. “Je t'aime, Ahsoka. Ma fille adorée. Je t'en supplie, réveilles-toi. J'ai besoin de toi. César et Ashla ont besoin de toi.” murmura-t-il, les yeux fermés, en portant sa main à ses lèvres, l'embrassant, ses doigts se mettent a bougés et elle s'agite dans son sommeil. “Ahsoka ?” demande-t-il en se levant tout en lui tenant fermement la main alors qu'elle papillonna des paupières et les ouvrit lentement à la voix d'Anakin. “Chipie, c'est moi … c'est Anakin, tu m'entends ?” 

La jeune maman, gémit et continua de papillonner des paupières à plusieurs reprises puis ouvrit les yeux lentement. “Je suis où ?” demande-t-elle. Anakin sourit, heureux d'entendre à nouveau, sa voix depuis sa crise catatonique qu'elle a subi, il y a tout juste une semaine.

“À la Baie Médicale. Tu t'en souviens pas ?”

“Non. Qu'est-ce que je fais là ?” demande-t-elle, confuse en regardant autour d'elle remarquant - enfin - les murs blancs et stériles de cet endroit, la Baie Médicale. Elle détestait être ici. Devant son silence, elle se redressa et vit enfin ses poignets bandés, n'ayant pas besoin d'une réponse. Elle avait rompu sa promesse. La promesse qu'elle lui avait faite, il y a quelque mois, celle de ne plus jamais attenter à sa vie. Bon cela dit, elle ne s'en souvenait pas. Elle soupira en se remémorant les événements de la veille, revoyant Rex au sol et constatant que son fils avait disparu puis que sa fille était avec Fives. _ **“Ils sont où mes bébés ? Où sont César & Ashla ? **_**Les Garçons voulaient la voire ! Je suis désolé, Petite il a était enlevé !”.**

Son Maître inquiet par son silence de peur qu'elle ne sombre dans un état catatonique, de nouveau, posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule. “Ahsoka ?”

“C'est de ma faute si César a été enlevé.” dit-elle après un moment de silence.

Anakin tentant de la rassurer. “Non, c'est pas vrai !”.

Sa Padawan se tournant vers lui. “Si, j'ai tout fais travers avec eux avec eux depuis le début !” détournant le regard elle se mordit la lèvre. “Je les voulaient pas.” Puis en se tenant l'estomac. “Je les aie même pas senti grandir dans mon ventre !”.

Anakin lui prenant la main. “Mais c'est pas de ta faute, tu ne peux pas te le reprocher, ça !”.

“Et après … je les aie abandonnés ! Et ils sont tombés malades à cause de moi !”.

“Justement tu les as sauvés ! Tu fais de ton mieux maintenant c'est tout ce qui compte !”.

Ahsoka hochant la tête négativement. “Non, j'ai pas su le protéger !” elle s'interrompit, se mordant la lèvre inférieur. “Je l'ai laissé avec Rex sans protection et j'aurais jamais dû !”.

“Tu ne dois pas culpabiliser, Chipie. Ce n'est pas de ta faute”.

“Bien sûr que si, je suis sa maman ! Il doit avoir tellement peur tout seul.”

“Ahsoka, on va le retrouver !”. 

“Mais et s'il était avec quelqu'un qui s'en occupe mieux que moi ?” lui demande-t-elle.

“C'est impossible ça !” lui assura-t-il.

“J'ai tellement était une mauvaise mère !” elle leva les yeux vers lui. “N'importe qui peut faire mieux !” lui dit-elle.

“C'est pas vrai ! ... Peu importe avec qui il est en ce moment ! Il ne pourra jamais être aussi bien qu'avec toi !” lui assura t-il.

“Comment vous pouvez le savoir ?” lui demande-t-elle.

“Parce que c'est toi leur meilleure chance ! C'est toi leur mère, Chipie.” lui affirma-t-il.

“Maître, honnêtement, je ne sais pas ce que je ressens pour eux.” elle leva les yeux vers lui. “Il y a des jours, je les trouve trop chou et … Et deux jours après j'aimerai plus les voir et plus penser à eux !” elle détourna le regard et se mordit la lèvre pour étouffer les sanglots présents dans sa voix. “Aussi bien au fond de moi je suis incapable de les aimer et encore moins de les protéger !” une larme roula sur sa joue. “Aussi bien au fond de moi je leur veux du mal !” lui confessa-t-elle.

“Non, Souviens-toi comme tu t'es inquiétée pour eux, t'as même senti leur douleur à travers tes rêves !” lui dit-il.

“Vous êtes gentil mais la vérité est que je suis ce qui pouvait arriver de pire à ces enfants !” lui répondit-elle.

Anakin l'a regardant droit dans les yeux. “Hé ! Je veux pas que tu penses ça, je veux pas t'entendre dire ça, tu m'entends parce que c'est faux ! ... Tu veux manger quelque chose ? Je peux te faire préparer une salade de lentilles ou autre chose ?”

Elle hocha la tête négativement. “C'est gentil, mais je ne peux rien avaler.”

“Ahsoka, tu n'as rien avalé depuis une semaine !” lui expliqua-t-il. Elle ne répondit toujours pas mais les larmes continuaient à couler sur ses joues en silence. “Tu vas finir par tomber malade !” lui assura-t-il.

Elle ne leva toujours pas les yeux vers lui. “Ça m'est égale !” lui répondit-elle.

La Jeune Togruta s'effondra en larmes et Anakin la prends dans ses bras lui caressant tendrement le lekku arrière et lui murmura. “On va le retrouver je te le promets.” lui jura-t-il.

Il la laissa pleurer et plus elle resserra sa prise sur lui plus il la serra fort contre lui, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps, il lui envoya des vagues de réconfort et d'amour à travers leur lien.

Il détestait la voire comme ça, sachant que telle qui la connaissait, elle n'aimait pas se briser, paraître faible et impuissante, toujours être forte et contrôler ses émotions et tout faire pour le rendre fier d'elle, se mettant souvent en danger pour le faire ce qui l'inquiète énormément c'est pourquoi il demande toujours à Rex de veiller sur elle au cours d'une mission, bien qu'il ne voulait pas d'elle au début, aujourd'hui il ne saurait pas comment vivre sans elle.

Le son et le voyant qui clignotent de son communicateur le sortit de ses pensées. Il appuya sur le bouton pour y répondre.

“Skywalker, j'écoute.”

_“Anakin, ici Obi-Wan, pourrait-on se parler ?”_

“Bien sûr, Maître, je vous attends à la Baie Médicale !”

_“Je suis en chemin.”_

Il rompit sa communication avec Obi-Wan et baissa les yeux vers elle, la sentant apaiser. Il n'a pas pu s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point elle avait grandie et gagnée en autonomie mais également en maturité au cours de ses trois dernières années, c'est le problème avec cette Guerre malheureusement, malgré son jeune âge elle a était forcée de prendre les armes et de se battre, de subir des pertes, chaque Clone tombés au combat l'attristée énormément.

\----

“Anakin ?” entendit-il suivit d'un coup à la porte.

Il leva les yeux pour voir Obi-Wan lui sourire, tristement ce qu'il pouvait voir lui brisa le cœur : Anakin tenant Ahsoka fermement dans ses bras continuant à lui caresser ses lekku. Il s'approcha d'eux s'asseyant sur le lit.

“Bonjour Maître, elle vient tout juste de se réveiller.”

“A-t-elle dit quelque chose ? Comment va-t-elle ?” lui demanda-t-il. 

“Comme une mère qui vient de perdre son enfant !” lui répondit-il sarcastiquement.

“Bien sûr mais comment se sent-elle ?” lui demanda-t-il.

“Comment croyez qu'elle se sent César a disparu ! DISPARU !” lui expliqua t-il furieux puis soupira et réalisa qu'il était allé trop loin. “Je suis désolé, Maître. Je n'aurai pas dû vous crier dessus ce n'est pas de votre faute.” lui expliqua-t-il. 

Obi-Wan lui sourit en posant une main réconfortante sur son épaule. “Ce n'est pas grave Anakin. Je comprends.” Il baissa les yeux vers la silhouette endormie dans les bras de son frère. “Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qu'elle doit ressentir en ce moment !” lui répondit-il. “Se souvient-elle  
de ce qu'il s'est passé ?”

“Est-ce qu'elle se souvient de son état catatonique et de s'être tranchées les veines ?” demande-t-il. Il acquiesça et en réponse, il secoua la tête. Non. Je n'arrête pas de penser à celui qui l'a arraché à sa mère. Vous auriez dû l'entendre, Maître. Elle a dit qu'elle est ce qui pouvait leur arrivait de pire, qu'elle est incapable de les aimer et de les protéger !” lui expliqua-t-il.

“C'est normal qu'elle se sente coupable, Anakin.” lui expliqua-t-il.

“Oui, mais elle ne devrait pas, c'est pas de sa faute ! Elle est tellement jeune et elle a déjà tellement souffert au cours de ses derniers mois : L'Attentat au Temple Jedi dont elle a était accusée, la Naissance de César & d'Ashla et toutes les conséquences survenues ensuite avec son déni de grossesse !” soupira-t-il.

L'Élu pouvait lire la tristesse sur le visage de son Ancien Maître à chaque mot qu'il avait prononcés. “Je sais Anakin. Je croyais en son innocence mais je suis désolé de ne pas avoir fait plus pour l'aider. Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qu'il se serait passé si jamais elle avait réussi à …”

“Mettre fin à ses jours.” finit-il pour lui sachant qu'elle avait recommencé mais elle n'était pas elle-même et Maître Che a dit qu'il était très peu probable qu'elle s'en souvienne. “Sachant qu'elle portait des jumeaux … Oui moi aussi je n'ose même pas imaginer si elle n'était plus là !” lui dit-il.

“Elle compte beaucoup pour toi ? N'est-ce pas ?” lui demanda Obi-Wan.

“Évidemment, qu'elle compte pour moi, c'est ma Padawan !”

“Je sens qu'elle est plus que ça !”

“C'est comme ma fille, ma petite sœur, c'est ma petite Chipie ! Je l'aime énormément et je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour la protégée. Ça me tue littéralement de la voire comme ça et je ne peux absolument rien faire pour l'aider !” soupira-t-il impuissant et frustré.

“Moi aussi, Anakin mais tu réalises qu'à un moment tu seras obligé de la laisser partir ?” lui demanda-t-il.

Anakin leva les yeux vers lui et acquiesça. “Oui, mais le plus tard sera le mieux !” il baissa les yeux vers sa Padawan, sa fille - petite sœur - endormie dans ses bras. “Pas maintenant elle a toute la vie devant elle. Toute une vie à construire avec César & Ashla !” lui expliqua-t-il.

“C'est la volonté de la Force. Rien n'arrive jamais par hasard !” commença le Maître Jedi.

Anakin voulait lui crier “ **vraiment, c'est la volonté de la Force de lui faire endurer tout ça ?! L'Attentat et la Naissance de César & d'Ashla puis l'enlèvement de son fils !”** mais il se rappela ce qu'il avait dit à Ahsoka, **“Exactement, chaque chose, chaque instant se produisent à un moment bien précis ! C'était peut-être pas le bon moment !”.**

“Quand elle m'a demandé pourquoi elle n'arrivait pas à s'attacher à eux, je lui ai répondu exactement la même chose que rien n'arrive jamais par hasard : comme pour le fait qu'elle se soit retrouvée à mes côtés !” finit-il.

“Anakin, ce n'est pas un hasard si la Force vous a réunis tout les deux et si elle cherche à tout prix à ce que vous restiez ensemble ! Encore plus depuis Mortis !” lui expliqua-t-il.

Anakin sentit une douleur dans sa poitrine à la mention de "Mortis" il se souvenait que ce jour-là Ahsoka est morte et il avait senti sa présence dans la Force disparaître brusquement ça l'avait anéanti. Obi-Wan le remarqua et posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule le sortant de ses pensées.

“Ça va, Anakin ?” lui demanda t-il. Il acquiesça en guise de réponse. “Tu ne lui as toujours pas expliqué ce qui s'était passé ce jour-là N'est-ce pas ?" l'interrogea-t-il.

Il secoua la tête. “Non, je ne lui ai pas dit ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dire de toute façon ?” lui demanda-t-il.

“Elle a le droit de savoir ...”

“De savoir quoi Obi-Wan ? ... Qu'elle …” il s'interrompit brusquement ne voulant pas revivre les événements trop douloureux. "Elle ne se souvient de rien et c'est mieux comme ça !” lui répondit-il énervé.

“Tu as peut-être raison …”

“J'ai raison elle est là et c'est la chose qui m'importe ! Le reste n'a pas d'importance !” lui assura-t-il.  
  
\----

Deux jours et quelques heures plus tard, après le départ d'Obi-Wan, Anakin avait était autorisé à quitter la Baie Médicale avec Ahsoka à condition qu'elle prenne les cachets remit à Anakin si jamais cela se produisait à nouveau, qu'il avait ramenée à la maison, dans sa chambre puis est resté avec Ahsoka qu'il tenait toujours dans ses bras. Il leva sa main organique pour lui caresser tendrement la joue pour effacer les dernières traces de larmes en repensant à tout ce qui c'était passé en une journée elle l'avait retrouvé et perdu. Ayant appris que ses enfants étaient malades car ils souffraient de leur séparation elle leur avait promis de se rattraper et avant qu'elle ne puisse tenir cette promesse on lui avait enlevé son fils ça n'était pas juste.

Obi-Wan lui a dit qu'il pensait que la personne qui l'avait emmené était le Seigneur Sith donc leur 'père' qui ne méritait certainement pas de l'être il avait blessé sa petite Chipie.

L'identité de cette Ordure qu'ils ont pourchassé pendant un mois et demi leur était toujours inconnue.

Pourtant il s'est juré de tout faire pour le retrouver et ça quoi qu'il en coûte pour lui faire payer tout le mal qui lui avait fait comme il l'a affirmé à son Ancien Maître ça n'est pas une question de vengeance mais de justice.

\----

“Ani, tu es à la maison ?” l'interrogea Padmé le sortant de ses pensées.

“Dans la chambre d'Ahsoka, mon Ange !” lui répondit-il.

Il l'entendit gravir les marches et se précipiter dans la pièce. “Ani ... que fait ... ?” elle s'arrêta immédiatement lorsqu'elle a aperçue sa Padawan dans les bras de son mari. Elle s'approcha d'eux inquiète et posa une main sur le front de la jeune fille pour vérifier si elle avait de la fièvre. “Qui y a-t-il ? Est-elle malade ?” l'interrogea-t-elle.

Son mari leva les yeux vers elle et secoua la tête en guise de réponse.

“Alors qui y a-t-il ?” l'interrogea-t-elle inquiète en retirer sa main de son front. Puis elle vit le berceau des jumeaux. “Pourquoi le berceau des jumeaux est sorti ?” lui demanda t-elle étonnée.

Il soupira puis baissa les yeux vers elle prenant une seconde pour la regarder endormie dans ses bras, au vu des circonstances elle semblait calme et paisible il détacha Ahsoka tout doucement de ses bras et l'allongea dans son lit avant de mettre une couverture sur elle et de se pencher pour l'embrasser tendrement sur le front il se leva et fit signe à son épouse de le suivre.

Ils fermèrent la porte et descendirent au salon avant qu'il ne puisse lui expliquer quoi que ce soit elle remarqua les différents accessoires qu'Anakin et elle avait rangé quand Ahsoka avait prise sa décision et se tourna vers son mari pour obtenir des réponses.

“Ani ... Que se passe-t-il ?” lui demanda t-elle inquiète. “Pourquoi es-tu dans la chambre d'Ahsoka ? Et pourquoi le berceau était-il dans sa chambre alors que nous l'avions rangé à la cave ?” l'interrogea incertaine.

“Parce que je l'ai ressorti.”

“Pour quelle raison l'aurais-tu ressorti ? Que ce passe-t-il ?”

Il soupira et leva les yeux vers elle prenant une seconde pour se calmer et commença. “Il s'est passé quelque chose, mon Ange.”

“Quoi ?” l'interrogea confuse. 

Il lui fit signe de le suivre et de s'installer dans le salon elle le regarda toujours inquiète et confuse il soupira. “Nous étions avec Ahsoka dans le dojo d'entraînement au Temple jusqu'à ce que je remarque qu'elle n'était pas concentrée !” commença-t-il tout doucement. “Après l'avoir poussé un peu, elle s'est ouverte à moi et m'a confiée qu'elle dormait mal la nuit, qu'elle faisait des cauchemars.”

“Des cauchemars à quel sujet ?”

“Les jumeaux.”

“Elle voyait César & Ashla ?” 

“Oui, elle rêvait qu'ils étaient morts et qu'ils étaient tout seuls.”

“Oh mon Dieu, depuis combien de temps, fait-elle ses rêves ?”

“Je ne sais pas, quelques semaines je dirai.”

“Depuis qu'elle a confiée les jumeaux à Satine sur Mandalore ?” Il acquiesça en guise de réponse. “Tu ne penses pas plutôt que c'est parce qu'elle s'inquiétait pour eux et qu'elle était peut-être hantée par sa décision ?”

“C'est ce que je pensais au début, jusqu'à ce qu'Obi-Wan me contacte pour nous donner rendez-vous au Twilight en disant qu'il nous expliquerai tout en cours de route.” Il s'arrêta un instant et poursuit. “Une fois dans l'hyperespace il nous a expliqué que Satine l'avait contacté pour lui annoncé qu'elle avait emmené d'urgence César & Ashla à l'hôpital !” 

“Quoi ? Pourquoi ?” 

“Apparemment d'après ce qu'Obi-Wan nous a dit ils étaient gravement dénutris et déshydratés, ils avaient cessés de s'éveiller ce qui retardait dangereusement leurs croissances !”

“Tu le savais ?” 

“Je recevais régulièrement de ses nouvelles par Obi-Wan qui m'avait appris quelque temps plus tôt qu'il mangeait très peu mais nous pensions que c'était normal qu'il aurait besoin d'un peu de temps pour se faire à la situation mais …” 

“Ça a empiré, n'est-ce pas ?”

“Oui, Ashla est également tombée malade d'après le Médecin ils risquaient de mourir.”

“Comment vont-ils maintenant ? Ne me dis pas qu'ils sont ?”

“Non, non César & Ashla vont bien.”

Anakin pouvait sentir son soulagement à travers la Force. “Oh, Tant mieux j'ai eu peur ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient exactement ?”

“Ils souffraient d'hospitalisme.”

“Qu'est-ce que c'est ?”

“La dépression du nourrisson ou si tu préfères le syndrome de l'enfant abandonné.”

“Non, mais c'est pas possible.”

“Malheureusement si César & Ashla souffraient de la séparation avec leur mère c'est pour ça qu'ils refusaient de s'alimenter !”

“Pauvres enfants !” s'exclama t-elle horrifiée. “Où sont-ils maintenant ? Avec Satine sur Mandalore ?”

“Non, ils ne sont plus avec Satine.” 

“Alors où sont-ils ?” 

“Après avoir persévéré Ahsoka est parvenue à nourrir César & Ashla et elle a réalisé qu'elle était leur mère et qu'ils avaient besoin d'elle alors elle nous a annoncée qu'elle voulait qu'ils rentrent à la maison avec elle !”

Padmé ne pouvait pas y croire et se mit à sourire. “Elle les a récupéré ils sont revenu avec vous sur Coruscant ?” Il acquiesça en guise de réponse. “Où sont-ils ?”

“Tandis qu'Obi-Wan est retourné au Temple, Ahsoka et moi sommes rentrés à l'appartement pendant qu'elle était dans le salon avec César & Ashla, endormie dans son couffin, j'ai commencé à ressortir toutes leur affaires y compris le berceau qu'elle m'a demandé de monter dans sa chambre !”

“Elle t'a demandé de le monter dans sa chambre ?” lui demanda-t-elle étonnée.

Il acquiesça en guise de réponse. “Oui, elle a dit qu'après tout ce qui c'était passé elle préférait qu'ils restent avec elle ! Puis elle m'a suivie et a déposé César dans son lit qui dormait !” Il fit une pause et elle lui fit signe de continuer. “Obi-Wan me contacte pour me dire que le Conseil voulait nous voir immédiatement avec Ahsoka et n'ayant trouvé personne pour les garder nous emmenons les jumeaux avec nous ! Arrivés au Temple, Ahsoka a eut l'idée de les confier à Rex pendant la Réunion avec le Conseil qui voulait en savoir plus sur leur 'père' !”

“Comment a-t-elle réagi ? Pas bien je présume ?”

“Non, en effet, à travers la Force je sentais que ça l'a mise en colère d'oser appeler cette Ordure leur 'père' si je ne lui avais pas envoyé des vagues de réconfort pour l'apaiser elle aurait sans doute implosé au milieu du Conseil !”

“Il fallait s'y attendre. C'est compréhensible Ani, cet individu est peut-être leur géniteur mais cela ne fait certainement pas de lui leur père. Et ensuite ?”.

“Maître Yoda voulait que nous nous plongions dans la méditation pour faire remonter à la surface ce qui était oublié avertissant Ahsoka que cela risquait d'être douloureux mais elle voulait savoir mais avant que nous ne fassions quoi que soit ...”

“Quoi ?” l'interrogea-t-elle inquiète. 

“Padmé ...” commença-t-il prudemment ne sachant pas comment elle va réagir à la nouvelle des événements survenus un jour plus tôt.

“Ani, je t'en prie où que tu veuilles en venir dis le clairement !” lui demanda-t-elle inquiète.

Il soupira et poursuit. “Ahsoka a ressentie une douleur dans sa poitrine et une perturbation dans la Force elle s'est précipitée hors de la chambre du Conseil vers les quartiers de Rex, je me suis lancé à sa poursuite et quand nous sommes entrés Rex était inconscient sur le sol et …”

“Et quoi ?” lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix menaçant de se brisée.

Sans dire un mot il se leva et alla s'asseoir à ses côtés, et lui attrapa la main pour tenter de la stabiliser. “Ani ...”

“Le couffin de César était vide, il a était enlevé il y a presque une semaine et demie, dans la même journée où les avait récupérés.” finit-il de lui expliquer. 

“Quoi ? Presque une semaine et demie ?” lui demande-t-elle horrifiée alors que des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. “Je ne comprends pas. Et Ashla ?”

“Ashla dort dans la chambre d'Ahsoka.”

“Quoi ?”

“Quand nous sommes arrivés, Rex était sur le sol et Fives est entré tenant Ashla dans les bras voulant la montrer aux Garçons, si elle n'avait pas été avec lui elle aurait été emmené avec son frère.”

Sans dire un mot, Anakin l'entraîna dans une étreinte serrée et elle fondit en larmes, il la laissa pleurer quelques instants en lui caressant tendrement la tête pour la réconforter comme il l'avait fait avec son Apprentie.

Elle sort de l'étreinte de son mari pour le regarder. “Et Rex ?”

“Il va bien, il a seulement était assommé ! Mise à part le fait que je ne doute qu'il doit se sentir coupable car ils étaient sous sa garde mais Ahsoka lui a dit qu'elle ne lui en tenait pas rigueur !”

Elle prit quelques secondes pour se calmer et réguler sa respiration. “Et après ?”

“Nous sommes allés l'annoncer au Conseil … enfin moi parce qu'elle en était incapable. Alors qu'ils lui posaient des questions elle semblait livide et ailleurs, sans prévenir, tenant toujours Ashla, elle s'est évanouie dans mes bras, sans doute sous le choc et à force d'épuisement, Obi-Wan ayant récupéré sa fille, m'a dit de la ramener ici pour qu'elle puisse se reposer. Et il m'a ramenée Ashla plus tard dans la soirée au moment où …”

“Au moment où quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu sais que tu ne me dis pas !”

Il soupira. “Elle s'est réveillé peu de temps après l'avoir ramené ici et … Ahsoka était comme figée on aurait dit une statue, les pupilles dilatées, le regard fixe, insistant, hagard, d'une immobilité motrice et catalepsie, et en état de catatonie.”

“Qu'est-ce que c'est ?”

“Un état d'esprit, une sorte de mode pause que son système moteur a mise en place pour survivre, pour se protéger, elle en ait sortie,” dit-il.

“Oh, mon Dieu !” s'exclama-t-elle avec effroi. “Combien de temps ?”

“Presque une semaine et demie, elle est sortie il y a deux jours de la Baie Médicale.”

“La Baie Médicale ? Mais pourquoi ?”

“Maître Che est venue avec Obi-Wan qui a diagnostiquée son état. Malgré les pleurs d'Ashla, Ahsoka ne réagissait pas. Maître Che lui a fait une injection de Benzodiazépines à hautes doses, suivit d'un sédatif dans un premier temps pour l'aider à traiter les symptômes et puis d'autres si la situation se dégrade”

“Son état s'est dégradé ?”

“Oui, quelques heures après leur départ, j'ai ressenti que quelque chose n'allait pas et Ashla pleurait alors je me suis précipité dans sa chambre et je l'ai trouvé inconsciente sur le sol de la salle de bain, un morceau de verre à la main avec lequel elle s'était tranchés les poignets. J'ai appelé Obi-Wan à qui j'ai confié Ashla pendant que j'ai emmené Ahsoka d'urgence à la Baie Médicale.”

Padmé ne dit rien mais des larmes coulaient sur ses joues et il poursuit. “Sur place, ils m'ont dit qu'elle était stable mais que son pronostic vitale était engagé. Et que je devais me préparer à l'éventualité qu'elle ne se réveille pas mais je refusais de l'accepter et je suis resté à son chevet, tout les jours pendant presque une semaine et demie   
lui parlant des personnes qui l'aiment et des jumeaux. Elle ne s'est réveillée qu'il y a deux jours, nous avons été autorisés à sortir ce matin au fur et à mesure qu'elle me parlait, je ressentais son déchirement et sa culpabilité.”

“Pourquoi sa culpabilité ?”

“Celle d'avoir fait un déni de grossesse, celle de les avoir abandonné et qu'ils soient tombés malades, d'avoir échoué à les protéger, d'avoir baissé sa garde en les confiant à Rex ayant permis à cette Ordure de l'emmener !”

“Mais ça n'est pas de sa faute ! Tu penses que c'est lui qui l'a enlevé leur géniteur ?”

“C'est ce qu'Obi-Wan pense en tout cas !”

“Mais et toi ?”

Avant qu'il ne puisse répondre il entendit des pas dans l'escalier, des pleurs de bébé à l'étage, et Anakin ressentit la présence d'Ahsoka dans le hall d'entrée.

“Salut Chipie.” la saluait Anakin en lui souriant.

“Maître.” le saluait-elle calmement mais fut incapable de lui sourire.

“Bonjour Padmé.” la saluait-elle.

“Bonjour Ahsoka.” la saluait-elle en retour en essuyant ses larmes.

“Vous êtes au courant ?” l'interrogea-t-elle d'une petite voix menaçant de se brisée. Elle acquiesça en guise de réponse impuissante à la tristesse de la jeune fille. “Oh ma chérie !” elle se leva du canapé et s'approcha pour la prendre dans ses bras et la jeune maman finit par les enrouler à son tour autour d'elle. “Je suis tellement désolée !” murmura-t-elle près de ses lekku.

“Tu tiens le coup ?” lui dit-elle en la libérant de son étreinte. Elle acquiesça faiblement en guise de réponse. “J'essaye”.

Anakin vit l'heure et constata qu'il était l'heure de manger. “Chipie, tu veux manger, quelque chose ?”

Elle leva les yeux vers son Maître et secoua la tête négativement en guise de réponse. “Non, c'est gentil mais j'ai pas très faim ! Je vais remonter me coucher !” leur annonce-t-elle sans attendre de réponse.

Anakin la regarda remonter les escaliers inquiet et impuissant. Elle ne voulait rien manger ce matin à son réveil. Il se tourna vers Padmé qui avait apparemment les mêmes inquiétudes à son sujet. Il passa un bras autour d'elle pour l'a réconfortée.

“J'ose même pas imaginé ce qu'elle doit traverser en ce moment, c'est horrible !” lui confessa-t-elle.

“Personne ne peut imaginer ! À quel cela doit être difficile pour elle !” lui dit-il.

“À quand remonte son dernier repas ?” lui demanda-t-elle inquiète.

“Il y a une semaine et deux jours avant de partir pour Mandalore !”

“Elle n'a rien avalé depuis ?”

“Non …”

“Elle va finir par tomber malade …”

“Je sais. Et c'est bien ce qui m'inquiète !”

\----

Ahsoka prit sa fille dans ses bras, le visage strié de larmes. “Chuuut ... Ashla. Je suis là ! Je sais ton frère te manque. Je suis désolée ! Vous méritez tellement mieux que moi ...” Lui dit-elle avant de s'effondrer en larmes. Elle se mit à la bercer pour tenter de la calmer en vain, elle la déposa dans son berceau mais elle refuse de s'endormir, après quelques minutes Ahsoka la prit dans ses bras pensant qu'elle devait avoir faim et descendit au salon avec son couffin, son doudou, sa couverture rose à étoiles et sa sucette.

Arrivés au salon, elle vit Anakin et Padmé entrain de manger, elle se dirigea vers la table de la cuisine sur laquelle elle y déposa le couffin dans lequel se trouvait Ashla qui pleurait, Anakin sans dire un mot s'est levé et l'a calmé grâce à la Force, quelques minutes plus tard, Ahsoka était revenue avec son biberon, elle la prit dans ses bras et s'assit sur une chaise autour de la table, au moment où elle lui tendit le biberon la petite fille refuse de manger et se mit à pleurer.

Aux refus de ses nombreuses tentatives, Ahsoka sent des larmes coulaient par milliers sur ses joues, elle tente de calmer sa fille en vain. “Ashla ... ” commença-t-elle d'une voix tremblante et brisée. “Il faut que tu manges, ok ? T'en a besoin ! Je sais que ton frère te manque ... et j'en suis désolée ! Mais il faut que tu manges ma chérie il faut que tu manges.”

Ahsoka tente de la bercer pour calmer sa fille en vain, impuissante et dépitée face à la tristesse de sa fille, la jeune fille déposa Ashla dans son couffin avant de s'enfuir de la pièce pour monter à l'étage malgré les pleurs de sa fille, elle s'effondra sur son lit en larmes.

\----

Anakin et Padme la regardèrent tristement s'enfuir malgré les pleurs de sa petite fille, impuissants face à la douleur et à la tristesse de la jeune fille sans dire un mot, Anakin se leva et prit Ashla dans ses bras, la berça pour tenter de la calmer en vain il la calma en utilisant la Force et décida de faire une tentative pour la nourrir.

Malgré les nombreuses tentatives, la petite fille refuse de se nourrir, en la regardant dans ses bras il y vit de la tristesse et de la douleur, il tenta le coup pour la énième fois, “Ashla ... Il faut que tu manges ok ? Il faut que tu manges ! Tu veux bien faire ça pour ta maman ? Pour ton frère ?”

À leur grand soulagement, la petite fille se résout à manger, il était impressionné elle n'avait que deux mois et elle comprenait beaucoup de choses, il ne fait aucun doute qu'elle et son frère seraient de puissants Jedi un jour. Elle n'avait pas bu entièrement son biberon mais elle avait tout de même manger et c'était ce qui importait.

“La pauvre. Elle ne mérite pas ça !” Fit remarquer Padmé.

“Non en effet ... Je me sens tellement impuissant … elle souffre et je ne peux absolument rien faire pour l'aider … si je n'avais pas échoué à la protéger rien de tout cela n'arriverait !”

“Je sais … Ce n'est pas ta faute, ni celle d'Ahsoka ou des jumeaux …”

Anakin se tourna vers sa femme avec la petite fille dans les bras. “Je vais aller lui parler ! Tu peux t'occuper d'elle ?”

“Bien sûr, donne-la moi !” Lui dit-elle en tendant les bras pour la prendre, lui fit faire son rot et la berça dans ses bras elle entendit les pas de son mari à l'étage.

\----

Arrivés à l'étage, Anakin se pencha pour écouter et entendit à travers la porte les pleurs d'Ahsoka et constata que ses boucliers n'étaient pas aussi forts que d'habitude pouvant ressentir sa tristesse et sa douleur, il ne pouvait pas rester sans rien faire, ne prenant pas la peine de frapper il entra prudemment dans la chambre et la vit sur son lit, le dos tourné au berceau, ses épaules tremblaient et ses pleurs déchirés le cœur d'Anakin, ne pouvant pas rester sur le pas de la porte, il s'avança tout doucement, s'assit sur le lit et enroula ses bras autour d'elle, prise au dépourvu elle ne réagit pas dans l'immédiat, distraite par ses propres pensées obscures elle n'avait même pas remarqué que quelqu'un était entré dans la pièce mais elle n'avait pas besoin de s'ouvrir à la Force pour savoir que c'était Anakin et ne fit aucun efforts pour s'arrêter de pleurer, malgré les circonstances, elle se sentit en sécurité dans ses bras et se laissa réconforter par les vagues d'amour et de réconforts chaleureuses qu'ils envoyaient à travers leur lien.

“Je suis désolée.” Dit-elle étouffée contre sa poitrine.

“Pourquoi ?” lui demanda-t-il confus.

“De vous faire vivre tout ça.”

“Ahsoka … Tu n'as rien fait de mal ce n'est pas ta faute !”

“Mon fils a disparu et … j'arrive même pas à nourrir ma fille ! Si je les avais laissés à Satine, … ils seraient ensemble ! Les jumeaux méritent tellement mieux que moi …” Lui dit-elle d'une voix tremblante consumée par les larmes.

Anakin la tenait dans ses bras lui caressant de temps en temps ses lekku et montrals pour la réconforter et apaiser un peu son chagrin même s'il savait que rien ne pourrait la réconforter. 

En l'entendant pleurer au fur et à mesure qu'elle tentait de s'exprimer, il se sentait mal pour elle et cela ne faisait qu'attiser sa rage et sa colère envers l'Ordure qui avait emmené son fils, cela lui brisait le cœur de l'entendre dire cela d'elle, les jumeaux l'ont choisi parce qu'elle est leur mère, cependant il comprenait le fait qu'elle était perdue, anéantie et qu'elle remettait tout en question.

“Chipie, nous savons tout les deux que c'est faux. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que si tu n'avais pas été les voir ils ne seraient plus de ce monde ! Les jumeaux t'ont choisi, tu es leur mère !”

“Voyez le résultat, César a disparu et Ashla ne veut pas me voire …”

“Tu sais très bien que c'est faux, Chipie ! Nous allons retrouver César et Ashla a acceptée de se nourrir … ”

“C'est vrai ? Comment avez-vous fait ?”

“Oui, après plusieurs tentatives mais sais-tu comment j'ai réussi à la convaincre ?” Il reçut un haussement d'épaules. “Je lui ai demandé de faire ça pour sa maman et son frère …”

“Elle n'a que deux mois comment pourrait-elle … ?”

“Pour une enfant de deux mois, elle comprend beaucoup de choses … Et si elle refusait de manger ce n'est pas parce qu'elle ne voulait pas te voire mais c'est plutôt parce qu'elle ressentait tes émotions négatives: ton chagrin et ta douleur.”

Il lui caressa ses lekku et montrals pendant qu'elle pleurait, en la sentant trembler contre lui et entendre ses pleurs lui brisèrent le cœur et il sentit des larmes coulaient de ses propres yeux, il la berça d'avant en arrière avant de lui envoyer une puissante suggestion de Force sentant qu'elle était complètement épuisée, il la maintient fermement attendant qu'elle s'endorme et la sentie se détendre à travers la Force.

Il sentit une présence dans la pièce et leva les yeux pour voire que c'était sa femme qui tenait Ashla endormie dans ses bras qu'elle abaissa délicatement dans son berceau, emmaillotée dans sa couverture, avec sa sucette et son doudou qu'elle déposa à côté d'elle.

“Tout va bien ?” lui murmura-t-elle.

“Oui, elle vient tout juste de s'endormir.” lui dit-il.

Il redirigea son attention vers sa Padawan, lui caressant la joue effaçant les dernières traces de larmes avant de la détacher prudemment de ses bras et l'allongea délicatement sur le lit avant de la couvrir. Il prit quelques instants pour la regarder avant de s'abaisser pour l'embrasser tendrement sur le front et de quitter la pièce avec Padmé en refermant tout doucement la porte pour ne pas les réveiller.

\----

Quelques jours plus tard, Padmé étant en réunion au Sénat, Anakin n'ayant aucune mission à l'heure actuelle, resta avec Ahsoka pour la soutenir mais il ne la voyait pas beaucoup ne sortant quasiment pas de sa chambre, reçoit une visite inattendue.

“Mon Général.” le saluait-il respectueusement.

“Capitaine.” le saluait-il en retour. 

“J'espère que je ne vous dérange pas ?” 

“Bien sûr que non, Rex. Je vous en prie, Entrez !” lui dit-il en s'écartant pour qu'il puisse entrer dans le hall d'entrée puis referma la porte derrière lui.

“Que puis-je faire pour vous, Rex ?”

“Je suis venu prendre des nouvelles du Commandant Tano et puis ... je suis venu vous rapporter ça.” lui dit-il en lui tendant le couffin du nourrisson qu'Anakin attrapa. “Merci.”

“Vous l'aviez laissé dans mes quartiers le jour où …” il s'interrompit et détourna le regard jusqu'à ce qu'il sente une main sur son épaule et leva la tête pour y voir son Général lui sourire. “Rex, ce n'est pas de votre faute ! Je ne vous tiens pas pour responsable et Ahsoka non plus elle vous l'a dit elle-même !”

Il acquiesça en guise de réponse. “En parlant d'elle comment va le Commandant Tano ?” l'interrogea-t-il.

Avant qu'il ne puisse répondre à sa question, ils se tournèrent pour voir Ahsoka traverser le salon. Elle s'approcha d'eux pour les saluaient.

“Salut Rex !”

“Salut Petite !” la saluait-il affectueusement. 

“Chipie, tu as besoin de quelque chose ?” lui demanda son Maître.

“Non, j'ai juste sentie la présence de Rex alors je suis descendu le saluer.” lui répondit-elle avant de se tourner vers son ami. “Je remonte, au revoir Rex. Ravie de vous avoir vu. Saluez les Garçons pour moi, voulez-vous ?” lui demanda-t-elle.

“Oui, mon Commandant !” lui répondit Rex.

“Merci.” lui répondit-elle avant de se détourner et de remonter à l'étage.

Ils la regardèrent repartir sans dire un mot avant que le Chevalier Jedi ne se tourne vers son ami les bras croisés.

“Vous vouliez savoir comment elle va ?” l'interrogea Anakin. “Et bien vous avez vu !”

“Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça !” lui répondit-il abasourdi.

“Moi non plus.” lui répondit-il. 

“Je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps. Au revoir mon Général, prenez bien soin du Commandant Tano !” lui dit-il en se dirigeant vers la porte.

“Promis. Au revoir, Rex. Merci pour l'avoir rapporté.”

“À votre service, Monsieur !” lui répondit-il avant de quitter l'appartement.

  
\----

Quelques heures plus tard, il reçoit la visite d'Obi-Wan, Anakin l'accueillit et ils s'installèrent dans la cuisine à boire du thé.

“Comment elle va ?” l'interrogea le Maître Jedi.

“Comme vous l'avez vu il y a quelques jours, mal ! Elle sort à peine de sa chambre. Et ne fait que dormir. Elle arrive à peine à s'occuper d'Ashla.” lui répondit-il. “Vous avez du nouveau ?”

“Malheureusement non, j'aurais aimé pouvoir vous apporter de bonne nouvelle mais nous n'avons rien !”

“Et les caméras de surveillance ?” 

“Hors service !”

“Évidemment, il a détruit les vidéos de surveillance !” reconnait-il avec colère en serrant le poing.

“Anakin, je suis vraiment désolé. Mais nous allons tout faire pour retrouver César !” lui assura Obi-Wan en posant une main sur son avant-bras pour calmer sa colère.

“Je l'espère pour Ahsoka & Ashla ...”


	24. "Je lui ai jamais dit que je l'aimais !"

**POV Anakin:**

**Trois semaines plus tard, César n'ayant toujours pas été retrouvé, Ahsoka ne mangeait toujours pas et ne faisait que dormir, ce qui m'inquiétait énormément.**

**Obi-Wan était venu régulièrement pour nous tenir au courant et prendre de ses nouvelles et Rex appelait me demandant comment elle allait et me disait que la 501ᵉ la soutenait à travers cette tragédie, cela me fit sourire de les voir s'inquiéter pour ma petite Chipie.**

**Je la vis assise dans le salon, perdue dans ses pensées, Ashla était dans son couffin sur** **la** **petite** **table** **basse,** **endormie** **.**

**Je n'avais pas besoin de me connecter à notre lien pour ressentir sa peine, sa douleur, ses regrets mais surtout sa culpabilité était plus forte que tout, celle de ne pas avoir aimés ses enfants comme une vraie maman l'aurait fait, elle avait quelque chose entre les mains qu'elle serrait fort contre elle sûrement un bodie ou un doudou appartenant à César, je viens m'assoir à côté d'elle.**

“Comment ça va, toi ?” **lui demandai-je.**

“Comment je vais ? ... Pas facile à dire ! ... J'ai l'impression ... c'est comme si tout bougeait ... mais que moi j'arrivai plus à bouger ! J'arrive à peine à m'occuper d'Ashla !” **me répondit-elle.**

**À ce moment là je m'en suis voulu de lui avoir posé la question alors que je connaissais déjà la réponse : bien sûr qu'elle n'allait pas bien son bébé avait disparu et elle se sentait affreusement mal et coupable. Elle** **arrivait** **à** **peine** **à** **s'occuper d'Ashla.**

 **Puis elle se mits à sentir ce qui semble être un doudou, il doit avoir l'odeur de son fils puis elle s'arrêta et ce mets en train de l'observer je le remarque dans ses mains, c'est un petit lotcat** **.** “Je ne le connaissais pas celui-là ! C'est toi qui lui acheté ?”

 **Elle hocha la tête négativement, étouffant quelques larmes présente dans sa voix.** “Non, c'est Rex qui lui a offert ! C'est son doudou préféré, il ne dort jamais sans lui ! Il en a également offert un à sa sœur ”. **Me répondit-elle en le** **sortant** **du** **couffin une** **seconde** **,** **un** **petit Ewok avant de le redonner** **à** **sa** **fille** **pour ne pas la déranger.**

“Tu arrives à dormir, toi ?” **Je la vis hochait la tête négativement**.

“Je pleure, je m'écroule et je fais des cauchemars, c'est ça toutes les nuits !”.

**Je me souviens de l'avoir réveillé plusieurs fois au milieu de la nuit en plein cauchemar et quand je lui ai demandé de quoi il s'agissait elle ne m'a pas répondue mais je ne pouvais que supposait que c'était au sujet de César,**

\---  
J'entre dans sa chambre, Ashla pleurait, je la calme grâce à la Force et je vois sa maman dans son lit entrain de se retourner dans tout les sens, de trembler et de gémir dans son sommeil, je n'avais pas besoin de me connecter à notre lien pour savoir qu'elle faisait un cauchemar et sa fille le ressentait. Je m'assois délicatement sur le bord de son lit et lui secoue les épaules. **“Chipie ? ... Chipie, réveilles-toi !”.**  
  
_**“NON !”**_ Elle ouvre brusquement les yeux, sa respiration lourdes et laborieuses des larmes s'échappent du coin de ses yeux. 

Je l'attire dans mes bras pour la réconforter. **“Chuuut ! Tout va bien je suis là ! Calme-toi !”.** Je la sens trembler contre ma poitrine et se recroqueviller en moi, je tente de la calmer en lui envoyant des vagues réconfortantes et d'amour à travers notre lien pour lui faire savoir que je suis à ses côtés et que je le serai toujours. **“Ça va ?”.**

 _ **“**_ _ **Oui.”**_ me dit-elle d'une petite voix presque inaudible, mais je pouvais sentir qu'elle me mentait pour ne pas m'inquiéter. 

**“De quoi avais-tu si peur ?”** Elle ne m'a pas répondu j'ai juste continué à la bercer d'avant en arrière tout doucement, je lui embrasse tendrement le front avant de poser ma tête contre son montral droit. **“C'est César ?”.**

Ma pauvre petite Chipie, une semaine s'était écoulée et toujours aucune nouvelle de son fils, elle faisait des cauchemars, chaque soirs sans exception, je ressens sa douleur à travers notre lien et je me précipite dans sa chambre pour la réconforter. Une fois qu'elle s'était un peu calmé je l'ai repoussé délicatement en arrière sur son lit et tiré les couvertures sur elle. Il était clair qu'elle ne se rendormirait pas toute seule et pas de si tôt. **“Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose pour t'aider ?”.**

 _ **“Non.”**_ Je l'entendis soupirait et fini par hocher la tête avant de détourner le regard. 

**“Ahsoka, dis-moi.”**

**“Est-ce que tu veux que je reste avec toi ?”** Elle leva les yeux vers moi confuse et incertaine, je savais qu'elle en avait besoin mais qu'elle ne me le demanderait pas elle-même, je pouvais sentir qu'elle avait honte d'être autant effrayée et de se sentir faible, cela me mettait quelque peu en colère, pas contre elle, je ne pourrai pas lui en vouloir ce n'est pas de sa faute, étant élevé au Temple elle n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on lui propose de l'aider, lorsqu'un jeune Novice faisait un cauchemar, les Jedi lui disait de méditer et de se rendormir, quand je faisais un mauvais rêve, j'avais ma mère qui me rassurait et s'allonger dans mon lit avec moi me tirant contre elle, je m'endormais bercer au son de sa voix, dans ses bras c'est que je voulais offrir à ma petite sœur - fille -, la même chose que ce que ma mère m'avait offerte à son âge : de l'amour et de la tendresse. 

_**“Vous feriez ça ?”**_

**“Bien sûr, Chipie.”** Je me glisse dans le lit à côté d'elle et l'attire près de moi, sa tête reposant contre ma poitrine, je dépose un tendre baiser sur son front avant d'enrouler mon bras autour d'elle et de lui frotter les épaules avec mon pouce pour la rassurer de ma présence.

Je lui envoie une suggestion de sommeil à travers la Force qu'elle accepta sans résister. _**“Merci, Maître. Bonne Nuit.”**_ me murmura-t-elle avant que je ne la sente ainsi qu'Ashla se calmer et se détendre dans la Force. 

Je lui souris. **“De rien, ma Padawan. Bonne Nuit, Chipie !”** lui murmurai-je à mon tour même si je savais qu'elle ne pourrait pas m'entendre avant de m'endormir à mon tour.

\----

**Je me sentais mal pour elle, ça me brise littéralement le cœur de la voir dans cet état, je la sentais paniquée et complètement apeurée, je tente de la réconforter.** “On va retrouver César, il faut que tu y crois, Ahsoka !”.

“Le jour où ils sont nés, je les ai pas regardés ! Je comprenais pas ! J'étais ... C'était pas mes bébés ! C'était juste pas possible dans ma tête ! Alors que César, ... lui et Ashla il m'ont regardés droit dans les yeux ! Je l'ai senti, ... eux ils m'aimaient déjà ! ... Et moi les aimer j'y arrivai pas !”.

**Je posais ma main sur son avant-bras.** “Et maintenant ça a changé ?”

**Elle ne me regardait toujours pas mais hocha la tête négativement.** “Je leur ai pas montré assez ! ... Quand ils pleuraient, je perdais vite patience et je m'énervais … je … J'ai même failli utiliser la Force sur eux une fois !”.

“Tu t'es rattrapé depuis et puis même si tu ne les voulais pas ! Tu sais que ça n'est ni ta faute ni la leur ! Le seul responsable c'est cet enfoiré de Sith et je te promets que je vais lui faire payer au centuple !”.

“Je lui ai jamais dit que je l'aimais !” **me confessa t-elle.**

**Je tente de la réconforter en lui posant une main dans son dos.** "Mais si Chipie, c'est ton fils au moins une fois !".

**Elle se tourna enfin vers moi, je vis dans ses yeux bleus des larmes.** “Non ! Je suis leur maman et je leur ai jamais dit "je t'aime !" Aussi bien ils ne le savent même pas ! Ils doivent croire que c'est Padmé ou Satine ! ... Ou il est mort et c'est trop tard !”.

“Dis pas ça il est pas mort, tu l'aurais sentie !”.

“Au début, c'était super difficile ! Je les voulais pas j'arrivai pas à m'en occuper et j'avais juste envie de continuer ma formation de Jedi et ...”

**Je comprenais tellement ce qu'elle ressentait, elle était tellement jeune sa vie s'est effondrée le jour où cet Ordure a abusé d'elle, qu'elle en soit tomber enceinte et qu'en plus elle ait mise au monde, ses enfants.**

“Chipie, t'as à peine 16 ans c'est normal !”.

“Peut-être ! Mais maintenant c'est différent ! Je pense qu'à lui s’il a mal, s'il a faim, s'il a peur et à celui qu'il l'a enlevé !".

“On va le retrouver ! Je te le jure !”.

“Je veux que ça s'arrête tout ça ! Je veux qu'on me rende mon bébé ! Il me manque tellement, Maître !”.

**Elle s'effondre en larmes et je la sers fort dans mes bras, la berçant et lui murmura en lui caressant son lekku.**

“Je te jure que je vais retrouver cette Ordure et que je vais te ramener ton bébé et à Ashla son frère !”


	25. "Faites que je le retrouve, je vous en supplie !"

Deux semaines de plus s'étaient écoulées, tandis qu'Ashla dormait dans son lit, César restait toujours introuvable et malgré tout ce que les Jedi et Rex faisaient pour le retrouver, Ahsoka commençait à perdre espoir elle faisait de plus en plus de cauchemars en hurlant la nuit. Malgré le soutien d'Anakin et de tous ses proches elle n'arrivait plus à faire face.

Assise sur son lit avec le doudou de son enfant, elle entendit les voix d'Anakin et d'Obi-Wan dans le salon au moment de sortir de sa chambre pour aller les saluaient, elle commença à se sentir étourdie elle parvient à se tenir debout en gardant appuie sur le mur, attendant que le vertige passe et se redressa pour descendre les escaliers.

En descendant, elle vit Anakin et Obi-Wan installés dans le salon entrain de boire du thé.

“Bonjour, Maître Obi-Wan !” le saluait-elle avec un sourire forcé.

Le Maître Jedi leva la tête en entendant sa voix, il constata qu'Anakin disait vrai, elle n'avait pas l'air d'aller bien elle était épuisée physiquement et mentalement, il l'avait vu il y a une semaine et elle allait de plus en plus mal. Elle ne semblait pas bien dormir non plus, elle avait des cernes sous les yeux qui avaient visiblement perdus leur éclat et semblait livide.

“Bonjour, Ahsoka !” la saluait-il avec un sourire chaleureux mais inquiet.

“Tu as besoin de quelque chose, Chipie ?” l'interrogea Anakin.

Elle commença à avoir la tête qui tourne et à se sentir étourdie, malgré ça elle faisait tout son possible pour leur cacher et leur força un sourire de bien-être. “Non, tout va bien ! Je voulais savoir si vous aviez du nouveau ?” l'interrogea Ahsoka.

Obi-Wan baissant la tête tristement et impuissant. “Non, malheureusement ! Je suis désolé, Ahsoka !” lui déclara t-il.

Anakin et son Ancien Maître pouvaient lire tout deux la déception et la tristesse sur son visage et ils ne pouvaient pas lui reprochaient cinq semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis et ils n'avaient toujours aucune piste.

“Je vais remonter à l'étage ! Pour me reposer prévenez-moi si vous ...” balbutia-t-elle en serrant le doudou de son fils très fort dans ses bras lorsqu'Anakin se leva et s'approcha pour aller la réconforter, “Ahsoka ? Tout va bien ?” l'interrogea Anakin.

Elle hocha la tête faiblement lorsqu'elle s'effondra brusquement, son Maître se précipita à ses côtés “Ahsoka ?” dit-il en la rattrapant avant qu'elle ne s'effondre sur le sol. Il passa sa main autour de ses épaules et son autre mécanique sous ses jambes, faisant reposer sa tête sur son avant-bras.

Obi-Wan se leva immédiatement en l'ayant vu s'effondrer faisant signe à Anakin d'allonger son Élève sur le divan, il l'allongea délicatement et s'agenouilla à ses côtés en lui tenant la main. “Ahsoka ? Ahsoka ? Est-ce que tu m'entends ?” lui demanda t-il inquiet en posant sa main sur son front et vit qu'elle avait de la fièvre, il pouvait le sentir à travers son gant.

Il leva les yeux vers son frère. “Maître, elle a de la fièvre, elle est brûlante !” lui déclara t-il inquiet.

Le Maître Jedi posa à son tour sa main sur le front de la jeune fille et leva les yeux vers son ami. “En effet, et ça n'augure rien de bon !” A-t-il confirmé.

“Que fait-on, Maître ?” l'interrogea Anakin inquiet en ne quittant pas sa Padawan des yeux.

“Le plus urgent est de faire tomber sa fièvre !” lui répondit-il.

“Comment ?”

“Je ne sais pas ... Euh ... Très bien, tout d'abord il ne faut surtout pas la couvrir ! Il faudrait que tu ailles chercher un gant ou une serviette mouillée et essorée !” lui dit Obi-Wan.

“J'y vais !” lui répondit Anakin en se levant. “Restez avec elle !” lui demande t-il en quittant la pièce.

Obi-Wan s'agenouilla à ses côtés lui attrapa une main et ferma les yeux pour se concentrer et l'analyser à l'aide de la Force et son état était préoccupant et inquiétant elle était faible et épuisée. Il remarquait que sa peau était d'une couleur plus sombre que d'habitude et ses lekku et montrals étaient ternes. Après avoir échoué à la réveiller en lui tendant la main à travers la Force, il lui envoya des vagues chaleureuses et réconfortantes.

\----

“Voilà !” lui répondit Anakin en accourant à travers la pièce avec le nécessaire en revenant s'agenouiller aux côtés de son Apprentie en lui tapotant le front tendrement avec le gant humide.

“Oh ! Ahsoka ... je suis désolé ! C'est de ma faute je n'ai pas vu à quel point tu n'allais pas bien ! Je sais que tu es triste et malheureuse mais ce n'est pas fini il faut y croire !” lui murmura Anakin tristement mort d'inquiétude en l'embrassant sur le front.

Anakin se retourna en sentant une main sur son épaule. “Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Anakin !” lui dit-il.

“Si, justement ... elle ne mange pas et dort à peine voire pas du tout elle reste enfermée dans sa chambre et n'en sort pratiquement jamais ! ... Elle arrive à peine à s'occuper d'Ashla ...” il baissa les yeux impuissant et poursuivi en se tournant vers sa Padawan, son Ancien Maître pouvait ressentir son inquiétude, sa culpabilité mais également sa colère et la tristesse de son état de santé.

“Je savais qu'elle risquait de tomber malade et je n'ai rien fais je suis son Maître et je l'ai regardé se détruire sans rien faire ! Je-”

“Non, c'est faux et nous le savons tout les deux, et je suis sûr qu'Ahsoka serait d'accord avec moi, tu fais absolument tout ce que tu peux pour elle !”

“Qu'est-ce qu'ont fait maintenant ?” lui demande Anakin.

Obi-Wan soupira. “Malheureusement, il n y a rien que nous ne puissions faire de plus ... Il n'y a plus qu'à attendre que sa fièvre baisse !”

“Et si elle ne baisse pas ?”

“Si, la fièvre ne baisse pas il faudra la conduire à l'hôpital pour des analyses ou faire venir un guérisseur ici pour l'aider !” lui expliqua t-il impuissant et inquiet.

Ils ne pouvaient qu'espérer que sa fièvre baisse et qu'elle se réveille.

\----

Trois heures plus tard, Ahsoka était toujours inconsciente et ne montrait aucun signe de réveil, Anakin à ses côtés, toujours entrain de lui éponger le front et Obi-Wan et lui devenaient de plus en plus inquiet.

Il vit pour la première fois le doudou qu'elle serait fort dans sa main droite il savait tout les deux qu'elle était la cause de son mal-être : César, depuis qu'il a était enlevé elle n'avait plus rien à voir avec la jeune Padawan flamboyante et joyeuse qu'il connaissait qui mettait tout le monde de bonne humeur.

“Si on ne retrouve pas César, Maître ! ...” Il soupira en baissant la tête. “Même si elle a Ashla, J'ai peur qu'elle ne se laisse détruire et rongé par sa culpabilité et sa tristesse !” lui confie Anakin.

“Je sais Anakin ... mais à part parcourir la Galaxie de façon aléatoire tu ne peux rien faire de plus ... et ont fait tout ce qu'on peut pour le retrouver lui et ce Sith !” lui assura Obi-Wan.

“Mais ça n'est pas suffisamment !” lui grogna t-il. “Moi ce que je vois c'est que cet Ordure de Sith est bien tranquille quelque part dans la Galaxie depuis ses cinq dernières semaines et que pour couronner le tout il détient César avec lui et qu'ont ne sait toujours pas où ils sont et ça me rends malade et furieux !” explosa t-il en serrant le poing de colère. En passant ses mains dans ses cheveux et baissant la tête il soupira et se rendit compte qu'il était allé encore trop loin. “Je suis désolé ! Je n'aurai pas dû vous crier dessus vous faites tout ce que vous pouvez mais ...”

Obi-Wan lui souriant tendrement d'un air compréhensif. ”Ne t'en fais pas ! Je comprends ! Ça n'est facile pour personne, on n'est tout à cran !”

Anakin acquiesça et soupira. “C'est juste que plus le temps passe et plus cela devient difficile ! J'ai promis à Ahsoka de lui ramener son bébé, mais j'ai peur de ne pas pouvoir tenir cette promesse !” lui confessa t-il en se tournant vers sa Padawan.

“Nous allons le retrouver, Anakin ! Ahsoka retrouvera son fils et elle pourra enfin être une mère pour lui et sa sœur !” lui assura t-il.

“Je l'espère pour son bien ! Ça l'a détruit et je ne veux pas la perdre pas pour cette Ordure ! Hors de question !”

“A-t-elle toujours de la fièvre ?” l'interrogea Obi-Wan.

Anakin posa sa main organique sur son front et constata soulagé que sa fièvre avait légèrement diminué. “Oui, mais elle a un peu baisser ! Mais pourquoi ne se réveille t-elle toujours pas ?”

“Je ne sais pas, mais comme tu peux le voir elle ne va vraiment pas bien : la couleur de sa peau est inquiétante et son état est préoccupant ! Elle ne s'alimente pas et elle est épuisée physiquement et émotionnellement, son corps et son esprit ne peux clairement plus le supporter il faut trouver quelque chose pour l'aider !”

“J'ai peut-être une idée qui pourrait l'aider !" lui dit-il avant de se tourner vers Ahsoka “Chipie ... je reviens ! Je te laisse avec Obi-Wan !” lui murmura t-il avant de l'embrasser tendrement sur le front. “Accroches-toi, je t'en supplies !”

Le Jeune Jedi se releva et leva les yeux vers lui. “Je dois y aller ! Maître ! Je vous laisse avec Ahsoka ! Je vais chercher quelque chose qui pourra l'aider !” lui dit-il en se précipitant vers la porte d'entrée.

Avant qu'Obi-Wan ne puisse lui demandait où il allait, il était déjà parti et il s'agenouilla aux côtés de la jeune maman en lui attrapant la main. “Ahsoka, je ne sais pas si tu peux m'entendre mais si c'est le cas : Accroches-toi ! Tu vas t'en sortir ! Tu ne peux pas imaginer à point cela nous détruiraient sans parler d'Anakin ! Il a trouvé un certain équilibre avec toi alors bats-toi et reviens pour nous, pour César & pour Ashla ! Ils ont besoin de leur maman !”

\----

Deux heures plus tard, le Maître Jedi toujours à son chevet attendait patiemment le retour d'Anakin et il espérait que peu importe son idée cela marcherait. Il continua d'éponger son front pour continuer à faire baisser sa fièvre, même si elle ne s'était toujours pas réveiller il pouvait constater à son grand soulagement que son état s'améliorait considérablement elle recommençait à retrouver des couleurs petit à petit.

\----

Trois heures s'étaient écoulées depuis le départ d'Anakin et Ahsoka ne s'était toujours pas réveiller, sa fièvre avait considérablement baissé mais son état restait pour le moins préoccupant.

Ashla s'était réveillée il y a deux heures et Obi-Wan était aller la chercher, l'avait changer puis la nourrie et la déposa dans son couffin posé sur le canapé d'à côté.

Le signal de son comlink le sortit de ses pensées. “Ici Kenobi !”

_“Obi-Wan ici Anakin, comment va t-elle ?”_

“Bien que sa fièvre est baissée elle ne s'est toujours pas réveillée il faudrait peut-être envisager de l'emmener à l'hôpital ! As-tu trouvé ce que tu cherchais ?”

_“Oui, j'ai trouvé j'arrive à l'appartement !”_

“Entendu !” dit-il avant de rompre la communication il se tourna vers la jeune fille à qui il continua de tenir la main et à éponger son front.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Anakin débarque dans la pièce et alla s'agenouiller aux côtés d'Ahsoka en prenant la place d'Obi-Wan et vérifia sa température, soulagé qu'elle est baissée.

“Alors Anakin qu'as-tu ramené ? Et où es-tu allé ?” l'interrogea t-il curieusement.

Anakin soupira, se leva et sortit de son sac des fruits, il put reconnaître un comme étant un fruit du jogan et un autre qu'il ne connaissait pas.

“Fruit du jogan que vous connaissez déjà !” dit-il en lui montrant. “J'étais sur Shili, le monde natal d'Ahsoka je ne savais pas quoi faire pour l'aider alors je me suis dit que je trouverai des réponses où elle est née et j'ai entendu parler de ceci : fruit du shuura qui est censé revitaliser les personnes sensibles à la Force et à retrouver leur énergie ! ...”

Il soupira puis leva les yeux vers son Ancien Maître. “Étant donné qu'elle n'a quasiment rien avalé depuis plusieurs semaines, ce fruit pourrait l'aider à se remettre !”

\-----

Avant qu'il ne puisse lui répondre il fut interrompu par quelque chose en se rapprochant il se rendit compte que cela provenait d'Ahsoka et Anakin s'agenouilla à ses côtés il lui attrapa la main avec la sienne mécanique et de son autre il lui caressa tendrement le lekku. “Ahsoka ? Chipie tu m'entends ?” lui demande t-il.

“Mmm ...” gémit-elle toujours inconsciente sur le divan qui commence a remuer dans son sommeil. Elle bat des paupières plusieurs fois pour pouvoir s'adapter à la lumière et ouvrit doucement les yeux elle vit ceux de son Maître penché au-dessus d'elle emplis d'inquiétude. “Maître ...” dit-elle d'une voix sèche et fatiguée.

“Oui, Chipie, je suis là !” lui assura Anakin avec un sourire. Elle tenta de se lever mais il l'immobilisa immédiatement et elle le regarda confuse. “Non, Ahsoka tu dois rester allongé !”

“Pourquoi ? Je me sens très bien !” lui affirma t-elle en tentant de se détacher de son emprise.

“Non, nous savons que c'est faux, Chipie !” lui affirma Anakin.

Obi-Wan s'avança pour qu'elle puisse le voir et s'agenouilla aux côtés d'Anakin pour la tranquilliser et la raisonner. Elle les ignora et se redressa du mieux qu'elle put malgré leurs protestations pour plier ses genoux contre sa poitrine.

“Ahsoka, tu ne vas pas bien ! ...” Il soupira et poursuivi. “Écoutes, je sais que c'est difficile et j'imagine même pas la souffrance que tu dois endurer avec tout ce qui se passe en ce moment mais même si ton fils a disparu, ta fille est là et elle a besoin de toi ! Ce n'est pas la fin ! Tout finira par s'arranger !” lui assura t-il chaleureusement.

“Il faut que tu manges quelque chose !” lui dit Anakin.

Elle soupira et détourna le regard en secouant la tête qu'ils prirent comme un refus.

“Ce n'était pas une suggestion, c'est un ordre je ne te laisse pas le choix !” lui répondit-il sévèrement. Il soupira et se calma en lui attrapant le menton délicatement pour la forcer à le regarder. “Hé ! Ahsoka, ça ne peut pas continuer comme ça ! ... Je sais que tu souffres mais ça ne va pas arranger la situation ! Pense à César & à Ashla !”

Il se tourna vers Obi-Wan. “Vous voulez bien lui préparer du jus de jogan ? Et un fruit du shuura ?” lui demande t-il en lui passant sac.

“Évidemment !” lui répondit-il en se relevant pour se diriger vers la cuisine.

Anakin se tourna vers elle qui ne répondit pas toujours pas mais baissa les yeux vers le doudou qu'elle tenait toujours en main et le serra fort contre elle, il commença à voir des larmes coulaient de ses yeux.

“Vous n'avez toujours pas de nouvelles ?” elle lui a demandé.

“Non, je suis désolé, Chipie !” Il a répondu impuissant.

“Ça me rends dingue ! ... J'arrête pas de penser qu'il est tout seul quelque part ! ... Qu'il pleure, ... qui l'a faim ...” Lui confessa t-elle.

“On va le retrouver ! Il faut que tu continues à y croire !”

“Et si ce n'est pas le cas et si je ne le revois plus jamais ? Et si ma fille m'est arrachée ? ... Je ne pourrai pas continuer sans eux ! Tout est de ma faute si je ne l'avais pas repoussé il serait avec moi et sa sœur en ce moment ! Cela fait plus d'un mois qui l'a disparu et si c'était la volonté de la Force ?”

“Non, pourquoi tu dis ça ?”

“Et comme si c'était pas assez horrible ...” Elle le regarde. “Les gens me regardent mal je le vois !”

“Comment ça ?”

“Ils me soupçonnent ... ils pensent que c'est moi qui suis responsable de tout ça !”

“Pourquoi tu dis ça ?”

“Parce que c'est la vérité, ... quand il arrive quelque chose à un bébé on pense forcément que c'est la mère qui a mal fait ! ... Pour les gens c'est elle le monstre !”

“Mais non mais personne ne pense ça !”

\----

Sur ses mots, elle se remémora les événements survenues le lendemain de la disparition de César: Alors qu'Anakin était au Temple Jedi pour une urgence, Ayant demandée à Sabé une de ses servantes de garder Ashla, Padmé avait emmené Ahsoka en ville, au marché pour lui changer les idées et prendre l'air.

Alors qu'elle marchait dans la rue aux côtés de la femme de son Maître, à l'aide de ses Montrals qui était doté d'une ouïe extrêmement développée, elle pouvait entendre ce que les autres ne pouvaient pas comme des voix qui l'a jugé, certaine disaient qu'elle avait tué son enfant, qu'elle était une mauvaise mère ce qui était vrai, ils avaient raison.

**_“Elle, c'est Ahsoka Tano ... un monstre qui a certainement tué son bébé !”_ **

**_“Ouais, elle devrait avoir honte ! Il ne méritait pas ça !”_ **

Quelqu'un l'a bousculé exprès et a attendue qu'elle réagisse. **_“Hé ! Vous ne pourriez pas faire attention ?”_**

**_“Attention à quoi ? Une mère indigne qui a tué son enfant !”_ **

Ahsoka ne prêtait généralement pas attention aux remarques et aux critiques d'autrui mais cette fois c'était différent combattre les larmes qui menaçaient de couler était atrocement difficile et il lui a fallu toutes ses forces pour ne pas s'effondrer aux mots de cette femme.

Padmé ayant perdue Ahsoka de vue se retourna à ses mots pour la voire avec une femme, lui dire des méchancetés elle se rua aux côtés de la jeune fille pour la soutenir et la défendre **_“Allez-vous-en !”_** dit-elle en la traînant par le bras. _**“Viens Ahsoka ! Ne l'écoute pas !”**_

**_“Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?”_ **

**_“Ça suffit, maintenant !”_** dit-elle en se mettant devant Ahsoka de façon protectrice. **_“Écartez-vous !”_**

Mais elle résistait et continuait de regarder la jeune fille par-dessus son épaule. **_“Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?”_**

**_“Ça suffit, elle ne lui a rien fait !”_ **

**_“Je l'ai juste confier à un ami pour un moment ...”_ **

**_“Et tu l'as laissé tout seul ! ... sans protection ?”_ **

**_“Il n'était pas sans protection_** **_! Il était avec un ami de confiance !”_** Lui Dit Ahsoka tentant de garder son sang-froid.

La femme rit amèrement à ses paroles. **_“Bien sûr ! On ne peut pas faire confiance à un Clone !”._**

 ** _“Allez-vous-en !”_** Lui ordonna Padmé, une fois de plus.

**_“Qu'est-ce que t'avais de plus important à faire que de t'occuper de ton fils tu peux me le dire ?”_**

 ** _“Arrêtez ça tout de suite, je vous interdis de lui parler comme ça ! Vous n'avez aucune idée de ce qu'elle vit ! Vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous dites là !”_** S'énerva Padmé en tentant de la repousser pour la faire cesser de lui dire ses méchancetés faussées et dénuées de sens.  
  
**_“Elle dit ce que tout le monde pense ... Je suis une mère pourrie ! ... C'est de ma faute si César a était enlevé ! ... C'est ça que vous voulez entendre ?”_**

**_“Évidemment que c'est de ta faute !”_ **

**_“Allez-vous en ! Elle n'a pas à supporter ça !”_ **

**_“Ah ! Parce qu'il faudrait que je la plaigne, en plus ?”_ **

**_“Non, Vous avez raison ... ne me plaignez surtout pas ! Je suis une mauvaise mère ! ... Mais vous savez quoi ... en fait je suis soulagée qu'on me l'ait enlevé, au moins je suis enfin débarrassé de lui !”_** Dit-elle avant de s'enfuir en courant.

**_“Allez-vous-en ! Dégagez ! Et laissez-nous tranquille !”_** Dit-elle d'un air menaçant, avant de se lancer à sa poursuite. ** _“Ahsoka !”_**

\----

_**“Ahsoka !”**_ Dit-elle après l'avoir rattrapé. _**“Hé ! Regarde-moi !”**_  
Demanda t-elle en lui attrapant doucement les épaules. Elle ne répondit pas mais fondit en larmes et l'attira dans ses bras _ **“Ma Chérie ...”**_ Dit-elle en lui frottant le dos pour la réconforter du mieux qu'elle le pouvait. À chacune d'elles qu'elle versaient, elle ne pouvait calmer sa colère de plus en plus forte contre cette femme ! Comment a-t-elle osé l'accabler ! Alors que ça n'était pas vrai.

_**“Je suis désolée, j'ai perdue mon sang-froid !”**_ Lui Dit Ahsoka d'une petite voix presque incompréhensible. Elle la détacha de ses bras, après qu'elle se soit légèrement calmé et lui attrapa le visage entre ses mains pour la regarder. _ **“Ce n'est pas grave ne t'inquiète pas ! Tu n'as pas t'excuser !”**_

_**“Je comprends pas comment on peut faire ça ! Comment on peut haïr quelqu'un qu'on ne connaît même pas ! ... Elle a aucune idée de ce que je vis !”**_

_**“C'est que de la méchanceté ! Ne l'écoute pas ! D'accord !”**_ elle acquiesça pour la rassurer mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser aux paroles de cette femme qui raisonnait dans sa tête.

_**“Padmé ... Pourriez-vous faire quelque chose pour moi ?”**_

_**“Bien sûr, ma chérie ! Qui y a-t-il ?”** _

Ahsoka prit une profonde inspiration avant de lui faire sa demande.  
 _ **“Pourriez-vous vous ne pas parler de ce qui c'est passé à Maître Skywalker ?”**_

**“Ahsoka ...”**

**_“Je vous en prie ! Vous le connaissez ! Il serait capable de la tuer pour ce qu'elle m'a dit et je ne veux pas qu'il ait des ennuis à cause de moi ! Promettez-le-moi !”_** La supplia t-elle d'un regard emplis de tristesse et d'inquiétude.

Padmé soupira, réfléchissant à ce que cela impliquerait de lui dire, évidemment elle savait qu'Anakin et sa Padawan avait un lien très fort qui reposait sur la confiance et le respect qui dépassait sa compréhension, pourtant elle savait qu'il était extrêmement protecteur envers Ahsoka et qu'il tuerait cette femme pour la façon dont elle lui a parlé. Elle leva les yeux pour voir les yeux de la jeune maman, elle comprenait son inquiétude et finit par acquiescer. **_“Tu as ma parole, Ahsoka ! Je ne lui dirai, rien !”_**

 ** _“Merci !”_** Lui dit-elle soulagé avant de jeter ses bras autour de son cou pour une brève étreinte avant de la relâcher.

\---

“Si,” Elle détourna le regard et continue. "Ils ont dit que c'était ma faute et qu'il ne méritait pas ça ..."

“Les gens ne savent que juger sans même savoir ne les écoutent pas !”

“Mais ils ont raison, c'est de ma faute et il méritait pas ça !”

“Non. On va le retrouver je te le promets !”

“Je veux que ça s'arrête tout ça, ... Je veux qu'on arrête de croire que j'ai fais du mal à mon bébé !”

“Hé ! Moi j'y crois pas, ok et les autres non plus, alors ceux qui pensent ça, on s'en fout !”

En dépliant ses genoux. “Qu'est ce que je fais ? Qu'est-ce que je fais ? ... Je sais plus quoi faire !” dit-elle d'une voix brisée, il lui prend la main avant qu'elle ne commence à fondre en larmes et ne se rapproche de lui, afin qu'il puisse la prendre dans ses bras et la réconforter en caressant tendrement son lekku et ses montrals avant d'enfouir sa tête dans son lekku, fermant les yeux, continuant de lui frotter le dos pour la réconforter.

Il ne pouvait pas la laisser penser ça d'elle cela n'était pas de sa faute, elle n'avait pas demandé à être violée ni imprégnée. Rien que de penser au fait qu'ils se permettent de la juger sans savoir le rendait dingue et furieux. Comment osaient-ils l'accablaient ? Comme si elle ne culpabiliser pas déjà suffisamment ? S'ils la connaissait comme lui il verrait qu'elle était mal et brisée il le vit dans ses yeux qui étaient d'un bleus ternes et pales ils avaient perdus leur éclat d'autrefois.

\----

Obi-Wan dans la cuisine entendait toute la conversation et se sentait mal pour elle dire qu'elle était responsable et la soupçonnait d'être impliqué dans l'enlèvement de son enfant c'était inconcevable ils ne la connaissait pas visiblement c'était juste une jeune fille de 17 ans généreuse au grand cœur qui a vécue des épreuves terribles plus que quiconque avec l'Attentat au Temple Jedi et la Naissance de César & d'Ashla sans parler des complications suite à son déni de grossesse puis elle l'abandonne, elle le récupère et puis on lui a enlevé dans la même journée.

Il se redirigea dans le salon avec le jus de jogan et une petite assiette contenant le shuura, entendre les pleurs d'Ahsoka dans les bras d'Anakin lui briser le cœur, il savait qu'elle ne craquait pas facilement mais au vu les circonstances il ne pouvait pas lui reprochait.

Anakin l'ayant toujours dans les bras continua à la bercer et à lui caresser le lekku et ses montrals. Il la détacha de ses bras une fois qu'elle s'était un peu calmé et Obi-Wan s'approcha d'elle en posant l'assiette sur la table puis en lui tendant le verre empli d'un liquide violet. “Tiens ! Ceci devrait t'aider !”

“Qu'est-ce que c'est ?” lui demande t-elle en attrapant le verre septique.

“Du jus de jogan !” lui répondit-il.

“C'est gentil mais je peux rien avaler !” lui dit-elle en posant le verre sur la table et replia ses genoux contre sa poitrine, avec le doudou de son fils entre ses mains. Anakin s'assied à côté d'elle et Obi-Wan en face d'elle.

“Chipie ! Je sais que c'est difficile mais tu ne peux pas abandonner ! Ashla a besoin de toi ! Tu es tombé malade et si tu ne te forces pas tu pourrai mourir si tu ne t'étais pas réveillé nous t'aurions conduite à l'hôpital ! Tu avais une forte fièvre et tu es restée inconscience un moment !”

“Combien de temps ?”

“Plus de six heures, Ahsoka ! Tu nous as fait très peur !” lui répondit Obi-Wan.

“Chipie, si tu ne le fais pas pour toi ou pour nous fais le au moins pour les jumeaux !” lui dit-il en lui tendant le verre pour qu'elle le boive elle n'en voulait pas mais elle sentait qu'elle n'avait pas le choix alors elle se mit à en boire un peu avant de le reposer sur la table.

Puis Anakin lui tendit l'assiette avec un fruit qu'elle ne connaissait pas elle leva les yeux vers son Maître, confuse. “Qu'est-ce que c'est ?”

“Un fruit du shuura cela va revitaliser ta Force et ton énergie !” lui expliqua t-il en lui tendant le fruit qu'elle prit entre ses mains avant de croquer un morceau. “C'est délicieux !” lui dit-elle.

“Comment tu te sens ?” lui demande Obi-Wan.

“Ça va ! J'ai connu des jours meilleurs cependant !” lui répondit-elle.

“Je sais ... et j'aimerai pouvoir faire plus pour t'aider mais ...”

“Vous ne pouvez pas ! Je sais ... et j'apprécie mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me sentir coupable les gens ont raison je suis une mauvaise mère et c'est de ma faute si César a était enlevé !”

“Non,” lui dit Anakin en lui attrapant tendrement la main. “Et ne laisse personne te dire le contraire ! Tu m'entends ? Maintenant finis ton fruit du shuura et ton jus de jogan ! Fais-le pour les jumeaux !” lui dit-il en lui passant le verre.

Elle acquiesça et termina son jus de jogan et le fruit du shuura. “Comment te sens-tu, maintenant ?” lui demande son Maître en posant une main sur son front. “Mieux ...” lui répondit-elle.

“En tout cas ta fièvre a baissée !” lui affirma Anakin avec un sourire.

“Cependant je ne te laisse pas le choix Ahsoka ! Même si tu ne manges pas je veux que tu boive du jus de jogan ou de shuura au moins une fois par jour pour te revitaliser et ne pas que cela se reproduise ! C'était un avertissement ! Ton corps ne pouvait plus le supporter ! Tu dois faire attention ? Tu m'entends ?”

“De toute façon je n'ai pas le choix ?” lui demande t-elle sarcastiquement.

“Non, en effet je ne te laisse pas le choix !”

Ahsoka soupira et finie par acquiescer en guise de réponse.

Obi-Wan fut également soulagé en entendant qu'elle n'avait plus de fièvre et qu'ils soient parvenu à la faire manger même si ce n'était que des fruits ça a revitalisé sa Force et elle allait mieux physiquement même si émotionnellement et mentalement ce n'était pas encore le cas, la seule façon de l'aider était de retrouver César.

\----

Quelques heures plus tard, Obi-Wan soulagé qu'elle allait mieux était retourné au Temple Jedi pour une réunion du Conseil en urgence, Anakin espérait que ça aboutirait à la découverte de l'identité du Seigneur Sith et de César.

Ahsoka était remontée à l'étage avec Ashla qu'elle avait déposée dans son lit et monta sur le toit avec le doudou de César, les genoux pliés contre sa poitrine les yeux levés vers le ciel. “Je sais pas s'il y a quelqu'un là-haut mais quand j'étais petite ma mère me disait que Meht* Shili veillait sur nous et nous donnerait de la Force quand ce serait difficile !” elle soupira en détournant le regard. “Mais quand je regarde ma vie ... Je me dis que mon ange gardien a pas très bien fait son travail ! ...” elle secoua la tête. “Mais c'est pas grave ma vie c'est ma vie et je la prends comme elle est !” puis elle leva les yeux au ciel.

“Mais pour mon petit garçon c'est différent ...” des larmes commençaient à couler alors qu'elle parlait et serrer fort le doudou. “S'il vous plaît ! Faites qui sois en vie ... et faites que je le retrouve, je vous en supplie !” implora t-elle en détournant le regard et en baissant la tête impuissante.

Puis elle entendit une voix : **_“Ne perds pas Espoir ton Bébé est vivant !”_**

Elle ouvrit immédiatement les yeux en regardant autour d'elle pour découvrir l'identité de celui où celle qui a prononcé ces paroles réconfortantes mais ne vit personne, elle réalisait que c'était dans sa tête.

_**“Qui êtes-vous ?”**_ demande t-elle

_**“Qui je suis, n'a aucune importance pour le moment ! Mais tu peux m'appeler, Morai !”** _

_**“Morai, Est-ce vrai ?”** _

_**“Oui, Ahsoka, César est vivant !”** _

  
La jeune maman sentie des larmes de joie couler sur ses joues. _**“Où est-il ? Et Comment vous connaissez mon nom ?”**_

_**“Tout sera révélé et expliqué en temps voulu !”** _

Quoi qu'il en soit, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir soulagée et heureuse, Anakin avait raison César est vivant, elle le sentait.

\---

Ahsoka ne pouvait s'empêcher d'arrêter de penser à ce Morai avait dit ses paroles tournées en boucles dans sa tête: **_“Ne perds pas Espoir ton Bébé est Vivant !”_** et elle avait raison César est vivant elle fût sortie de ses pensées par les pleurs de sa fille qu'elle prit immédiatement dans ses bras la serrant fort contre elle. “Chuuut ! Ma chérie … Je sais ton frère te manque et à moi aussi ! Mais je te promets qu'ont va le retrouver peut importe le temps que ça prendra je n'abandonnerai jamais et une fois que ton frère sera revenu je te fais la promesse que plus jamais je ne vous abandonneraient, je vous aime tellement fort tout les deux si tu savais !”.

Elle reçut un sourire et des gazouillis en guise de réponse, ce qui la fit sourire malgré elle, la jeune maman avait hâte de retrouver son fils, en regardant sa fille elle réalisa qu'Anakin avait raison elle n'avait beau avoir que deux mois elle comprenait pas mal de chose. Elle la berça avant de l'embrasser tendrement sur le front et de l'abaisser dans son berceau avant d'éteindre les lumières et d'aller elle-même se couchait avec le doudou de son fils qu'elle serrait fort contre elle et de se laisser envahir par l'inconscience.

****

*Meht Shili: Mère Shili.


	26. Moment de vérité

Le lendemain matin, Anakin et Ahsoka sont appelés par Obi-Wan car le Conseil requiert leurs présences. Ils se rendent au Temple avec Ashla endormie dans son couffin et entrent dans une salle de méditation avec plusieurs sièges sur le sol, Maître Yoda, Maître Obi-Wan et Mace Windu était présents déjà les attendant leur faisant signe de s'assoir, ils s'exécutent en déposant le couffin à côtés.

Obi-Wan observant Ahsoka, remarqua qu'elle était toujours aussi épuisée émotionnellement qu'il ne l'avait vu hier, ils avaient passés la journée avec Anakin a veillés sur elle parce qu'elle s'était évanouie, avait contractée une forte fièvre et était restée inconsciente longtemps. Il était ravi cependant de constater qu'elle allait mieux.

“Nous essayons de connaître l'identité du Sith depuis deux semaines, mais en vain ! Nous ne pouvons pas voire au-delà de ce voile obscur ! Mais s'il y a bien une personne qui peut retrouver César c'est bien toi !”.

Ahsoka se tournant vers lui. “Comment ?”. 

“Vous êtes connectés, lui et toi !” lui expliqua t-il. 

“Très bien allons y !” lui répondit-elle.

“Cependant te mettre en garde je dois ! ... Une grande souffrance cela te causera ! Des souvenirs de ton agression” lui dit Maître Yoda.

Ahsoka acquiesçant se tournant vers son Maître qui lui sourie. “Allons y !”. 

Ils se plongent tout ensemble en pleine méditation. La Jeune Togruta sent des souvenirs lui revenir, elle sent des mains sur son corps et une présence obscure. Elle avait envie de vomir mais elle devait savoir qui était-ce et elle devait continuer pour César & Ashla. 

Alors qu'elle se voyait entrain de se débattre face à son agresseur, elle entendit une voix que son Maître reconnaît aussitôt. **“Ne t'inquiètes pas mon enfant ! Tu ne te souviendras de rien !”** et sens sa robe être dé-zipper et ses leggings être retirés.

Elle respira fortement, Anakin et Obi-Wan lui tendirent la main à travers la Force pour la soutenir alors que lui et les autres Maîtres assistaient aux souvenirs de la Jeune Jedi. Elle ressentit une profonde douleur au niveau de son utérus, étant vierge elle se mit à saigner et perdit connaissance. 

Une fois qu'il avait terminé, il profita de son inconscience pour lui effacer ses souvenirs et la laissa se relever en lui disant qu'elle s'était seulement évanouie et qu'elle ferait sûrement mieux de rentrer au Temple pour se reposer. 

Une voix retentit, **“Exécutez l'Ordre 66”** puis une autre vision, apparaissant voyant les Clones se retourner contre les Jedi et les abattirent pendant qu'une silhouette obscure, vêtu d'une cape noire s'avancer vers le Temple Jedi en Flamme avec des Soldats Clones prêts à éliminer tout les Jedi et les Jeunes Novices. 

Et l'attentat au Temple et le meurtre de Letta Turmond, ceux pour lesquels la jeune fille avait été accusée il y a quelque temps. Ahsoka sortie de sa transe et avait les larmes aux yeux complètement sous le choc de ce qu'elle venait de voir, elle se sentait faible, sale et impuissante puis se mit à trembler. 

Anakin la prends dans ses bras en regardant les autres. “C'est Palpatine ! Je lui faisais confiance ! Comment a-t-il pu lui faire ça !”. 

“Je ne sais pas, Anakin !” lui répondit son ancien Maître. 

“Raison Ventress avait, aveuglés promptement nous avons étaient nous contrôler depuis le début, en effet ! Depuis le début responsable de tout : L'Attentat au Temple et la Guerre des Clones il est !” reconnait Maître Yoda puis se tourna vers la jeune Togruta dans les bras de son Maître. "Désolé encore d'avoir cru en ta culpabilité je suis !".

Maître Windu furieux mais d'une voix compatissante. “Je suis désolé, Ahsoka pour ce que tu as traversée ! Il va payer pour ce qu'il a fait !”. 

“Là-dessus d'accord nous sommes ! Le trouver telle est la question !” leur répondit Maître Yoda. 

Anakin se tournant vers Ahsoka, incapable de parler toujours dans ses bras. “Chipie, on va le retrouver je te le jure ! Je vais lui faire payer au centuple !”. Puis se tournant vers les autres membres. “Bien que je sais, La Vengeance n'est pas la Voie du Jedi !”.

Ayant ressentie la douleur de sa maman, Ashla se mits à pleurer lorsque qu'Ahsoka, prise d'une envie irrépressible de vomir, se lève et sort de la pièce en courant se dirigeant vers les toilettes les plus proches. Elle tombe à genoux et se penche dans les toilettes pour y vider le contenu de son estomac, après avoir vu tous ses souvenirs elle ne pouvait pas y croire, le "père" de ses enfants était l'une des personnes tenue en grande estime par son Maître.

La jeune maman se sentait coupable mille et une questions lui traversaient l'esprit: _**“Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi ne me suis-je pas défendu ?”.**_ Son train de pensées a été interrompu par un coup à la porte mais elle n'y prêta pas attention et replia ses genoux contre sa poitrine, la tête dans ses jambes, elle sent des larmes coulaient sur ses joues par milliers sans qu'elle ne puisse les empêcher.

Elle sentit une présence, elle n'avait pas besoin de lever la tête pour savoir que c'était Anakin, une main dans son dos en faisant des mouvements circulaires avant de sentir un bras enroulé autour de ses épaules pour la réconforter, ne sachant pas quoi faire, aux vu des circonstances, il tenait à lui faire savoir qu'il était là avec elle. “Oh ... Ahsoka ...” murmura-t-il en l'attirant dans une étreinte serrée contre sa poitrine, la sentant trembler et entendre ses pleurs le faisait souffrir et ne faisait qu'attiser sa rage et sa colère envers Palpatine.

Il lui caressa son lekku et ses montrals, puis embrassa le coin droit de sa tête tendrement, la serrant contre lui, pendant quelque minutes, attendant qu'elle se calme pour la réconforter et lui apporter le soutien dont elle avait besoin. 

\-----

Ashla dans les bras d'Obi-Wan avait cessé de pleurer, Ahsoka leva les yeux se tournant vers les autres. “Maîtres, je suis désolée qu'il ai réussi à avoir le dessus sur moi !” En détournant le regard. “J'ai tellement honte !”. 

Maître Obi-Wan se tournant vers la jeune fille lui prenant la main. “Mais de quoi, Ahsoka, rien n'est de ta faute ! Et tu n'as pas à avoir honte ! Tu m'entends ?” Elle acquiesça en guise de réponse. “Cela dit nous ne savons toujours pas où est César !”. 

Ahsoka voulant à tout prix retrouver son fils décide de se replonger dans la méditation avec l'aide de son Maître et des autres membres du Conseil Jedi se trouvant dans la pièce. 

Elle tente de sentir sa présence en vain mais elle refusa d'abandonner et elle finit par le trouver et lui murmura : “César, Maman arrive !” puis elle ouvre les yeux et regarde les membres du Conseil et son Maître inquiet. “Maître, je sais où est César !”. 

“Où ça, Chipie ?” lui demandant son Maître. 

Ahsoka se tournant vers lui. “Sur Mustafar ! Allons-y !” lui dit-elle en se levant. 

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à se diriger vers la porte, Anakin se leva et l'arrêta dans son élan in-extremis lui saisissant le bras. “Ahsoka, je préférerais que tu restes ici avec Ashla !”

“Hors de question, Maître, c'est mon fils !” lui répondit-elle en tentant de se dégager de sa prise. 

Il relâcha son bras et lui attrapa gentiment les épaules. “Ahsoka, je ne veux pas que tu te retrouves face à lui, sachant ce qu'il t'a fait !”

“Ça m'est égale si je me retrouve face à lui ! Je veux venir avec vous !”

“Je te promets que je vais te ramener César ! Et que Sidious va payer pour ce qu'il a fait !”. 

“Vous ne pouvez pas y aller tout seul, Maître ! Il est trop puissant si quelque chose devait mal tourner je ne voudrai pas être responsable de votre ! ...” lui dit Ahsoka. 

“Il ne va rien m'arriver !” lui assura son Maître en posant ses mains contre son visage la forçant ainsi à le regarder dans les yeux. “Tu as confiance en moi ?” 

Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux un instant et acquiesça. “Oui, Maître j'ai confiance en vous !”

“Seul il n'ira pas, Padawan ! Avec Maître Windu et Obi-Wan !” la rassura Maître Yoda. 

“Maître, Soyez prudent et Que la Force soit avec vous !”

Il lui sourit. "Merci, Chipie ! Puis ils s'enlacent et il attrapa son visage entre ses mains pour l'embrasser tendrement sur le front. “Je vais te le ramener ! Attends-nous, ici !” Elle acquiesça. 

Obi-Wan se dirigea vers Ahsoka et lui déposa sa fille dans les bras sans dire un mot mais lui sourit chaleureusement avant de partir secourir César sur Mustafar avec Anakin et Mace Windu.


	27. Bataille Finale: Lumière VS Ténèbres

Palpatine était sur Mustafar, assit à son bureau. Il sentit une perturbation dans la Force et vit entrer sans prévenir Anakin, Obi-Wan et Mace Windu. “Maîtres Jedi, vous êtes arriver plus tôt que je ne l'aurai cru !”. 

“Au nom de l'assemblée régionale et de la République ! Vous êtes en état d'arrestation, pour viol sur mineur et conspiration avec les Séparatistes, Chancelier !” lui apprenait Mace Windu entrain de dégainer son sabre laser, tandis que les autres Jedi faisaient de même. 

Sidious se levant de son siège. “Vous osez me menacer !”. 

Maître Skywalker s'adressant à lui. “Le Sénat décidera de votre sort !”

“C'EST MOI LE SÉNAT !” lui rétorqua t-il. 

“Pas Encore !” lui fit remarquer Obi-Wan. 

“Tu vas payer Sidious, pour ce que tu as osé faire à Ahsoka !” lui dit Anakin avec colère. 

“Tu veux dire ton insignifiante, Petite Padawan ?”. 

“Elle est beaucoup plus forte et elle compte énormément pour moi et maintenant César aussi !”.

“Ah oui ! César, mon fils !”.

 **“Visiblement il ne savait pas que César avait une jumelle !”** Pensa t-il quelque peu soulagé.

“Jamais ça ne le sera jamais vous avez violé sa mère et elle a failli se tuer à cause de vous pour le bombardement du Temple, cet enfant sera plus heureux avec qu'elle ! Pourquoi elle ?”.

“C'est ta Padawan Anakin, celle de l'Élu, j'avais besoin de connaître l'intensité et l'étendue de ses pouvoirs et comme elle n'avait pas réussi à me résister j'en déduis qu'elle n'est pas aussi puissante que je l'aurais cru ! Mais cet enfant est puissant dans la Force, je vais l'élever et le former aux arts du Côté Obscur !”. 

Anakin écœuré par tout ce qu'il venait d'entendre était de plus en plus énervé. “ELLE AVAIT 15 ANS AU MOMENT DES FAITS ESPÈCE D'ORDURE ET JAMAIS VOUS NE L'AURAI, CET ENFANT EST SOUS MA PROTECTION, VOUS NE L'AUREZ JAMAIS !”. 

Anakin, Obi-Wan et Mace Windu se jettent sur lui, les lames bleues, violettes et rouges s'enflammèrent et s'entrechoquent entre elles. 

Anakin pensant à Padmé, Ahsoka, à César & Ashla lui donna la Force nécessaire pour se battre, se disant qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'échouer. 

\----

Après des heures de combat acharnées, Maître Windu et Obi-Wan étaient séparés d'eux, Anakin finit par le mettre à terre et l'empala dans la poitrine en plein cœur. 

Anakin est rejoint par les autres Maîtres Jedi. “Anakin” l'interpella son Ancien Maître. 

Mace Windu s'agenouilla. “C'est terminé mon Seigneur !” puis se redressa. 

Sidious à l'agonie. “Tu au ... rai pu de ... ve ... nir mon Ap ... pre ... nti et de ... ve ... nir beau ... coup plus pui ... ssant !”.

Anakin se rapprochant, lui crachant des mots de rage, de colère et de haine. “JAMAIS AVEC CE QUE VOUS AVEZ FAIT À MA PADAWAN ET À SON BÉBÉ ! ALLEZ BRÛLER EN ENFERS !”

Sidious meurs dans un dernier râle. Anakin se relève. “Qu'allons-nous faire du corps de cet Ordure ?”. 

“Malheureusement nous n'avons pas le choix ! Nous devons le jeter dans la Lave !” lui expliqua son Ancien Maître. 

Anakin, Obi-Wan et Mace Windu utilisent la Force et le corps de Sidious est incinéré dans la Lave. “BRÛLE EN ENFER !” lui cracha le Maître d'Ahsoka. 

Soudain, ils entendirent un bébé pleurer, ils accourent et Anakin le vit dans un petit lit enveloppé dans sa couverture grise à étoiles. 

“Coucou toi, comment ça va ? Mon petit bout chou !” il le prit dans ses bras. “J'en connais une qui va être très heureuse de te voir !” il l'embrassa sur le front. “On va voir maman !”. 

Ils quittèrent tous Mustafar en direction du Temple Jedi. 

\----

Dans l'hyperespace, alors qu'ils étaient à une heure de Coruscant, Mace Windu s'était retiré à l'arrière dans une cabine pour méditer, Anakin, assit dans le siège avait César dans les bras qui se mets à pleurer et à s'agiter mais il ignorait pourquoi il tenta donc de le bercer en vain. “Hé ! Chuuut ! On va bientôt voir Maman & Ashla !” lui dit-il “Tu leur as beaucoup manqué tu sais !”. 

Miraculeusement à ses paroles, il cessa de pleurer et ce mets à babiller ce qui fit sourire Anakin et Obi-Wan assit dans le siège copilote. 

“J'en reviens toujours pas, j'avais confiance en lui et il a blessé Ahsoka !” lui confia Anakin impuissant.

Obi-Wan ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir responsable quelque part pour avoir laissé Sidious s'approcher de lui alors qu'il n'était qu'un Padawan facilement influençable, arrogant, têtu comme l'enfer et désespéré de faire ses preuves auprès de lui et du Conseil. 

Il comprenait mieux maintenant cette attitude rebelle et arrogante qu'il avait lors de sa formation cela venait de lui, il l'endoctriner, lui mettant des idées dans la tête en lui disant tout ce qu'Anakin avait envie d'entendre. “Il a trompé tout le monde, Anakin ce n'est pas de ta faute ! C'est de la mienne, il t'as gardé près de lui dès ton plus jeune âge et je ne voyais pas l'influence qu'il avait sur toi ! Je suis vraiment désolé !”

“Merci, Maître. Mais je vous dois également des excuses ...”

“Ce n'est pas nécessaire, Anakin !”

“Si, ça l'est... Je vous demande pardon, Maître pour avoir était si arrogant et impertinent durant ma formation ... Je n'ai pas su témoigner la reconnaissance que je vous devez ! Je pensai que vous me reteniez, m'empêchant de grandir et ainsi m'empêcher d'atteindre mon potentiel mais je vois maintenant que j'avais tort !”

Son Ancien Maître, ému, lui sourit en attrapant ses épaules affectueusement. “Tu es fort et sage Anakin et je suis extrêmement fier de toi ! Je t'ai pris comme Apprenti quand tu n'étais encore qu'un petit garçon ! Je t'ai appris tout ce que je savais et je t'ai vu devenir meilleur Jedi que je ne le serai jamais !”

Anakin ne s'y attendait pas, pouvant presque pleurer de joie tellement il était ému il prit quelques secondes avant de se jeter dans les bras de son frère, d'abord surpris mais à qui il finit par étreindre affectueusement. “Merci.” lui murmura Anakin. Ils furent interrompus par le nourrisson qui s'agiter dans les bras de son jeune frère et il se séparèrent. 

“Nous approcherons bientôt du Temple avant de le remettre à Ahsoka il faudrait s'assurer qu'il va bien ?” lui dit le Maître Jedi. 

Anakin acquiesça en guise de réponse. “Oui, à l'arrière vous trouverez de l'aide !” et il se dirigèrent tout deux vers l'arrière.

“On dirait que ça n'a pas été utilisé depuis longtemps !” lui fit remarquer. 

“Trois ans ! Lors de notre toute première mission sur Tatooine avec Ahsoka durant laquelle nous devions ramener "Putois" le Hutt à son père, était tombé malade et Chipie avait utilisé cette assistance médicale en appuyant sur ce bouton !” lui dit expliqua t-il en pressant le bouton. 

Après avoir appuyé sur le bouton d'appel en quelques secondes, un Droide Médical est apparu. 

_“Que puis-je pour vous ?”_ leur demande t-il.

Anakin en ayant toujours le nourrisson dans les bras le posa sur la petite banquette. “Nous voulons juste nous assurez que cet enfant va bien !” lui répondit-il. 

Le Droïde Médical le scanna et en quelques minutes il a pu poser un diagnostic. _“Cet enfant est en parfaite santé !”_ leur affirma t-il. 

Anakin et Obi-Wan furent soulagés de l'entendre. “Merci !” le remercia le Maître Jedi. 

“ _À votre service ! Si vous avez un autre problème ! Contactez un vrai médecin !”_ leur dit-il avant de disparaître. 

Anakin récupéra le nourrisson dans ses bras et ils se dirigèrent vers le cockpit pour lancer la séquence d'embarquement sur Coruscant. 

“Allez il y a maman et ta sœur qui t'attendent !” murmura Anakin au nourrisson avant de sortir du Twilight suivi d'Obi-Wan et de Mace Windu. 


	28. Retrouvailles

Ahsoka tenant Ashla dans ses bras, était toujours assise au Temple Jedi dans la salle de méditation, avec Maître Yoda et Maître Plo-Koon.

Le Kel dor vient s'installer à ses côtés observant sa fille. “Elle est magnifique, elle te ressemble !” lui dit-il.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui et lui sourit. “Merci Maître Plo.”

Il pouvait sentir qu'elle était préoccupée et inquiète et ça n'était pas difficile de deviner les raisons de son inquiétude. “Ne t'inquiètes pas Petite'Soka ! Maître Skywalker va te le ramener !”.

“Je vais enfin le revoir !”. Lui dit-elle excitée avec un sourire qui s'effaça aussi vite qu'il est venu.

Le Maître Jedi le remarqua. “À quoi penses-tu ?”

Elle baissa la tête et soupira. “Et si il ne me reconnaît pas ?”.

“Mais bien entendu, qu'il va te reconnaître t'es sa maman !”

Elle se mets à lui sourire quand soudain elle entends des pleurs elle se mets à respirer fortement et lève les yeux, elle aperçoit les Maîtres Jedi, Obi-Wan et Mace Windu entrer suivit de très près par Anakin qui portait César dans ses bras. Elle déposa Ashla dans son couffin et se leva.

Elle se précipite vers lui et se mets à pleurer. “Ah César ! Mon amour ! Oh ! Enfin T'es là ! Oh ! T'es là !”  
Anakin lui passe et elle l'embrasse sur le front. “Mon Petit Cœur ! Mon bébé ! Oh ! qu'est-ce que t'es beau ! Tu m'as manqué tu sais !”.

Anakin et les autres membres restent attendrie par ses retrouvailles.

“Il va bien ? Il a vu un médecin ?” lui demanda t-elle inquiète.

“On lui a fait un check-up complet dans l'hyperespace ! Il est en parfaite santé !” lui répondit-il en lui souriant.

César se mit à pleurer du coup elle se mets à le bercer et s'agenouilla à côté d'Ashla qui se mits à pleurer également qu'elle sortie de son couffin et les serra tout les deux forts contre elle. “C'est fini tout ça mes amours ! Ok ! On ne se quittera plus jamais, jamais ! je vous aime si fort !" elle leur sourit et les embrassent tendrement sur le front.

Puis elle se tourne vers son Maître les larmes aux yeux. "Merci Maître !"

En se tournant vers les autres personnes se trouvant dans la pièce. "Merci à vous tous de m'avoir ramener mon bébé !".

Ils s'inclinent face à elle en signe de reconnaissance et de respect.

Anakin l'enlace et elle lui retourne le câlin, ils saluent les membres du Conseil et sortent de la Salle de Méditation avec les jumeaux dans les bras.

\----

Et la jeune maman décide d'aller voir Rex qui s'inquiétait et qui s'en voulait que César est était enlevé alors qu'il était sous sa garde.

Ils se dirigèrent vers les quartiers du Capitaine Rex, ils frappèrent et entrèrent, ils le virent sur son lit perdu dans ses pensées.

"Bonjour Rex ! Je vous ai ramené une petite surprise !" lui dit la jeune maman en s'asseyant à ses côtés sur le lit.

Rex leva les yeux pour la regarder. "Bonjour Petite !".

Ils s'arrêta un instant et vit les jumeaux dans ses bras et sourit en voyant César enfin de retour. “Bonjour Commandants Juniors !”. Leur dit-il.

Ahsoka en regardant les jumeaux, rit à sa remarque ainsi qu'Anakin avant de lever les yeux vers son ami. “Voulez-vous le prendre ?” Lui demanda t-elle en esquissant un tendre sourire qui lui rendit aussitôt.

Rex acquiesça et tendit les bras ouvert prêt à l'accueilir dans ses bras elle lui fait signe de le prendre lui-même car tenant Ashla également dans ses bras elle ne voulait en faire tomber aucun, une fois dans ses bras César se mets à gazouiller. Il l'observa un moment avant de lever les yeux pour voir Ahsoka entrain de sourire à sa fille. “Je suis désolé Petite de ne pas avoir su le protéger !”.

À ses paroles, Ahsoka leva la tête et le coupa immédiatement. “Rex, je ne vous en veux pas du tout ! Ça n'était pas de votre faute !”.

“C'est terminé ?” lui demanda t-il en la regardant.

Elle lui sourit et acquiesça. “Oui, Rex c'est terminé ! Il est mort !”.

“Qui est mort ?”.

“Dark Sidious: Le Chancelier Palpatine !” lui dit l'Élu.

Le Capitaine Clone l'a regarde les yeux grands ouverts choqués en désignant le petit. “C'était lui ? Comment l'avez-vous découvert ?”.

Elle acquiesça douloureusement. “Oui, dans le but de retrouver César on s'est plongé dans une profonde méditation et j'ai des souvenirs et des sensations qui me sont revenues, Je sentais ses mains sur mon corps ! J'avais très mal et j'ai perdue connaissance et il a dit que je ne me souviendrai de rien ! Anakin lui a réglé son compte et m'a ramené mon bébé !”.

Rex était de plus en plus énervé à l'idée de ce qu'il lui a fait mais était soulagé qu'ils aient retrouvés César. “Je suis désolé, Petite pour ce qu'il t'as fait ! A-t-il expliqué pourquoi ?”

Ahsoka hochant la tête négativement. “Non !”.

“En réalité !” Ahsoka et Rex se tournant vers son Maître. “Il me l'a dit !”.

Ils le regardent intrigués. “Pourquoi Moi ?” lui demanda la Jeune maman.

Se tournant vers elle. “Parce qu'étant ma Padawan, celle de l'Élu il avait besoin de connaître l'étendue de tes pouvoirs et ta résistance face à lui !". En désignant le nourisson. "Il a aussi dit qu'étant très puissant dans la Force il voulait l'élever au Côté Obscur !”.

Ahsoka choquée et abasourdie prit un instant pour regarder ses jumeaux avant de le regarder dans les yeux. “Qu'il brûle en enfers ! Ni César ni Ashla ne passeront pas du Côté Obscur, j'y veillerai et je les protégeraient tout les deux jusqu'à mon dernier souffle !”.

Son Maître lui souriant. “Ils ont beaucoup de chance de t'avoir comme maman !”.

La jeune maman lui souriant, décide de changer de conversation et se tourna vers son ami. “On fait une petite fête pour célébrer la fin de Sidious et le retour de César ! Faites passez le mot ! Je serai honorée si vous veniez, Rex !”.

Touché et ému il lève les yeux vers elle. “Je viendrai, Commandant avec grand plaisir !”.

Il lui rends César, qu'elle embrasse sur la joue et se tourne vers lui. “Parfait alors à tout à l'heure !”. Puis elle regarde son fils puis sa fille dans ses bras et leur murmura. “On y va, mes amours ! Il viendra tout à l'heure, Oncle Rex !”.

Rex est touché et ému puis la regarde. “Oncle Rex ?”.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui. “Bien sûr vous comptez énormément pour moi, Rex et César & Ashla vous adore !”.

Ahsoka passa les jumeaux à Anakin un instant et saute au cou de son ami, d'abord surpris il lui rends l'étreinte.

Puis elle les récupéra et la maman avec les jumeaux dans ses bras avec Anakin quittent les quartiers du Capitaine Clone, se préparant à partir elle décide de retourner voir le Conseil.

\----

Obi-Wan, Yoda, Windu, Plo-Koon, et Shaak-ti semblaient surpris de la voir.

“Oubliez quelque chose aurai-tu ?” lui demande Maître Yoda.

Elle lui sourit et acquiesça. “Oui, Maître Yoda ! On fait une petite fête pour célébrer la fin de Sidious et le retour de César ! À l'appartement de la Sénatrice Amidala !”

Puis elle se tourne et regarde chaque membres présents dans la pièce. “Je serai honorée si vous veniez !”.

Ils lui sourirent chacun leur tour même Windu et acquiescièrent. “Ton invitation nous acceptons ! À la fête nous viendrons !”.

Elle leurs sourient, “Merci !”.

“Nous remerciez tu n'as pas besoin !” lui déclara t-il.

“Au contraire !”, en désignant son fils et tous ceux dans la pièce.

“C'est grâce à vous ! Si j'ai récupérai César ! C'est à vous que je le dois ! Il voulait le convertir au Côté Obscur, sans vous je ne l'aurai jamais revu !”.

Chaque membres se trouvant dans la pièce s'incline en signe de reconnaissance.

Ils les saluent en retour et quittent la Chambre du Conseil Jedi se rendant à la maison où Padmé les attendaient.


	29. Réjouissances

Padmé était morte d'inquiétude et rongée par l'angoisse lorsque qu'elle entendit des pas dans l'appartement et reconnaît immédiatement de qui il s'agit. “Ani !”. Elle lui saute au cou.

“Padme !” il lui rendit son étreinte et l'entraîne passionnément dans un baiser.

Puis elle se tourne vers Ahsoka remarquant les jumeaux dans ses bras et lui sourie. “Vous l'avez retrouvé ?”.

La jeune fille lui sourie en désignant son fils et acquiesça. “Oui ! Vous voulez le prendre ?”.

Padmé acquiesça et tendit les bras, Ahsoka lui passa. Elle se mit à l'embrasser sur la joue et le berce. “Salut toi, tu m'as beaucoup manqué, j'ai pas arrêté de penser à toi, tu sais ?”. Le bébé se mit à gazouiller et Anakin et Ahsoka, tenant sa fille se mirent à rire et les enlacent tout les deux.

\-----

Il était 18 h, Anakin et Padmé préparaient les apéritif: des chips, du saumon, des canapés, des toasts avec de la tapenade verte et noir, des olives, des tomates cerise, de la pizza, de la quiche et quelques apéritifs vegan et sans gluten pour Ahsoka: de la pizza aux légumes, des chips de légumes, des toasts avec du pâté végétal et une quiche vegan aux poireaux. Et bien sûr quelques boissons, du champagne, du cidre et du soda.

Ahsoka venait de finir de prendre sa douche et était redescendue, avec leur couffin gris et leurs couvertures rose et grise à étoiles, tenant sa fille et son fils dans les bras, au salon, qu'elle avaient changés et vêtus : d'un pyjama rose et d'un pyjama gris avec un sabre laser vert et bleu croisés ayant écrit "Padawan" dessus. Ce qui amusa énormément son Maître et sa femme.

Elle déposa César & Ashla dans leur couffin et leur murmura. “Vous bougez pas hein ! Maman reviens tout de suite !” elle leurs embrassa à chacun une de leur petites mains.

Puis monta à l'étage et alla leur chercher leurs sucettes et leurs doudous, que leur oncle Rex leur avaient offert : un petit lotcat pour César et un petit Ewok pour Ashla. Puis elle redescend et les reprends dans ses bras leur donnant leur sucettes et leur doudous.

Puis elle entend sonner à la porte et son Maître lui demande d'y aller, elle acquiesça et se dirigea vers la porte tenant la poignée elle baissa les yeux vers ses enfants. “Mes amours qui ça peut bien-être à votre avis ?”.

Elle ouvre la porte et ils étaient tous là. Rex, Cody, Fives, Hardcase, Jesse, Kix, Obi-Wan et Satine, Maître Yoda, Windu, Shaak-ti et Plo-Koon. Elle leur sourie et ils lui sourit en retour la saluant avec César & Ashla et entrèrent. Rex se dirigea vers elle et les jumeaux. “Salut Petite !”.

La jeune maman lui saute dans les bras. “Salut Rex !” Il lui rendit son étreinte.

Puis elle se tourne vers ses enfants. “Regardez Oncle Rex est là !”. Il lui sourit les regardant. “Salut Commandants Juniors !”.

Puis ils se séparèrent et Satine et Obi-Wan viennent à sa rencontre.

“Bonjour, Ahsoka ! Coucou César, Coucou Ashla !”

La Duchesse l'enlace et embrassa les nourrissons. Ahsoka lui rendit son étreinte. “Bonjour Duchesse !”

“Bonjour Ahsoka !” la salua t-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

“Bonjour Maître Obi-Wan !” le salua t-elle en lui retournant son étreinte, puis il se tourna vers les nourrissons dans ses bras et vit leurs pyjamas ce qui l'amusa. “Bonjour mes grands grands Padawans !”.

Puis les membres du Conseil, Maître Yoda se mit à rire lorsqu'il vit le pyjama des jumeaux. “Padawan, un jour ils seront ?”.

Elle acquiesça. “Mais êtes-vous sûre ? Je veux dire sachant qui est leur père ?”.

“Oui, Ahsoka, César et Ashla sont tes enfants pas ceux de Sidious ! Il n'y a donc aucune raison pour qu'ils ne soient pas formés !” lui expliqua Maître Windu d'une voix compatissante.

“Par une personne de confiance, ils seront formés, Petite'Soka, Maître Skywalker, Kenobi, Moi !” lui expliqua Maître Plo-Koon.

“Cependant, j'aurai une petite condition pour vous laisser former, les jumeaux !”

“Laquelle, Ahsoka ?” lui demanda Shaak-ti.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration et soupira. “Je ne veux pas qu'ils soient formés à la règle de non-attachement !”

“Padawan Tano, c'est le code avec lequel nous vivons ! …” commença Maître Windu mais fut interrompu par Plo-Koon.

“Oui, c'est vrai mais Sidious a commit une erreur irrévocable, (en désignant les nourrissons) ses enfants et l'attachement que Skywalker porte à Petite'Soka, à ce petit bonhomme, à Maître Kenobi et à la Sénatrice Amidala démontrent que ça ne mène pas forcément au Côté Obscur ! C'est son attachement pour eux qui a vaincu Sidious !” expliqua Maître Plo-Koon. Puis il se tourna vers Ahsoka. “Nous savons pour ton Maître et la Sénatrice Amidala !”.

“Surprise tu sembles, Padawan ?” demanda Maître Yoda.

“Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler, Maître Plo !”

“Bien sûr que si jeune Ahsoka, déjà tu le savais, pas très discret il n'était !”

Elle était sur le point de dire quelque chose pour prendre la défense de son Maître et de Padmé mais Maître Yoda l'arrêta.

“De dire quoi que ce soit tu n'as pas besoin, le Code avec lequel depuis des décennies nous vivons oui mais aujourd'hui est une nouvelle ère ! Modifier le Code nous allons à la Règle de non-attachement nous renonçons désormais mariage et famille autorisé il sera !”.

“Merci beaucoup, Maître Yoda !”. Puis ils se rendent tous au buffet.

\----

Anakin se tournant vers elle. “Ahsoka, tu veux faire un discours ?”.

Elle acquiesça. “Ok !” puis en désignant les jumeaux. "Vous voulez bien me les tenir ?"

Il lui sourit et acquiesça. “Bien sûr, Chipie !”

Elle se tourna vers ses bébés et leur murmura : “Vous allez aller avec Oncle Ani ! Hein mes amour !” et les passa à son Maître.

Anakin ému lui sourit. “Oncle Ani ?” lui demande t-il.

Elle lui retourne son sourire et acquiesça.

Puis se tourna pour faire face aux autres présents dans la pièce.

“Votre attention s'il vous plaît ! La jeune maman va faire un discours !”

Ils se mettent tous à la regarder l'écoutant très attentivement.

“Je vous regarde tous là et je me dis que j'ai beaucoup de chance !. Parce que c'est clair que ma vie a été bouleversée ses derniers temps, j'ai étais perdue, pris de mauvaises décisions, j'ai fais du mal autour de moi mais surtout ... j'ai mis beaucoup trop de temps à réaliser la chance que j'avais d'avoir César & Ashla … et maintenant c'est eux qui donnent un sens à tout ça ! Et si c'est arrivé c'est grâce à vous … grâce à votre patience et votre bienveillance ! … Vous m'avez redonnée confiance en la vie et en l'avenir ! Parce que ma Famille c'est vous ! … Et je voulais remerciez particulièrement Anakin et Padmé parce que je sais pas ce que je serai devenu sans eux ! … Merci pour tous que vous avez fait pour César, Ashla et pour moi ! Je vous aime !” finit-elle les larmes aux yeux en leur souriant.

Ils lui sourirent en retour tous et se mettent à l'applaudir. Puis son Maître s'approche d'elle tenant toujours les jumeaux et la prends dans ses bras ému puis lui tends ses bébés qu'elle récupère.

\-----

Il était 20h, ils finissaient de manger les l'apéritif et ils partirent sauf Rex, Obi-Wan et Satine restaient pour le dîner. Pendant que son Maître et sa femme finissaient de préparer le dîner, Ashla venait de finir de mangeait était dans son couffin, calme, Ahsoka était assise sur une chaise autour de la table entrain de donner le biberon à son fils puis l'embrassa sur le front et lui fait des petits sourires. Obi-Wan, Satine et Rex la regardant, attendrie par la scène.

“Je sais que c'est bête mais j'ai tout le temps envie de l'avoir contre moi !” Dit-elle.

“Je suis vraiment très étonné !” Lui Dit Rex.

Ahsoka gloussa à sa remarque et poursuivi. “Là cet Après-midi il a fait une sieste avec sa sœur pendant une demi-heure et je suis restée là ... À les regardaient comme une grande malade !”

“Comme une maman !” Lui Dit Satine en souriant.

À sa remarque, Ahsoka leva les yeux vers elle, lui souriant et réalisa qu'elle avait raison avant de reporter toute son attention sur son enfant dans ses bras.

“Je suis heureux de te voir comme ça Ahsoka !” lui dit Obi-Wan.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui. “Comment, Maître Obi-Wan ?”.

En lui souriant. “Heureuse et aimante avec eux !”.

Elle lui retourne son sourire. “Merci !”. 

Puis elle se tourne vers son fils et se mets à lui sourire. “C'est Oncle Ben qui avait raison ! hein mon amour ? Oui ...”

Le Maître Jedi souriant, ému par la façon dont elle parlait de lui à son fils. “À quel sujet ?”.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui. “Les confier à l'ASE n'était pas une solution ! C'était lâche et égoïste !”.

“Non, Ahsoka tu essayer seulement de faire de ton mieux ! Pour eux !”.

Elle lui sourie et acquiesça.

Puis elle reporta toute son attention sur son fils qui venait de faire son rot puis elle se leva, en récupérant sa fille et fit le tour de la table avec les jumeaux. 

“Allez dites leur bonsoir ! Il est l'heure pour eux d'aller au lit !”.

En les embrassant sur le front. “Bonne nuit, César, Bonne nuit, Ashla !” leur dit Obi-Wan.

“Bonne nuit, petits anges !” leur dit Satine.

“Bonne nuit, Commandants Juniors !” leur dit Rex puis elle se tourna vers son Maître qui embrassa les nourrissons. “Bonne nuit petits bouts de chou !”

Et Padmé fit de même et les embrassa. “À demain, petites merveilles !”

Ahsoka se tournant vers ses enfants et leur murmura. “On va aller changer la petite couche et puis on va se coucher !” elle alluma un baby phone qu'elle laissa à côté d'elle sur la table et les déposa dans leur couffin, leur donna à chacun leur sucettes et leurs doudous puis elle les monta dans la chambre.

Elle le sortit de son couffin, puis Ashla et les déposa l'un apres l'autre sur la table à langer pour les changer puis elle les déposèrent dans leur lit avec leur sucettes dans la bouche, les calant chacun dans une turbulette à manche longue pour ne pas qu'ils se retournent dans la nuit et alluma le mobile mais ils n'en voulaient pas et se mirent à pleurer alors elle l'éteignit les prit dans ses bras et se mit à leur chanter une berceuse:

_“*Hush, Now don't be scared ! ..._

Pendant ce temps, Anakin et Padme venaient de finir de terminer de préparer le dîner, et se préparaient à servir.

_*Throught ..._

“Obi-Wan, est ce que tu as entendu ?” lui demanda Satine.

_*this tide of darkness ! ..._

Il se tourna vers elle en lui souriant. “Oui, je l'entends !”.

_*Shadows ..._

Obi-Wan lui fait signe de ce taire. “Anakin, écoutes !”.

“Quoi ?” lui demanda Anakin confus.

  
_*May march.._

Ils regardent à l'endroit où Ahsoka était assise avec César, elle y avait laissé un des baby phones allumé.

_*Thunders ..._

“Est ce vraiment le Commandant Tano qui chante ?” demande Rex.

* _may roar ..._

Anakin acquiesça. “Oui, c'est elle !”.

  
_*But Peace ..._

“C'est magnifique ! Je ne savais pas qu'elle savait chanter !” dit Padmé en souriant.

“Moi non plus !” lui réponds son mari.

  
_*will soon ..._

“À mon avis aucun de nous ne le savais mais elle a dû oublier qu'elle l'avait laissé allumé et n'entends donc pas ce qu'on dit mais comme cet appareil entends tout ce qu'il se passe dans sa chambre, nous on peut l'entendre !” expliqua Obi-Wan.

_*prevail ! ..._

(Puis elle se leva et les déposa dans leur berceau.)

_*Throught our land_   
_This Sacred Land_   
_Nightmares spread confusion_   
_but stand your ground_   
_Until you've found_   
_The Strenght to light our Way !*”._

Puis elle redescend en refermant délicatement la porte pour ne pas les réveiller et redescend au salon. Elle entendit des légers applaudissements peu bruyants en provenance de la cuisine et réalisa soudainement que le baby phone étant allumé ils ont tout entendu.

Anakin remarqua son malaise. “Ne sois pas gênée, Chipie ! C'était magnifique !”.

En levant les yeux vers lui elle lui sourit, s'assoie et vit son assiette remplie de Patates douces, de légumes et de tofu fumé à la japonaise. Tandis que les autres mangeaient un gratin dauphinois.

“C'était vraiment magnifique, Ahsoka ! Où as-tu appris cette chanson ?” lui demanda Padmé.

“Ma mère me l'a chanté tout le temps quand j'étais enfant et je l'adorai !” lui répondit-elle.

“C'est une magnifique chanson !” lui fit remarquer Obi-Wan.

En lui souriant “Merci !” lui répondit-elle.

“Rex, je dois vous dire quelque chose ou plutôt nous devons vous dire quelque chose !” lui annonça Anakin. "Padmé et Moi sommes mariés depuis 3 ans déjà et Obi-Wan et Satine se sont fiancés !".

“D'ailleurs à ce propos, Maître ! Vous êtes grillé !” commença Ahsoka.

Anakin la regarda confus. “Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?”

“Comment dire ...”

“Chipie ...”

“Le Conseil est au courant !”

Les yeux de son Maître s'écarquillèrent et attrapa la main de sa femme qui est sous le choc. “Comment ?”

“Ils ont dit que vous n'étiez pas très discret !” Rex, Obi-Wan et Padmé ce sont mit à en rire. "Ils n'ont pas tord, Anakin d'autant plus que la subtilité n'a jamais un de tes points forts !" lui dit remarquer Obi-Wan.

“Hé ! ...”

“Avant que vous ne commenciez à paniquez Skyman, ils ne vont pas vous expulser !”.

“Pour quelles raisons ?” demanda Obi-Wan.

“Ils voulaient formés César & Ashla malgré d'où ils viennent et j'ai émis une condition: je refusai que mes enfants soit formés aux non-attachements et qu'ils deviennent des robots sans émotions alors le Conseil a réalisé que c'est grâce aux attachements d'Anakin que Sidious a était vaincu et que l'amour n'était pas une faiblesse mais une Force.

Par conséquent, la règle de non-attachement va être abandonner !”

Elle se mets à leur sourire et continua. “Les Jedi peuvent désormais se marier et avoir des enfants !”.

“C'est vrai ?”... lui demanda son Maître ému.

Elle acquiesça. Anakin se tourna vers Padmé. “Désormais nous n'aurons plus à nous cacher et nous pourrons avoir des enfants tout en étant Jedi !” Puis il se tourna vers sa Padawan. “Et toi, Chipie ?”.

“Quoi, moi ?” lui demande t-elle intriguée.

“Tu vas continuer ta formation de Jedi à mes côtés ?”.

Elle acquiesça en esquissant un sourire malicieux et espiègle à la hauteur de son surnom. “Bien sûr, Skyman, ne croyez pas que vous allez vous débarrassez de moi aussi facilement, il va juste falloir que je m'organise pour César & Ashla quand nous serons sur le terrain mais oui vous pouvez compter sur moi !”.

“La Guerre des Clones est quasiment finie, il ne nous reste plus qu'à trouver Dooku et Grievous !” lui dit Obi-Wan.

“Oui, mais je ne me vois pas combattre au sabre laser avec les jumeaux dans les bras, j'aurais trop peur qu'ils leur arrivent quelque chose !” leur explique t-elle.

“Surtout contre Grievous et Dooku ils sont impitoyables !” leur fit remarquer Anakin.

“Exactement, je veux protéger César & Ashla d'eux !”.

Satine se tourna vers son fiancé. “Je voulais t'annoncer quelque chose chéri, depuis un moment déjà !”.

Obi-Wan la regardant intrigué. “Quoi, mon amour ! Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ?”.

Satine ne répondit pas, pris sa main et la posa sur son abdomen lui souriant, il lui sourie également réalisant ce qu'elle voulait lui annoncer. “Tu es enceinte ?”

Elle acquiesça. “Oui, on va avoir un bébé !”

Obi-Wan était fou de joie et l'entraîna dans un baiser passionné et tout le monde applaudissaient et les félicitaient.

Puis ils lèvent leur verres de cidre et ils trinquent sauf Satine avec du jus d'orange. “À LA FAMILLE !”.

0•0•0•0•0•0

Il était 23 h, Obi-Wan décida de raccompagner Satine sur Mandalore et Rex resta dormir dans une chambre d'ami. Puis Ahsoka monta se coucher et Anakin et Padmé firent de même.

Sa femme l'interrogea. “Ani ! Comment avez vous découvert où était César ? Qui a abusé d'elle ?”.

Anakin se tournant vers sa femme. “Ça n'a pas d'importance ! C'est terminé maintenant !”.

Padmé insista. “Ani, je veux savoir !”.

Il soupira et fini par céder. “Tu vas être choquée ! Pour retrouver César, Ahsoka devait se plonger dans une profonde méditation mais des souvenirs, des sensations de ce qu'il s'est passé sont remontés à la surface et nous avons tout vu ! Qui ! Comment et pourquoi ! C'était horrible !”.

“Qui ? Et pourquoi ?”. 

“Le chancelier Palpatine s'avérait en faite être le Seigneur Sith: Dark Sidious, il a abusé d'elle parce qu'il avait besoin de connaître l'étendue de ses pouvoirs et de sa résistance face à lui !

Et une fois qu'il avait terminer il a profiter de son inconscience causer par la douleur, pour lui effacer ses souvenirs lui disant qu'elle s'était simplement évanouie et qu'elle devait aller se reposer !

Il voulait également convertir César au Côté Obscur ! Mais il ne peut plus rien faire ou dire désormais il est mort !”.

“Mais quelle Ordure !” lui dit-elle choquée et en colère.

“Elle ira mieux et elle va pouvoir se reconstruire avec César & Ashla !”. Puis en la prenant par la taille. “Si on pensait un peu à nous !”. Elle lui sourit, passa ses bras autour de son cou “Excellente idée !” et commencèrent à s'embrasser et elle se laissa faire puis il l'allongea sur le lit et commença à la déshabilla il éteignait la lumière grâce à la Force, se glissèrent sous les draps et firent l'amour puis s'endormir, une heure plus tard.  
  
\----

Plus tard dans la nuit, Ahsoka, endormie dans son lit n'arrêtait pas de gémir puis se mit à pleurer, à tremblait, elle entendait des voix:  
 **“TU ÉTAIS L'ÉLU !”**  
 **“Je t'aimais, Anakin !”**  
 **“JE TE HAIS !!!”**  
 _ **“Luke … Leia !”**_  
 _ **“Il y a du bon en lui !”**_  
 **“Dark Vador !”**  
 **“Exécutez l'Ordre 66 !”**  
 **“César bien joué mon Apprenti !”**  
 **“Ahsoka !”**  
 _ **“Mon Maître Jedi n'aurait jamais pu se montrer aussi ignoble que vous !”**_  
 **“Anakin Skywalker était faible ! Je l'ai détruit !”**  
 _ **“Je vais venger sa mort !”**_  
 **“LA VENGEANCE N'EST PAS LA VOIE DES JEDI !”**  
 _ **“Je ne suis plus une Jedi !”**_  
 _ **“Je suis désolée Maître mais je ne reviens pas !"**_  
 **“Ahsoka, Pourquoi es-tu partie ?”**  
 _ **“Je ne t'abandonnerai pas ! Non pas cette fois !”**_  
 **“Tu m'as abandonné ! Tu m'as déçu ! Sais-tu ce que je suis devenu ?”**  
 **“Je ne laisserai jamais personne te faire du mal, Chipie ! jamais !”**  
 **“Alors tu vas mourir !”**  
 **“Où étais-tu quand j'ai eu besoin de toi ?”**  
 _ **“J'avais pris une décision ! Je ne pouvais pas rester !”**_  
 **“Ne t'inquiètes pas mon enfant tu ne te souviendras de rien !"**  
 **“Un puissant Sith il deviendra !”**  
 _ **“NON !!!!”**_  
et se mit à crier. “NON ! CÉSAR !”

Et se réveilla en sursaut, se mettant à respirer fortement puis elle entendit son fils et sa fille pleurer elle se leva et se dirigea vers leur berceau, les prenant dans ses bras. “Maman est là mes amours !”

Elle les mit dans leur couffin avec leur sucettes, leur couvertures et leurs doudous et descendit à la cuisine.

Et vit qu'il était 4 h du matin puis elle posa le couffin sur la table et prépara leurs biberons puis elle prit César prend dans ses bras et il commence à manger.

Elle entendit quelqu'un approchait mais elle reconnaît aussitôt la signature de la Force, c'était son Maître l'ayant entendue, senti paniquée et effrayée, il voulait savoir comment elle allait.

Il s'assit à ses côtés et la regarde en train de finir de lui donner son biberon, une fois qu'il avait bien mangé et finit de faire son rot elle l'embrassa sur le front puis le déposa dans son couffin et il se rendormit très vite. Puis elle nourrit Ashla et la deposa dans son couffin et elle se rendormie aussitôt.

“Ahsoka ! Je t'ai entendu crier !”. 

Ahsoka détournant le regard. “Désolée !”.

“Non, ce n'est pas grave ! De quoi avais-tu si peur ?”.

Elle se mit à trembler et les larmes aux yeux. “De lui ! Il était là et il me prenait César et je ne pouvais pas l'arrêter !”.

Son Maître tente de la rassurer en lui prenant la main. “Chipie ! Ça n'arrivera pas ! Il est mort !”.

“Je sais mais dès que je ferme les yeux je le vois !”.

“Si tu veux je peux te conduire dans un sommeil sans rêve !”.

Elle acquiesça. “Oui s'il vous plaît ! Je n'en peux plus ! Je veux dormir mais j'ai peur de lui et pour mon bébé !”.

Anakin prends les couffins et les monta à l'étage suivi de très près par Ahsoka. Il déposa les bébés dans leur berceau avec leurs doudous et leur donnent leurs sucettes.

Puis se tourna vers elle, couchait dans son lit, son Maître posa sa main sur son front et lui envoya des vagues de réconfort et des suggestions de sommeil à travers leur lien, puis elle s'endormit tout doucement, Anakin se leva et l'embrassa sur le front avant de quitter sa chambre et de retourner dans la sienne.  
  
0•0•0•0•0•0

Le lendemain matin, Rex, Padmé et Anakin étaient dans la cuisine en train de prendre leur petit déjeuner, le Chevalier Jedi remarquait qu'il était 9 h et qu'Ahsoka ne s'était toujours pas réveiller ce qui l'inquiétait.

César & Ashla pleuraient et elle ne se réveillait toujours pas.

Anakin s'assit à ses côtés, la prends par les épaules et la secoue gentiment. “Ahsoka ! Réveilles toi ! Ahsoka !”.

Elle ne réagissait toujours pas alors il posa sa main sur son front, ferma les yeux et tenta de la trouver à travers la Force et leur lien mais pour une raison obscure il ne pouvait pas l'atteindre.

Il commença à s'inquiéter de plus en plus et se mit à la secouer de nouveau. “Ahsoka ! Réveilles toi ! Je t'en prie !”.

Il sort son communicateur et décide de contacter Obi-Wan. _“Ici Kenobi !”._

“Obi-Wan ! Vous pourriez venir s'il vous plaît ?”

_“Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?”_

“Venez s'il vous plaît !” 

_“J'arrive !”._

  
\----

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Obi-Wan venait de faire irruption dans l'appartement.

Padmé s'étonnait de le voir ici. “Anakin m'a appelé !” lui répondit-il en ayant lu dans ses pensées.

Anakin fit irruption dans la cuisine. “Maître suivez-moi !”.

Il s'exécuta et ils montent à l'étage jusqu'à la chambre d'Ahsoka. “Ahsoka ne se réveille pas !”.

Obi-Wan se tournant vers lui. “Que s'est-il passé ?” lui demande t-il en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

“Je ne sais pas ! J'ai essayé de la réveiller et de la chercher à travers notre lien et je ne peux pas l'atteindre !”.

Obi-Wan regardant attentivement Ahsoka posa sa main sur son front ferma les yeux en tentant de la sentir à travers la Force. **“Ahsoka ! Ahsoka ! Est ce que tu m'entends ? C'est moi Obi-Wan ! Ahsoka !”.**

Anakin de plus en plus inquiets. “Maître, qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ? Pourquoi elle ne se réveille pas ?”.

Obi-Wan posa sa main sur son épaule. “Je ne sais pas Anakin ! Mais on va trouver ! Viens descendons !”.

Anakin acquiesça et se dirigea vers le berceau et prit les jumeaux dans ses bras et les embrassa sur la joue. “Coucou petits bouts chou ! Allez venez on va manger !”.

Il prit leurs doudous et leurs sucettes puis descends au salon.

Padmé et Rex les vit descendre avec César & Ashla mais pas Ahsoka. Anakin s'approche de Padmé et lui tends les bébés. “Tiens Padmé tu veux bien leur donner à manger ?”.

Elle acquiesça. “Bien sûr ! Où est Ahsoka ?”.

Son Mari se tournant vers elle la regardant inquiet. “Nous n'arrivons pas à la réveiller !”

Padme inquiète. “Comment ça ?”. 

“Elle ne réagit plus, nous avons un pouls, un battement de cœur mais elle ne se réveille pas !” lui expliqua Obi-Wan.

Padmé se tournant vers les nourrissons, essaya de les nourrir à tour de rôle mais ils refusaient de manger.

Anakin le remarque et s'approche des jumeaux en leur murmurant. “Écoutez César, Ashla, je sais que vous êtes inquiet pour votre maman mais je vous promets qu'elle ira bien ! Mangez d'accord !”.

Cela sembla avoir fonctionner car César & Ashla se mirent à manger ce qui fit sourire Padmé, Anakin, Rex et Obi-Wan.

Puis Obi-Wan reporta son attention sur son ancien Élève. “Anakin, que s'est-il passé ? Depuis quand est-elle dans cet état ?”.

“Je ne sais pas, Maître ! La dernière fois que je l'ai aperçue c'était cette nuit. Les jumeaux pleurer alors je la rejoignit à la cuisine, je vis qu'elle était en train de les nourrir !

Une fois les bébés endormis, nous avons discuté et elle m'a dit qu'elle avait peur de Sidious dans ses rêves qu'il lui prenait César et qu'elle ne pouvait rien y faire !

J'ai vu qu'elle souffrait et qu'elle était épuisée elle voulait dormir mais elle avait trop peur de lui et pour son fils alors je lui ai proposé de la conduire dans un sommeil sans rêve, ce qu'elle accepta et ensuite elle s'est endormie et c'est la dernière fois que je lui ai parlé !” finit-il de lui expliquer.

Obi-Wan se caressant la barbe réfléchissant un instant. Anakin s'inquiétant du silence de son Ancien Maître. “Maître, est-ce que j'ai fais une bêtise ? C'est de ma faute si elle est comme ça ?”.

Il posa la main sur l'épaule de son ami et le regarda droit dans les yeux. “Non, Anakin ce n'est pas de ta faute, tu voulais seulement l'aider parce que tu l'aimes !”.

Anakin se tourne vers lui et passa les mains dans ses cheveux en désignant les jumeaux. “Et si elle ne se réveillait pas ! Qu'est-ce qu'il va leur arriver ?”.

“Elle va se réveiller, Anakin !” l'interromptit-il immédiatement.

“Je pensai à un truc, on ne peut pas la réveiller mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passerait si on entrer dans son "rêve" ?” lui proposa le Chevalier Jedi.

Son ancien Maître le regardant, réfléchissant à l'idée. “Il y a toujours un risque que son esprit ne soit détruit dans le processus !”.

“Je le sais et ça ne me plaît pas plus que vous mais c'est notre seule chance ! (En désignant les bébés) et puis je ne veux pas que César ni Ashla grandissent sans leur mère ! Ils ont besoin d'elle !”.

“Donc on entre dans son rêve et on l'aide à vaincre ses peurs, ce qui l'empêche de se réveiller ?”. l'interrogea son Ancien Maître.

Anakin acquiesça ils se lèvent tout les deux et montent à l'étage et entre dans la chambre de son Apprentie.

S'asseyant chacun d'un côté et posant leur main sur son front fermant les yeux tentant de trouver un point d'encrage, ils trouvèrent une présence et finissent tout les deux par y entrer.

****

Caesar & Ashla's Lullaby:  
(The Strenght to Light Our Way)

*Hush, Now don't be scared  
Throught this tide of darkness  
Shadows may March  
Thunders may roar  
but Peace will soon prevail  
Throught Our land  
This Sacred Land  
Nightmares spread confusion  
But Stand your ground  
Until You've found  
The Strenght to Light Our Way.

****

Berceuse de César & d'Ashla:

*Chut, Maintenant n'aie pas peur  
À travers cette marée de ténèbres  
Les Ombres peuvent marcher en Mars Les Tonnerres peuvent rugir  
Mais la Paix prévaudra bientôt  
À travers notre Terre  
Cette Terre Sacrée  
Les Cauchemars sement la confusion  
Mais tenez bon  
Jusqu'à ce que Vous ayez trouvé  
La Force d'éclairer Notre Chemin.

(À écouter ci-dessous) https://youtu.be/u37TyfMGu3o

****


	30. Tourmentée

Ahsoka, toujours inconsciente que c'est un rêve et non la réalité était face à Sidious. Elle ne pensait qu'à ses enfants et ne voulait qu'une seule chose : les serrer dans ses bras.

“Ne t'inquiètes pas pour César, il va bien !” Lui dit-il en ayant lu dans ses pensées.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui tentant de masquer sa peur. “Où est mon fils ?” exigea-t-elle.

“Mais avec moi ... Bien sûr ! Là où il doit être avec ses parents !”

“AVEC SES PARENTS ? VOUS N'ÊTES PAS SON PÈRE ET VOUS NE LE SEREZ JAMAIS !”

“Nous l'aimons tout comme nous nous aimons !”

“NON ! LA SEULE RAISON POUR LAQUELLE J'AI CE BÉBÉ C'EST PARCE QUE VOUS M'AVEZ VIOLÉE !”

Il s'approcha d'elle. “Ne m'approchai pas !” lui crie t-elle.

“N'aie pas peur mon enfant !” lui dit-il en lui caressa la joue en traçant ses marque faciales.

“Ne me touchez pas !” lui ordonna t elle, elle essaya de s'éloigner mais elle ne pouvait pas bouger.

Il l'ignora et poursuivi. “Que dirai-tu, si tu pouvais voir l'avenir ?”

Avant qu'elle ne puisse protester il agita sa main devant ses yeux et la plongea dans l'obscurité elle tenta en vain de résister.

Elle se vit avec Anakin quittant l'Ordre Jedi ! **_“Je suis désolée Maître mais je ne reviens pas !”_**

Au Temple Jedi, elle voyait une silhouette vêtue de noir, elle reconnue son Maître, Anakin Skywalker, se dirigeant vers le Temple avec des Clones, le prenant d'assaut en tuant tout les Jedi. **“Exécutez l'Ordre 66 !” “Seigneur Vador !”**

Sur Mustafar, elle voyait deux silhouettes floues en train de se battre, après avoir entendue leurs voix elle reconnaît immédiatement de qui ils s'agissait: Anakin et Obi-Wan mais ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils se battaient l'un contre l'autre puis en un instant son Maître était au bord de la lave entrain de brûler. **“TU ÉTAIS L'ÉLU ! C'ÉTAIT TOI ! LA PROPHÉTIE VOULAIT QUE TU DÉTRUISES LES SITH PAS QUE TU DEVIENNES COMME EUX ! TU DEVAIS AMENER L'ÉQUILIBRE DANS LA FORCE ! PAS LA CONDAMNÉE À LA NUIT !”** Elle vit son Maître, les yeux jaunes de haine. **“JE TE HAIS !!!”.**

 **“NOUS ÉTIONS COMME DES FRÈRES ! JE T'AIMAIS ANAKIN !”.** Et voit Obi-Wan s'éloigner.

Ahsoka voulait s'approcher pour l'aider mais elle est emmenée ailleurs sur Polis Massa elle y voyait Padmé entrain d'accoucher avec le soutien d'Obi-Wan: des jumeaux _**“Luke ... Leia ...”. “Obi-Wan, Il y a du bon en lui !”**_ puis meurt.

Puis sur ce qu'il semble être une base intersidérale elle y voit deux hybrides désormais Togruta mi-humains, en train de s'entraîner avec un homme mi machine: **“** **César bien joué mon Apprenti !”**

Sur une autre Planète Malachor, elle se retrouva face à ce monstre mi-machine.

_**“Mon Maître Jedi n'aurait jamais pu se montrer aussi ignoble que vous !”** _

**“Anakin Skywalker était faible ! Je l'ai détruit !”**

_**“Je vais venger sa mort !”** _

**“LA VENGEANCE N'EST PAS LA VOIE DES JEDI !”**

_**“Je ne suis plus une Jedi !”** _

**“Ahsoka !”**

_**“Anakin ?”** _

_**“Je ne t'abandonnerai pas ! Non pas cette fois !”** _

**“Alors tu vas mourir !”**

Sur Mortis, Elle se retrouva assise entrain de méditer lorsque qu'elle sent Anakin approchait. _**“Êtes-vous fier de moi Maître !”**_

**“Bien sûr que je suis fier de toi, Chipie ! Viens allons-nous en !”**

Elle se vit ouvrir les yeux et se tournant vers son Maître, Ahsoka se demandait ce qui c'était passé pour qu'elle soit dans cet état d'esprit ce qu'elle voyait la terrifiée : des yeux jaunes de haines pour lui, ses lekku craquelés et les veines sur son corps étaient assombries et sa signature de Force était sombre et froide rien comparé avec la sienne d'habitude. _**“Il a raison sur toute la ligne ! Vous devez vous joindre à lui ! La seule chose qu'il veut c'est faire le bien dans l'Univers !”.**_

**“Hé ! Qu'est-ce qui te prends ?”**

_**“Vous passez tout votre temps à me critiquer Maître ! Vous n'avez jamais vraiment eu confiance en moi ! Ni foi en moi ! Eh bien je n'ai plus besoin de vous à présent !”**_

**“Ahsoka ! Ahsoka ! Écoutes moi, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ? Ressaisis-toi tout de suite ! Ça n'est pas toi, Ahsoka !”**

_**“Vous croyez ! J'ai pourtant l'impression d'être moi pour la première fois de ma vie ! Il m'a demandé de vous transmettre un message : il a dit que si vous ne vous joignez pas à lui ! Il allait me tuer !”**_ (elle rit)

**“Je ne le laisserai pas te faire de mal !”**

_**“Dans ce cas c'est vous qui alliez devoir me tuer !”**_

Anakin était sous le choc mais fini par allumer son propre sabre laser pour contrer son attaque.

**“Ahsoka, Je ne veux pas me battre contre toi !”.**

Il reçoit un coup de pied au visage qui le fit tomber au sol et lâcha son arme avec un salto arrière elle retombe sur ses jambes en brandissant son sabre.

“ _ **Et maintenant l'élève va tuer le Maître !”**_ Il se servit de la Force pour l'a récupérée et contrer juste a temps son attaque. **“Tu présumes un peu de tes forces, Chipie !”**  
 _ **“NE N'APPELAI PAS COMME ÇA ! JE DÉTESTE QUAND VOUS M'APPELEZ COMME ÇA !”**_

Anakin parvient à lui faire lâcher son arme mais grâce à un saut de Force elle le récupère et active son shoto accroché à sa ceinture car elle aperçoit Obi-Wan.

 _ **“Deux Jedi ! Enfin un vrai défi !”**_ et les attaquent.

0•0•0•0•0•0

Puis elle est sortie de sa transe et se tourna vers Sidious.

“Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?” 

“C'est ce qui s'est passé sur Mortis !”. 

“Pourquoi n'ai-je pas vu la fin de l'histoire !?”.

“Parce qu'il n'y a rien à voir je vais te dire ce qu'il s'est passé : ton Maître t'as tuée et ils t'ont abandonnée !”

“MENTEUR ! MON MAÎTRE N'AURAIT JAMAIS FAIT ÇA ! COMMENT SUIS-JE ENCORE LÀ ?”

“C'est pourtant ce qu'il s'est passé, la raison pour laquelle tu es là et parce que la Fille t'as sauvée alors que ton Maître et Kenobi s'apprêtaient à partir !”.

“POURQUOI AURAIT-IL FAIT CELA ?”

“Parce qu'il n'a jamais voulue d'une Padawan ! Alors il a trouvé le moyen de se débarrasser de toi !”

Il sentit les présences de Skywalker et Kenobi, puis avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, il agite sa main devant ses yeux et elle se laisse emporter par l'obscurité avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

  
\--- 

Anakin et Obi-Wan sont parvenus à entrer dans le rêve d'Ahsoka, la cherchant tentant de la réveiller.

“Maître, pourquoi Hoth ?” lui demanda Anakin en regardant autour d'eux.

“Je ne sais pas, Anakin ! Tu sais on ne choisit pas ses rêves ni l'endroit en général !” lui affirme t-il.

Son Maître tente de sentir la présence de son Apprentie, il ouvrit les yeux et se tourna vers son Ancien Maître.

“Maître, je l'ai trouvée mais elle faiblit de plus en plus !”.

“Il faut faire vite, le premier qui la trouve avertit l'autre !”.

Anakin acquiesça et ils se mirent à courir vers la position D'Ahsoka. Obi-Wan et lui se séparèrent. Le Chevalier Jedi ne cessa de l'appeler. “AHSOKA ! CHIPIE !”.

Il continua de courir et il finit par la trouver contre un bloc de glace inconsciente il se précipita à ses côtés. “AHSOKA ! AHSOKA !”. 

“OBI-WAN JE L'AI TROUVÉE !” hurle t-il.

Le Maître Jedi se rapprocha de la Jeune Jedi mettant sa main sur son front tentant de la sentir à travers la Force, il y parvient et elle ouvre les yeux.

Elle se mit à grelotter et vit son Maître et son Ancien Maître. “Il l'a..em..me..né..Cé..sar !”.

Obi-Wan se tournant vers elle. “Qui l'a emmené ?”.

Elle trembla de plus en plus. “Si..di..ous !”. Anakin tentant de la rassurer. “Ahsoka ! Regarde-moi ! César va bien il est à la maison avec sa sœur, Padmé et Rex !”.

“Tu fais un cauchemars c'est tout ! Et nous nous y sommes entrés parce que tu ne te réveillés pas !” lui expliqua Obi-Wan.

Soudain ils sentent une présence obscure, entendent un rire diabolique et il se tenait là, devant eux. Anakin se tournant immédiatement vers lui. “Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ?”.

“Je lui rappelle simplement ce que nous avons vécu ! Elle et moi !” lui explique t-il en souriant.

Anakin s'énerva de plus en plus à chaque parole qui sortaient de sa bouche. “Ce que vous avez vécu ? Vous avez abusé d'elle !”.

Sidious hochant la tête négativement. “Non, elle était consentante et nous avons un enfant ensemble ! Elle est vouée au Côté Obscur comme sur Mortis ! César y sera aussi tout comme ses parents !”.

“NON C'EST FAUX, ET VOUS LE SAVEZ TRÈS BIEN ! ELLE AVAIT 15 ANS AU MOMENT DES FAITS ! C'EST SON FILS ET NON LE VOTRE !”.

Sidious le regardant de ses yeux d'un jaune maladif et de son sourire diabolique. “Nous verrons !”.

Anakin se tournant vers son Apprentie. “Ahsoka ! Regardes moi ! Il n'est pas réel ! Tu peux lui dire tout ce que tu veux ! Tu n'as pas à revivre constamment ce qu'il t'a fait ! Tu dois te réveiller c'est la seule façon pour toi de retrouver César ! Tu dois l'affronter et cesser d'avoir peur de lui !”.

Ahsoka se releva, Anakin et Obi-Wan lui prirent chacun une main et l'aidèrent à affronter ses peurs.  
“CÉSAR NE SERA PAS DU CÔTÉ OBSCUR ! IL SERA UN PUISSANT ET SAGE JEDI !” puis elle se rapprocha de plus en plus. “JE N'AI PAS PEUR DE VOUS ! DÉSORMAIS JE N'AURAIS PLUS PEUR DE VOUS !”.

Sidious tentant de la déstabiliser. “Ma chère Ahsoka ! Nous sommes ensemble tout les deux et tout ce que nous voulons c'est le bonheur et le bien-être de notre fils ! Pense à Mortis ! C'est ton destin !”.

“Ne l'écoutes pas Chipie !” 

Puis elle se tourna vers lui. “Maître, je sais tout ! Il me l'a montré !”

“Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a montré, Ahsoka ?” lui demande t-il inquiet et confus.

“Que tu l'as tuée et qu'ensuite tu l'à abandonnée !” lui dit Sidious.

“NON ! CHIPIE NE L'ÉCOUTES PAS ! IL TE MANIPULE !”

Elle le regarda pendant un instant analysant chaque mots qu'il venait de prononcer elle pouvait sentir qu'il lui disait la vérité et se tourna pour faire face au Sith : “NON ! NOUS N'AVONS JAMAIS, JAMAIS ÉTAIENT ENSEMBLE ET NOUS NE LE SERONS JAMAIS ! JE VEUX LE BONHEUR ET LE BIEN ÊTRE DE MON FILS PARCE QUE JE L'AIME ! VOUS TOUT CE QUE VOUS VOULIEZ C'ÉTAIT FAIRE DE SA VIE UN ENFER ! JE NE VOUS LAISSERAI PAS CONDAMNER SON AVENIR !”.

Plus elle parler et plus il disparaissait, son Maître l'encourageait. “Ahsoka, continue-tu vas y arriver !”.

Elle s'exécuta. “CÉSAR AURA UNE BELLE VIE ET IL SERA HEUREUX AVEC MA FAMILLE ! VOUS NE FEREZ JAMAIS PARTIE DE SA VIE ! PARCE QUE VOUS N'ÊTES PAS RÉEL !”.

Sidious s'effacer de plus en plus, jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse complètement. “NON !”.

La maman de César et Ashla se mit à respirer fortement, soulagée et enfin libérée de lui et de ses peurs elle n'avait qu'une hâte c'était de retrouver ses enfants.

Anakin se tournant vers elle, la prenant dans ses bras. “Je savais que tu y arriverais !”. Ahsoka lui retourna l'étreinte. “Merci ! Mais je n'y serai jamais arriver sans vous ! Il me terrorisait et me garder au piège ici !”.

Obi-Wan lui souriant. “Non, Ahsoka toi seule pouvait le faire !” elle lui sourie en retour.

Son Maître se tournant vers elle. “On rentre ! J'en connais un qui va être ravi de te revoir !”.

Elle acquiesça et ils fermèrent tous les yeux se tenant par la main pour tenter de se réveiller, après plusieurs tentatives ils finissent par se réveiller dans la chambre d'Ahsoka.

\---

Obi-Wan et Anakin sont les premiers à se réveiller tandis qu'Ahsoka n'ouvrait toujours par les yeux, son Maître lui tenant toujours la main, inquiet, se tourne vers son Ancien Maître, qui le rassura. “Anakin, ne t'inquiètes pas ! Elle va revenir à elle ! Ce qu'elle vient de vivre est traumatisant !”.

Elle se battait pour ouvrir ses yeux, prisonnière encore de l'inconscience, elle n'abandonna pas et se concentra sur le fait qu'elle allait bientôt serrer ses jumeaux dans ses bras.

Elle finit par les ouvrir, respirant fortement et se retrouva en contact avec ceux de son Maître inquiet. “Ahsoka !” Il l'entraîna dans un câlin qu'elle lui rendit. “Maître !”.

Obi-Wan les regardaient tout les deux toujours dans les bras l'un de l'autre, souriant et ravi de l'a voir réveiller. “Mes bébés ! Où est César ? Où est Ashla ?” demande-t-elle à son Maître en brisant l'étreinte.

“Ils vont bien ! Ils sont en bas avec Padmé et Rex !” la rassure t-il.

Ahsoka se leva de son lit, descendit les escaliers et se précipita dans la cuisine, Obi-Wan et Anakin étaient juste derrière elle. Elle vit César dans les bras de Padmé et Ashla dans ceux de Rex et se rua à leur côtés, se mit à respirer fortement et la Sénatrice lui passa et murmura au bébé. “Allez va voir maman mon chat !”.

Puis Rex lui passa Ashla qu'Ahsoka prit et se mit a les serrer très fort contre elle et les embrassa tendrement sur le front. “Ah ! César ! Ashla ! Mes amours ! Je suis là ! Tout va bien ! Maman est là ! Vous m'avez beaucoup manqué !”.

Anakin et Obi-Wan observaient de loin les retrouvailles de la jeune maman avec ses enfants. Rex et Padmé souriaient également. Puis elle se tourne vers Rex et Padmé leur faisant un câlin. “Merci de vous être occupé de des jumeaux !”.

Padmé lui sourit. “Tu n'as pas à nous remerciez ! Tu sais nous t'aimons tous très fort (en désignant les nourissons dans ses bras) et eux aussi !”. Ahsoka lui souriant, émue. “Merci !”.

“Commandant, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé là-bas ?” lui demanda Rex.

Ahsoka s'asseyant autour de la table avec Anakin, Obi-Wan, Rex et Padmé. “Quand Anakin, m'a conduite dans ce sommeil sans rêve ! Je pensais que j'étais enfin débarrassé de lui ! Mais j'avais tort, il m'a piégé et retenue avec lui !”.

Ils écoutèrent attentivement. "Tu n'entendais pas nos voix ?" lui demanda son Maître.

Ahsoka acquiesça. “Bien sûre que si ! (en désignant les bébés dans ses bras) et j'entendais même les pleurs des jumeaux ! Je voulais tellement me réveiller et les serrer fort dans mes bras mais il me retenait de plus en plus fort à chaque fois que j'essayais !”

“Et Ashla ?” Lui demanda Anakin.

“Visiblement il ne sait pas qu'Ashla existe ! J'ai déjà peur pour César alors je suis soulagée qu'il ne connaisse pas son existence ...”

“C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre en effet ! C'est une bonne chose !”

“Des jumeaux descendant de l'incarnation des Ténèbres et de la Lumière, il ne fait aucun doute qu'ils seront très puissant dans la Force, il n'aurait pas laissé passer un tel pouvoir lui filer entre les doigts !” Lui fit remarquer Obi-Wan.

Elle décida de laisser de côté ce qu'elle avait vu dans ses visions et pour Mortis puis elle continua alors qu'une larme coulait sur sa joue. “Il ne faisait que me remémorer ce qu'il m'avait fait, me disant qu'on avaient un enfant ensemble et qu'ont s'aimaient ! Que je ne devais pas avoir peur du Côté Obscur, que c'était mon destin ! Je ne pouvais rien faire j'avais trop peur !”.

Son Maître sentant la détresse de sa Padawan lui prends la main et tente de la réconforter. “Chipie, c'est fini maintenant, il ne peut plus te faire de mal ni à ton fils ni à ta fille !”.

Elle acquiesça. “Je sais mais désormais je n'aurais plus jamais peur de lui ! Grâce à vous Merci Maîtres !”.


	31. Le Passé et l'Avenir

Quelques heures plus tard, Obi-Wan et Rex étaient repartient au Temple Jedi et Padme a été convoquée d'urgence au Sénat. N'ayant aucune mission pour le moment, Anakin est resté à l'Appartement avec Ahsoka et les jumeaux.

Sa Padawan, installée dans le salon avait César & Ashla dans les bras à qui elle ne cessaient de sourire et d'embrasser.

Son Maître installé en face d'elle l'observait en silence, un grand sourire orné ses lèvres, étant donné tout les événements survenus au cours de ses derniers mois, l'Attentat au Temple Jedi et la Naissance de César & d'Ashla, il était tellement heureux de la voir comme ça.

Même s'il pouvait dire qu'elle était heureuse de l'avoir retrouvé il pouvait tout de même ressentir des émotions contradictoires telles que la confusion, la peur et la culpabilité.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir coupable, de ne pas avoir su la protéger de celui qu'il considèrait comme un père en qui il avait aveuglément confiance, c'était avéré être une ordure à l'origine des conflits, ayant semés la mort, la destruction et le chaos partout à travers la Galaxie et pire que tout qui avait blessé sa Padawan physiquement et émotionnellement, ça le mettait tellement en colère rien que d'y penser.

Et le faite qu'il est eu l'audace de lui dire qu'elle était vouée au Côté Obscur était faux, elle était la personne la plus altruiste, désintéressée et généreuse qu'il connaissait.

Ahsoka semblait le remarquait perdus dans ses pensées et lui tendit la main à travers la Force, lui envoyant des ondes positives et des vagues réconfortantes.  
“Maître !” l'appella t-elle. Voyant qu'il ne répondait toujours pas elle décida d'essayer autrement. "Anakin !" lui dit-elle et il leva les yeux vers elle.

“Oui, Chipie ! Qui y a-t-il ?” lui demande t-il.

“Je pourrai vous retourner la question !” l'interrogea-t-elle.

Il força un sourire. “Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi je vais bien !” la rassura-t-il.

Elle roula des yeux. “Oui, ça se voit c'est flagrant même, Skyman ! Je sais ce que vous ressentez ! Je ressens votre colère !” lui expliqua t-elle.

“Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?” lui demande-t-il.

“Je sais quand ça ne va pas ! Tout comme vous savez quand je ne vais pas bien ! Je vous propose quelque chose: vous me dites ce qu'il ne va pas et je vous dirai ce qui me préoccupe !” lui proposa-t-elle.

Il soupira et fini par céder. “Ahsoka, je suis vraiment désolé !”

“De quoi ?”

“De ne pas t'avoir protégé, de l'avoir laissé te faire du mal ! C'était ma faute !”

“Non, Maître ! Ce n'était pas de votre faute !”

“J'aurai dû faire bien plus attention à toi ! Je n'aurai jamais dû te laisser seule avec lui !”

Ahsoka n'en revenait pas et ça lui briser le cœur de le voir comme ça.  
“Vous ne pouviez pas savoir, Maître ! Vous lui faisiez confiance !”

Il serra son point de colère à ses paroles. “JUSTEMENT, JE LUI FAISAIS CONFIANCE !” les bébés se mettent à pleurer pouvant ressentir les émotions de leur oncle, leur maman les berça. “Chuuut ! C'est rien tout va bien mes amours !” et ils cessèrent de pleurer.

Anakin se calma un peu et leva les yeux vers elle. “Je te demande pardon, Chipie !” lui dit-il.

Elle repensa à la discussion qu'elle avait eut avec son Grand-maître au sujet de son Maître,

**_“Je m'en veux tellement, Anakin va mal et c'est de ma faute.”_ **

**“Non, bien sûr que non. Regarde-moi.”** demande Obi-Wan. Face à son refus, il lui attrapa doucement le menton pour la forcer à le regarder. **“Hé ... ce qui t'es arrivé, ce que t'as vécu ça n'a pas de nom. ça se discute pas.”**

**_“Mais c'est pas de sa faute. Je ne lui en veux pas.”_ **

**“Il l'a vécu comme ça. Il pense que ... que s'il avait était plus vigilant. Il aurait pu empêcher ça. Alors du coup, il a honte. Il culpabilise. C'est pour ça qu'il réagit comme ça.”**

_**“Vous croyez ?”** _

**“Laisse lui, un peu de temps.”**

Elle baissa les yeux vers ses enfants et leur murmura tout doucement. “Mes amours, Maman va allé voir Oncle Ani, d'accord ! Vous êtes sages ! Hein ? Je vous aime !” lui dit-elle en les embrassant sur le font puis elle les déposa dans leur couffin et alla s'assoir devant lui. “Maître !” l'appella t-elle. Mais comme il ne répondait toujours pas elle lui attrapa doucement les mains, il leva les yeux vers elle et remarqua qu'elle lui souriait.

“Maître, la dernière chose dont j'ai envie c'est que vous vous sentiez coupable pour ce qu'il m'a fais !” lui dit-elle.

“Chipie je ...”

“Non, laissez moi finir ...” Il acquiesça. “Écoutez, je ne peux pas vous pardonner parce qu'il n'y a rien à pardonner ! Vous n'y êtes pour rien !” lui expliqua-t-elle.

“Alors pourquoi je me sens coupable ?” lui demande-t-il.

Elle lui sourie et lui dit. “Parce que vous êtes mon ami ! Vous pensiez que vous auriez pû me sauver et me protéger de lui ? N'est ce pas ?”

Il acquiesça à sa réponse et elle continua.  
“Vous n'êtes pas tout puissant ! Vous ne pourrez pas me protéger indéfiniment ! À un moment ou à un autre vous serez bien obligé de me laisser partir !”

“Le plus tard sera le mieux ! Hein ? Pas maintenant Chipie ! T'as toute la vie devant toi pour construire un avenir avec les jumeaux !” lui répondit-il.

“Je sais, mais si jamais il devait m'arriver quelque chose, je serai en Paix parce que je sais que vous et Padme prendrez soin d'eux et qu'ils seront heureux et aimés avec ou sans moi ici avec notre famille !”

“Non, ils n'auront jamais à vivre sans toi ! Je ferai toujours tout pour te ramener auprès d'eux ! Il ont besoin de toi !”

“Vous savez aussi bien que moi que demain est incertain ! Mais si jamais cela devait se produire ! Vous me promettez que vous prendrez bien soin d'eux ?”

“Chipie ...”

“Promettez-le moi !”

“Je te le promets ! Si jamais il devait t'arriver quelque chose nous nous occuperons de César & d'Ashla ils seront heureux et aimés !”

Elle lui sourire. “Merci.” il lui rendit son sourire.

“Comment pourrais-je vous en vouloir alors que vous m'avez soutenue et aidé à traverser ce cauchemar ! Je refuse de laisser cette Ordure nous pourrir la vie ! Si vous culpabilisez c'est le laisser gagnez et ça c'est hors de question ! La meilleure des façons de nous vengez de lui c'est de détruire tout ce pourquoi il a travaillé: la Guerre des Clones, reconstruire la Galaxie et surtout d'être heureux !”

“Tu as raison, Chipie !”

“Vous savez, je ne vous l'ai jamais dit mais je suis fière d'être votre Padawan ! Je suis heureuse que mes enfants aient un Oncle comme vous ! Il ont beaucoup de chance !” lui dit-elle en lui souriant.

Ému par ses paroles il lui sourie. “Ça me touche ce que tu me dis, Chipie ! Merci ! Je sais tu n'as jamais eu à me le dire, moi aussi je suis fier d'être ton enseignant ! Les jumeaux ont beaucoup de chance de t'avoir comme maman ! D'ailleurs, la maternité te va bien ! Tu as toujours été douée avec les enfants !”

Elle lui sourit en retour. “Merci ! Vous vous sentez mieux ?” lui demande t-elle.

“Oui, merci Chipie ! On avait un accord tu te souviens: si je te disais ce qu'il n'allait pas tu me disais ce qu'il n'allait pas ! Et je te sens particulièrement préoccupée ! Qui y a-t-il ?”

Elle acquiesça et soupira. “Je ne vous ai pas tout dit Maître ! ... Quand j'étais avec lui dans mon rêve il m'a montré certaines choses !”

“Quel genre de choses ?”

“Il m'a montré l'avenir le votre, celui de Padmé, des Jedi, de tout nos amis ! C'était horrible !”

Anakin pouvait sentir la terreur et la vit tremblait et des larmes coulaient en silence sur sa joue. “Hé !” il l'attira dans une étreinte serrée. “Dis moi ce qu'il t'a montré ! Tu te sentiras mieux après!”

Elle secoua la tête. “Je crois pas non ! Croyez moi, vous n'avez pas envie de savoir !”

Elle se mets à paniquer et a l'impression d'étouffer. Anakin le remarqua et tenta de la calmer. “Chuuuut ! Ça va aller ! Respire ! Chipie !” lui dit-il.

Au bout de quelques minutes a inspiré et à expirer, sa respiration redevient normale et leva les yeux vers son Maître.

“Ça va mieux ?” elle acquiesça à sa réponse. “Bien ! Maintenant dis moi ce qu'il t'a montré !”.

“Vous êtes sûr de vraiment vouloir savoir ?” il acquiesça à sa réponse alors elle prit une profonde inspiration et leva les yeux vers lui. “Les Jedi et les Séparatistes perdent la Guerre des Clones ! La République et les Jedi meurent !”

“Comment ?”

“Les Clones ont tous une puce implantées dans la tête qui les obligent à se conformer à l'Ordre 66 qui leurs ordonne de se retourner contre les Jedi qui sont accusés de haute trahison seul quelque un vont survivre mais beaucoup mourront, seuls Obi-Wan et Yoda survivent.  
Et pour couronner le tout, Palpatine s'autoproclame Empereur et fait naître un Empire des cendres de la République !”

Anakin était sous le choc des révélations de sa petite sœur. “Et toi ? Padmé ? Moi ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils nous arrivent ?” l'interrogea t-il inquiet.

“Lorsque Padmé vous a annoncé qu'elle était enceinte vous avez commencé à avoir des cauchemars qui étaient en réalité des visions que Sidious vous envoyaient pour vous manipuler dans lesquels elle mourrait en donnant la vie !

Et comme personne ne savait pour votre mariage, et encore moins pour le bébé ! Vous avez tenté de demander de l'aide à Maître Yoda mais compte tenu de leur code obsolète et stupide disant que les attachements amènent au Côté Obscur et qu'en plus il vous avez ordonné d'espionner le Chancelier et de leur rendre compte de chacun de ses faits et gestes vous vous êtes tourné vers la seule personne en qui vous aviez confiance pour parler de vos peurs: Sidious, il vous a parler d'un quelconque pouvoir permettant de préserver les gens de la mort et il vous a nommé son représentant au Conseil Jedi, ils ont accepté que vous y siéger mais ils ne vous accordaient pas le rang de Maître Jedi ce que vous n'avait pas très bien pris !

Car comme vous le savez pour se voir conférer le rang de Maître Jedi il faut élever son Apprenti au rang de Chevalier Jedi !”

“Une seconde tu dis que je siège au Conseil mais que je n'obtiens pas le rang de Maître Jedi ? Pourquoi ?”

“Parce que j'ai quittée l'Ordre Jedi !”

“Comment ça ?”

“Tout les événements qui sont survenus ses derniers mois étaient les mêmes: l'Attentat au Temple Jedi, Letta meurt alors qu'elle se trouvait dans la même pièce que moi, je suis emprisonnée, je m'enfuis, les Clones assassinés et tout le reste.

Vous me retrouver dans les tunnels sauf qu'au lieu de tenter de mettre fin à mes jours cette fois je saute sur un transpondeur qui descend dans les niveaux inférieurs de Coruscant pour prouver mon innocence.

Le Conseil Jedi vous envoient avec Rex, la 501ᵉ légion, Maître Plo-Koon et le Wolf-Pack pour me capturer et me ramener au Temple.

Asajj Ventress m'aide à trouver un entrepôt mais je me suis faite attaquer par une silhouette masquée armée des sabres lasers de Ventress, je perds le combat et je suis retrouvée en possession de nano-droïdes ayant servi pour l'attaque au Temple, qui en déduit que j'ai tuée Letta Turmond, attaquer le Temple Jedi et que je suis la commanditaire, je me fais assommer par Wolffe et vous me ramener au Temple !

Sous l'insistance de Tarkin et du Senat, les Jedi ne croient pas en mon innocence et étant accusée de sédition envers la République, je suis expulsée de l'Ordre Jedi afin de subir un procès militaire, vous avez demandé à Padmé de me représenter et Tarkin représenter la partie adverse, il voulait que j'écope de la peine de mort mais juste avant que Sidious ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit vous êtes entré dans le Tribunal avec le responsable. Et je suis libérée.

Le Conseil Jedi m'offrent de réintégrer l'Ordre Jedi et de me faire Chevalier Jedi mais après tout ça, j'avais perdue confiance en eux et en moi malgré vos supplications je quitte l'Ordre Jedi ! Vous laissant derrière !”

“Je suis content que ça se soit fini différemment ! Mais je suis désolé, pour ce qu'il te serait arrivé !”

“Merci moi aussi, pour en revenir à Sidious vous avez fini par découvrir que c'était le Seigneur Sith et vous le dites à Maître Windu qui se rends au Senat avec plusieurs autres Maîtres Jedi pour l'arrêter mais il engage le combat avec eux et il ne reste plus que Maître Windu.

Alors qu'il vous avait demandé d'attendre dans la chambre du Conseil vous avez décidé de vous y rendre et vous y avez vu, Maître Windu tenant Sidious qui tente de vous retourner contre lui et les Jedi et il y parvient vous trancher la main de Maître Windu et Sidious le tue. Ne voulant pas perdre Padmé vous vous abandonnez à lui et à son enseignement.

Il vous renomme Dark Vador et vous ordonne d'aller au Temple Jedi et de tous les massacrer avec la 501ème légion, Maîtres, Chevaliers, Padawan et Jeunes Novices ! Ça était un massacre personne n'y survit puis il l'a envoyé dans le système Mustafar pour éliminer les Séparatistes et ainsi mettre fin à la Guerre !

Obi-Wan et Yoda sont revenus au Temple entre temps et ont constaté le massacre qui était survenu ! Yoda a envoyé Obi Wan tuer Dark Vador pendant que lui se chargerai de Sidious ! Il échoue et Obi Wan aussi ! Tout le monde a perdu !”

Il tituba, reculant. “Tu ... tu veux dire que Dark Vador c'est moi ?” lui demande t-il horrifié.

Elle acquiesça douloureusement à sa réponse. “Mais Maître vous n'êtes pas Vador vous êtes Anakin Skywalker, mon Maître Jedi, mon frère et mon ami !”

“Merci Chipie ! Comment ça se termine ?”

“Obi-Wan se rends chez Padmé pour trouver Vador mais elle ne dit rien et il réalise qu'elle est enceinte elle part pour Mustafar avec C-3PO et Maître Kenobi se glisse à l'intérieur du Vaisseau parce qu'il savait qu'elle le mènerait à Vador !

Arrivés sur place, Padmé tente de ramener Vador du bon côté pour qu'ils puissent vivre en paix loin de tout ça et élever leur enfant. Mais il refuse voulant terrasser l'Empereur et prendre sa place !

C'est à ce moment qu'Obi-Wan décide de faire son entrée et croyant qu'elle l'a mené jusqu'à lui pour le tuer il ...” sa voix commença à se briser et une larme coula sur sa joue. Elle ne voulait pas poursuivre mais Anakin avait besoin de savoir ce qui aurait pu être. “Vador l'étrangle à l'aide de la Force et tombe inconsciente.

Après un combat acharné, Obi-Wan trancha les membres restants de Vador: son bras et ses jambes puis le laisse brûler et s'en va retrouver Padmé qu'il conduit sur Polis Massa, où elle y donne naissance à des jumeaux: un petit garçon, Luke et une petite fille, Leia, avant de mourir, en disant à Obi-Wan qu'il y a toujours du bon en Vador.  
Les jumeaux sont séparés étant trop puissants dans la Force ils devaient être cachés à l'Empereur, Leia est adoptée par Breha et Bail Organa sur Alderaan et Luke est emmené sur Tatooine pour y être élevé par son oncle et sa tante sous la protection d'Obi-Wan !”

“Et Vador est mort ?”

Elle secoua la tête. “Non, il l'a récupéré sur Mustafar à peine vivant et l'a fait enfermé dans une armure cybernétique afin de survivre ! Il aurait détruit votre vie, Maître !”

“Et toi et les jumeaux ?” lui demande t-il.

“César est arraché à moi et corrompu du Côté Obscur, formé par Vador ! Je l'ai cherché pendant des années en vain j'ai fini par rejoindre la Rébellion, dans l'espoir de le retrouver, sous le nom de "Fulcrum" ! J'affronte Vador sur Malachor mais je n'y survis pas ! Et le sort de mon fils, incertain !” finit-elle de lui expliquer d'une voix brisée.

“Et Ashla ?”

“Rex m'ayant aidé à échapper à l'Ordre 66, et étant donné que je ne pouvais pas la gardé avec moi, je la laisse avec lui pour qu'il puisse l'élever ! ... Cela me fendait le coeur mais c'était le seul moyen pour qu'elle soit en sécurité ! Je devais cacher sa présence à l'Empereur !”

Anakin est sous le choc de ce qui aurait pû être il regarda sa Padawan qui pleurer en silence. “Je ne te ferai jamais de mal, Chipie ! Je te le jure ! N'en doutes jamais, je donnerai ma vie pour te protéger, Ahsoka !” lui assura t-il.

“Je le sais ! Mais Vador ne semblait pas penser comme vous, il me haïssait et m'en voulait de l'avoir abandonnée en quittant l'Ordre alors il s'est vengé en condamnant mon fils à une vie de souffrance et de Ténèbres !” lui dit-elle.

Anakin se détestait de ce qu'il aurait pu faire, l'idée de tenter de tuer Obi-Wan, de blesser Padme et de faire du mal à Ahsoka, sa petite sœur le rendait malade. En lui prenant la main il lui sourie. “Je ne pourrai jamais te haïr, tu m'as rendu dingue parfois pendant ton entraînement mais je ne regrette rien !Je t'aime Ahsoka !” lui assura t-il.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui et lui souri. “Je sais moi aussi ! Ça va ?”

Il acquiesça. “Je n'arrive pas à y croire de ce qui aurait pu être ! Ce que j'aurai pu faire ! Merci de m'avoir raconté tout ça ! Ça n'a pas dû être facile pour toi !”

“Non, ça va ! Je suis juste heureuse que cela ne se produira jamais !”

“Moi aussi, tu m'as dis que Sidious t'avait montré ce qu'il c'était passé sur Mortis ?” Elle acquiesça douloureusement à sa réponse. “Mais que t'as t-il montré exactement ?”

Elle se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas pleurer. “Que j'ai basculé du Côté Obscur et que je vous ai attaqué et Maître Obi-Wan aussi ! Il a dit que vous m'aviez tué et que vous vous apprétiez à partir lorsque que la Fille m'a ramener !” des larmes coulaient par centaines avant qu'elles ne puisse les empêcher puis elle leva les yeux vers son Maître. “Je suis désolée ! J'ai essayée de vous tuer Maître ! Pourquoi ne m'avais vous pas tuée ?”

Il ignora sa question. “Et tu l'as cru ?” l'interrogea t-il.

“Que vous m'aviez tué et que vous étiez prêt à m'abandonner ?” Il acquiesça à sa réponse. “Non, mais je vous connais suffisamment pour savoir que vous faites toujours ce que vous avez à faire !”

“Oui, mais je ne pouvais pas m'y résoudre ! Mettre fin à ta vie c'était tout simplement hors de question ! Et tu n'as pas basculé du Côté Obscur ce n'était pas ta faute !”

“Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?”

“Le Fils t'a enlevée après que j'ai refusé de le rejoindre il savait que je ne partirai pas sans toi ! Avec Obi Wan nous nous sommes lancés à ta poursuite mais nous t'avons perdu et nous nous sommes écrasés !  
Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'il t'a fait lorsque tu étais sa prisonnière mais j'ai remarqué une morsure sur un de tes poignets ! Et ça t'as inoculée au Côté Obscur.” Ahsoka baissa les yeux et y constata la morsure. “Quand je t'ai retrouvée tu n'étais pas dans ton état d'esprit normal et tu avais changée physiquement: des yeux jaunes emplis de haines, tes lekku étaient craquelés, tes veines ainsi que ta peau orange étaient assombries mais surtout ta signature de Force était différente: sombre et froide. Nous nous sommes battus et Obi-Wan nous a rejoints.  
Nous avons étaient interrompus par le Père, le Fils qui a tenté de tuer son père et la Fille ! Obi-Wan m'a lancé une dague confiée par la Fille pour contrôler ou tuer son frère mais tu t'es interposé et l'a donné au Fils puis il..t'as tué ! Tu était juste morte, Chipie ! Ta présence avait disparue dans la Force !”

“Que s'est-il passé ensuite ?”

“Je pense que c'est mieux si tu vois par toi même ?” Elle acquiesça et il posa ses mains de chaque côté de son visage, fermant les yeux se concentrant pour qu'Ahsoka puisse accéder à ses souvenirs.

\----

Sur Mortis, le Fils entrain d'attaquer son Père avec des éclairs foudroyants.  
 **“Anakin maintenant !”** lui dit Obi Wan en lui lançant la dague.

Avant qu'Anakin ne puisse l'a récupérée, Ahsoka toujours sous l'emprise du Fils s'interposa pour l'intercepter et se rends au Fils.

**“Et voilà qui est fait ! Le plan c'est dérouler très exactement comme je l'avais prévu !”** se félicita t-il.

Le Père remarquant la Dague tenue par Ahsoka se tourna vers sa Fille. **“Tu..tu les a conduient à l'Autel ?”** lui demande t-il

Obi Wan aida la Fille à se tenir debout et leva les yeux vers lui. **_“Je suis désolée Père ! Je ne savais pas quoi faire pour l'arrêter !”_** lui répondit-elle.

Le Fils tends la main s'adressant à la Jeune Padawan. **“Donnes-la moi mon Enfant !** **”** lui demande-t-il.

Ahsoka tourna légèrement la tête pour regarder son Maître un sourire maléfique ornait ses lèvres marrons. **“Ahsoka ! Non !”** la supplia-t-il.

Elle sembla hésiter pendant un instant mais finit par la tendre au Fils.  
 **“Merci ! tu ne me sers désormais plus à rien !”** lui dit t-il en posant deux doigts sur son front ce qui la fit s'effondrer, inanimée, sur le sol lâchant son sabre laser et sa présence disparue de la Force ainsi que son lien avec son Maître rompant brutalement la connexion par sa mort.

Anakin l'a voyant tomber au sol impuissant. **“NOOOOOOOOOOON !!!!!”** hurla-t-il en s'avança vers le Fils, fou de rage et de douleur mais il se fit repousser par la Force.

**“Les Jedi sont venus me livrer la Dague et toi tu es venu te livrer à moi en personne et maintenant Père.. il est temps de mourir !”** lui dit-il en levant la lame se préparant a le poignarder.

La Fille se détachant de la prise d'Obi-Wan et couru vers son Père s'interposant **_“Non ! Père !”_** elle prit le coup mortel s'effondrant dans les bras du Père.

**“POURQUOI ?”** hurla le Fils en se transformant en créature s'envola fou de douleur.

Anakin et Obi-Wan se précipitèrent vers Ahsoka toujours inanimée sur le sol. Son Maître s'agenouilla à ses côtés la retourna et constata qu'elle était partie, ses yeux autrefois bleus étaient désormais blancs sans couleurs et sans vie.

Le Père retirant la Dague du dos de sa Fille. **“Ma Pauvre Enfant ! Qu'ai-je fais ?”** lui demande-t-il d'une voix brisée.

La Fille agonisante lui attrapa la main. **_“Ne le déteste pas Père ! C'est sa Nature Profonde !”_** lui rappela-t-elle.

**“Non ! Tout est perdu, l'Équilibre a été rompue ! Je croyais qu'en te conduisant ici ! Tu ... mais je n'ai fais que tout détruire !”**

Anakin toujours au sol avec sa Padawan fit un geste pour toucher son visage mais ne pu s'y résoudre à la place il leva les yeux vers lui. **“Pouvez-vous la sauvée ?”** lui demande-t-il.

Le Père secouant la tête, les yeux toujours fixés sur la silhouette de sa Fille mourante. **“Il n'y a pas de Lumière ! Le Mal a été libéré et le Côté Obscur va la consumée !”** lui expliqua-t-il.

Anakin regardant toujours sa Padawan refusa cette réalité. **“NON ! VOUS DEVEZ LA SAUVÉE !”** l'implora t-il d'une voix brisée.

Le Père leva les yeux vers lui. **“Je ne peux pas défaire ce qui a été fait !..”** et détourna le regard fermant les yeux. **“Et il ne reste aucun Espoir !”**

 **“SI IL EN A UN ! IL RESTE TOUJOURS DE L'ESPOIR !”** insista Anakin.

La Fille sentant la peine et la douleur d'Anakin d'avoir perdu sa petite sœur. Leva une main pour caressa le visage de son Père ce qui attira son attention et ouvrit les yeux elle lui pointa la silhouette inanimée de la Padawan de l'Élu, il leva les yeux dans sa direction puis rebaissa ses yeux vers sa Fille comprenant ce qu'elle voulait faire.

Il la déposa par terre et se leva faisant signe à Anakin de se lever et de s'agenouiller entre les deux.

Guidé par le Père, Anakin toucha le front de la Fille. **“Faisons en sorte que la dernière action de ma Fille !”** Puis le front d'Ahsoka. **“Soit d'insuffler la vie à ta Jeune Amie !”** lui dit-il.

Il sentit un conduit de pureté le traversait, les yeux d'Anakin et les corps de la Fille et d'Ahsoka se mettent à briller d'une Lumière aveuglante les soulevant légèrement du sol.

Une fois la Lumière estompée, Anakin s'effondra d'épuisement à genoux les relâchant. La Fille s'effondra sur le sol, inanimée et le Chevalier Jedi regarda en direction d'Ahsoka remarqua que ça n'avait pas fonctionné. Il détourna le regard déçu et anéanti de l'avoir perdu.

Puis elle se mit à tousser et à respirer puis se redressa, Anakin, soulagé et heureux qu'elle soit en vie, la prends dans ses bras. Mais elle ne réagit pas. **“Ça va, Chipie ?”** lui demande-t-il la libérant de son étreinte.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui. **_“Qu'est-ce ... Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?”_** leur demande-t-elle ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passe, se tournant vers Obi-Wan qui ne dit pas un mot, après avoir échangé un regard avec Anakin, il lui sourie chaleureusement.

 **“Rien d'important je suis content de te revoir !”** lui dit son Maître, puis l'aida à se relever et Obi-Wan lui tendit son sabre laser qu'il avait ramasser qu'elle rattacha à sa ceinture.

\----

Anakin ouvrit les yeux et libéra Ahsoka de son emprise qui avait les larmes aux yeux de ce qu'elle venait de voir. Il leva une main vers son visage pour essuyer ses larmes.  
“C'est la première fois que je fais ça ! Ça va ?” lui demande-t-il.

Elle leva les yeux acquiesçant. “Je sais pas trop ! C'est tellement...”

“Je sais !”

“Sidious m'avait donc bel et bien menti il a dit que vous m'aviez tué et abandonner ! Mais vous avez fait tout le contraire vous m'avez sauvé !”

“Il n'y avait qu'une seule façon pour moi de quitter Mortis et c'était avec toi à mes côtés, Chipie !”

“Pourquoi vous ne me l'avez pas dit ?”

“Tu ne te souvenais de rien j'ai pensé que c'était mieux comme ça ! Je ne voulais pas que tu perdes confiance en toi ou en tes capacités parce que tu avais été corrompue et presque tuée ! Je suis désolé je pensai faire ce qui était le mieux pour toi !”

“Je comprends mieux votre surprotection à la Citadelle, bien que j'aurais aimée que ça soit vous qui me le disiez plutôt que lui !”

“Je suis désolé, Chipie ! Peut-être ai-je eu tort de ne pas te l'avoir dit ? Mais pour moi la seule chose qui comptait c'était que t'étais vivante !”

“Je comprends que vous avez eu peur ! Merci !” lui dit-elle avec un sourire qui lui rendit. “De rien !” lui répondit-il. Et elle détourna le regard et l'a vit perdue dans ses pensées. “Ahsoka, je te sens préoccupée ! Qui y a t-il ?” l'interrogea t-il.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui. “C'est juste qu’après tout ce qui s'est passé sur Mortis vous pensez que je pourrais être détentrice du pouvoir de la Fille ? Est-ce que cela voudrai dire que c'est à mon tour d'établir l'Équilibre de la Lumière ?” l'interrogea t-elle.

“Je ne sais pas ! C'est possible que lorsque que la Fille t'a ramenée elle a pu te les transférer ! Il est possible qu'elle vie en toi mais pour maintenir l'Équilibre je ne sais pas, car il faudrait également un Fils pour maintenir l'Équilibre Obscure ! L'un ne peut pas exister sans l'autre !” lui répondit-il.

Les jumeaux se mirent à pleurer pour attirer l'attention de leur maman alors elle se leva et alla les voir, s'asseyant sur le bord du canapé et se pencha au-dessus d'eux et leur murmura. “Chuuut ! Tout va bien Maman est là ! On va aller voir Oncle Ani ? Hein ? Vous êtes d'accord ?” les bébés lui sourient en guise de réponse. Elle les prit dans ses bras et va se rasseoir devant son Maître qui lui sourie.

“Vous voulez prendre César ?” lui demanda t-elle. Il acquiesça à sa réponse tendit les bras. “Allez va voir Oncle Ani mon amour !” lui murmura t-elle.

Anakin observa le nourrisson dans ses bras qui lui fait des sourires ce qui le fit sourire. “Alors ça va toi ?” lui demande t-il de façon rhétorique.

Ahsoka souriait en le voyant aussi à l'aise avec son neveu. “Ils vous aiment bien !” lui dit-elle.

“Tu crois ?”

Elle roula des yeux et s'adressa à son Fils et à sa Fille dans ses bras. “Hein ! Mes amours ! Vous l'aimez Oncle Ani ! Vous avez plein d'Oncles et de Tantes qui vous aiment énormément ! Il y a Oncle Rex, Ben, Jesse, Kix, Fives toute la 501ᵉ qui sont mes amis et ceux d'Oncle Ani et puis vous avez Tante Padme et Satine aussi ! Je ferai tout pour me montrer à la hauteur de vos attentes ! Je vous aime !”

“Tu sais la seule chose dont ils ont besoin, Chipie c'est de ton amour ! L'amour d'une mère représente tout pour un enfant !”

“Vous semblez parler d'expérience ?”

“Oui, j'ai grandi avec ma mère jusqu'à mes 9 ans puis j'ai été découvert sur Tatooine et emmené sur Coruscant ! Où j'ai commencé ma formation sous les enseignements d'Obi-Wan !”

“Et votre père ?”

“Je n'en ai pas !”

“Comment ça ?” 

“Il semble que j'ai été conçu par les midichloriens eux même par la Force !

Chipie, j'ai également vu certaines choses dans ton esprit pendant la connexion je ne savais pas que cela marchait dans les deux sens !”

“Qu'avez-vous vu ?”

“Une adorable Petite fille Togruta à la peau orange aux yeux bleus, terrifiée cachée dans un endroit sombre !" Elle ne dit rien mais son silence en disait long. "Tu as vécu un traumatisme n'est-ce pas ? Quelque chose que tu ne pourras jamais oublier ?” l'interrogea t-il.

“Qu'est-ce qui vous fais dire ça ?”

“Ce que tu as dit à César & Ashla, que tu n'avais pas eu de mère alors tu ne savais pas comment en être une pour eux ! Cette petite fille que j'ai vu … C'était toi n'est-ce pas ?”

Elle ferma les yeux, acquiesça douloureusement. Entendant des voix dans sa tête : ** _“Maman !”_**  
 ** _“Ahsoka, caches toi ! Quoi qu'il arrive promets-moi de rester cachée et de ne pas faire de bruit ! Je t'aime !”_**  
Puis des cris, des coups de blasters et puis plus rien. **“Ko to yah ! Petite'Soka je suis Maître Plo-Koon !”**  
 ** _“Hush now don't be scared [...]”_**

“J'avais trois ans à peu près, ce que nous croyons être un chasseur de prime a débarqué sur Shili ce faisant passer pour un Jedi qui était venu emmener des Jeunes Novices sensibles à la Force ! Mais il s'est avéré que c'était un esclavagiste !

Il s'était renseigné au près des villageois qui leur a dit que j'étais la seule à l'être, il venait pour moi, ma mère m'a dit de trouver une cachette et de ne pas faire de bruit !” Elle se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas pleurer. “De là où j'étais cachée, j'ai tout vu, j'ai entendue des cris et des coups de blaster puis le corps de ma mère s'effondrer sur le sol plein de sang.

Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues en silence. “Il a fouillé toute la maison mais ne pas trouver, j'ai un peu attendu puis je suis sortie pour aller voir ma mère, je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il se passait je suis restée là avec le corps de ma mère a pleurée pendant des heures.  
Je n'arrêtais pas de me dire que c'était de ma faute si elle était morte parce qu'elle m'aimait et qu'elle voulait me protéger puis j'entends la porte s'ouvrir à nouveau et je pars me cacher pensant qu'il était de retour !”

“Mais ça n'était pas lui ?” Elle secoua la tête. “Non, c'était Maître Plo-Koon qui m'a trouvée et m'a conduite au Temple où j'ai vécue !”

“Hé !” lui dit-il en posant une main réconfortante sur son épaule. Elle leva les yeux vers lui. “Ce n'était pas de ta faute ! Je suis désolé pour ce que tu as traversé, Chipie ! C'est horrible pour une petite fille de 3 ans !”

Elle essuya ses larmes d'un revers de la main et leva les yeux vers lui en forçant un sourire. “C'était il y a longtemps, j'ai très peu de souvenirs d'elle !”

“Peut-être mais ça fera toujours partie de toi ! On ne peut pas se débarrasser de son passé aussi facilement, il faut apprendre à vivre avec ! J'ai fini par y arriver et tu y arriveras aussi !”

“Vous semblez savoir de quoi vous parlez ! Vous avez vous-même un lourd passé, N'est-ce pas ?”

“Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ?”

“Votre problème d'attachement, vous êtes terrifié à l'idée de perdre les gens que vous aimaient, vous n'arrivez pas à lâcher prise ! Et votre dévouement envers les autres ! Nous sommes des Jedi, mais vous avez toujours le sentiment de ne pas pouvoir aller au bout des choses ! De ne pas pouvoir en faire plus !”

Il savait qu'à un moment donné elle allait lui posait des questions sur son passé.

Il ferma les yeux et acquiesça  
douloureusement. “Je ne t'ai pas tout dis : quand je vivais sur Tatooine, ma mère et moi étions esclaves !” lui confessa t-il.

Elle repensa à leur mission sur Kiros lorsque les colons Togruta avaient été enlevés par des esclavagistes. Elle se souvenait de la colère et de la haine de son Maître.

\----

**“ORDURE DE ZYGERRIEN ! JE VAIS RÉGLER SON COMPTE À CET ESCLAVAGISTE !”**

**“Anakin, c'est à moi qu'il l'a demandé ! Je veux que tu localises les colons Togruta portés disparus !”** lui ordonna Obi-Wan.

 **“Bien … je dis à l'Amiral Yularen de lancer un bio-scan planétaire !”** lui répondit-il frustré en partant avec R2 pour le contacter.

 ** _“Pourquoi est-il si bouleversé ?”_** lui a-t-elle demandé.

**“Anakin, ne t'as encore jamais parlé de son passé ? N'est-ce pas ?”**

**_“Uniquement pour me dire qu'il ne m'en parlerai pas !”_ **

**“Quand il était enfant, Anakin et sa mère furent vendue comme esclaves par le clan des Hutts !”**

**_“Oh … Et les Zygerriens sont des Esclavagistes !”_ **

**“Anakin a lutté pour enfouir son passé au fond de lui !”**

**_“Rassurez-vous, je vais veiller sur lui !”_ **

**“Oui, je compte sur toi, Ahsoka !”**

  
\----  
  
Il l'a vit perdue dans ses pensées. “Tu ne sembles par surprise ?” lui demande t-il la sortant de ses pensées.

“Je ne le suis pas ! Je le savais !”

“Comment ça tu le savais ? Je ne t'en n'avais jamais parlé !”

“Vous vous souvenez de cette mission sur Kiros avec les Togruta asservis ?” Il acquiesça en guise de réponse. “Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi cela vous bouleverser à ce point ! Je pouvais ressentir votre colère et votre haine alors Obi-Wan me l'a dit !”

“Pourquoi tu n'as rien dis ?”

“Je voulais vous laisser le choix de m'en parler ou non ! Je me suis dit que vous m'en parleriez quand vous vous sentiriez prêt !”

“Merci Chipie ! Je suis désolé de ne pas te l'avoir dit mais il m'était difficile d'en parler !”

“Ne vous en faites pas je comprends ce que vous ressentez !”

“Vraiment ?”

Elle acquiesça en guise de réponse. “Vous savez, je ne me suis jamais sentie chez moi là-bas ! Je faisais peur, au gens ! J'entendais les villageois dirent qu'ils plaignait ma mère parce que j'étais un "enfant du démon" avec des pouvoirs étranges ! Ils n'avaient jamais rien vu de tels !”

Anakin, choqué et en colère par ses dires, lui prit la main en guise de réconfort ne pouvant pas faire grand-chose car il tenait son neveu. “Oh … Chipie, je suis désolé pour ce que tu as traversé ! C'est horrible de penser ça de toi !”

“Je me rappelle qu'une fois ma mère pleurait et quand je lui ai demandée pourquoi elle m'a dit que c'était parce que j'étais différente, que j'avais des pouvoirs étranges et que ça leur faisait peur mais elle me disait toujours que je ne devais pas écouter les autres et être moi-même quoi qu'il arrive !”

“Et ton père ?”

“C'était comme s'il n'existait pas ! Mais ma mère avait l'habitude de dire que j'étais un miracle, un petit ange venu des étoiles !”

 **“Comme s'il n'existait pas ? Venu des étoiles ?”** pensa-t-il. “Ta mère était t-elle sensible à la Force ?” Elle secoua la tête en guise de réponse.

“Pourquoi ?” lui demande-t-elle. 

“Je cherche simplement à comprendre comment tu peux être sensible à la Force alors qu'elle ne l'était pas ! Tu penses que ton père pourrait être un Jedi ? Ou un utilisateur de la Force très puissante ?”

Elle haussa les épaules. “Je ne sais pas ! Peut-être ! Vous pensez que Sidious savez quelque chose que nous ignorons ?”

“Je ne sais pas mais comme je t'ai l'ai dit rien n'arrive jamais par hasard : c'est la Force qui a voulue que tu te retrouves à mes côtés ! Et elle nous réunie toujours et nous pousse l'un envers l'autre ! Depuis Mortis, je sens que notre lien ne fait que croître et jusqu'à maintenant j'ignorai pourquoi !”

“Et maintenant vous savez ?” Il acquiesça en guise de réponse. “Je pense savoir.”

“Pourquoi ?”

“Tu as dit que ta mère disait que tu étais un miracle venu des étoiles ?” Elle acquiesça. “Et alors ce n'est qu'une façon de parler ?”

“Peut être mais si tu n'as pas connu ton père c'est peut-être parce que tu n'en as tout simplement pas !”

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de confusion. “Comment ça ? Vous voulez dire que nous pourrions ?”

“Oui, nous pourrions être apparentés !”

“Mais c'est pas possible nous ne sommes même pas de la même espèce ! C'est vous l'Élu ! Pas moi !”

“Je le sais mais ...”

“Mais quoi ?”

“Tu sais que j'ai toujours eu un problème avec les Ténèbres et que j'ai tendance à me laisser entraîner en laissant mes émotions prendre le dessus ?” Elle acquiesça en guise de réponse. “Et si la Force savait que j'aurais besoin d'aide pour accomplir la Prophétie !”

“Je ne vous suis pas ! Quelle Prophétie ?”

“Tu ne l'a connaît pas ?” Elle secoua la tête en guise de réponse. “Eh bien ... Il est dit que l'Élu apporterai l'équilibre dans la Force à l'aide d'un gardien qui le protègera des Ténèbres ! Tu te rappelles sur Mortis quand le Père avait ordonné à ses enfants de vous tuer toi et Obi-Wan me forçant ainsi à faire un choix ?” Elle acquiesça. “Le Père a dit que seul l'Élu pouvait maîtriser simultanément ses deux enfants et il voulait que je reste pour maintenir l'Équilibre à sa place mais j'ai refusé et peu de temps après le Fils t'a enlevé !”

“Qu'est-ce que cela à avoir avec moi ?”

“Pendant très longtemps j'ai cru que le Gardien était Obi-Wan, mon professeur censé me protéger des Ténèbres avec ses enseignements ! Et puis tout a changé !”

“Qu'est ce qui a changé ?”

“Toi ! Depuis que tu es entré dans ma vie ! Je me sens protégé des Ténèbres ! J'avais l'impression que tant que tu étais à mes côtés je pouvais affronter n'importe quoi ! Tu me maintiens ancré dans la Lumière ! C'est toi, la Gardienne, Ahsoka !”

“Donc vous voulez dire que nous ...”

“Que nous sommes apparentés ! C'est pour ça qu'on s'est senti tellement proches bien plus qu'un Maître et son Apprentie mais plus comme un frère et une sœur ! C'est pour ça que la Force nous a réunis : l'Élu et sa Gardienne en attente d'accomplir la Prophétie le moment venu !”

Ahsoka ne dit rien, stupéfaite parce qu'elle venait d'entendre. “Donc vous voulez dire que je suis issue de la Force et que donc nous sommes frère et sœur ?”

Il acquiesça en guise de réponse et lui sourit. “Ça va ?” lui demande-t-il.

“Oui, c'est juste que j'ai du mal à réaliser ! Mais en même temps …”

“Ça a du sens !” finit-il.

“Oui ! Mais pourquoi on ne s'en ai pas rendu compte avant ?”

“Parce que la Force savait que si les Jedi découvrait notre lien fraternel ils nous auraient séparés !”

“Vous avez raison ! Vous pensez que Sidious le savait ?”

“J'en suis sûr ! Il avait compris avant tout le monde ! C'est pour ça qu'il voulait absolument nous séparer parce qu'il savait ce que nous étions en réalité !”

“J'arrive pas à y croire ! Même si je vous ai toujours considéré comme un grand frère j'étais loin d'imaginer que c'était la vérité !”

Il l'attira dans une étreinte avec César dans ses bras prenant garde à ne pas écraser Ashla dans les bras de sa petite sœur, fraternel et chaleureuse. “Moi non plus, mais ça ne change absolument rien entre nous ! Tu es ma petite sœur, Chipie et je t'aime !” lui dit-il.

Elle lui sourie. “Moi aussi je vous aime, Skyman !” il sourit à sa déclaration puis il la relâcha.

Il baissa les yeux vers son neveu dans ses bras et à sa nièce dans ceux de sa maman en pensant à la Famille qu'il voulait fonder avec Padme et à la fin de ce Conflit ravageur et destructeur.  
“À quoi pensez-vous ?” lui demande t-elle.

“À la Fin de la Guerre et à une nouvelle ère ! Le Code Jedi ayant étant modifié !" Il leva les yeux vers elle. "Je ne pourrai pas être plus heureux ni t'en être plus reconnaissant !” lui dit-il.

“De quoi ? Je n'ai rien fais !”

“Au contraire, tu nous as soutenu avec Padmé et avec Obi-Wan vous avez gardé notre secret ! Et cela compte pour moi, Chipie ! Je suis désolé d'avoir mis aussi longtemps à te le dire ! Je t'assure que j'avais confiance en toi c'est juste que…” Elle leva la main pour l'interrompre.

“Je sais et je comprends ! Je ne vous en veux pas ! Vous n'avez pas à me remercier je n'aurai jamais rien fais qui puisse vous compromettre ! Je ne pouvais pas faire ça ! Ça vous aurez fait trop de mal ! Vous méritez d'être heureux et si cela signifiait enfreindre le Code et bien ainsi soit-il ! Je pensai ce que je disais hier : ma Famille c'est vous tous et eux !”

“Je sais, merci, Chipie ! Toi …” en désignant les nourrissons dans leurs bras “et eux faites partis de notre Famille aussi et tu seras toujours chez toi ici ! Aussi longtemps que tu en auras envie !” Il lui sourie et elle lui sourit en retour en regardant son Frère et les jumeaux.  
0•0•0•0•0•0


	32. Retrouvailles et Destinée

Une semaine plus tard, n'ayant aucune mission pour l'instant Anakin était dans la cuisine entrain de prendre son café, regardant l'heure il décida qu'il était temps de réveiller la jeune maman mais il ne tarda pas à sentir la présence d'Ahsoka et l'entendit descendre les escaliers avec César & Ashla dans les bras qui pleuraient, puis se calment au bercement et l'entendit leur murmurer très doucement.

“Chuut ! Mes amours, je sais ... !”.

En entrant dans la cuisine, elle ressentie la présence de son Maître. “Bonjour, Maître !”

Il leva les yeux vers elle et lui souri. “Bonjour, Chipie ! Tu as bien dormi ?” lui demanda t-il en s'approchant d'elle. Elle acquiesça à sa réponse et lui souri en retour. Puis il baissa les yeux vers les jumeaux. “Et vous, bien dormi ?” leur demande t-il, César lui sourit en guise de réponse ce qui fit également sourire Anakin et Ahsoka.

Puis les jumeaux se remirent à pleurer. Et Anakin leva les yeux vers sa petite sœur pour avoir une réponse. Elle lui sourit et le rassura. “Ne vous en faites pas Skyman ! Ils ont juste faim !” Puis elle baissa les yeux vers ses enfants et les berça. “Chuuuut ! Tout va bien vous allez avoir votre biberon !”

Tenant César d'un côté et Ashla de l'autre, essayant de préparer leur repas elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne pourra pas s'en sortir correctement alors elle leva les yeux vers son frère lui souriant qui se trouvait à ses côtés à l'observer. “Tu veux que je te les tiennent pendant que tu prépares leur biberon ?” lui demande t-il en ayant lu dans ses pensées.

“Ça ne vous dérange pas ?” lui demande telle. Alors qu'il finissait de se désinfecter les mains pour pouvoir le prendre qu'elle lui tendit. “Bien sûr que non, Chipie !” lui réponds t-il en les prenant dans ses bras “tu sais très bien que j'adore mon neveu et ma nièce !” ce qui la fit sourire. Après avoir regardé pendant un bref instant son frère tenant son fils dans ses bras, la jeune fille se reconcentra sur la préparation du biberon.

Elle se désinfecta les mains et attrapa deux biberons sur le bord de l'évier ainsi que deux tétines de première taille, qu'elle passa sous l'eau bouillante afin de les stériliser. Elle les laissa sécher, pendant ce temps, elle sortie du placard du bas un bouteille d'eau "Evian" et une boîte de lait en poudre "Nestlé" de 0 à 6 mois.

Les biberons et les tétines étant complètement secs et stérilisés, elle pesa 120 ml d'eau auquel elle y ajouta 4 cuillerées arasées de lait en poudre puis referma les biberons qu'elle plongea dans le chauffe-biberon.

En attentant, elle prépara des doses de lait en poudre pour des futurs biberon, dans une petite bouteille à plusieurs étages.

Elle surprit Anakin entrain de la fixer qui lui souriait pendant que les jumeaux étaient calme mais impatient de manger. “Quoi ?” lui demande telle.

“Rien. C'est juste que tu t'en sors très bien ! Tu as fait beaucoup de progrès au cours de ses dernières semaines ! Je suis fière de toi, Ahsoka !” lui dit-il.

Elle lui sourit. “Merci, Maître. Pour tout ...” lui répondit-elle.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lui répondre il fut interrompu par le signal du chauffe-biberon indiquant que c'était bon, Ahsoka le sortit et le fit chauffer entre ses mains avant d'en verser un peu sur sa main pour vérifier la température et s'assurer que ça n'est pas trop chaud. “C'est prêt mes amours !” lui dit-elle.

Elle attrapa un torchon propre et se tourna vers son frère qui tenait toujours ses enfants dans les bras. “Anakin ?” il leva les yeux vers elle.

“Qui y a-t-il ?” lui demande t-il. 

“Voulez-vous lui donner à César pendant que je nourris Ashla ?” lui demande-t-elle.

“Je n'ai jamais fais ça, Chipie !” 

Ce n'était pas un mensonge il ne leur avaient jamais donnés le biberon sauf une fois à la Baie-Medicale quand elle avait refusée de le faire le lendemain de leur Naissance, mais ça ne comptait pas vraiment car c'est les Droides qui lui avait expliqué vaguement et c'était confus.

“Moi non plus je n'avais jamais fais ça. Et puis il y a une première fois à tout !” lui dit-elle avec un sourire malicieux.

Il lui sourie et acquiesça. “Ok !” lui dit-il en s'installant autour de la table. Elle lui tendit le linge propre qu'elle déposa sur son épaule droite pour ne pas salir sa tenue et il l'a regardée dans l'attente d'une réponse. “César a tendance à régurgiter ! C'est normal pas d'inquiétude !”

“Je vois. Je ne sais pas grand-chose sur les bébés ! Désolé ! Je ne suis pas très doué avec les jeunes !” lui expliqua t-il.

Elle le rassura avec un sourire. “Anakin, vous vous en êtes bien sorti avec moi !” lui dit-elle.

Elle secoua une dernière fois le biberon pour bien le mélanger et lui tendit pour qu'il le nourrisse. Il observa son neveu entrain de manger et sa nièce dans les bras de sa mère ce qui le fait sourire et leva les yeux vers Ahsoka qui lui souriait également. “Vous voyez ce n'était pas si difficile ! Vous vous en sortez très bien !” lui dit-elle.

“Merci Chipie !” puis regardant l'horloge et vit qu'il était huit heures. “Ahsoka, tu ne petit-déjeunes pas ?” lui demande t-il.

Elle secoua la tête négativement en guise de réponse. “Pourquoi ?” lui demande t-il en jetant un coup d'œil au nourrisson régulièrement veillant à ce qu'il ne s'étouffe pas.

“Je n'ai pas très faim et puis je dois m'occuper d'Ashla !”

“Je comprends. Je sais pourquoi mais il faut que tu recommences à t'alimenter correctement et te complémenter en vitamine B12, n'oublies pas qu'étant vegan tu risques d'avoir des carences et je refuse que tu mettes ta santé en danger !” Elle ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais la referma aussitôt et il poursuit. “Il faut que tu manges. Je ne veux pas que tu retombes malade. Tu n'as pas beaucoup mangé ses derniers temps voire pas du tout.”

“Vous avez dit que si je ne mangeais pas je devais boire du jus de jogan ou de shuura !”

“Oui, mais pour l'entraînement ça ne sera pas suffisant. De plus le petit-déjeuner est le repas le plus important de la journée et il est absolument hors de question que tu t'entraînes l'estomac vide ! Forces-toi un peu. D'accord ?”

Elle soupira et acquiesça en guise de réponse, Ashla ayant terminée de manger la déposa dans son berceau et se leva pour se préparer un café au lait d'amande et sorti du placard une tasse, la vitamine B12 et une cuillère du tiroir. Puis elle se prépara un porridge à base de flocons d'avoines, de billes soufflés protéinées, de cannelle, de beurre de cacahuète et agrémentés de fruits : mangues et myrtilles, qu'elle apporta sur la table et s'installa en face d'Anakin qui la regarda satisfait avant de reporter son attention sur son neveu qui prenait son temps pour manger.

Il leva les yeux pour l'observer qui mangeait en silence, ce qui l'étonna car sa petite Chipie était loin d'être aussi silencieuse, il l'a connaissait depuis suffisamment longtemps pour savoir que ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes et boire du café n'en faisait pas partie.

Il pouvait sentir qu'elle était préoccupée mais il ne saurait pas dire par quoi. Il décide de briser le silence. “Chipie,” elle leva les yeux vers lui. “Qui y a-t-il ?” lui demande t-il.

“Rien. Tout va bien !” en guise de réponse il roula des yeux. “Chipie, rappelles-toi de ce que je t'ai dis, tu peux mentir à tout le monde. À Rex. À Padmé. À Obi-Wan. Au Conseil même à toi-même si tu veux, mais tu ne pourras jamais me mentir ! Je te connais trop bien ! Alors qu'est-ce qui te préoccupes ?” lui demande t-il.

Elle prit la tasse entre ses mains et prit une gorgée de sa boisson avec laquelle elle avala sa vitamine, soupira puis finie par céder et déposa sa tasse. “Rien. Je repensais juste à tout ce qui s'est produit ses derniers temps : Mortis, L'Attaque au Temple, la Naissance de César & d'Ashla et la mort de Sidious puis la révélation que nous étions les Enfants de la Force. C'est déroutant et j'ai peur de mal faire avec les jumeaux, je ne sais pas comment je vais les élever toute seule. Je sais qu'on dit qu'il faut se fier à son instinct aussi bien en tant que maman qu'en tant que Jedi mais j'ai peur de ne pas y arriver !” Elle fit une pause pour ravaler ses larmes en vain qui roulaient sur ses joues qu'elle essuya d'un revers de la main. “Je ne regrette pas de les avoir récupérés mais je regrette de les avoir abandonnés en premier lieu et que fils m'ait été enlevé, ils sont tellement petits, si innocents et ils ont déjà traversés tellement et j'ai l'impression que c'est de ma faute ! ... Je ne sais même pas ce que je vais leur dire quand ils seront en âge de comprendre ! ... Et de demander pourquoi les autres enfants ont un papa et pas eux !” lui confessa telle.

Il lui sourie et lui prit la main pour la réconforter. “Hé ! Tu n'es pas seule, Ahsoka ! Nous serons toujours là pour toi. La peur est un sentiment humain tout comme la colère et la tristesse on apprend à la maîtriser, tu verras. Ce n'est pas de ta faute tout ce qui s'est passé ! Et en ce qui concerne César & Ashla, tu y arriveras, j'ai confiance en toi Chipie, fies-toi à ton instinct et tu t'en sortiras très bien ! Tu vas faire des erreurs et tu continueras à en faire comme nous tous mais on apprend de ses erreurs, c'est comme ça qu'on grandi, non ?” Elle acquiesça en guise de réponse et il poursuivi. “Tu sauras quoi leur dire le moment venu au sujet de leur "père" ! Tu te mets trop de pression ne t'en fais pas ! Un jour après l'autre, Chipie ! D'accord !” lui dit-il.

Elle acquiesça en guise de réponse. “Merci, grand frère !” lui dit-elle avec un sourire et finie son café.

Il lui sourie en retour. “Je t'en prie, petite sœur !” lui répondit-il affectueusement.

Puis il reporta son attention sur son neveu qui viens de finir son biberon qu'il posa sur la table. Et se tourna vers Ahsoka. “Ok ! Maintenant qu'est-ce que je fais, Chipie ?” lui demande t-il.

“Maintenant il faut lui faire son rot pour qu'il ne s'étouffe pas !” lui dit-elle.

“Ok ! Et comment je fais ça ?” lui demande t-il.

“Vous le déplacez tout doucement sur votre épaule droite et lui tapoter tout doucement le dos !” lui expliqua telle en lui montrant le geste. Il s'exécuta et lui tapota le dos prudemment avec sa main de chair pour ne pas lui faire mal avec sa main mécanique et quelque secondes plus tard, il entendit son neveu faire son rot. Il leva les yeux vers Ahsoka qui lui sourit. “Vous voyez c'était pas si difficile ? De le nourrir ?” lui dit-elle.

“Merci Ahsoka ! Pour m'avoir guidé ! C'était une expérience intéressante !” lui dit-il avec un sourire.

“De rien, Anakin !” lui répondit-elle.

Il regardait l'heure et vit qu'il était neuf heures. “Chipie, on y va ? Je voudrais qu'on reprenne un peu ton entraînement !” lui dit-il.

“Oui, Maître ! Je vais me changer vous pouvez vous occuper de César cinq minutes ?“ lui dit-elle.

“Bien sûr, Chipie !” lui dit-il.

\----

Elle revient quelques minutes plus tard, habillée de sa tenue de Jedi traditionnelle avec ses sabres lasers accrochés à sa ceinture ainsi qu'un couffin plus grand pour les jumeaux, leurs couvertures, leurs sucettes et leurs doudous elle avait également un petit sac à langer.

“T'es prêtes ?” lui demande Anakin.

“Pas tout à fait, vous me donner cinq minutes pour changer César & Ashla ?” lui demande-t-elle.

“Bien sûr, Chipie !” Puis il baissa les yeux vers le nourrisson et lui dit. “Allez va voir, Maman !” Il le tendit à sa Padawan qui monta à l'étage avec sa sœur pour les changer. Elle les déposa sur la table à langer, leur changent la couche et les habilla d'un pyjama bleu et rose à étoile avec écrit "May the Force Be With You !" (Que La Force Soit Avec Toi !) et redescendit les escaliers où Anakin l'attendait dans la cuisine.

“T'as tout ce qu'il te faut ?” lui demanda t-il. Elle déposa les jumeaux dans leur couffin emmaillotés dans leurs couvertures grise et rose à étoiles et leur donna leurs sucettes et leurs doudous puis vérifia dans le sac. “Je crois !” lui dit-elle. “Les biberons, l'eau, le lait en poudre, le change, les doudous, les carnets de santé, le chauffe-biberon de poche ! Je crois que je n'ai rien oublier !” elle referma le sac.

“Pourquoi, les carnets de santé ?” lui demande t-il.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui. “Kix m'a dit qu'il voulait que je lui amène la prochaine fois que je viendrai au Temple Jedi pour s'assurer que tout va bien ! J'irai dans la journée !” lui expliqua-t-elle.

“On peut y aller !” lui dit-elle en prenant le couffin et le sac à langer.

Anakin acquiesça à sa réponse et ils quittent l'appartement de Padmé pour se rendre au Temple Jedi.

\----

Arrivés au Temple Jedi, Anakin, Ahsoka et les jumeaux se dirigèrent vers la salle d'entraînement dans laquelle ils trouvèrent Rex entrain de s'entraîner aux tirs de blaster avec Fives, Écho, Kix et Jesse qui n'avaient pas encore remarqué leurs présences.  
“Bonjour, les garçons !” les salua Ahsoka. Ils levèrent les yeux et virent Anakin et Ahsoka et se mettent au garde à vous.

“À l'aise, messieurs !” leur dit Anakin.

“Salut, Petite !” lui dit Rex en s'approchant d'elle.

Et vit le couffin qu'elle déposa délicatement sur le sol pour jeter ses bras au cou de Rex qui lui rendit n'étant plus surpris maintenant. Puis ils brisèrent leur étreinte et elle étreint également les autres surpris mais ils lui rendirent affectueusement. Puis elle ramassa le couffin, le déposa dans un coin de la pièce ainsi que le sac à langer et s'agenouilla en faisant signes aux Clones de s'approchaient. “Salut Commandants Juniors !” lui dit Rex avec un sourire.

“Salut ...” lui dit Fives.

“Coucou !” lui dit Écho.

“Salut, petits !” lui dit Jesse.

“Salut ...” lui dit Kix.

“Les gars !” ils levèrent les yeux vers elle et attendent qu'elle parle. “Vous pourriez surveiller César & Ashla pendant que nous nous entraînons ?” leur demande-t-elle en désignant Anakin.

“Bien sûr, Petite !” lui répondit Rex avec un grand sourire qu'elle lui rendit et déposa un tendre baiser sur le front de ses enfants et leur murmura. “Vous allez rester avec vos Oncles d'accord, mes amours ? Maman est juste à côté !” Puis elle se leva. “Merci les garçons !” leur dit-elle avant de rejoindre son Maître.

Ils observèrent leurs Généraux Jedi entrain de s'entraîner tout en veillant régulièrement sur les jumeaux qui dormaient.

“Ils sont trop mignons !” fit remarquer Fives.

“Oui, c'est vrai !” répondit Rex. 

“Ils lui ressemble tellement !” dit Jesse.

“T'as raison, Jesse !” commenta Kix. 

“Ça me fais toujours bizarre de me dire que le Commandant Tano est maman ! Elle est tellement jeune !” avoua Écho.

“Oui, moi aussi ! Mais elle s'en sort très bien !” répondit Rex.

“Ils ont de la chance d'avoir une mère comme elle !” dit Kix.

“Oui, il y a qu'à regarder dans quel état elle était quand son fils avait disparu ! J'ai cru comprendre qu'elle n'allait pas bien ?” demanda Jesse.

Rex acquiesça en guise de réponse. “En effet, j'ai entendu dire du Général Skywalker qu'elle refusait de manger et qu'elle dormait mal ! Qu'elle arrivait à peine à s'occuper d'Ashla. Elle se sentait également coupable de l'enlèvement de César et de les avoir abandonnés !”.

“Elle ne devrait pas, rien n'est de sa faute ! Elle n'a pas demandé à être imprégnée ni à être accusée de l'attaque au Temple !” dit Écho frustré.

“Le Commandant Tano est une bonne personne elle fait partie de ceux qui ne nous considèrent pas comme de simples objets ou biens remplaçables mais en tant que personne !” s'exprima Fives.

“Oui, c'est vrai la 501ᵉ ne serait pas la même sans elle ni le Général Skywalker !” fit remarquer Jesse.

\----

Ils acquiescèrent tous en accord à sa remarque et se reconcentrent sur les deux Jedi lorsqu'ils virent la jeune Padawan au sol avec son Maître au-dessus le sabre laser toujours allumé. “Réessayes Ahsoka ! Concentres toi ! Vide ton esprit !” lui dit Anakin.

Ahsoka ferma les yeux et prit une seconde pour faire le vide, se releva d'un saut de force et réactiva ses sabres lasers pour l'attaquer.

Anakin leva son sabre laser au niveau de sa tête pour bloquer son attaque et se protéger puis attaque à son tour. Il parvient à la bloquer mais elle parvient à se dégager en envoyer un coup de pied au menton ce qui lui fit perdre son équilibre et tomba au sol elle fit plusieurs salto arrière avant de retomber sur le sol et de lui sauter dessus pour attaquer qu'Anakin contra et la repoussa à l'aide de la Force très légèrement pour ne pas lui faire de mal, se fiant à la Force, Ahsoka avait anticipée son attaque et à l'aide d'un salto arrière elle retomba sur ses pieds et attaqua que son Maître contre-attaqua, Il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point elle a changée et mûrie au cours de son entraînement il en était fier bien que les Jedi ne soient pas d'accord avec ses méthodes d'enseignements peu orthodoxes ils ne pouvaient pas nier qu'Ahsoka avait progressé avec sa formation.

\----

Il y a quelques mois, alors qu'elle avait était capturée par les Trandoshans au cours d'une mission sur Felucia, Anakin se rappela des nuits durant lesquelles il n'avait pas dormi parcourant la Galaxie depuis le Temple Jedi pour la retrouver sans succès. Maître Plo-Koon entra dans la salle.

 **“Quel est le point fort d'Ahsoka ?”** lui avait-il demandé.

 **“Elle est intrépide !”** lui avait répondu Anakin.

 **“Cela peut aussi être une faiblesse ! Est-elle une Apprentie digne de ce nom ?”** lui avait-il demandé.

**“Je ne connais personne d'aussi déterminé qu'elle !”**

**“En dehors de toi !”**

**“Je la retrouverai !”** lui assura t-il.

 **“Ce que tu souhaites entreprendre n'est peut-être pas à ta portée !”** lui expliqua t-il.

 **“Où que vous vouliez en venir Maître Plo, dites le clairement !”** lui demande Anakin frustré et lassé de jouer aux devinettes.

 **“Je veux simplement te dire ceci : si tu l'as bien entraînée elle saura se tirer d'affaire seule et elle réussira à revenir jusqu'à toi !”** lui affirma t-il en quittant la pièce, le laissant seul avec ses pensées.

\----

Il a continué à la chercher en vain pendant des semaines jusqu'à il ait entendu dire qu'une navette avait accosté au Temple Jedi, Anakin était aller voir dans l'espoir que ça soit-elle.

Il vit les Maîtres Jedi Windu et Yoda discutant avec Sugi la chasseuse de prime qu'ils avaient rencontré une fois sur Felucia lorsqu'ils avaient aidé Casiss et son peuple, producteurs de l'herbe médicinal "Nysillin" à se défendre contre Hondo et son gang de pirates qui les menaçaient pour leurs plante, il vit également des Padawans, puis aperçut enfin sa Padawan disparue discutant avec un Wookie qui avait l'air de venir du même endroit que ses initiés elle était recouverte de poussière mais à part cela elle avait l'air d'aller bien.

 **“Ahsoka !”** s'exclama t-il en se précipitant vers elle en souriant et lui attrapa les épaules, tellement soulagé et heureux de la revoir saine et sauve. Elle lui attrapa le coude et lui sourit en retour.

Maître Plo-Koon passa devant eux. **“Quelle joie de te revoir saine et sauve, Petite'Soka !”** lui dit-il avant de s'éloigner et de les laisser.

 **“Ahsoka, je suis vraiment désolé !”** lui dit-il en détournant le regard.

 _ **“De quoi ?”**_ lui demande-t-elle confuse.

Anakin leva les yeux vers elle, **“De t'avoir laissée partir !”** lui dit-il en posant une main sur son épaule. **“De t'avoir laissée te faire capturer ! C'était ma faute !”** lui dit-il en détournant le regard. Elle pouvait ressentir son inquiétude, sa tristesse et sa culpabilité.

 _ **“Non. Maître, ça n'était pas de votre faute !”**_ tenta t-elle de le déculpabiliser.

 **“J'aurai dû faire bien plus attention à toi ! J'aurai dû poursuivre les recherches et j'aurai jamais dû te laisser toute seule ! J'aurai dû sentir que tu avais des problèmes !”** lui dit-il en détournant le regard.

 ** _“Vous avez fait absolument tout ce que vous pouviez faire et tout ce que vous deviez faire !”_** Il leva la tête à ses paroles et elle détourna le regard. **_“Quand j'étais sur cette planète toute seule ! Je ne comptai que sur votre entraînement et sur les leçons que vous m'aviez apprise ! Et c'est donc grâce à vous seul ...”_** Elle leva les yeux vers lui _**“**_ _ **si je suis parvenue à survivre !**_ **_Et bien_** **_d'avantage j'ai été capable d'aider les autres à survivre également !”_** lui assura t-elle.

 **“Je ne sais pas quoi te dire !”** lui dit-il encore en train de comprendre ce qu'elle venait de lui dire.

 ** _“Moi je sais.”_** lui répondit-elle en le saluant respectueusement. **_“Merci Maître !”_**

 **“De rien ma Padawan !”** lui répondit-il en la saluant respectueusement en retour.

\----

Anakin continua de parer les attaques d'Ahsoka qui continuait dans son style acrobatiques et dans un moment d'inattention elle le fit trébucher et il tomba à terre, elle se jeta sur lui pour lui mettre le sabre laser sous la gorge. “J'ai gagnée, Skyman !” lui dit-elle avec un sourire malicieux.

Il la déstabilisa en la poussant grâce à la Force qu'elle avait anticipée et grâce à un salto arrière elle retomba au sol sur ses pieds. Ils entendirent les Clones rires et applaudirent Ahsoka.

“Finement joué, Commandant !” la félicita Fives ce qui l'a faite sourire.

“Bien joué, Chipie !” la félicita t-il en désactivant son arme. Ils se saluèrent respectueusement l'un et l'autre.

Ils s'entraînaient depuis deux heures maintenant et elle entendit son fils s'agitait et sa fille gazouillait dans leur couffin qui s'étaient réveillés en sentant la présence de leur maman arrivée.

“Je connais deux petits bouts de chou qui veulent leur maman !” lui dit Anakin. "On dirait bien oui !" lui répondit-elle avec un sourire.

Elle se précipita vers les jumeaux, Rex, Écho, Fives, Kix et Jesse et s'agenouilla pour calmer César.

“Chuuut ! Maman est là mes amour !" lui dit-elle tendrement et il cessa de pleurer. Puis elle se tourna vers ses amis. “Merci, de les avoir surveillés, les gars !” les remercia t-elle.

“Pas de problème, Petite !” lui répondit Rex.

“Ça va ils n'ont pas trop pleurés ?” leur demande-t-elle.

“Pas du tout, ils ont dormit juste quand il vous a senti arriver, il s'est mit à pleurer alors qu'Ashla était sage comme une image !” lui répondit Fives.

“Parfait !” Elle baissa les yeux vers son fils qui était tout calme.

“Pourquoi a-t-il pleuré, mon Commandant ?” lui demande Jesse.

“Je vais vous redire ce que j'ai déjà dit à Rex, les Garçons quand nous sommes entre nous et pas en mission vous pouvez m'appelez, "Ahsoka" d'accord nous sommes avant tout amis !” leur dit-elle. Ils acquièrent en guise de réponse.

“Et pour répondre à votre question, Jesse il voulait juste attirer mon attention ! Et tout ça est encore si nouveau pour moi !” lui répondit-elle.

“Vous vous en sortez très bien, Ahsoka !” lui fit remarquer Écho. Elle leva les yeux et lui souri.

“Merci, Écho !” Elle baissa les yeux vers les jumeaux et les prirent dans ses bras.

Ses amis la regardèrent attendrie par la scène entrain de leur murmuraient des mots doux et des les torturer de bisous.

“Ahsoka, vous avez penser aux carnets de santé ?” lui demande Kix. Elle acquiesça en guise de réponse.

“Parfait vous passerez me voir quand vous aurez un moment pour un check up complet ?” lui demande t-il.

“Oui, je passerai dans la journée avec César & Ashla !” lui répondit-elle.

“Parfait à tout à l'heure !” la salua Kix puis ses frères et enfin Anakin. “Général !” avant de partir.

“À tout à l'heure !” lui répondit Ahsoka.

\----

La jeune maman reposa les jumeaux dans leur couffin et entendit une voix l'appelait. “Ahsoka !” elle se retourna et aperçue ses deux amies Barriss et Trilla.

“Trilla ! Barriss !” les saluaient-elle avant de les serrer dans ses bras. “Vous m'avez manqué.”

“Bonjour Ahsoka !” la salua Trilla.

“Où étiez-vous ? Je ne vous ai pas vu au Temple !” les interrogea telle.

“En mission, dans la Bordure Extérieure avec Maître Junda !” lui répondit Trilla.

“Et toi Barriss ?” lui demanda Ahsoka.

“Avec Maître Unduli entrain de soigner des blessés suite à une explosion sur Felucia !” lui répondit-elle.

“Et toi Ahsoka ? Comment vas-tu ?” lui demanda Trilla avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre elle fût coupée par son fils qui gazouillait avec Rex qui le faisait jouer avec son doudou.

“C'est quoi ce bruit ?” l'interrogea Barriss.

“C'est un bébé ! C'est mon bébé !” lui répondit-elle.

Trilla et Barriss sous le choc dont les yeux s'écarquillèrent, se regardèrent pensant avoir mal compris.

“Ton bébé ?” l'interrogea Trilla. “Mais ... Comment ?”

Elle leur fait signe d'approcher et ses deux amies saluèrent Anakin. “Maître Skywalker”

“Barriss ! Trilla !” les salua t-il en retour.

Puis les Clones. “Messieurs !”

“Commandant Suduri ! Commandant Offee !” les salua Rex.

Puis elle baissa les yeux vers ses enfants et les prirent dans ses bras pour les présenter à ses deux amies. “Les filles ! Voici César & Ashla !”

“DES JUMEAUX !?” s'éclamèrent-elles en même temps.

“Je sais ... c'est difficile à encaisser ! J'ai encore moi-même du mal à y croire !”

Puis elle se tourna vers ses jumeaux et leur murmura: “Mes amours ! Voici Tante Barriss et Tante Trilla !”

Barriss et Trilla toujours sous le choc de la rencontre parviennent tout de même à sourire aux jumeaux.

“Bonjour César, Bonjour Ashla !” les salua Trilla en leur attrapant doucement à chacun une main.

“Coucou ! Enchanté de te rencontrer, César ! Et toi aussi, Ashla !” les salua Barriss puis leva les yeux vers Ahsoka confuse. “Ahsoka, comment c'est possible ? La dernière fois que nous nous sommes vue tu n'étais pas enceinte ?”

“À vrai dire je l'étais mais je ne le savais pas !”

“Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?” l'interrogea Trilla.

Elle soupira. “J'ai fais ce qu'on appelle un déni de grossesse !” leur expliqua-t-elle.

“Un déni de grossesse ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?” répéta Barriss.

Elle acquiesça et poursuivi. “Je ne sais pas vraiment Maître Obi-Wan pourrez-vous l'expliquer mieux que moi mais pour faire court je ne me rendais pas compte que j'étais enceinte ! Ma tête refusait d'enregistrer cette nouvelle forme de vie qui grandissait en moi et a ordonné à mon corps de cacher les symptômes pouvant s'appareillés à une grossesse, pas de ventre, ni fatigue, ni vomissements rien du tout !” leur expliqua-t-elle.

“Tu ne savais vraiment rien ? Tu ne les sentaient pas bouger en toi ?” lui demande Trilla.

“Non, je les ai même pas senti grandir dans mon ventre ! Rien du tout !”

“Mais les jumeaux ils étaient où pendant tout ce temps ?” lui demande Barriss.

“Je ne sais pas vraiment mais je sais que Maître Obi-Wan le sais !” leur dit-elle.

“Obi-Wan me l'a dit, Ahsoka !” intervient la voix d'Anakin. Ils se tournèrent tous vers lui dans l'attente d'une réponse alors il poursuivit en s'approchant d'eux. “Je sais que c'est difficile à comprendre mais Ahsoka ne savait pas qu'elle était enceinte jusqu'au moment d'accoucher et le bébé inconsciemment sait que sa mère ne veut pas le voir alors il se développe le long de la colonne vertébrale et sous les côtes !” leur expliqua t-il.

“Oh Force ! Quand l'as-tu découvert et comment ?” lui demande Trilla.

“Il y a un peu plus d'un mois et demi, avec Anakin et la 501ᵉ nous étions en mission sur Felucia pour trouver une base d'écoute séparatiste et la détruire. Sur le champ de Bataille, j'ai commencée à avoir affreusement mal dans le bas du dos et mal à l'estomac je l'ai compris que plus tard que c'était enfaite des contractions et que le travail approchait !” leur expliqua-t-elle.

“Et ensuite ?” l'interrogèrent Trilla et Barriss en même temps.

“Je ne m'en souviens pas parce que d'après ce qu'Anakin m'a dit je me suis évanouie et il m'a conduite à la Baie Médicale ici sur Coruscant.

À mon réveil, j'étais allongée avec Anakin et Obi-Wan à mes côtés m'annonçant ce qui m'était arrivé ! Que je m'étais évanouie et qu'on m'avait fait des tas d'examens qui ont annoncé que j'étais enceinte de huit mois et demi et malgré mon refus d'y croire je perds les eaux bien qu'ils essayent de me rassurer en m'expliquant la situation je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il se passait !

J'ai été conduite dans une salle pour accoucher bien que je refusais de croire ce qui était en train de se passer, la douleur m'était insupportable et je voulais que ça s'arrête alors j'ai suivi tout ce que les Droïdes m'ont dit de faire et après un travail long et douloureux de plusieurs heures j'ai finie par mettre au monde un magnifique petit garçon puis quelques heures plus tard, une adorable petite fille que j'ai refusés de voir en premier lieu je ne voulais rien à voir à faire à eux ! C'était pas mes bébés c'était juste pas possible dans ma tête !” finit-elle de leur expliquer.

“Je n'imagine même pas de ce que tu as traversé ! C'est horrible !” lui dit Barriss en lui mettant une main sur l'épaule.

“Tu étais toute seule pour accoucher ?” lui demande Trilla.

“Heureusement non, Anakin et Obi-Wan étaient là !” leur expliqua-t-elle en regardant son Maître en lui souriant qui lui rendit.

“Et ensuite ?” l'interrogea Barriss.

“Pendant que Maître Obi-Wan est allé l'expliquer au Conseil Jedi, Anakin était à mes côtés à mon réveil il a tenté de me rassurer en abordant le sujet des jumeaux mais je refusai d'en entendre parler et de les voir !” leur expliqua-t-elle alors qu'une larme roulait sur sa joue qu'elle essuya d'un revers de la main.

“Désolée !” s'excusa-t-elle auprès de ses amies.“C'est encore douloureux d'en parler !”

“Ne t'en fais pas !” la rassura Trilla avec un sourire.

“Pourquoi ce prénom "César" ?” l'interrogea Barriss.

Elle haussa les épaules et lui sourie. “C'était le prénom préféré de Padmé parmi tout les autres ! Et puis j'aimais bien aussi ! Grâce à elle je semblais prendre conscience de son existence et de mon nouveau rôle de maman ! Petit à petit et je l'ai enfin regardé !”

“Et pourquoi ce prénom "Ashla" ?” L'interrogea Trilla.

“Je n'avais pas d'idée pour elle, et Padme non plus alors Maître Obi-Wan a suggéré "Ashla" qui signifie Lumière dans ma langue ! ... C'est également le nom d'une divinité sur ma planète natale ! ... Avec l'insistance d'Anakin, j'ai fini par prendre César & Ashla dans mes bras pour la première fois depuis leur venue au monde !” leur expliqua-t-elle.

Elle fit une pause prenant une seconde pour se calmer et poursuivi. "Je ne vais pas vous mentir du fait des circonstances je n'arrivai pas à m'occuper d'eux et je les rejetais ! Je les laisser souvent à Padmé pour ne pas avoir à le faire !

Malgré l'aide et le soutien de Padmé, d'Anakin, d'Obi-Wan et de Rex je me suis vite rendu compte que je ne ressentais rien pour eux et j'ai pris la décision de les confier à l'ASE pour leurs donner toutes leurs chances malgré leurs protestations j'étais déterminée à le faire jusqu'à ce que Maître Obi-Wan me propose une alternative : celle d'emmener les jumeaux sur Mandalore pour y être élevés et me donner le temps de faire le point et de reprendre ma vie d'avant ! Je voulais refuser mais je ne pouvais pas ignorer la façon dont Satine les regardaient elle avait les yeux emplis d'amour et de tendresse ce que je n'avais pas, alors j'ai accepté et ils les ont emmenés !”

“Comment les as-tu récupérés ?” l'interrogea Trilla.

“Pendant quelques semaines, j'ai commencée à faire des cauchemars dans lesquels je voyais César et par moment Ashla morts et tout seuls. Mais quelque temps plus tard j'apprends par Maître Obi-Wan qu'ils étaient malades, souffrant d'hospitalisme qu'ils souffraient d'être séparer de moi, ils refusaient de se nourrir et avaient cessés de s'éveiller ce qui retardaient dangereusement leurs croissances alors nous nous somme précipités sur Mandalore pour aller les voirent.

Malgré plusieurs tentatives, César & Ashla refusaient toujours de manger et après avoir persévéré ils acceptèrent de nouveau de se nourrir. En les voyant comme sa malades à cause de moi, ... j'ai réalisée que les jumeaux avaient besoin de moi, que j'étais leur mère alors je les ramènent avec moi sur Coruscant.”

“Je le mets au lit, tandis qu'elle dormait dans son couffin dans le salon et commence à m'endormir moi-même jusqu'à ce qu'Anakin me réveille pour me dire que le Conseil voulait nous voir ! N'ayant trouvé personne pour les garder, nous emmenons César & Ashla avec nous au Temple sur le chemin j'ai eu l'idée de les confier à Rex.

Pendant la réunion, le Conseil voulait en savoir plus sur le "père" des jumeaux mais je ne me souvenais de rien alors Maître Yoda voulait que nous plongions dans la méditation mais avant de faire quoi que ce soit je ressentais une perturbation dans la Force et je savais que quelque chose c'était produit alors je m'enfuis de la Salle du Conseil et Anakin se lança à ma poursuite !” sa voix commença à se briser et une larme roulait sur sa joue.

“Nous nous rendions aux quartiers de Rex qui était au sol inconscient et le couffin des jumeaux était vide ! Alors que je pensais qu'Ashla avait également été enlevée je la voit à la porte dans les bras de Fives qui l'avait sortie cinq minutes car les Garçons voulaient la voire. Anakin l'a annoncé au Conseil car j'en étais incapable et du fait du choc et de la fatigue j'ai dû m'évanouir parce que la prochaine chose dont je me souvienne c'est que j'étais dans ma chambre avec Anakin à mes côtés !” Elle fit une pause pour serrer les jumeaux dans ses bras et essuyer ses larmes.

“Oh Force, je suis si désolée Ahsoka !” lui dit Barriss.

Elle se força à continuer et prit une seconde pour se calmer et respirer.

“Trois semaines plus tard, César était toujours porté disparu, je me sentais tellement coupable et déprimée que je ne faisais que dormir du moins j'essayai parce que je faisais des cauchemars ! J'arrivai à peine à m'occuper de ma fille !

Malgré l'insistance d'Anakin, je ne mangeais plus, j'y arrivai pas je sais que je pouvais tomber malade mais ça m'était complètement égale ! Ce qui a fini par arriver, deux semaines plus tard !”

“Tu es tombé malade ?” demande Trilla.

Elle acquiesça en guise de réponse. “Oui, d'après ce qu'Obi-Wan et Anakin m'ont dit j'ai perdue connaissance pendant plus de six heures et j'avais contracté une forte fièvre ! Quand je me suis réveillée, ils étaient à mes côtés me forçant à boire du jus de jogan et à manger du fruit de shuura qui a revitalisé mes Force et un peu de ma santé !”

“Oh Force ! Ahsoka tu aurais pu mourir !” s'exclama Barriss.

Elle reçue un haussement d'épaule en guise de réponse. “Je sais et ça m'était complètement égale ! Mon bébé avait disparu et je me sentais responsable !”

“Je comprends mais même si ton fils avait disparu, ta fille était là et elle avait besoin de toi !” lui dit Trilla.

“Je sais, mais à ce moment là, je ne pouvais pas pensais comme ça, Trilla !”

“Plus le temps passé, plus j'avais du mal à garder à Espoir et cela faisait plus d'un mois qui l'avait disparu ! Je savais qu'il y avait de plus en plus de chance de le retrouver mort ou pas du tout. J'ai réalisé que j'aimais mon fils et que tout ce que je voulais c'était le récupérer ! Il me manquait tellement !”

“Un mois ? Quels âges ont-ils ?” Lui demanda Barriss.

“Deux mois.”

Rex, Écho, Fives et Jesse étaient consternés par tout ce par quoi la jeune Jedi était passée. Anakin l'était également en repensant à tout ce qu'il s'est passé, il était cependant extrêmement fier d'elle malgré ce par quoi elle est passée elle s'en sortira.

“Comment et quand l'as-tu retrouvé ?” l'interrogea Trilla.

“C'est la partie la plus difficile et douloureuse, il y a une semaine, le Conseil Jedi nous a convoqués voulant nous voir malgré ses deux semaines durant lesquelles ils essayaient d'en savoir plus sur l'identité du Sith caché de tous, Maître Yoda voulait que je me plonge dans la méditation pour faire remonter à la surface ce qui était caché et oublié.

Avant de voir quoi que ce soit nous avons entendu une voix qu'Anakin a reconnu immédiatement c'était Palpatine, le Seigneur Sith: Dark Sidious qui avait orchestré toute la Guerre des Clones !”

“Que disait la voix, Ahsoka ?” lui demande Barriss.

Elle fit une pause pour étouffer les larmes en vain qui coulaient sur ses joues et se força à continuer. “Elle disait "ne t'inquiètes pas mon enfant tu ne te souviendras de rien !" Et je sentais ses mains sur mon corps puis il a dé-zipper ma robe, j'ai essayée de résister mais il était trop fort et il ...” elle détourna le regard pour cacher sa honte et anéantie des larmes coulant par milliers en silence.

“OH FORCE !” s'exclamèrent Trilla et Barriss en même temps.

Anakin s'agenouilla aux côtés d'Ahsoka pour passer un bras autour d'elle pour la réconforter et lui donner la Force de continuer.

“Je ne pouvais rien faire il était trop fort, j'avais tellement peur et dû faite de la douleur j'ai perdue connaissance une fois que je me suis réveillée, je ne me souvenais pas comment ni pourquoi j'étais arrivée dans son bureau, il m'a dit que je m'étais simplement évanouie quelque instants et que je devrai retourner au Temple pour me reposer !” finit-elle d'expliquer.

Les Clones derrière étaient sous le choc et juraient des insultes en mandalorien “Kriff” “Aruetyc*” “Jari'eyc !!!*” “jag kyram'*” “Ad di*” que Rex auraient dû réprimander mais dû fait de la situation ne dit rien, cependant Trilla ne s'en prive pas. “Quelle Ordure ! C'est ce qui a conduit à ton déni de grossesse ? Comment on peut faire ça ! C'est inhumain !” sentant sa colère montée aux faite de ce que son amie avait traversée elle sent également montée celle de Barriss, des Clones et d'Anakin.

Elle acquiesça douloureusement et serra son fils et sa fille dans ses bras qui se mirent à pleurer en ressentant toutes les émotions négatives provenant de tout ses ami(e)s, César & Ashla étant sensibles à la Force le ressentent. “Chuuut ... Mes amours c'est rien je suis là !” leur murmura-t-elle en les embrassant sur le front tendrement puis elle se tourna vers ses ami(e)s “S'il vous plaît calmez-vous, les jumeaux étant bien évidemment sensibles à la Force ressentent vos émotions !” leur demande-t-elle.

Ils acquiescèrent et font de leur mieux pour diminuer leur colère du mieux possible bien que du fait de la situation et en entendant tout ce qu'elle avait traversée, Jesse, Écho et Fives n'avaient qu'une envie : trouvé Sidious et le tuer pour ce qu'il avait fait subir à leur petite sœur, à leur neveu et à leur nièce s'il n'était pas déjà mort.

Maintenant calme et sentant leur colère diminuer légèrement, le nourrisson cessa de pleurer. Ahsoka inspira et expira pour se calmer et poursuivit. “En me connectant avec César j'ai fini par découvrir qu'il était sur Mustafar ! Anakin y est allé avec Obi-Wan et Maître Windu, mais refusait que je vienne me promettant de me ramener César et de faire payer Sidious pour ses crimes !

Le lendemain matin, j'étais toujours dans la salle de méditation avec Ashla et je vois Obi-Wan, Maître Windu puis Anakin revenir tenant César dans ses bras, j'étais tellement heureuse de l'avoir enfin récupéré puis avec Anakin nous nous sommes précipités pour aller voir Rex qui se sentait coupable que César ait était enlevé alors qu'il était sous sa garde !” en jetant un œil à son ami et lui souriant tendrement.

“Et lui ait dit que nous faisions une petite fête pour célébrer la fin de Sidious et le retour de César ! J'ai également invité les membres du Conseil car Sidious voulait l'élever du Côté Obscur étant très puissant dans la Force et sans eux et sans Anakin je ne l'aurai jamais revu !” finit-elle de leur expliquer.

“Oh Force ! Je suis tellement désolée Ahsoka ! C'est horrible !” lui dit Trilla en l'attirant dans une étreinte. “Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir était là pour te soutenir !”

“Merci Trilla mais ni toi ni Barriss n'auraient pu le savoir ! Nous avons tous un devoir à accomplir !” la rassura-t-elle en essuyant ses larmes sur les joues de son amie horrifiée par la situation. “Vous êtes là maintenant...” dit-elle en attrapant la main de Barriss. “C'est tout ce qui compte !”.

Elles se séparèrent car César & Ashla pleuraient et virent qu'ils étaient midi.

Elle baissa les yeux vers les jumeaux et comprit qu'ils avaient faim. “Chuuut ... Oui, je sais on va y aller !” leur dit-elle en lui souriant.

Puis leva les yeux vers ses ami(e)s “Et si ont allés au mess pour déjeuner ? De plus, j'en connais deux qui veulent manger !”

Ils acquiescirent tous et se levèrent Ahsoka les remit dans leur couffin et attrapa le sac à langer avant de se lever.

“Besoin d'aide, Petite ?” lui demanda Rex.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui et lui souri. “Non, merci Rex ça va je gère.”

\----

Puis ils se dirigèrent tous vers le mess dans lesquels les Clones étaient tous assis ainsi que certains Jedi, ils remarquèrent Obi-Wan assit à une table et le rejoignirent avec leurs plateaux. “Général Kenobi !” le saluèrent Rex, Jesse, Écho et Fives.

“Messieurs !” les saluaient-ils.

Ils furent très vite rejoints par Anakin qui s'installa en face d'Obi-Wan.

“Maître !” le saluait-il.

“Anakin !” le saluait-il en retour.

Puis ils sont très vite rejoints par Trilla et Barriss qui le saluèrent également. “Maître Kenobi !”

“Trilla. Barriss.”

Puis Ahsoka avec son plateau végétalien : salade de pâtes, tofu brouillés et légumes ainsi qu'avec le couffin qu'elle posa sur la table et le sac à langer qu'elle posa par terre avant de s'installer à côté de ses ami(e)s.

“Bonjour Maître Obi-Wan !” le saluait-elle.

Il leva les yeux vers elle et lui souri. “Bonjour Ahsoka !” la saluait-il.

Puis elle se leva et murmura à ses enfants. “Je vais préparer votre biberon ! Vous bougez pas, Hein ! Maman revient tout de suite !”. Elle attrapa le sac à langer et alla s'installer sur la table vide d'à côté avant de toucher quoi que ce soit, elle se désinfecta les mains et sortit du sac le contenant de lait en poudre, la bouteille d'eau et le chauffe-biberon de poche.

Elle ouvrit les biberons dans lesquels elle y versa l'eau et la doseuse de lait en poudre qu'elle referma et qu'elle plongea dans le chauffe-biberon et patienta en rangeant le tout dans le sac à langer.

\----

Obi-Wan entrain d'observer Ahsoka, regarda les jumeaux tout calme dans leur couffin. “Bonjour mes grands grands Padawans !” les saluait-il en souriant. “Comment elle s'en sort avec eux ?” lui demande t-il.

Anakin leva les yeux vers lui en souriant. “De mieux en mieux, elle a encore un peu de mal mais c'est normal c'est pas simple !”

“Tant mieux ! Je suis heureux pour elle ! Elle semble allait mieux qu'il y a une semaine ! Elle mange au moins ?”

“Je n'ai aucune envie qu'elle retombe malade ! Alors je dois la forcer un peu ! Elle n'a pas beaucoup mangé ses derniers temps voire pas du tout mais elle recommence à s'alimenter normalement ! Et puis, je l'oblige à boire du jus de jogan et ou de shuura Donc ça va !”

“Tant mieux ! Ils semblent allait bien eux aussi ! Je peux sentir qu'ils sont heureux !”

“Ils le sont avec une mère pareille ils le seront ! La seule chose qui l'inquiète c'est de savoir s'il elle fait bien si elle fait mal et elle s'inquiète de ce qu'elle va leur dire au sujet de leur "père" quand ils seront en âge de comprendre !”

“Elle saura quoi leur dire le moment venu !”

“C'est exactement ce que je lui ai dit ! Comment va Satine au faites ? Tout ce passe bien ?”

“Bien ! Tout va bien elle et le bébé vont bien !”

“Tant mieux !”

Avant qu'ils ne puissent dire quoi que ce soit d'autre, ils sont interrompus par le signal du chauffe-biberon indiquant que c'était prêt, après avoir vérifié que les biberons était à bonne température, Ahsoka range l'appareil dans le sac qu'elle attrapa au passage et se dirigea vers ses ami(e)s, déposa le sac par terre avant de poser le biberon sur la table et de prendre le couffin pour le déposer au sol elle s'agenouilla puis prit son fils dans les bras et murmura à Ashla: “Mon amour, Maman donne à manger à ton frère et ensuite c'est ton tour, Ok !” avant de l'embrasser sur le front puis elle alla s'installer à la table.

Elle lui retira sa sucette de la bouche tout doucement et prit le biberon qu'elle secoua une dernière fois pour bien mélanger le tout et le lui donna pendant qu'il mangeait elle l'embrassa sur le front tendrement et lui fait des sourires.

“Ça te va bien !” lui dit Trilla.

Elle leva les yeux vers elle et lui sourie. “Merci !”

“Elle a raison ! T'es douée avec les Jeunes ! La maternité te va bien !” lui fit remarquer Barriss.

“Merci, c'est ce que tout le monde me dit !” puis elle baissa les yeux vers son fils qu'elle regarda tendrement entrain de manger.

Rex, Fives, Écho et Jesse installés en face sourire tendrement en le regardant manger tout comme Anakin et Obi-Wan.

\----

Ahsoka surprit ses amies à la fixer et se demanda ce qu'elles peuvent bien pensé. Alors elle décida de briser le silence. “Quoi ? Qui y a-t-il ?”

“Rien, c'est juste que je ne sais pas comment tu fais ?” l'interrogea Trilla.

“De quoi ? D'être mère, tu veux dire ?”

Elle acquiesça en guise de réponse. “Ça ne te fait pas bizarre de l'être aussi jeune ?”

Elle haussa les épaules. “Au début, ça l'était, c'était tellement déroutant et pour être honnête c'est la raison pour laquelle je ne voulais rien à voir à faire avec eux et au vu des circonstances, je ne savais pas comment être une mère pour eux alors je voulais qu'ils aient toutes leurs chances et j'étais persuadée qu'ils ne les auraient pas en étant avec moi !”

“Pourquoi pensiez-vous qu'ils ne les auraient pas en étant avec vous Commandant ?” l'interrogea Fives.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui. “Parce que je pouvais pas les garder, je les aimais pas comme une mère aime son bébé, mais il ne s'est pas passé un jour, un moment sans que je ne pense à eux, ils me manquaient pourtant je me sentais incapable de les récupérer !

Mais il faut croire que le destin en avait décidé autrement si Maître Obi-Wan ne m'avait pas proposé cette autre alternative je ne les aurai sans doute jamais récupéré.” elle se tourna vers lui pour lui sourire chaleureusement.

“Je me rends compte que je ne l'ai jamais fais correctement mais merci Maître Obi-Wan pour tout ce que Satine et vous avez fait pour eux ! Je suis désolée aussi de vous les avoir enlevés je sentais combien vous et Satine étiez attachés à eux pendant que vous les éleviez sur Mandalore !”

“Ahsoka, la place de César & d'Ashla était avec leur mère et puis la seule chose qui compte pour nous c'était qu'ils soient heureux et en bonne santé. Tu n'as pas à nous remercier nous avons fait ce que nous avions à faire ...”

“Vous n'étiez pas obligé et pourtant vous m'avez proposé cette alternative ? Pourquoi ?”

“Parce que tout comme Anakin et Padmé je savais que tu aurais fini par le regretter, jeune Novice, abandonner son enfant n'est pas anodin c'est une décision qui te hante pour toujours et je ne voulais pas de ça pour toi ! Contrairement à ce que les Jedi aient pu dire au sujet de l'attachement j'en ais pour ma famille et tu en fais partie.”

“Merci”. 

“Je n'aurai jamais crû voir cela un jour, le grand Maître Kenobi ayant des attachements alors qu'il m'a enseigné tout le contraire !” déclara Anakin avec un sourire malicieux et fier. Ce qui amusa tout le monde se mirent à en rire.

“Oh ! Tais-toi, Anakin !” le réprimande t-il amusé. “Je pourrai en dire autant de tes méthodes d'enseignements peu orthodoxes avec Ahsoka !”

“Voyons Maître, loin de moi l'idée de vous manquez de respect et de plus elle s'en ait bien tirée, non ? Après tout, ce que je lui ait enseigné viennent de vous !”

“Oh ! Si seulement ça pouvais être vrai !” répondit-il exaspéré en roulant des yeux.

“Aviez-vous des doutes et des craintes quant à ma façon de l'élever ?”

“Je n'avais aucun doute, Anakin concernant le fait que tu ferais un excellent pédagogue, sinon je n'aurai jamais demandé à Maître Yoda de t'en confier un ou une !”

“Je le savais que c'était votre idée, un complot contre moi qui m'a conduit à rencontrer Chipie et à la prendre comme Padawan ! Pourquoi elle ? Était-ce un hasard ? Ou l'avez-vous choisie ?”

“La volonté de la Force je dirai plutôt qu'un complot. Ce n'était pas un hasard, si nous avons choisi Ahsoka avec Maître Yoda c'est parce qu'elle te ressemblait quand tu étais mon Padawan : arrogant, impatient, déterminer, téméraire, têtu comme l'enfer, impulsif, un peu rude sur les bords avec un malin plaisir à contrecarrer les ordres !” lui expliqua t-il fièrement ce qui amusa les Clones.

Anakin voulait protester mais son ancien Maître ne lui a pas laissé le temps de le faire et poursuivi. “Bien que Maître Windu avait des doutes et des craintes de vous associez parce qu'ils ne voulaient pas d'un deuxième Skywalker dans l'Ordre ! Maître Yoda était convaincu que cela t'apprendrai la patience et à lâcher prise sur tes attachements mais il avait tort cela t'a juste conduit à une personne de plus à qui tu t'es attachée et que tu redoutais de perdre.” finit-il de lui expliquer.

“Bien que tes méthodes d'enseignements soient peu orthodoxes tu as tout de même fais de l'excellent travail, Ahsoka est une Jedi forte et une combattante et une épéiste or pair qui a foi en elle et en ses convictions, téméraire, courageuse mais toujours aussi impatiente que toi ! Malgré cela, je suis extrêmement fier de vous deux !”

“Merci Maître !” Dirent Anakin et Ahsoka en même temps.

“Ils mangent combien de fois par jours ?” l'interrogea Barriss.

Elle leva les yeux vers elle et lui souri. “César & Ashla mangent toutes les deux ou trois heures environ”.

“Et combien de biberons tu leur donnes ?” l'interrogea Trilla.

“À la fin de la journée, ils ont bu six biberons.”

“C'est beaucoup, non ? Pourquoi autant ?” l'interrogea Barriss.

Elle haussa les épaules. “Non, la seule raison pour laquelle ils réclament à manger toutes les deux-trois heures est tout simplement parce que le lait infantile étant moins digeste que le lait maternel. Et vu que je les nourris au biberon c'est normal.” lui expliqua-t-elle.

“Tu en sais beaucoup, non ?” l'interrogea Trilla en lui souriant.

Elle leva les yeux vers son amie et lui sourie en retour. “Il fallait bien, je me suis renseignée, si je veux assurer. Seul l'avenir nous dira si j'ai bien fait en tant que parent !” Puis elle baissa les yeux et lui murmura en lui souriant. “Hein ! César ?” qu'elle continua à regarder tendrement.

Trilla et Barriss posèrent chacune une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de leur amie qui leva les yeux pour croiser leur regard. “Tu vas assurer. J'en suis sûre.” lui assura Trilla.

“Elle a raison tu sais, Petite !” lui dit Rex “César & Ashla ont beaucoup de chance de t'avoir comme maman !” Elle lui sourie chaleureusement et affectueusement en regardant ses proches et ami(e)s autour d'elle.

“Merci, les ami(e)s”.

“En tout cas tu es courageuse, je ne sais pas comment j'aurai réagi si j'avais été à ta place !” lui affirma Barriss.

Elle haussa les épaules. “Tu aurais fait comme moi, tu aurais fait face et tu te serai faite à la situation !”

“Je crois pas, non. Si j'avais eu un bébé ou des jumeaux si jeune dans ses circonstances je ne pense pas que j'aurai capable de l'élever comme toi ! Je l'aurai probablement abandonné.” lui affirma-t-elle.

“Tu sais Barriss, après avoir récupéré César & Ashla parce qu'ils étaient malades je leur ai fait une promesse et depuis j'essaye d'être une bonne mère et de faire de mon mieux pour eux. Je n'y peux rien c'est eux ma vie maintenant ! Quelques soit mes décisions, ils passeront toujours en premier parce que c'est ainsi quand on devient parent on fait passer son enfant avant tout le reste !”

Barriss acquiesça en guise de réponse. “Je comprends.”

Puis elle retira le biberon et le posa sur la table car César avait fini de manger elle le déplaça doucement sur son épaule et lui tapota dans le dos pour lui faire faire son rot. “Voilà ! C'est bien mon bébé !” lui dit-elle tendrement en l'embrassant sur la joue.

Puis elle lui murmura. “Allez mon amour ! On va aller changer la couche puis tu vas faire la sieste !”, Ashla se mits à pleurer. “Chuuut ...” Lui murmura t-elle. “Maman arrive Ashla !” elle se leva et attrapa le sac à langer puis se rendit dans les toilettes du mess pour le changer.

\----

Elle sortit une serviette du sac à langer et l'allongea dessus pour procéder au change. Elle lui détacha les pieds du pyjama puis le bas du bodie et lui changea la couche, le rhabilla puis le reprit dans ses bras et rangea la serviette dans le sac l'attrapa et sortit pour rejoindre les autres toujours entrain de manger.

Ils lui sourient en la voyant arrivé avec son fils qu'elle leur rendait. Elle s'agenouilla puis déposa le sac par terre et César dans le couffin en lui donnant son doudou et sa sucette.

Puis ses yeux se posèrent sur sa fille qu'elle prit dans ses bras pour la nourrir, étrangement Ashla a toujours était la plus calme et légèrement plus patiente des deux, lorsqu'il commença à pleurer mais sa maman le calma immédiatement. “Chuuut ! Maintenant que t'as mangé il faut faire dodo ! D'accord !” Puis elle se pencha pour l'embrasser et lui murmura en refermant le couffin. “Je t'aime !”.

Puis elle se redressa et s'installa à la table pour nourrir Ashla. Elle regarda régulièrement son fils à côté d'elle ne voulant plus jamais le laisser sans surveillance.

Elle lui retira sa sucette avant de secouer une dernière fois le biberon pour bien le mélanger et lui donner. Pendant qu'Ashla mangeait, sa maman ne put la quitter des yeux et comme pour son frère elle lui sourit tendrement et affectueusement en déposant un doux baiser sur son front.

“C'est pas trop difficile d'élever des jumeaux ?” L'interrogea Trilla en brisant le silence.

Ahsoka leva les yeux vers elle et lui sourie. “C'est ... intense, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire ! Ashla & César bien qu'ils soient jumeaux sont différents c'est le jour et la nuit ! Mais je les aiment infiniment ...”

Elle sourit mais elle semblait tout de même un peu triste et ses ami(e)s le remarquèrent.

“Ça se voit ! Ça va ?” Lui demande Barriss.

“Oui, ça va, Pourquoi ?” 

“Tu sembles triste ! Pourquoi ?” 

Ahsoka soupira et ferma les yeux quelques instants avant de déclarer. “Rien, c'est juste ... quand César avait disparu et que j'arrivais à peine à m'occuper de sa sœur ! Je ne leurs aient jamais dit "je t'aime" et ça me hante de ne pas avoir pu les aimaient comme une mère l'aurait fait !”

Barriss et Trilla lui posèrent chacune une main réconfortante sur son épaule et lui sourirent. “Ce n'est pas ta faute ! Tu ne pouvais pas faire autrement, personne ne pouvait décider pour toi, tu as fais de ton mieux aux vues des circonstances. Tu es si jeune et regardes-toi malgré ton âge et ton statut de Padawan tu élèves des jumeaux ! Tu es incroyable ! César & Ashla peuvent être fière de leur maman et tu peux compter sur nous pour te le rappeler et leur raconter quand ils seront en âge de comprendre !”

Ahsoka semblait émue par ses paroles car des larmes coulaient sur ses joues, qu'elle prit un instant pour essuyer.  
“Merci ! Mes ami(e)s. Puis-je vous poser une question à mon tour ?”

Elles acquièrent en guise de réponse.  
“Depuis quand êtes-vous devenues si sage ?”

“Je suppose que nos Maîtres Jedi déteignent sur nous !” Lui répond Barriss.

“Tout comme Maître Skywalker a déteint sur toi !” ajouta Trilla avant d'entraîner tout le monde dans un fou rire malgré les protestations d'Anakin.

Une fois qu'elle a cessé de rire, avec un grand sourire et fière. “Si être comme Anakin signifie être une bonne personne avec des valeurs alors je suis fière de lui ressemblait et j'espère que j'arriverai à leurs inculqué ses valeurs ... ” leur déclara-t-elle en regardant son frère ému et sans voix qui lui sourit tendrement. Elle lui sourit en retour. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots pour exprimer ce qu'ils ressentaient.

“Je te félicite Ahsoka, ce n'est pas souvent qu'il est sans voix ! Peu de gens y arrivent !” le taquina Obi-Wan et en réponse Anakin roula des yeux.

Elle gloussa en les voyant interagir puis redirigea toute son attention sur sa fille dans ses bras entrain de manger qu'elle embrassa sur le front en lui murmurant. “Je t'aime tellement mon amour et ton frère aussi ! Tout comme je vous les promis je ferai tout pour me montrer à la hauteur de vos attentes !”

“Ahsoka, puis-je te poser une question ?” lui demanda Trilla.

“Tu viens de le faire, non ?” Lui dit-elle avec une sourire espiègle à la hauteur du surnom donné par son Maître.

Elle lui sourit et gloussa légèrement à sa remarque avant de déclarer. “Quand César avait disparu, comment était Ashla ?”

“Ashla & César sont très proches quand son frère avait disparu elle pleurait tout le temps, dormait mal la nuit et certaines fois elle refusait même de manger !”

“Telle Mère, Telle Fille !” Lui fit remarquer Barriss.

“Oui, mais moi étant adulte, je pouvais tenir alors qu'elle non, c'est qu'un bébé elle a besoin de manger !”

“Dis pas n'importe quoi ! Tu en as besoin aussi autant qu'elle et tu n'es pas encore adulte tu es toujours une jeune fille de dix-sept ans ! Je ne peux pas imaginer la souffrance et la douleur que cela a dû être pour toi parce que c'est inimaginable, mais ça va allait maintenant tu as deux adorables petits anges qui ne demandent qu'à être aimés !”

“Non tu as raison, la douleur que j'avais quand mon fils a été enlevé c'était ... il n'y avait pas de mot pour décrire ce que je ressentais ! ... De plus les gens me voyait comme un monstre qui avait tué son enfant et ... mis en scène sa propre disparition, ... ils étaient là à se demander si je ne l'avais pas tué !”

“Pourquoi tu dis ça ?” L'interrogea Barriss.

“Parce que c'est la vérité, ... quand il arrive quelque chose à un bébé on pense forcément que c'est la mère qui a mal fait ... pour les gens c'est elle le monstre !” lui dit-elle en donna la même explication qu'elle avait donné à Anakin qui lui avait posé exactement la même question.

“Petite, tu n'es pas un monstre !” Intervient Rex. “Ses gens là ne te connaisse pas visiblement comme nous ! S'ils te connaissaient ils verraient que tu en es bien incapable.”

“Merci Rex ...” 

“Rex, a raison Commandant et les Garçons seraient d'accord avec moi et tous ceux qui vous connaissent le serait également. César & Ashla peuvent en témoigner ! Élever un bébé n'est pas simple alors des jumeaux c'est encore plus difficile mais ne prêtait pas attention aux rumeurs ! Vous êtes une bonne personne, les jumeaux peuvent être fier de leur mère !” Lui affirma Fives.

“Merci, Fives !” 

“D'autant plus que la plupart des gens qui auraient eu un bébé dans de telles circonstances, aurait abandonné mais pas toi !” Lui fit remarquer Trilla.

“Je ne suis pas du genre à laisser tomber et comme Anakin me l'a clairement spécifié bien que je refusais de l'entendre au début, je n'ai rien demandé mais eux non plus, ils sont innocents et je ne pouvais pas leur en vouloir pour cet Ordure que je refuse d'appeler leur "père"...”

“Je comprends ...,”

“Les jumeaux n'ont pas de père ! Mais ils ont énormément d'Oncles et de Tantes qui les aiment énormément et ça nous suffit !”

“Et plus important encore ils ont leur mère, Chipie ! Tu représentes l'univers pour eux !”

“Merci Skyman !”

  
\----

Une demi-heure plus tard, Ashla avait terminé son biberon et avait fait son rot, Ahsoka l'avait changée et l'avait couchée à côté de son frère, en lui donnant son Ewok et sa sucette avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser tendrement sur le front puis elle s'était installée pour manger en jetant régulièrement un coup d'œil aux jumeaux endormis.

“Comment va Satine, Maître Obi-Wan ?” lui demande Ahsoka en brisant le silence.

“Bien Ahsoka ! Tout va très bien !” lui répondit-il avec un grand sourire.

“Tant mieux !” dit-elle en lui souriant en retour. “Vous pensez que nous pourrions allez les voir avec les jumeaux quand vous y retournerez ?”

“Bien sûre, Ahsoka ! Ça lui fera très plaisir !” Lui dit-il en lui souriant chaleureusement.

Elle lui sourit en retour, puis hésita incertaine de sa réponse mais la poser malgré tout. “Alors le Conseil sait-il où se cachent Grievous et Dooku ?” lui demande-t-elle.

Obi-Wan se tourna vers elle. “Non ! Malheureusement nous ne savons pas depuis la mort de Sidious ils se font discrets depuis !” lui expliqua t-il.

“Il faut absolument les retrouver pour mettre fin à la Guerre !” argumenta Ahsoka impatiente.

“Je suis d'accord avec elle !” rétorqua Anakin encore plus impatient qu'elle.

“Patience tout les deux !” les réprimanda gentiment Obi-Wan.

“Pardon Maître !” s'excusa la jeune maman. “C'est juste que je veux que ce Conflit ravageur prenne fin le plus vite possible ! Pour César. Pour Ashla.” en regardant ses jumeaux endormis dans leur couffin et regarda les Jedi puis poursuivi. “Pour toutes ses personnes qui souffrent à travers la Galaxie pour que les jeunes, Initiés et Padawan n'est pas à vivre ce que j'ai vécue à quatorze ans !” Elle fit une pause et repensant à la conversation avec Barriss quand les parasites Géonosiens avaient contaminés son équipage. _**“Maître Windu dit que nous sommes des défenseurs de la paix et non des Guerriers !”**_ puis poursuivi.

“Nous autres Jedi nous avons été formés pour être les Gardiens de la Paix. Pas des Soldats mais depuis que je suis Padawan je ne fais qu'une chose agir en soldat !” expliqua-t-elle en levant les yeux vers eux.

Avant qu'ils ne puissent dire quoi que ce soit Rex intervient. “Petite.” Elle leva les yeux vers lui. “Tu sais nous c'est notre seule raison d'être. Nous avons des Sentiments très partagés quand à la Guerre. La plupart des gens souhaiteraient qu'elle n'ait jamais eu lieu mais sans elle nous autres Clones nous n'existerions pas !” lui expliqua t-il.

“Eh bien ! Alors peut-être qu'à tout malheur quelque chose est bon. La République n'aurait pu rêver de meilleurs soldats ni moins de meilleurs amis !” lui assura-t-elle en les saluant, Rex, Fives, Écho et Jesse furent touchés par ses paroles et la saluèrent en retour.

“Tu as raison, Chipie !” lui dit Anakin en lui souriant.

“Oui, je n'aurai pas pu dire mieux !” fit remarquer Obi-Wan.

\----

Au moment de sortir du mess, il était quatorze heures après avoir dit au revoir à Ahsoka, aux jumeaux et aux Généraux, Rex, Fives, Écho et Jesse ont dû retourner à la caserne tandis que Trilla et Barriss ont dû retourner auprès de leurs Maîtres respectifs promettant cependant à la jeune maman de se revoir très vite.

Obi-Wan s'est retirer dans ses quartiers pour aller méditer tandis qu'Anakin et Ahsoka marchaient côte à côte dans le Temple avec les jumeaux toujours endormis dans leur couffin ne semblant pas se soucier d'être en mouvement. Ils croisèrent de nombreux Jedi sur leur chemin : Maître Secura, Maître Plo-Koon, Maître Windu et de nombreux initiés tels que ceux qui l'avait sauvée quand elle avait était capturé par Hondo et ses pirates alors qu'elle essayait de protéger les enfants des pirates qui voulaient leurs cristaux kyber.

“Ahsoka !” s'exclamèrent-ils tous en même temps.

“Katooni, Zatt, Byph, Pétro, Gungi !”

Ils lui sautèrent dans les bras. Elle avait posé le couffin avant qu'ils n'entrent en collision et les avaient serrés fort contre elle.

“Tu nous as manqué, Ahsoka !” lui dit Katooni.

“Oh, vous aussi ! Vous m'avez manqué !” lui dit-elle en brisant leur étreinte et s'agenouilla devant eux afin de pouvoir les regarder. “Laissez-moi vous regarder, je vois que vous n'êtes plus de Jeunes Novices mais de futurs Jeunes Jedi ! Je suis très fier de vous.” les félicita-t-elle.

Ils levèrent la tête et virent Anakin tenant le couffin dans ses bras sans y faire attention. “Bonjour Maître Skywalker.” les saluèrent les enfants.

“Bonjour, jeunes Jedi !” les saluait-il en retour.

“Comment vas-tu, Ahsoka ?” l'interrogea Katooni. “Bien. J'ai étais pas mal occupée ses derniers temps ...” elle s'interrompit en regardant l'heure. “Vous ne devriez pas être en cours à cette heure-ci ?” les interrogea telle.

“Si nous avons un entraînement au sabre laser avec Maître Sinubé à quatorze heures trente !” lui répondit Pétro.

“Il faut qu'on y aille, désolé, Ahsoka !” s'excusa Zatt.

“Pas de problème, je ne vais pas vous retenir davantage ! Saluez Maître Sinubé pour moi, voulez-vous ?” leur demande-t-elle en se relevant.

“Promis. À bientôt, Ahsoka ! Au revoir, Maître Skywalker.” Leurs dirent-ils.

Sans attendre de réponse de leur part, les enfants se précipitèrent vers l'extérieur pour y rencontrer Maître Sinubé et les laissèrent dans le couloir.

\----

Anakin lui rendit le couffin en lui souriant tendrement sans dire un mot et ils passèrent devant une salle d'entraînement ayant la porte ouverte et y entendirent la voix de Maître Yoda ils décident de faire demi-tour pour ne pas les dérangeaient mais ils furent rappelés par le Grand Maître Jedi.

“Maître Skywalker ! Jeune Ahsoka ! Entrés vous pouvez !”

Anakin et Ahsoka entrèrent dans la salle. “Maître Yoda !” le saluèrent-ils.

“Désolé ! Nous ne voulions pas interrompre votre cours !” s'excusa Anakin.

La remarque fit sourire le vieux Maître Jedi. “Jeunes initiés ! Saluer Maître Skywalker et Padawan Tano ! Vous devez !” leur demandent-ils.

“Bonjour Maître Skywalker ! Bonjour Padawan Tano !” les saluèrent-ils en même temps.

“Bonjour !” les salua Anakin et Ahsoka. 

Avant qu'ils ne puissent dire quoi que ce soit, les jumeaux s'agitent dans leur couffin et les Initiés se tournent vers Maître Yoda dans l'attente d'une réponse.

“Demandez à Padawan Tano vous pouvez Initiés !” leur dit-il.

“Padawan Tano ?” demanda un initié.

Ahsoka s'agenouilla à la hauteur des yeux du jeune Jedi, un petit garçon de neuf ans environ aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleus, le regardant dans l'attente qu'il pose sa question.

“Qui y a-t-il l'a dedans ?” lui demandait-il en désignant le couffin à côté d'elle.

Elle lui sourit et resta silencieuse un instant tentant de trouver une façon de lui expliquer laissant les détails sordides de Sidious de côté, étant trop jeune il n'avait pas besoin de connaître l'histoire dans son ensemble, juste l'essentiel.

“Comment t'appelles-tu ?” lui demandait-elle tendrement.

“Liam, Padawan Tano.” lui répondit-il. 

Elle lui sourit tendrement et lui expliqua. “Liam, c'est assez compliqué, c'est difficile à comprendre pour un jeune Novice comme toi mais disons simplement qu'il s'est passé quelque chose de grave qui a changé ma vie ! Tu comprends ?” lui demandait-elle. Liam acquiesça en guise de réponse.

Elle se tourna vers ses enfants et vit qu'ils étaient réveillés alors elle les prient dans ses bras et les embrassant sur le front avant de les présenter à Liam et aux autres initiés à qui elle fait signe d'approcher après avoir obtenu le consentement de Maître Yoda, les initiés se rassemblèrent autour d'Ahsoka.

“Liam ! Jeunes Jedi, je vous présente mes enfants, César & Ashla !” leur dit-elle.

“Avez-vous des questions ?” leur demandait-elle.

Une jeune Novice Jedi de la même espèce qu'Ahsoka, leva la main. La jeune maman savait que les Togruta sensibles à la Force étaient rare car ils étaient souvent découvert trop tard pour être entraînés. Elle avait la peau rouge semblable à celles de Maître Shaak-Ti mais légèrement plus claire avec de petites marques faciales blanches avec des losanges à l'extrémité de chaque œil, des lekku et des montrals gris clairs avec des nuances de gris foncé.

“Oui, comment t'appelles-tu ?” 

“Comme elle, Ashla. Padawan Tano.” lui répondit-elle.

Ahsoka sourie à sa remarque. “Ashla, connais-tu la signification de ton prénom ?”

La jeune novice secoue la tête en guise de réponse. “ "Ashla" signifie Lumière dans notre langue mais c'est également le nom d'une divinité sur Shili.”

“Je ne le savais pas, c'est un honneur de porter ce prénom ! Merci Padawan Tano.”

“Je t'en prie, Que voudrais-tu savoir ?” lui demandait-elle tout doucement.

“Seront-ils des Jedi comme vous ?”

“Oui. Ashla, les jumeaux seront des Jedi mais pas maintenant ils sont encore petits quand ils seront plus grands !” lui répondit Ahsoka en lui souriant tendrement.

Anakin l'observer au loin en retrait, fier de sa petite sœur, il admiré sa patience à répondre aux questions, elle était pourtant si jeune mais si mature et responsable avec sa façon de leur parler, elle était douce, aimante, compatissante et gentille.

Il ne l'avait pas compris avant son attitude aussi posée avec les enfants l'impressionner toutes ses fois où ils s'étaient retrouvés à sauver des enfants : Rotta, le petit hutt surnommé "Petit Putois" lors de leur toute première mission ensemble qu'ils devaient ramener à son père, Jabba sur Tatooine, enlevé par les Séparatistes visant à faire accuser les Jedi de ce crime heureusement la mission fut un succès.

Il eut également la fois où Sidious avait engagé, le Chasseur de Primes : Cad Bane pour enlever des jeunes Novices sensibles à la Force.

Anakin et Ahsoka avaient été envoyés sur Naboo pour capturer Bane et protéger une petite-fille Gungan. Puis ils avaient retrouvé la trace des deux enfants enlevés sur Mustafar, malheureusement la base ayant était engloutie dans la lave et Bane s'étant enfuit, ils leur avaient été impossible de savoir qui était derrière tout cela mais maintenant avec du recul, c'était évident que c'était le Seigneur Sith de feu.

En repensant à toutes ses missions, il comprit enfin, cela avait du sens elle agissait presque maternelle avec eux, elle leurs parlée comme une mère le ferait après tout elle était maman. Maître Yoda l'observait au loin amusé et impressionné par toutes les questions qu'Ahsoka recevait sur les jumeaux, il se rapprocha pour apercevoir les enfants qui ne faisait aucun doute qu'ils seraient de puissants Jedi comme leur mère et son Maître avant elle.

En regardant la jeune maman, il ne put s'empêcher de se sentir coupable d'avoir été aveugle pendant si longtemps sur l'identité du défunt Seigneur Sith, peut-être s'il avait était plus attentif et ouvert à la Force il aurait pu l'empêcher de lui faire du mal ? Il n'avait aucune idée de pourquoi l'avait-il ciblée elle, le fait qu'elle soit la Padawan de l'Élu ne suffisait pas il y avait forcément une autre raison après tout rien n'arrive jamais par hasard lorsqu'il a choisi Ahsoka pour Anakin, c'était la volonté de la Force qui l'ait choisi pour être son Maître.

Peut-être auraient-ils pu mettre fin à la Guerre des Clones qui n'était qu'une mascarade, une tromperie durant laquelle il avait joué des deux côtés et empêcher ses soldats tombés et les Jedi faisant désormais partie de la Force de mourir inutilement.

Dans cette Guerre, qui les avaient transformés en généraux et fait des Clones d'une certaine manière : leur esclave.

Les Jedi y avaient perdus une chose essentielle : leur âme, en repensant au complot fomenté contre Ahsoka quelques mois plus tôt, qui la faite être accusée à tort d'avoir bombardé le Temple ayant conduit à la mort de vaillants Jedi et soldats.

Ils n'ont pas crû en son innocence ce qui l'a conduit à tenter de mettre fin à ses jours, sauvée in-extremis par son Maître, il ne fait plus aucun doute que Sidious était derrière tout ça il voulait qu'elle soit accusée, reconnue coupable et exécutée pour des crimes qu'elle n'avait pas commis pour se débarrasser d'elle mais qu'espérait-il ? Quel était son but ?

“En devenant mère, Patience tu as appris je vois Padawan ?”

“Oui, Maître Yoda.” lui répondit-elle. 

“Avez-vous d'autres questions, Jeunes Novices ?” les interrogeait-elle.

Elle prit leur silence pour une réponse. “Dans ce cas, je vais vous laissez reprendre votre leçon avec Maître Yoda !” leur répondit-elle en se relevant avec les jumeaux dans les bras.

Elle les observa tous tendrement s'éloigner d'elle pour reprendre leur entraînement avec le Grand Maître Jedi, ils remettent leur casques sur la tête et fermèrent leur visière pour continuer à éviter les tirs de petits droides au-dessus d'eux, le but étant de ne pas voir avec les yeux mais de voir à travers la Force.

Elle sentit la main d'Anakin sur son épaule et tourna la tête pour le voir sourire. Elle s'agenouilla avec les jumeaux pour les remettrent dans leur couffin et se releva avec eux pour quitter la salle et ne pas perturber leur concentration.

\----

“Chipie, que dirais-tu, d'un peu de méditation ?” lui proposa Anakin.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre le com link d'Anakin se mit à sonner. 

“Skywalker, j'écoute.”

_“Anakin, ici Obi-Wan ! Le Conseil requiert ta présence immédiatement !”_

“Juste moi, Maître ?”

_“Oui, Anakin !”_

“Entendu ! J'y serai !” 

Il rompit la communication et se tourna vers sa Padawan.

“Ahsoka, je dois y aller ! Je te retrouve plus tard !”

“Entendu !”

  
\----

Elle le regarda partir et jeta un œil à ses enfants endormis dans leur couffin et décida de se rendre dans le jardin du Temple pour tenter de méditer, de trouver la paix.

Bien qu'elle n'ait pas eu beaucoup de chance en cette matière, elle était reconnaissante que les jumeaux, endormis sur ses genoux, semblaient paisibles malgré ses propres pensées chaotiques.

Parfois, elle se demandait si ses jumeaux s'avaient qu'elle avait besoin de leur paix intérieures et c'est pourquoi ils étaient calmes autant que possible en période de stress et cet Endroit dégagé une sorte de paix et de tranquillité intérieure.

 ** _“_** _ **Je fais un avec la Force et la Force est avec moi ! Je fais un avec la Force et la Force est avec moi ! Je fais un avec la Force et la Force est avec moi ! Je fais un avec la Force et la Force est avec moi !**_ ** _”_** Pensa-t-elle pour se concentrer.

Le mois dernier lorsque César avait disparu elle ne parvenait pas à trouver la paix. Deux heures s'étaient écoulées et elle se sentait en paix.

Profondément plongée dans la Force, elle ressentie une présence demandant l'accès à ses pensées qu'elle lui accorda et entendit une voix qui lui glaça le sang.

**“Ce n'est pas fini, Ahsoka Tano !”**

_**“Qui êtes-vous ?”**_ demandait-elle. 

**“Tu peux m'appelai Bogan ! Mais tu me connais comme le Fils !”**

_**“Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?”** _

**“Te mettre en garde !”**

_**“Contre qui ? Contre quoi ?”** _

**_“Arrêtes mon frère, Ce n'est pas le moment !”_ **

**“Je pense que si, ma chère sœur !”**

**_“Non.”_ **

_**“Qui êtes-vous ?”**_ demanda Ahsoka, mais ne reçu aucune réponse. _**"Montrez-vous !”**_

**Une grande silhouette féminine lui apparaît aux cheveux verts et un homme au teint blafard aux yeux rouges. Qu'elle reconnaît comme étant la Fille et le Fils de Mortis.**

_**“Nous nous sommes déjà rencontrés ! Mortis ! La Fille et le Fils !”** _

_**“Ton intuition a vu juste !”**_ lui dit la Fille.

_**“Vous êtes mort !”**_ leur dit-elle confuse. 

**“D'un certain point de vue !”** lui dit-il. 

_**“En effet, Tu connais la vérité ! Nous vivons en Toi !”** _

_**“Je ne comprends pas !”** _

_**“Quand mon Frère t'as tué et que j'ai choisi de me sacrifier pour que tu survives, Je t'ai également transmis mon pouvoir ! Ton Maître a raison, étant équilibré dans la Force des deux côtés, Tu es la Gardienne qui l'aidera à accomplir la Prophétie ! Ça en a toujours était ainsi et ça le sera toujours ! Et il était impératif que tu survives !”** _

_**“Donc Anakin est bien l'Élu et moi sa Gardienne ! A-t-il raison ? Suis-je sa sœur, Suis-je issue de la Force ? Est-ce qu'il savait ?”** _

**_“_ ** **_Oui. Vous êtes frère et sœur ! Et il le savait ! Il ne t'a pas choisie par hasard !”_ **

**_“Je croyais que c'était Sidious mais tout ce que j'ai vu, dans mes rêves c'était vous, n'est-ce pas ? Vous l'avez laissé me montrer tout ça ? La Chute de l'Ordre Jedi, L'Ordre 66, La Naissance de Dark Vador, L'Avènement de L'Empire ?”_ **

_**“Oui. Un futur possible parmi tant d'autre mais n'oublies jamais que rien n'est jamais gravé dans le marbre !”** _

**_“Quand mon Fils avait disparu j'ai entendue une voix qui disait : "Ne perds pas Espoir, Ton Bébé est vivant !" “C'était vous n'est-ce pas, vous êtes Morai ?”_ **

_**“En effet ! Je veille sur Toi depuis Mortis sous une autre forme !”** _

\---

 _ **“**_ _ **Ahsoka !”**_ entendit-elle dans sa tête avant d'ouvrir les yeux.

Un magnifique convor est apparue, contrairement à ses semblables, elle possédait un plumage aux couleurs de la Fille, blanc, doré et vert.

“Qui es-tu ?” Lui demandait-elle et reçue des hululements de chouette en guise de réponse avant qu'elle ne s'envole et ne disparaisse hors de sa vue.

À ce moment-là mille et une questions et incertitudes lui traversait l'esprit que voulait dire le Fils ? Qui était ce Convor sensible à la Force ? Pourquoi lui semblait-elle si familière ? Elle savait que la réincarnation existait et qu'il existait un moyen pour les morts de continuer à guider ou à un influencé les vivants ! Peut-être est-ce le cas ?

\---

Ahsoka et les jumeaux arrivèrent à l'Infirmerie, pour y rencontrer Kix qui était, assit, à son bureau entrain de remplir des papiers de certains patients.

Après avoir longuement hésité, elle frappe à la porte ouverte et il leva les yeux. “Kix !” le saluait-elle.

“Commandant Tano !” dit-il en se levant.

“Je ne vous dérange pas, j'espère ? Si vous êtes occupé je peux repasser plus tard ?”

“Non, Ce n'est pas nécessaire ! Entrez je vous en prie !”

“Merci !” dit-elle en entrant dans la pièce avec les jumeaux en ayant refermé la porte. “Posez le couffin ici !” lui demandait-il en désignant le petit lit, pendant qu'il se tourna vers son bureau pour se désinfecter les mains avant de toucher les jumeaux et de s'approcher du couffin, qu'elle avaient déjà sortis et posé sur le petit lit.

“Bonjour César ! Bonjour Ashla !” Dit-il en leur souriant puis il leva les yeux vers Ahsoka et son sourire s'estompe. “Commandant Tano, je sais que ça va être difficile mais j'ai des questions à vous poser !”

“Allez-y, Je vous écoute !” 

“Cela faisait plus d'un mois qu'il avait disparu, a-t-il était maltraité ou subit des sévices de quelque manière que ce soit ?”

Il dévisagea la tristesse et l'impuissance d'Ahsoka qui déglutit difficilement, Il s'en voulait de lui demander mais il devait savoir c'était dans l'intérêt de son Enfant.

“Je ne sais pas !” admet-elle en détournant le regard avant de lever les yeux vers lui. “C'est Maître Skywalker et Maître Kenobi qui me l'ont ramené ! Je peux le contacter si vous voulez ?”

“J'apprécierai, Commandant !”

Elle porta sa main à son poignet où était son comlink. _“Maître ? Est-ce que vous me recevez ? ... Maître ?”_

_“Ahsoka, Tout va bien ? J'étais sur le point de te contacter !”_

“Oui. Pourriez-vous me rejoindre il faudrait que je vous parle ?”

_“Bien sûr, Chipie ! Où es-tu ?”_

“À l'Infirmerie !” 

_“J'arrive !”_

Kix prit son stéthoscope et demande à Ahsoka de les déshabiller un peu pour qu'il puisse écouter leur cœurs.

“Tout à l'air, normal ! Les poumons fonctionnent et ils ont le cœur solide ! Est-ce qu'ils mangent bien ?”

“Oui. Toutes les deux-trois heures environ.”

“Est-ce qu'ils font leurs nuits ?” 

“Oui. Enfin ça dépend parfois ils s'endorment facilement et d'autre pas du tout ! Mais ils font des nuits complètes jusqu'à quatre heures du matin.”

“Très bien ! Vous allez m'aider on va les peser et les mesurer !” Dit-il en disparaissant dans une pièce avant de revenir quelques secondes plus tard avec une double balance. “Commandant, posez les dedans !” Dit-il.

Elle acquiesça et le posa à l'intérieur lorsqu'ils se mirent à pleurer. “Chuuut ! Petits !” Dit Kix doucement “Tout va bien ! On va juste voire à quel point vous avez grandis !”

“Ne vous appuyez pas sur la table, Commandant !” Elle s'éloigna légèrement à contre-cœur, malgré les pleurs de ses jumeaux qui lui brisèrent le cœur et attendit le résultat de la balance.

“3,44 kg ! C'est bien pour lui ! C'est un poids normal ! Pour 54 cm” Dit-il.

“3,42 kg pour 54 cm pour elle ! C'est bien ils sont en parfaite santé.”

Puis il fait signe d'approcher. “C'est bon vous pouvez les récupérer !”

Ahsoka s'approcha et récupéra ses jumeaux en pleure dans les bras et les berça en les embrassant tendrement sur le front. “Chuuut ! C'est fini ! Maman est là !” à ses paroles les pleurs s'arrêtent et lui sourirent.

\----

Anakin dans l'aile Médicale, frappe à la porte. “Entrez !” Entendit-il de l'intérieur et ouvrit la porte.

“Général !” Le saluait Kix. 

“Kix !” Le saluait-il en retour. 

“Ahsoka !” Dit-il en la voyant avec les jumeaux dans les bras.

“Maître !” Dit-elle en lui souriant. 

Il lui sourie à son tour et traversa la pièce en s'approchant d'eux. “Chipie, Pourquoi m'as-tu appelé ? Que ce passe-t-il ?”

Kix faisant signe à Ahsoka et Anakin de s'assoir. “C'est moi qui lui ai demandé de vous appeler ! J'avais des questions et elle ne connaissait pas les réponses !”

“À quel sujet ?” Demande Anakin. 

“Lorsque vous avez retrouvé César, pensez-vous qu'il a était maltraiter ?”

Anakin déglutit difficilement face à la question posée. “Non. Une fois que nous avons quittés Mustafar nous l'avons fait examiner par un Droïde qui nous a affirmé qu'il allait bien !”

“Merci, Général !” Dit-il. Puis se tourne vers Ahsoka. “Pourrais-je avoir leurs carnets de santé ?”

Ahsoka hocha la tête et lui passa. Il les remplit puis lui rendirent. “Et Voilà ! Tout va bien ! Ils sont en parfaite santé et leurs croissances se poursuivent sans problème !”

En les récupérant elle lui demande. “Quand voulez-vous les revoir ?”

“Dans un mois !” 

Anakin et Ahsoka avec César & Ashla se levèrent et saluent Kix avant de quitter la pièce et de rentrer à l'Appartement.

****

* Aruetyc : Traître  
* Jari'eyc : Répugnant  
* jag kyram' : Homme mort  
* Ad di : fils de pu**


End file.
